Chuck versus the Do Over
by louzeyre
Summary: After a particularly odd mission Chuck wakes up almost 10 years back in time.
1. Chuck versus the Flux Capacitor

_AN: This is the first Fan Fiction I've plucked up the courage to post. I didn't have a Beta Reader (which my way of both apologizing and sending out a plea). Constructive Criticism is very welcome. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I also do not own Star Wars, Back to the Future, The Wizard of Oz or the television shows Do Over and Odyssey Five, all of which this chapter has quoted, referenced or drawn inspiration from. _

**2011**

Chuck had a bad feeling about this. The team's current mission was to track down a scientist that intelligence had indicated was attempting to sell a new weapon to the highest bidder. Not even The Intersect had been able to provide what the scientist looked like, or what the weapon might be. They had followed the trail to an innocuous looking office building. Inside, he, Sarah and Casey had become separated in the maze-like corridors. And now his ear piece had quit working. Cautiously inching around the corner, he found himself looking a down a blank, doorless hall directly into the only occupied office he had come across so far. Chuck slowly entered the room. There was a large wooden desk directly across from the door covered in technology brick-a- brac. Further into the room was a large silver cylinder with what looked to be a short Jacobs's ladder at the top. After making sure the room was unoccupied, Chuck turned back toward the desk, and began searching the drawers to see if there was anything useful.

"I'm you're biggest fan."

Chuck had to bite his tongue to keep from letting out a very unspylike scream. Whirling around towards the voice he turned to face a young man standing next to the cylinder.

"Thanks?" Chuck glanced around, trying to find where the new arrival had come from.

The young man simply moved slightly towards Chuck. Chuck inched his hand towards his tranq pistol.

"I've read everything about you." Chuck tightened his grip around the pistol.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to someone named Stanley Fitzroy would you?"

Suddenly Chuck's grip was around only air.

"You won't need a gun, I told you I'm a friend." Chuck experimentally patted his now empty holster.

"Considering my track record with friends and family that's not really comforting." Chuck muttered.

"I know about Bryce. How he stole five years of your life." The man's voice was tinged with anger, and more than a little madness. Chuck decided he should end this quickly.

His eyes fluttered as he forced a flash before addressing the kid. When he came out of the flash, however, the young man had seemingly jumped across the room and was standing right in front of him.

"I came here to give you back what you lost."

Chuck didn't have a chance to move. He immediately felt two cold meddle paddle pressed into the sides of his head. There was a sudden tingle of electricity and then blackness.

**Not in Kansas Anymore**

Chuck woke up with what felt like the worst hangover of his life. He opened his eyes and blinked several times. He found himself lying on a narrow strip of industrial carpet, between a metal framed bed and a wall. In front of him, on a slightly rickety desk, was a computer that was at least half a decade out of date. Chuck leveraged himself up with the bed and took stock of the rest of the room. The headboard of the bed has a Stanford bumper sticker stuck diagonally across it, and behind it is hung a Tron poster. A second bed and desk were pushed up against the same wall closer to the room's door. He turned towards the window, and cautiously opened the worn drape. He found himself staring at the Pink lettered front of the Pi Delta Pi sorority house. Chuck sprung back in surprise. After a moment he moved forward toward the computer and checked the date. Then he began pulling up every site he could think of to recheck it. He pinched himself. Then he moved over to the other computer in the room and repeated the process. He wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the screen, when he was interrupted by the rattle of someone unlocking the room's door. Using reflexes he hadn't actually thought he'd gained, Chuck dove back behind the bed just as the person entered the room. After a moment, he carefully peeked up over the partial barrier.

"Bryce?" He said, trying to keep the sheer shock, out of his voice.

"Hey Buddy, did you fall asleep on the floor?" Chuck was fairly sure that wasn't what happened, but somehow he thought saying he was dumped back in time wouldn't be the best option.

"That would probably be the simplest explanation." Bryce let out a short laugh.

"I guess you partied a little bit heartier than I thought last night."

Chuck glanced toward the computer screen in front of him, with the implausible date emblazoned across it before turning back toward Bryce.

"Well, you only turn 20 once."


	2. Agent Charles versus The Intersect

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. I also do not own James Bond in any version, including the one created by Sebastian Faulks which inspired Scarlett's name. _

Agent Charles Versus the Intersect

**August 10, 2007**

The phone call came in the middle of the night. Chuck had contemplated just ignoring the phone, or possibly smashing it. Luckily, even his sleep addled mind had realized that probably wouldn't be a good move for either his career or his safety. On the other end of the call was a modulated male voice.

"They're going after The Intersect tonight." Was all he said before clicking off.

As he threw on clothes, Chuck contemplated whether to wake Bryce. His roommate could be a help on a mission. He could also decide to improvise or follow his own plan and wind up endangering them both. As much as he had grown to re-like this timeline's Bryce, sometimes he wondered if he and Carina had been separated at birth. When Chuck exited his room it became a moot point. Bryce was hovering outside his door apparently considering the same thing. After a brief moment Chuck decided to break the silence.

"Do you want to drive?"

Between training and missions, Chuck thought he was in fairly good shape. But Bryce was still the ex-track star and when the Fulcrum agent ran into The Intersect room, Bryce was the one that was able to slip in behind her, just before the door slide closed. Chuck took a step back, and glanced around, mentally compared the halls to the other intersect buildings he had seen. He slipped off his jacket and pulled himself up into the most promising vent. Below he could see the NSA guard make their own way around the corner. Just before he reached the vent above The Intersect vault, he heard a gunshot. He looked through the grate, waiting until the Fulcrum agent was focused on the center computer before gingerly pulling the vent cover up and lowering himself down. Chuck almost froze when he saw Scarlett Rossi kneeling in front of the computer in the center of the room. Bryce was lying on floor a few feet away. A red stain was already starting to spread along the bottom left of his t-shirt. Scarlett looked up and Chuck was forced to push aside his shock.

The fight was short. He managed to wrestle her gun away fairly quickly, but as soon as she had gained a bit of distance, she pulled out a backup piece, and grabbed the already injured Bryce. Chuck paused. In the scuffle the two of them had switched position, placing him closer to the computer. The screen said ready. Suddenly Chuck had an idea.

"Let him go." As he said it, Chuck edged closer to the keyboard.

"Move back towards the wall Agent Charles." Scarlett ordered. She placed the gun to Bryce's temple. Chuck put his hand up in a gesture of surrender.

"Fine. Hold on a second." Scarlett raised her eyebrows a bit but kept her hand and gaze steady. Chuck blinked, holding his eyes closed slightly too long then looked meaningfully at Bryce. After a moment his roommate seemed to understand and closed his own eyes. Then, in one smooth movement, Chuck quickly yanked out the cables from the device Scarlett had attached to the computer and slammed the enter key.

Chuck and Scarlett stood, transfixed by the images. Then the images stopped and Chuck fell back, slamming into the floor. He pulled himself up and looked over to find that both Bryce and Scarlett were still lying motionless. Rushing first to his friend, Chuck was somewhat relieved to find that Bryce was unconscious but still had a pulse. Scarlett did not. He found a small explosive in her pocket. After wiping it down and making sure only her fingerprints were on it, he set the timer and picked up Bryce in a fireman's carry. He just made it through the door when the room was enveloped by fire.

**XXX**

The cliché is that if you step on a butterfly in the past, you'll end up inadvertently creating a completely new future. Chuck had found while his actions did sometimes cause surprising changes, a lot of Lepidoptera were remarkably resistant to being swooshed. He had hoped to have already destroyed Fulcrum and the ring at this point. But despite his knowledge of his own timeline, he hadn't been able to produce enough evidence in this time to force Graham to take Fulcrum as a serious threat. At least, not until this most recent ripple had caught up to him.

In the original timeline NSA Agent Scarlett Rossi had been killed on a mission two years ago. No one had suspected she was anything but loyal, and there was nothing in The Intersect to suggest otherwise. Chuck had saved her life in this reality and she's rewarded him by killing his friend.

When Chuck had arrived at the hospital a few hours ago, they had told him that Bryce had been D.O.A. Then he'd identified the body. Graham had called him shortly after. In the span of a few hours, a plan had already taken shape. In a two days Bryce's parents and sister would be told he died in a car crash. His friend, Analyst Chuck Bartowski would request a transfer to Los Angeles to be near his own family. Agent Irving "Charlie" Charles, the alias Chuck had adopted at the farm, was now officially listed as currently on a very secret mission very far away from Washington and nowhere near where Bryce had died. Agent Charles would be "dying" on the assignment to follow.

The fact that Agent Rossi had been Fulcrum had finally driven home the danger of the organization to both Graham and Beckman. They had agreed to form a new joint black op team that would report directly to them and work out of the area that seemed to be the center of Fulcrum activity: Los Angeles.

Graham and Beckman were on edge and wanted the new team to be as discrete as possible. Chuck would be showing up at his sister's door in three days, having been fired from his job as a computer security specialist at Carr, Ironsides and Abrams. The NSA agent Beckman picked for the team would arrive a few days later to establish his or her cover. In two weeks Chuck would tell his sister that he was going back the DC for a few days to "pack up" and Agent Charles would fake his death. Sometime after that, the last member of their three man team would arrive in Burbank. Since Scarlett was NSA, Graham would most likely insist that the final Agent was CIA. A part of him hoped that the two agents would be Casey and Sarah. Considering his luck, he somehow doubted it. At least that's how it felt as he sat in his now very quiet apartment.


	3. Chuck versus The Party

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I also do not own Jake 2.0 or Modern Marvels which are referenced in this chapter._

Chuck versus The Party

**September 18, 2007**

"How far out are we Casey?"

"Thirty seconds." Chuck took one last glance down to reassure himself that everything was in place. The van finally pulled to a stop, and Chuck took a deep breath, bracing himself for what was ahead.

"We're here moron." Casey grumbled from the van's driver's seat.

"Thanks Casey, you always know how to motivate me." Chuck stepped outside, then turned back towards his still seated partner.

"Aren't you coming?" Casey let out a grunt which roughly translated to "I'm not that crazy," before he reached over to close Chuck's door from his side and pulled away. Chuck took another breath and turned towards the door. Looking up at the figure approaching him, Chuck couldn't help but wonder if this was one time he should have stayed in the van.

"You're late!" Ellie marched towards him, glaring.

"I got caught up on an install."

"You nearly missed your own birthday party because of the Buymore?" Her glare deepened. His sister really should teach interrogation techniques.

"I may have taken more time that I had to, I guess. I'm not really in a party mood Ellie." Ellie face softened slightly.

"Chuck I know that these last couple of months have been hard," Ellie said, sympathy replacing her earlier anger, "but I think it would be good for you to, move on and live a little." She moved forwards and wrapped her arm securely around his shoulders.

"Now," Ellie continued "I have invited real, live women, for you. Let's Go." Before he had an opportunity to argue or escape, she began pulling him towards the interior patio. "We are going to be social. You are funny. You are Smart. You are handsome." Ellie dragged him through the patio, and steered him towards a small cluster of girls.

"Hey everyone, this is my brother Chuck." Ellie announced. Then she let go of him and abandoned him to the mercy of her unnamed doctor friends.

"Are you in a costume?" Asked Dr. Brunette 1

"No, I work for the Nerd Herd." Dr. Blonde Bob gave a little laugh.

"Nerd Herd, that is so cute! What do you really want to do?"

"I just lost a job so I'm still weighing my options." Chuck tried not to react as Dr. Redhead grabbed his arm.

"What happened here, did you hurt your arm." Her fingers ghosted over a bruise-encircled gash along the side of his arm caused by his rather inelegant tackle of a suspect on an escalator two days ago.

"Mother board cut." His stated, straight faced. Dr. Redhead looked a little dubious for a moment but apparently didn't think she had enough electronic knowledge to doubt him. Another doctor stepped up to fill the gap in conversation.

"So, Ellie said you went to Stanford?"

"Class of '03." This seemed to excite her.

"I graduated in '02! What was your major?" Chuck braced himself a bit, knowing what was coming next.

"Engineering."

"Oh my God! I knew this great guy! He was an engineer. He ran track. And I think he was a Gymnast too."

"Bryce Larkin. He was my roommate." Chuck said with a frown. Dr. Stanford didn't seem to notice his change in tone.

"Oh yes, what's he doing now?" Chuck stared for a moment at the overly excited ex-cardinal, unsure how effective it would be to change the topic.

"Has anyone seen where the beer is?"

**September 19, 2007**

Sarah double checked the address before stepping out of her Porsche and walking towards the green lit door. Three weeks ago when Graham had offered her a chance to be on the team tasked with taking down the organization that killed Bryce she had jumped at the chance. Graham had explained the teams needed to be as discrete as possible. She had even sat in on some of the discussion of what her own cover would be. But understanding that, was quite different than the reality of walking into a Buymore, and seeing Major Casey helping a women buy a grill. Sarah had to bite her lip to avoid laughing. Chuck was a different matter. He was standing behind a desk marked "Nerd Herd" talking to a short bearded man wearing the same type of shirt Casey had been. When she was a few feet away from him his companion said something that caused him to look up. His eyes widened slightly and the phone he had perched between his shoulder and chin fell down to the desk with a clatter.

"Sarah." Sarah was surprised by how genuinely startled he seemed.

"Hi Chuck." She said with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"My phone is broken, actually" She said raising the offending electronics in her hand. At the words it was like something had clicked in Chuck's mind and he began reciting the protocol they had been given to the letter.

"We should get together, catch up." She said at the end of her given lines.

"I'm going to be here until closing; maybe we could get coffee or something."

"I'll meet you here." Before she could say anything else, they were interrupted by a frantic father and his pink clad daughter. Sarah took that as her cue the leave.

**XXX**

She returned several hours later, and Chuck ushered her into the store.

"I can't help but ask, why are you working at a Buymore?" She said as he began leading her down the stores main aisle toward the back.

"It's actually a good cover job." She raised her brows dubiously. Chuck held up a hand and began counting down on his fingers.

"No one would suspect it's a cover job." She gave a slight nod in acknowledgment.

"I can leave on a mission at any time and claim I was on an offsite install and the store's open in the evenings and on weekends so my sister isn't suspicious if I say I'm at work them. Plus no one pays attention to tech guys, so I have an automatic cover to get in and wander around places."

"Or you could just dress as a nerd herder for a mission."

"But then I wouldn't have gotten to see the look on Casey's face when he was told he was going to be a salesman."

"Touché." They had made their way through the store and Chuck moved ahead and held open the door to the glass room in the back. Inside was John Casey still dressed in his green polo.

"About time you got here. Some of us have actual lives you know." He grumbled. Chuck closed and locked the door behind them and moved towards the room's coffee table.

"Don't worry Casey, we'll have you home before Modern Marvels." He picked up a remote from the table and punched in several numbers. Director Graham and General Beckman popped up onto the room's television screen.

"Good, you're all here. Since you have all already been read into both The Intersect project and the current situation with Fulcrum, let's just cut straight to the chase. General Standfield is in L.A. for a diplomatic conference. The Intersect's data and current chatter suggests that a Serbian demolition expert named Vuc Andric is planning to make a move against Standfield at his speech tomorrow night."

"The local authorities have been notified of the threat," Graham cut in, "they have set up their own security. You three will be acting as a last defense in case anything slips through."

"Major Casey will be entering as wait staff. Agents Bartowski and Walker will be guests. Good Luck." Beckman finished. She then abruptly clicked off.

**XXX**

Chuck dropped his keys on the entry table and made his way towards his bedroom. From the entrance of the hall he heard movement in his room. He backed up a few steps and pulled one of Ellie's knives from the block before cautiously moving down the hall. His door was slightly ajar, and through the crack he could see someone sitting at his desk. A short, bearded someone. Chuck moved back to the kitchen and replaced the knife before coming and throwing open his door. Morgan let out a short scream.

"Morgan, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Morgan asked "I'm not the one that had a date with Vicky Vale tonight. What are you doing back here already?" Chuck let out a sigh and moved further into the room. He slipped off his messenger bag and plopped down on the bed.

"First, it wasn't a date, it was coffee between friends. Second, it was canceled."

"That sucks man."

"It's fine. We're going to dinner tomorrow night."

"Nice. That has to count as a date." Chuck shrugged. They had yet to decide what his cover with Sarah would be. Chuck glanced towards where Morgan had been sitting and paused.

"Is that porn on my computer screen?"

**September 20, 2007**

Sarah was still putting on her make-up when she heard a knock. She opened the door to see a casually dressed Chuck with a duffle bag in one hand and a bouquet in the other. His eyes traveled up her body, and she was happy to see the slight awe on his face.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He said, before handing her the bouquet.

"You're early." She moved back to allow him into the room, taking in what he was wearing. "And underdressed."

"My sister thinks we're just going to dinner so I thought it would be best if she didn't see me living the apartment in a tux. Where can I change?" He held up the duffle bag slightly.

"To your right." As he walked towards the bathroom door, her curiosity got the better of her.

"You're living with your sister?" Chuck turned back towards her and gave a slightly bashful shrug.

"Nerd Herding doesn't really bring in the big bucks. Plus, I haven't really gotten a lot of chances to spend time with her over the last few years." Sarah gave a small smile in reply.

Chuck headed towards the bathroom, and Sarah moved back to her vanity. A few minutes later, she heard the door open as she was putting on her earrings. When she turned around she found her own eyes moving up his lanky form, following the well tailored lines of his three piece suit. She had forgotten how well he cleaned up. Luckily he didn't seem to notice.

"Ready?" She gave him a smile and grabbed her keys.

**XXX**

When General Stanfield made it halfway through his speech without incident Chuck had begun to believe that the added security around the dinner had succeeded in deterring Andric. He glanced towards Sarah, not quite believing she was actually there. Then, out of the corner of his eyes, Chuck saw a waiter pushing a room service cart in from the hallway. Looking He turned slightly and Chuck had a flash confirming it was Andric. Looking around he realized that Casey had disappeared into the kitchen to make another sweep. Chuck reached over and squeezed Sarah's hand to get her attention. He gave a slight nod towards the path where Andric was taking towards the center of the room. Giving her own nod in acknowledgement she pretended to look at her watch as she contacted Casey.

"Andric's in the ballroom." They both glanced towards the bomber. After he stopped and moved a few feet away from the bomb, they went into action. Chuck moved towards the service cart while Sarah took off after Andric.

Chuck kneeled down in front of the cart and pulled back the cover and the tablecloth. While many of the details of his mission had become blurred over time, his first bomb defusal, was something he had a very distinct memory of. He had made sure to study the plans he had flashed on in the other timeline this morning. Unfortunately, his tendency to out bad-luck Peter Parker persisted. The bomb in front of him didn't follow those plans.

Around him, the other dinners had caught on that something was wrong now, and were being evacuated by Casey in a panic. Chuck took a breath and attempted to hold back his own panic. Looking down at the bomb he traced the wiring and found to his relief that it still was ultimately controlled by the laptop. Plan B it was. He pulled up the computer's browser and entered in Miss Domova's website. Windows began to pop up as the seconds counted down. Then, finally, the screen went black and there was a small fizzling sound. Chuck began to breathe again.

**September 21, 2009 (Really, Really Early)**

He didn't go to the beach this time. He did have to stay for the clean-up. Then he had gone back to the Buymore for debriefing, before finally going back with Sarah to change. He ended up getting back home just after sunrise. Ellie was asleep on the couch. Awesome gave him a silent high five as he passed him in the hall. When he got back to his room he barely had the energy to put on his PJ's before he crawled into bed and attempted to get a few hours of sleep before his afternoon shift at the Buymore.


	4. Sarah versus The Dessert

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. _

Sarah versus The Dessert

**September 22, 2007**

Across the parking lot from the Buymore in the former home of Burbank's Wienerlicious, was the new Orange Orange store was having a grand opening. Standing behind the counter of the newly launched yogurt shop was a tall, blonde woman. Her name really isn't particularly important. The name she goes by, the one she had used longer than any other and which she had had for all of her adult life is Sarah Walker. Currently her life is full of clogged yogurt nozzles, slightly melted toppings, overly picky customers and teenage boys that deliberately chose toppings that no one in their right mind would eat just so that they can see her bend over to get them from behind the counter. What is less obvious is that Sarah works for the CIA. It used to be more exciting.

**(Date Redacted)**

Sarah stared incredulously at the door in front of her. Behind it lay the mission objective. Unfortunately sometime between when their undercover contact gathered information about the compounds security, and when she and Carina were actually standing in front of the door the security had undergone a drastic upgrade. That probably didn't bode well for their contact, but she couldn't think of that right now. Now she was stuck staring at virtually impenetrable door secured with a locking mechanism so advanced even she had no hope of either picking or hacking it.

"What now?" Beside her Carina rolled her eyes.

"Sarah, you really need to start thinking outside the box."

"The objective is inside that very well secured box Carina." Sarah answered, exasperated.

"Only the door is secured. There are other ways in." Carina gave her a smirk and reached into her pack, pulling out a block of C-4.

"You'll alert the guards." Sarah warned.

"Then I guess we'll have to be quick." Carina answered as she reached out and placed the explosives along the wall.

Sarah didn't protest. The idea was crazy but it was also probably the only way they would be getting into the room. Even if it wasn't, she had long since realized talking sense into Carina was like talking to a wall. She stepped just far enough away to avoid the blast and plugged her ears. Carina detonated the explosives. Within seconds every alarm in the building went off. Sarah rushed through the small opening in the wall, with Carina right behind her.

Just as she grabbed the container they had been sent for a creaking began emanating from the walls around them. It was followed by a moan, then a groan and the beginnings of a crack. Sarah looked to Carina.

"You did make sure that wasn't a load bearing wall didn't you?" Carina gave her a too innocent smile and a small shrug.

"Oops."

**September 22, 2007 (Again)**

Everything changed for Sarah when an Agent of the hitherto underestimated organization known as Fulcrum attempted to steal a database of government secrets known as The Intersect. Her boyfriend and his best friend had stopped her. In the process one had been killed and other turned into a walking Intersect. After the attack the NSA and the CIA decided to form a joint new black-ops team to pursue Fulcrum and its parent organization. By default, it would also deal with any intelligence discovered through the new human database.

No one knew how far the group had infiltrated either agency. The new team was ordered to report directly to the General Beckman and Director Graham and keep a low profile within the intelligence community. Beckman selected Major John Casey to be the NSA agent on the team. Graham tapped Sarah. As part of the plan to keep the team inconspicuous, Casey's cover job was at the Buymore and their base was scheduled to be built underneath. Unfortunately that meant Sarah's own cover job, which would also act as a primary entrance to the base needed to be in the same strip mall with the store. A shell company was used by the CIA to relocate the Wienerlicious and transform the location into an Orange Orange. Which meant Sarah now must deal with lecherous teenagers, control freak soccer moms and the occasional mechanical problems.

After handing a yogurt to her last lunch time customer, Sarah glanced up to see a teenager sprinting across the strip malls parking lot. Several seconds later, Casey came barreling after him. Hot on Casey's heels was a tall, somewhat lanky brown haired man dressed in the standard uniform of the Buymore's Nerd Herd. Chuck: Current human intersect, best friend and roommate to Sarah's recently deceased boyfriend, and the third member of the team. He had also been Sarah's first love. He didn't know that. Sarah hadn't even been willing to admit that to herself until long after the agency and her own issues had split them up and they had both moved on with their lives. It was a recipe for emotional disaster to begin with. And now she's posing as his girlfriend.

Outside Chuck was attempting to restrain Casey from hitting the now tackled teenager. Casey grudgingly let the boy up, and then began hauling him back towards the store. Sarah watched as Chuck brushed himself off and turned towards her store. He flashed a smile and a wave, and then walked towards the shop's entrance.

"Hey," he said with large grin, "how's your first day?"

"Like working in a yogurt shop."

"Right." He glanced around, taking in the now empty shop. "I wanted to say I'm sorry, about the cover. "

"It wasn't your decision." She reassured him. "And at least it doesn't involve corndogs."

"I meant the other cover." Sarah looked down towards the counter to avoid his eyes. She picked up a rag and began wiping the counter with a bit too much concentration.

"Couples are less conspicuous. That rule applies in Burbank as much as Bogota." Sarah looked up and gave Chuck a small smile. "And I know how important it is to you to keep your sister away from all this. Having a cover that explains why you're out late at night, will help that."

"I appreciate that. I just know this must be hard, when you lost Bryce only a few weeks ago." She looked down again for a moment. She fought to keep anything telling from her face or voice.

"Death is a part of this business. I've made peace with it." They stood there for a moment in a slightly awkward silence. Chuck tensed nervously.

"Speaking of my sister, she's going to want to meet you. I thought, maybe, we could take a bit of a preemptive strike and plan to have dinner together tomorrow night."

"Sure."

"Right, I'll ask her tonight. See you at seven tomorrow night?"

"Barring national emergency."

"Barring national emergency." Chuck gave a little wave and headed out the door. Sarah hoped she wasn't too obvious as she watched him walk away.

**September 23, 2007**

Sarah gave a final twist and felt the tumblers fall into place. She grabbed her equipment and silently opened the now unlocked door, her senses on high alert for any noises or movements. The owners weren't scheduled to return for at least another two days, but it paid to be cautious. After placing her bags down she did a quick sweep to make sure she was alone in the house. She unpacked her gear and stared at it for a moment, mentally reviewing her instructions, in an attempt to hold off the terror inching its way up her spine.

"Okay, first step: preheat the oven." Oh God, she was talking to herself.

Despite the cover nature of her current relationship with Chuck, Sarah found herself wanting to impress his sister. Chuck had once mentioned Ellie was a great cook. So, earlier that day when she had headed to the Buymore to confirm her dinner plans with Chuck she had what could only be described as a fit of domestic madness when she had offered to bring dessert. Since Chuck's friend Morgan had overheard their conversation, it was virtually guaranteed that Ellie would know if she backed out of her promise. Unfortunately her cooking abilities didn't extend much beyond eggs and salads. Which is why she was now standing in a borrowed kitchen, staring down chocolate and eggs with more terror than she had every felt looking at a ticking bomb. She took a breath. She could do this. She could conquer a soufflé. She hoped.

**XXX**

Chuck eyed her final creation suspiciously when he ushered her into his apartment.

"I'm glad you could make it." He said before gesturing towards a brunette women walking towards them from the kitchen. "Sarah, this is my sister Ellie." Ellie wiped her hands on her apron before offering one to Sarah.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Sarah gave a slightly apologetic smile and held up the soufflé dish.

"Chuck, why didn't you take that from her." Chuck opened his mouth to offer an explanation, but was promptly cut off by Ellie.

"Never mind. Here, I'll take it." She scooped the dish from Sarah's hands and brought it over to the table. Over her shoulder she told Chuck "Why don't you show Sarah you aren't a completely incompetent host and get her a glass of wine?"

"Right. Red okay?"

"Fine." Sarah answered before following him towards the table.

"Is that Pot Roast?" Chuck's friend Morgan said, as he walked into the room from a hall just beyond the kitchen. Ellie's mood immediately soured.

"How did you get in here?"

"Chuck's window." He reached forward and plucked one of the tomatoes from the salad. "Or as I like to call it the Morgan door." A small crease developed between Ellie's eyes.

"Ellie, please." Chuck pleaded, "It's not like we don't have enough food." He gestured towards the overly laden table.

"Fine." Ellie agreed. A tall blonde man walked in from the hall. He moved over towards Ellie and gave her a slight squeeze on the shoulder before declaring "Mange Mange, let's eat!"

Chuck went with Ellie into the kitchen for the wine, and roast and Sarah moved to sit down, only to realize she wasn't sure where she was supposed to sit. A moment later, Chuck walked back, open bottle in hand. He moved over to the side of the table she was standing on and, seeing her uncertainty, pulled out the seat closest to the door. He poured everyone wine, then sat down next to her at the table's head. Ellie dished out the roast.

"This looks delicious Ellie."

"Oh it was nothing," Ellie dismissed. Ellie's boyfriend finished dishing out his side dishes, then turned his attention to Sarah.

"So let's turn this up a notch this up personal style. Chuck said you guys knew each other in DC?"

"Yes. I used to work near Chuck's office. We kept running into each other on our lunch breaks." Sarah reached forward for her glass.

"Why did you decide to come out here?" Ellie asked. Before Sarah could swallow Chuck cut in.

"Sarah grew up in San Diego." Sarah only just stopped herself from choking on her wine. Chuck just gave her an innocent grin. "That's one of the reasons we connected."

Sarah's anger began to bubble up, but she realized she'd have to wait to interrogate Chuck, and instead decided to steer the conversation in a less dangerous direction.

"So, Chuck said you're both doing your residencies at West Side Medical. That must be hard, I've heard you have to work really awful hour." Just as Sarah hoped, Ellie and Devon forgot any thoughts of a follow up questions and began enthusiastically to discuss their jobs.

**XXX**

Chuck told the others he was walking her to her car. Once they were out of sight and hearing range, she dropped his hand and turned.

"What was that?" Sarah hissed. She hoped that the anger in her voice drowned out the fear she felt at the thought of what he might have found.

"Intersect, remember?" He said pointing to his head.

"That's not in my file."

"But it is in your school records." Before she could comment he explained. "No, I didn't purposely flash on them." Sarah pursed her lips, her anger suddenly deflated.

Chuck gave her an apologetic smile and took a step towards her. He reached out for her hand again, giving it a small squeeze. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from the interior of the patio. Sarah tensed, and began to pull away but Chuck kept a firm grip on her hand. Then he pulled her towards him. She crashed into him, lips first. He tasted like burnt chocolate and red wine. A moment later, Morgan rounded the corner towards them and Chuck pulled away.

"Oh, you meant walk Sarah to the car. That makes sense since I don't actually have a car."

"Morgan."Chuck said, meaningfully glaring at his friend.

"Right. You too kids have fun. But not too much fun, I mean its still."

"Morgan." Chuck reiterated a bit more forcefully.

"I'll just be going." The short bearded man finally began walking away from them along the street. When he was no longer in hearing range Chuck turned back towards her.

"Sorry, I thought it was my sister."

"Of course." Sarah felt a wave of disappointed followed quickly by guilt. Chuck gave her a tight smile.

"Goodnight?"

"Goodnight." She answered with a small nod. She turned and head towards her car.

Sitting in the driver's seat, she took a deep breath, steadying herself. She tried to convince herself it was simply because of the residual adrenaline from her anger earlier in the meal.

**September 24 2007**

Chuck came to the Orange Orange slightly after the lunchtime rush.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No. Is there a mission?" Chuck played with his tie.

"I want to do something, as an apology."

"You don't need to apologize for accidentally flashing on my file Chuck." She reassured him.

"Maybe not, but I still feel like I should apologize." He gave her a hopeful smile. "So will you come?" Sarah let out sigh.

"Okay."

"Right, I'll pick you up at seven. Oh, and dress casually, apologies can't be very expensive on a Buymore salary." Sarah gave a little snort. Then threw a gummy bear at him.

**XXX**

Chuck insisted on driving. He also refused to tell her where they were going. Twenty minutes later they began weaving down residential streets. Chuck stopped in front of a two storey house whose front was obscured by trees.

"This doesn't look like a restaurant." She said, eyeing the home in front of her.

"This is where I grew up." He pulled open his door and exited signaling her to follow. Sarah shook off her surprise and hurried to catch up with him as he made his way towards the door.

"Chuck, Beckman and Graham aren't going to be happy if we get arrested for breaking and entering, nostalgia value or not.

"Not a problem." He pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the door before motioning her in. Inside the house was dusty and empty; the furniture was covered and the only running appliance appeared to be a fridge.

"My dad bought the house. Again." He clarified. "My dad left Ellie and I my senior year of high school." He turned towards her, giving her a meaningful look. So he must have seen that part of her file too.

"Ellie sold the house to help pay expenses. After I joined the CIA I found out that my dad had been a company scientist. He left because he was afraid someone would try to go after his research by hurting Ellie or I. I also found out that the person Ellie sold the house to was one of his aliases. A few years ago I came by and realized that he never changed the locks." Sarah couldn't help but stare at Chuck for a second, in shock he would actually tell her something like that.

"Chuck, you didn't have to tell me all of that."

"Maybe, but it's nice to tell someone. " He looked wistfully around the dusty house. "And now you know something about me that no one else knows. So we're even." Chuck moved through the living room towards the kitchen. He hopped up and sat on the counter facing the fridge. Sarah sat down beside him.

"Does Ellie know?"

"No, and you can't tell her. Not until I'm sure Ninja Assassins aren't going to come crashing in looking for my dad."

"So, my apology was to be brought to a place with Ninja Assassins?" Chuck jumped down from the counter and opened the freezer.

"Ninja Assassins and freshly bought ice cream." He brought the tub out with a flourish and handed it to her.

"Rocky Road?" She gave him a curious glance.

"That wasn't from your file. I remembered you used to talk about it when we went to Max's?" Sarah couldn't help but grin at the memory. Chuck moved down from the counter, and pulled a package of disposable bowls and spoons from their hiding place next to the refrigerator. After the ice cream had been dished out Chuck touched his bowl on hers as if it were a toast. They sat in silence for a moment, eating. Several bites in, a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"What else did you see in my file that you thought you had to do this as an apology?" Chuck's eyes widened and he choked for a moment on his ice cream. When he recovered, she heard him mumble through the chocolately mire.

"Nothing."


	5. Chuck versus the Scar Part I

_AN: The first part of this chapter should really be called Chuck versus The Exposition Fairy. One reviewer's comments made me realize I should probably include a bit more of the character's background in this timeline. Hopefully Chuck's train of thought makes sense, and doesn't cause people to want to pelt me with rotten fruit. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or Life on Mars._

Chuck versus The Scar Part I

**October 7, 2007**

Chuck knew he probably shouldn't have shown Sarah the house. He definitely shouldn't' have told her about his father. But when he had seen how hurt she had looked to have such a small portion of her past revealed, he couldn't help but feel guilty about the fact that he knew a lot more about her than this Sarah would have felt comfortable telling him.

Taking a bit of cereal, Chuck tried to focus back on the task in front of him. Chuck sat the kitchen table of his apartment, skimming the paper, making sure nothing triggered a flash. It was a habit he had begun his senior year at Stanford.

When Chuck first found himself reliving his Stanford days, he was determined to find a way back. He had taken a semester off from Stanford, and began exploring all this options. He had come up with a list of theories, roughly followed Sam Tyler's. He could be 1) in a dream or coma 2) dead or 3) actually back in time. The problem with the first two theories is the only way he could think to test them, outside of repeatedly pinching himself was to see what would happened if he died. As badly as he might want to get home, he wasn't sure enough of his situation to risk that. This left him exploring option number three. It also left him with a whole host of frustrations.

The problem with being stuck back in time, however, is that unless you're living in a Science Fiction novel, most people don't believe you. In fact, most of the time words like "asylum" are brought up if you attempt to explain it. Another problem is that there aren't many people who study something that most people believe impossible. He attempted to talk to some of the physicists at Stanford, but once the hypothetical he proposed to them involved the movement of something large enough to seen, they pretty much ignored him. The only "experts" left fell mostly into two categories. Crazy and really crazy.

He had also attempted to go to the office building he was sent back from. He had tried to trace back the ownership of the building. He had even spent hours going through every database he could hack into looking for the young man from the building, but had come up with nothing. Which really wasn't that surprising. If the young man could actually perform time travel, he could very well not have been born yet.

He had finally contacted his dad and been disappointed to find that time travel was not one of the things Orion had even contemplated researching.

Eventually Chuck had realized that, for the foreseeable future, at least he was stuck in the past. While he had never entirely given up on making his way back to his own timeline, he had began living in this one. He returned to Stanford and enrolled in Professor's Flemmings class. He had taken extra credits and followed the path to become an agent. Sarah had already been recruited, after all, and aside from his own desire to be a spy, joining the CIA would bring him one step closer to meeting her again.

Eventually he had met Sarah. He had then quickly realized that she wasn't his Sarah. Not yet, anyway, and possibly not ever depending on how much the timeline changed. It was probably something he should have thought of before, but it wasn't until he was face to face with a young woman that looked and sounded and even occasionally acted like the love of his life that it truly sunk in. It felt like he was cheating. This Sarah was still very young. Unlike his Sarah, who had had a two year relationship with Bryce, this Sarah had never had a real relationship, much less a long term one. And she had never killed. Sarah had shared with him how she felt her red test had changed her. Now he understood that.

As time went on, the question became, could he love this version of Sarah, not because of how she reminded him of his own, but despite this. Eventually he realized the answer was yes. That was the point when he had finally accepted that he wasn't going to return to his original timeline. Before he had had the chance to move their relationship beyond friendship, however, fate intervened and he had been forced into the situation he had always dreaded.

Sarah had walked in after he'd been forced to shoot an enemy agent to save one of their team members lives. When Graham saw how poorly she had reacted to his first kill, he had suggested Sarah postpone her own final test in favor of being loaned to the Secret Service for a time. She had said yes. By the time she had returned to Washington he was already on assignment as part of Project Omaha and had already resigned himself to waiting until she had matured some to attempt to start a relationship.

In the meantime, she had been partnered with Bryce. He still hadn't known about Chuck's feelings for Sarah, and the two had begun a relationship that had lasted over two years. Now Bryce was dead, seemingly for good this time, and Sarah was in mourning. In the other timeline her grief had been tempered by Bryce's betrayal. In this it was still very raw. Chuck was more than willing to wait for her to heal. He was hurt too.

After Bryce had died in the original timeline, Chuck had come to respect him. He had even learned to understand him. But the betrayal tinted haze through which most of his memories of Stanford had been filtered had caused him to forget why Bryce had been one of his Best Friend in the first place. That had changed when he had returned. Bryce was been fun and funny. He appreciated his geeky interests that caused Ellie to roll her eyes, and understood the nerdy ones that often flew over Morgan's head. He had flaws; he wasn't very good at making plans, he would often act without thinking about the consequences, and tended to be overprotective of his friends to the point of seeming self-righteous. But his heart was in the right place. When Chuck had finally decided not to interfere with Bryce's recruitment to the CIA, he had also made a personal vow to try to keep as much of the Klingon loving Bryce he had re-befriended alive in Agent Larkin. He had been more successful than he had hoped. Despite assignments that often literally put them on opposite ends of globe, they had made sure to keep in touch. They left things comic books from around the world in their shared apartment for the other to find. They traded e-mails. They staged the occasional NSA versus CIA online gaming tournament. Without Chuck even realizing, Bryce had become one of his best friends in this timeline. So he was mourning too. As inept as he sometimes felt when it came to romance, even Chuck realized that this wasn't the best time to start a relationship and considering he had essentially gained 10 years already, he had plenty of time.

Chuck glanced at clock and realized he did not have plenty of time before work, however. His foray into brooding over his "lady feelings" as Casey would call it had cost him most of his breakfast time. He grabbed his bowl and one of the sections of paper he had already looked at to bring them into the kitchen. In the process he accidentally knocked several pages onto the floor. When he reached down to pick it up, he found himself looking at a photograph of a water lily painting. A moment later, he was hit by a flash.

**XXX**

Sarah glanced up when she heard the door to the Orange Orange open. A brunette teenage girl with bright blue eyes came in and walked up to the counter.

"Is there something I can get you?" Sarah asked,

"My dad said you were hiring."

"I'm sorry, he was mistaken. I think the Yogurtland on North San Fernando Boulvevard is hiring, maybe you could try there."

"No, that wouldn't work. My Dad works at this Buymore, his name is John." The girl gave Sarah what she assumed was a meaningful look but Sarah had no idea was it was supposed to mean. She mentally went through the various Buymorons she had met trying to remember one that might be this girl's father. She came up blank. The girl stepped closer to the counter, leaning in.

"He said you needed someone to work at the store, when you're gone," She leaned in more and lowered her voice to a conspiratory whisper, "for your other Job." Suddenly the cogs inside Sarah's brain clicked into place. Then they promptly exploded.

"Your Casey's daughter?" she asked, incredulous. The girl nodded.

"So, do you need help?" Sarah could help but stare for a moment. Luckily, she saved from anymore brain melting revelations, when Chuck burst into the shop.

"Why don't you leave your number and I'll let you know later." Sarah told the girl, before ushering her out. She then turned to Chuck.

"Beckman has a new mission for us. The Buymore is too busy right now to use the home theater room, so we have to go back to Casey's for the briefing." Great.

**XXX**

The briefing was fairly standard. Chuck had flashed on an article for a local art auction, and connected a recent string of murders to a painting that would be at the auction. The flash had also indicated that the arms dealer known as La Ciudad may be interested in the paintings. This was confirmed by chatter that suggested that Malena Bernal was going to be at the auction. She was a known associate of La Ciudad. Some intelligence even suggested that she was La Ciudad, but that remained unconfirmed. Sarah, Chuck and Casey would break into the warehouse the auction items were being kept in tonight. They would steal the suspect painting and replace it with a copy so that the CIA lab could try to identify what was so special about it. From what Sarah had seen, it definitely wasn't the quality of the painting itself. Tomorrow the team would go to the art auction and Chuck would attempt to identify La Ciudad. Then they would draw him and Malena away from the party and arrest them. After Graham and Beckman had explained what seemed like a rather straightforward mission, Chuck brought up one possible complication.

"Will we be coordinating with the MI6 team."

"No." Beckman started, only for Graham to interrupt.

"They've dropped the ball on this investigation several times already, we don't want to risk them doing so again on American soil." Beckman then cut in again.

"Try to avoid contact if possible. If you are forced to work together, we want your team to be one to bring in the suspect. Understood."

"Yes Ma'me." Beckman had then clicked off. Sarah took the opportunity to turn towards the grumpier of her partners.

"A girl came into the Orange Orange saying she was your daughter." Sarah told him.

"Did she ask you about working there?"

"Wait, she really is your daughter." Sarah asked somewhat incredulously.

"I'm not a Ken doll Walker." He grumbled.

"Are you sure you want Alex working at a CIA facility Casey?" Chuck interrupted. Sarah turned towards him.

"You knew about this?" Chuck gave a slight shrug.

"Do I want my daughter working at the one place where both I and two CIA agents can keep on an eye on her, or at a dinner on the other side of town? Let me think about it."

"Beckman's okay with this?" Sarah cut in. Casey gave a short grunt.

"It'd be a waste to have a trained agent here just to babysit your cover, and its easier to have someone working here that knows what's going on. It didn't take much persuasion."

"Okay then. Now that we're all caught up, I have hard drives to fix." Chuck interrupted. "We should get back to the store Casey." Casey gave a grunt and the two headed towards Casey's car. As they got in the Crown Victoria, Chuck yelled to her over his shoulder.

"See you tonight at seven?"


	6. Chuck versus The Scar Part II

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck._

Chuck versus The Scar Part II

**October 7, 2007**

The smell of cupcakes filled the apartment when Devon got home. From the doorway he could see Ellie in the Kitchen, icing the last of the batch. When he made his way into the kitchen, he saw that the counter was absolutely covered in at least two batches of the already finished treats.

"What's wrong hon?"

"Why do you think anything's wrong?" She said, as she smoothed over the icing on one of the cakes.

"I do know the difference between baking and nervous baking, babe." Ellie let out a sigh and put down the now chocolate topped yellow cake she'd been working on.

"Big Mike is accepting applications for the Assistant Manager at the Buymore."

"So what's the problem?"

"Chuck told Morgan to apply. Morgan." She said, putting just a bit too much emphasis on each word.

"Hon, Chuck never meant for the Buymore to be a permanent gig. It wouldn't make sense for him to take a promotion."

"You're right. I don't even know why I'm upset. I just wanted him to show some forward momentum, you know?" Ellie picked up the next cupcake, and began icing again.

"Well, maybe this is a sign he's thinking of looking for a real job." Devon offered.

"I hope you're right." Devon stood there a moment, watching his girlfriend work. As she reached for the last cupcake Devon looked up, his eyes scanning the apartment for the subject of their conversation.

"Where is Chuck hon?"

"He's on a date with Sarah." Ellie dipped into the icing again, spreading it out on the last of the cupcakes. Looking at her smear the chocolate along the golden cakes, a thought began to form in Devon's mind.

"So we have the apartment all to ourselves tonight?" He said moving slightly closer to Ellie.

"Yep, why?" She placed the iced cupcake on the plate with the others, and looked up towards him. Devon's smile broadened.

"Because I have an awesome idea for that leftover icing." Ellie replied with her own wide grin.

**XXX**

It was surprisingly mesmerizing to watch Chuck hack into the security system. His fingers flew over the tiny keys. His concentration focused on the handheld device in his hand with and intensity so different from his usually demeanor. She wondered if this was how she looked to others when she was trying to pick a conventional lock. A few moments and a seemingly endless number of clicks later a clunk was heard as the lock disengaged. Chuck turned his head back towards her and gave her a slightly self-satisfied smile before pushing up from his crouched position and opening the door.

The temperature outside had dropped low enough that there was virtually no change when she entered the warehouse, but the air inside still smelled slightly recycled. The light from their flashlights illuminated a maze of wooden crates.

"Please tell me you know where the one we're looking for is." She heard Chuck say beside her.

"Lot number 7308. It should be three rows up and midway down the aisle." Casey said in a low grumble. "You two go after the head towards the painting; I'll keep an eye out from here." Sarah and Chuck each gave a small nod in reply, then began weaving their way through the boxes.

Several feet down the aisle, they found the box. To Sarah's relief it was resting on the ground. Chuck pulled a prying bar out of his bag and handed it to her. Just as she was about to rest it on the seam of the box, Chuck shot out his hand and grabbed her arm.

"There's something on the crate." He pointed to something resting on the crate's edge, and then leaned closer to better examine it. Sarah saw his eyes flutter as he flashed.

"It's an alarm." Sarah's brows creased.

"I thought there wasn't supposed to be security on the individual crate."

"It's not from the auction holders," He started. Before he could say anything else, the lighting along their aisle suddenly turned on. A man holding a gun appeared at the end of the aisle and began moving towards them with several others in tow.

"International Agents, put your hands up," the man yelled

"It's MI6." Chuck finished.

**XXX**

Beckman was furious. Graham was furious. Chuck was fairly sure their counterpart across the pond was furious too. Fortunately most of their anger was focused on each other and the MI6 team. It was one thing to run a mission and attempt to capture someone on foreign soil without the proper authorization. It was another to get caught by that countries own intelligence service.

Team Bartowski had been ejected from the briefing fairly early on and Chuck had actually made it home earlier than he had anticipated. Early enough, in fact, that he had decided to change at Casey's to avoid his sister possibly seeing him sneaking in wearing his mission clothes.

He went straight to his bedroom through the Morgan door, and changed into his pajamas before heading toward the kitchen for water. As he turned the corner into the kitchen he heard a noise. Carefully he rounded the corner of the kitchen. Then his toe bumped into something that let out a small scream. He quickly reached over and turned on the lights. Then he looked down and saw Ellie, Awesome and some kind of brown mush with yellow crumbs. Ellie's eyes widened. Chuck immediately slapped his hands over his face.

"My eyes. I'm blind. I'm blind." He called, while hurrying back to his room.

**October 8, 2007**

When Chuck had been recruited in the CIA the spring semester of his junior year, he had asked to be known under an alias. He and Ellie had been able to live a relatively normal life in large part because his parents had gone almost exclusively by their code names while operating in the spy world. Chuck decided to go that one step further and go exclusively by a different name, in hopes that it would protect Ellie as well as save some of a normal existence for himself. Originally he had planned to use Charles Carmichael, but that name held so many memories of Sarah, Casey and Los Angeles that it somehow seemed wrong to use it without the rest of Team Bartowski. Instead he settled on a remix of his own name: Irving Charles. That quickly devolved to just "Charles" once he was on the farm and both he and everyone around him realized how much he disliked being called "Irving." Eventually that turned into "Charlie" and by the time he was a full agent the only people outside of Burbank or Palo Alto who had called him Chuck was Bryce and Sarah. It was a decision that was now having unintended benefits.

Graham and Beckman had wanted as few people as possible to know there was a third person in The Intersect room the night it was destroyed. It would be far easier to run their new operation if Fulcrum thought the only people who could have downloaded or stolen The Intersect were dead. Since all his records and missions were done under the name Irving Charles, or one of Irving Charles Alias', it had been relatively easy to fake Agent Charles death and go back to using his real name. When he had needed a new alias for missions, he had decided to reuse (for the first time) Charles Carmichael. It felt like slipping into a pair of comfortable old shoes. Although he still didn't know where the sailing bit came from.

He had told Ellie he was going to an art auction, so he had been able to leave the apartment in his tux and simply meet Sarah in the back of the limo. She was wearing a figure hugging red dress that left him speechless. Luckily Casey was there in the pinch.

"Listen up, while you were off fixing calculators, the higher ups decided to send the Brit packing. We'll be on our own tonight."

"That's good,"

"I didn't particularly want to have to keep an eye out for James Bond wannabes all night, but without them it also means we don't have them as backup if La Ciudad decides to put up a fight. Try not to get shot." Casey spent the rest of the drive hidden behind the limo's divider.

At the auction, Chuck decided to forgo the soy sauce appetizers this time and he and Sarah were able to walk straight up the stairs and into the ballroom. They took a few minutes to get a feel for the other guests before winding their way towards the bar. Casey had somehow beaten them there despite having to both park the car and clock in.

**XXX**

Sarah knew it was logical for Chuck to be the one to arrest Bernal, especially if The Intersect was unable to identify La Ciudad. There were too many people in the ballroom where the auction was being held to safely arrest her there, and Chuck would have the greatest chance of drawing her away from the party and her guards. There was also the chance that The Intersect might flash on her.

When Chuck had spotted Marlena enter the ballroom sans date, Sarah had left to meander around the room. Chuck might be charming, but a great deal of that charm came from the perception that he was a nice guy, and nice guys don't flirt with exotic brunettes while their dates wait a few feet away.

Unfortunately, while Chuck was waiting for Bernal to present an opportunity for him to approach her, one his ex-classmate had approached him. Over her earpiece she could hear Alan gloat over his recent early retirement. She couldn't help but smile when he fled the room after Chuck subtly implied he knew about Alan's offshore accounts and insider trading.

Eventually Bernal approached the painting, and Chuck stood up and walked towards her. As Sarah watched Chuck speaking with Bernal in front of the painting, she began to feel nervous about the plan. When Chuck took Bernal's arm and moved out onto the dance floor Sarah felt a cold lump form in her stomach. She pulled up her wrist and flipped the switch to allow her to speak solely to Casey.

"Why is Chuck dancing with our prime suspect?" Casey gave a small snort.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Walker. There's only one way Bartowski's going to get her away from her bodyguards and we both know if he's going to convince her to do that he's going to need all the moves he can muster." Sarah clenched her teeth, and clicked back to the regular com channel. She wound her way through the auction's guests, her eyes staying on the couple. Chuck was a better dancer than his often bumbling behavior would suggest. Then again, despite everyday clumsiness, he had always shown almost preternatural grace and reflexes in the field. As the music wound down, Chuck finished off the dance with a dip. Sarah was close enough to see him glance towards her neck and his eyes flutter in a flash.

Chuck whispered something to Bernal too low to be picked up by his earpiece before giving her a large smile. Bernal had answered back with a smile of her own, and then took Chuck's offered arm before allowing herself to be led out of the ballroom. Sarah prepared to move in. Just as they entered the elevator, Bernal's muscle muscled in and placed a gun against Chuck's back. The doors closed behind them. Over her earpiece Sarah heard Casey's voice.

"I guess your boyfriend isn't as smooth as he thought."

**XXX**

Chuck had managed to avoid being immediately tied down when they first entered Marlena's hotel room. As a consequence, however, both she and the two henchmen she had brought in with her were angry, and the larger of the men was currently pointing a gun at him. Thankfully Chuck then heard Sarah's voice over his earpiece.

"We just exited the elevator and are making our way down the hall."

Chuck stared at the gun and forced himself to flash. He twisted the gun out of Goon One's hand then threw his elbow out, until he heard the crunch of One's nose. While One was disoriented, Chuck picked up the chair sitting off to the side and swung it at Goon Two, hitting him in the head, then doing the same to Goon One. While Chuck continued to pummel the two goons with household objects, he heard Sarah and Casey outside as they took out the two guards Marlena had left outside. Marlena heard them as well. She fired a shot, which Casey and Sarah returned. Then Marlena took off towards the balcony and vaulted over it to the floor below. When her goons began to stir from their temporary daze, Chuck decided to follow her. He flashed on gymnastics, then he grabbed the rail, and swung himself over and around onto the balcony below.

Marlena had broken the sliding glass door with a chair and was making her way out through the hotel room. She heard him land and turned, grabbing the room's already petrified occupant and using him as a human shield. Ironically it was Alan Waterman. Chuck held up his hand at his chest as a sign of surrender. Marlena backed away until she got to the door. She pulled it open, then she threw her captive towards Chuck, stopping him from running after her. By the time he untangled himself from Alan and made his way to the door, she had already turned into another hallway. Behind him Chuck heard a frightened male voice.

"You don't work for the SEC do you?" Chuck turned, and saw Alan Waterman kneeling on the floor looking terrified and in need of a change of pants. Chuck let out a frustrated sigh, then reached into his jacket for the back-up tranq gun he had loaded with his own twilight tranqs. Then he shot Alan. Twice.

**October 9, 2007**

Marlena was angry. Usually Uri thought Marlena looked beautiful when she was angry, especially if it involved killing. Marlena was paranoid when someone knew what she looked like. Uri understood that. If no one knew she was La Ciudad, no one would come after her. He wanted her to be safe. But even he knew that staying in the country when agents were after her wasn't safe. Especially since he had been the only one of her guards that escaped from the agents that had come after the man Marlena had danced with. She didn't listen to him though and when she told him he could get his revenge on the little man that broke his nose, he decided he would not argue with her.

Marlena had slipped an I.D. card out of the man's pocket in the elevator. She had told Uri, to go into the address and bring the little man out. Marlena would use a sniper rifle to shoot the man from the building across the parking lot. Uri was allowed to do as much damage to the man as he wanted before that, as long as he didn't kill him.

When Uri walked through the front door to the business, there was no one at the front desk. He walked to the desk, trying to see if there was a door to the other offices. Then he heard footsteps.

"Freeze Federal agents." Uri turned around to see the bartender from last night dressed in all black and wearing a bullet proof vest. The bartender's gun was pointed straight at Uri. Several more similarly dressed men surrounded Uri on all sides, including the small man from last night. Uri surrendered. As the bartender pulled Uri's hands behind his back and placed them in handcuffs, Uri briefly wondered if he would be going to the same supermax as his cousin.

**XXX**

When he opened the door that night, Chuck was relieved to see that Sarah had opted to bring wine instead of attempting to cook again. She gave him a smile and he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ouch." He said, noticing the cut on her lip as she walked into the apartment.

"She got in a lucky kick."

"From what I saw you got in a few too." Her smile widened at that. Chuck closed the door and began walking towards the table when Sarah's voice stopped him.

"Chuck, how did you know Bernal would use that card?"

"I didn't." He lied. "I thought it would suspicious too not have any I.D. on me, so I had one made up with an empty office suite's address. When I took my jacket off last night I realized it was missing. I thought that if Marlena was as concerned about her identity as she seemed, she'd come after me." Sarah seemed satisfied. Chuck held up the bottle she had given him. "I'll just open this."

As he walked towards the kitchen Chuck could hear Morgan come in through the Morgan door.

"I thought we had plans tonight."


	7. Carina versus The Third Wheel Part I

Carina versus The Third Wheel Part I

**October 14, 2007**

Morgan was in hell. Not only did he have to endure the love of his life make googly eyes at her "awesome" boyfriend, but now he had to watch as his best friend was stolen away from him by that intruder. Sure he had encouraged Chuck to ask Sarah out at first, but now that he'd become partially immune to her aura of hotness, he could see her for what she was: A friend stealer. Just this week Chuck had canceled their scheduled video game marathon twice for her. It wasn't fair. He had just gotten Chuck back.

Tonight he had planned to use the Know Ya! game to employ his secret weapon: his near encyclopedic knowledge of all things Bartowski, only be foiled by Sarah. Sure Morgan could list off every one of Chuck's favorite ice cream flavors in descending order, name all of his childhood pets and offer a critique of his performance as Perchik in Fiddler on the Roof but Sarah had known Chuck when he lived in D.C. She had learned things about him that Morgan hadn't even known to ask. Beside him Ellie moved her piece along the game board, then picked up one of the cards between turning to the captain.

"Okay. What is my favorite dessert?" Awesome bit his lip before answering,

"Pecan Pie?"

"Yeah baby!" Ellie leaned in to kiss Awesome and Morgan turned away in disgust. He sent out a plea to Chuck using his paddle but unfortunately his best buddy was too bewitched by Sarah to notice. It wasn't until several turns later that Chuck or Sarah showed any signs of faltering

"What is my dream morning after date?" Chuck asked. Sarah's eyes narrowed for a moment in concentration before a light seemed to go off in her head.

"Breakfast at the café on the first level of the Eiffel Tower." The blonde answered with a smile.

"Best orange juice ever." Chuck enthused before his smile dimmed slightly.

"Of course, back when I actually could travel to Paris it was only on business trips for the bank, and I didn't really have time for a date." Sara responded by snaking her arm up and giving Chuck's hand a slight squeeze. She gave Chuck a grin that seemed to turn Morgan's friend into a pile of mush.

"I'm sure that I would have thought it was sweet, even if it was only a business trip." Chuck's grin grew again. Morgan wondered if anyone would notice if he banged his head against the coffee table. Didn't Sarah have any of her own friends to bother?

**XXX**

"You could help you know." Sarah complained as she picked through the detrius of her hotel room following their fight.

"I'm pretty sure they have housekeeping here." Carina replied.

"They also have a manager that will kick me out." Sarah swept more glass into the small trash bag she had fished out from under the sink. "Then I would have to tell your boss that you ruined my cover."

"I'm not the one that got slap happy with a sculpture." Sarah gave her a small glare but didn't say anything. "Anyway, at least you'd be able to leave this place, it's almost a rescue mission."

"Somehow I doubt that's how either of our bosses will see it." Sarah said giving her a pointed look.

"Fine." Carina gave in. Sarah held up a second bag and Carina grabbed it out of her hand.

"But I'm staying here tonight." Sarah turned and gave her an incredulous look.

"I'm still on Argentine time and the briefing's early tomorrow." Sarah let out an exasperated sigh before conceding.

"You can sleep on the couch, but only tonight." Carina gave a small smirk.

"Like I want to stay longer anyway."

**October 15, 2007**

Sarah's superiors didn't apparently trust Carina to attend the briefing, so Carina had been left standing in the apartment courtyard she had watched Sarah from the night before. The door from one of the apartment opened, and out came the lanky brown haired man Carina had assumed last night to be Sarah's mark. He paused for a moment when he saw her, then tipped his coffee cup towards her as a greeting before walking over and entering the door Sarah had walked through a few minutes before.

A few minutes later Sarah emerged from the apartment with two men in tow.

"So, this is your team."

"My team." Carina looked toward the voice and saw John Casey wearing a cheap polo shirt and Khakis. She didn't bother to fight the smirk that spread across her face.

"Hello, Casey. Nice to see you with your pants on." Carina ignored Casey's low grumble and turned toward the third member of the Sarah's team.

"And, uh, who might you be?"

"I'm Chuck."

"He's an analyst." Sarah interjected. A new voice suddenly came from behind them.

"Hey Chuck." Carina turned to see a short bearded man wearing a similar outfit to Casey. Carina turned to Sarah and whispered.

"Another member of your team?" She asked.

"Uh, no. That's Morgan, Chuck's best friend. He's a civilian." Sarah plastered a smile on her face and turned towards the new comer. "Hey, Morgan. This is my friend Carina. We used to work together."

Carina thrust out her hand towards the kid. "Hello." He looked up at her with slightly glazed eyes, took her hand, and kissed it.

"Madame Carina." Carina had to fight a snort before answering.

"Pleasure to meet you sir."

**XXX**

Morgan pinched himself several times during the car ride to the Buymore. Carina was perfect. Not only was she hotter than Sarah, something that until mere moments ago he hadn't thought possible for a real human, but she was Sarah's friend. She too suffered due to the seeming monopoly the Walkertowski relationship held on Chuck and Sarah's time. They could console each other. Now all he had to do was get Chuck to put in a good word or twelve for him.

**XXX**

Sarah brought Carina to her cover job to debrief her. A brunette that looked too young to be an agent dealt with customers while they went over files at one of the tables. Carina decided to keep her voice down just in case.

"I can guess what Casey is doing here, but, uh, what about this Chuck guy?" Carina looked up at Sarah. "What is he analyzing? You?" Sarah tensed for a moment before answering.

"Our cover is boyfriend-girlfriend."

"Speaking of, I'm sorry to hear about Bryce and Charlie." Sarah turned toward Carina with a small grateful smile.

"Thanks. Its, it's been hard."

"Of course, getting dead is an occupational hazard." Carina said quickly to Sarah away from going further down that line of conversation. "So what's the assignment here, anyway?" Carina transitioned. If possible Sarah looked even tenser than when she first mentioned her cover.

"It's top secret." Sarah stated tersely.

"So, I guess I'll just talk to Chuck myself." Sarah opened her mouth, most likely to tell Carina that that wasn't going to happen, but was interrupted by the Brunette.

"Sarah, I'm sorry but we're out of gummy bears and I can't reach the top shelf."

"I'll be right there." Sarah told the girl warmly before turning back to Carina. "Stay put." She ordered.

The moment Sarah had gone into the back, Carina slipped out the shop and headed towards the Buymore.

**XXX**

When Chuck returned to the Nerd Herd desk he saw Morgan attempting to talk with Carina. After a bit of internal debate Chuck had decided to allow the Carina Morgan relationship to play out as it had originally. They had both ended up having fun and it had certainly helped his friend's confidence with women. Not to mention that the girl that Chuck suspected was Morgan's "one" was currently also jailbait. Carina saw Chuck and gave a small wave. As Chuck waved back, Sarah walked up to the pair and pulled Carina away. Morgan headed back towards the desk.

"Chuck, you have to fix me up with Carina."

"Fine." He sighed. Morgan looked like he was prepared to argue for a moment before realizing what Chuck had just said.

"Wait, really?" He said incredulously.

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Morgan said, clapping. Morgan glanced back over to where Sarah and Carina were talking, his voice and gaze becoming slightly dreamy. "Carina is like Mary Jane Watson Parker, only real and single."

"Believe me buddy; you won't like it when M.J. is single again." Chuck absent mindedly commented.

"What?"

"Never mind. I'll go talk to them." Chuck said quickly before heading over to the girls.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." Chuck turned towards Sarah "Can I just talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."Chuck guided Sarah slightly out of Carina' earshot.

"Morgan was hoping you could set him up with Carina." A sudden scarily gleeful expression came over Sarah's face.

"You know, that is a great idea." She said, taking off towards the redhead while Chuck returned to the nervous Morgan. After a few second's Carina looked towards them and gave Morgan a slight nod. Morgan took this as his cue to start dancing. Amazingly Carina didn't see this as a sign to run.

**XXX**

Carina wasn't exactly what Sarah had thought her reaction to this date would be, but as far as Carina was concerned it was not only the perfect way to get under her friend's skin, but also to learn a bit about Sarah's team. A civilian might not know exactly what was going on, but Carina was willing to bet he knew a few tidbits Sarah wouldn't want to be slipped.

"You guys are so cute!" Carina said with faux enthusiasm. "I mean, really. You're, like, the cutest couple ever."

Sarah perched herself on the couch arm next to Chuck and slipped her hand onto the back of Chuck's neck. Chuck reached up and placed his hand on Sarah's knee, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Well we're still waiting to hear back for the Guinness Book of Records, but it's nice to know we have your support." Chuck joked.

"So, how did you two meet?" Carina asked. Chuck gave Sarah a slightly apprehensive look before answering.

"Work, I guess." Just as Carina had hoped, Martin decided to fill in what her friend was hesitant to say.

"Chuck ran into Sarah when worked at a Bank in D.C. Then, after they both ended up in L.A., Sarah wandered into our store to get her phone fixed purely by chance, almost like they were fated to come together." Chuck cut in then, stopping any further revelations.

"Why don't we start the movie? I rented that penguin one." He said. Morgan apparently wasn't pleased with the idea.

"No, no, no, no, movies are a terrible idea." He turned towards Carina for affirmation. "Don't you think? I think that people don't take enough time to get to know each other. All I want to do tonight is find out everything there is to know about Carina." Carina treated him with a flirty giggle.

"Really? Like what?" Out of the corner of her eye, Carina could see Sarah start to seem uncomfortable."

"Were you always this hot or just, like, recently find your hotness?" Glancing back towards Sarah, Carina let out another chuckle.

"You're so cute." She gushed. Following the boy getting pizza for everyone, and Sarah reprimanding her for being so hands on with the kids, they started up the movie Chuck had selected.

While Sarah and Chuck watched in silence, and Martin prattled on, Carina took the opportunity to observe the "cute" couple. Sarah was still grieving. It didn't take a spy to see the sadness that crept into her eyes when she thought no one was looking, or watch how her shoulder tensed when reminded of her former flame. But it was also obvious there was something here too. Sarah and Chuck's touches lingered just a bit too long; Sarah nestled into the crook of Chuck's arm with just a bit too much familiarity for it to simply be cover.

Carina had been surprised by the D.C. comment, but the brief tension in both Chuck and Sarah's frame when Martin said it confirmed its truth, as well as which "bank" Chuck had worked for. Carina couldn't help but be curious why if Chuck had been working for the CIA and had known Sarah she had never heard of him.

After the movie Sarah had hurried Carina out of the apartment and Carina had headed back towards the hotel room she had booked herself that afternoon. After a couple hours of calling contacts without gaining any information on Chuck, Carina decided to try the source himself.

She remembered Chuck had mentioned he was the on duty that night at the Buymore, and Carina had realized how that could be used it to her advantage. Using her best middle-aged woman in distress voice she called the Burbank Buymore and waited to be transferred to Chuck's phone. Chuck's voice was filled with irritation when he answered it.

"No, she has not called in the time that has taken me to pick up and hang up. Leave me alone, Organ."

"Hello, I was told this was the number of the on call for Nerd Herd computer emergencies?" She said. Over the phone she heard Chuck sigh.

"I know it's you Carina."

"I don't know who this Carina or Organ are." She started only for Chuck to interrupt.

"I can recognize your voice Carina." He said with some annoyance. "I'll see you tomorrow." The call a clicked off and Carina was left staring somewhat bewildered at her phone.


	8. Carina versus The Third Wheel Part II

_AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the story so far. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I also do not own Star Wars._

Carina versus The Third Wheel Part II

**October 16, 2007**

When Chuck walked into the Orange Orange, Alex was the only person behind the counter. Despite his disappointment at not seeing Sarah, he couldn't help but smile at the presence of the littlest Casey. Shortly before he'd returned to Stanford for the Spring Semester of his Junior Year, Chuck had sent Casey an anonymous Christmas Package containing information about Alex. He had been worried that the man Casey had been then would simply ignore it. He was incredibly relieved that wasn't the case.

As Chuck approached the counter, Alex turned to him with a generic grin.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Sarah's boyfriend, actually."

"Oh." She said. A moment later she suddenly seemed to realize what that implied. "Oh!" Alex exclaimed. "She's in the back filling out paperwork."

"Thanks." He gave her a reassuring smile before moving behind the counter and towards the small back room that Sarah was using as an office until Castle could be built. Sarah looked up when he walked in and watched as he closed the door and pulled up a chair across from her.

"I've been doing some research on the other project of the men who designed Alahi's compound and security season." He said without preamble.

"And?"

"And, I haven't been able to find a lot." He lied. "But given what I have found, and what I learned from reading Carina's old mission reports, I'm worried we might not get a second chance at the diamond. I think we should have a plan set up in case Carina tries something, or we end up having to take the diamond from the party." Sarah turned back towards her desk and Chuck braced himself for an argument. Instead Sarah simply put down aside her paperwork and looked up again.

"What do you have in mind?"

**XXX**

Considering his usual attire Carina was pleasantly surprised when Chuck arrived at Casey's house for the mission in a nice light Khaki suit and blue button down shirt without a tie. Then Carina, Sarah and Chuck got inside the party without much trouble; mostly due to the amount of skin she and Sarah were showing. While Sarah mingled and scouted out the house's security, Carina decided to try to recoup her own plans, starting with winning over Chuck. She plucked two drinks from a passing tray and handed one to him.

"Listen, I'm sure Sarah's warned you about me. That I improvise? Take risks? "

"I've read your old mission reports." He responded. Carina pushed ahead nonplussed.

"So you know my record? How I took down the Quintana gang in Columbia? So trust me. Got it." Chuck gave her a small nod before walking towards Sarah. The three of them met beside the pool and began walking towards the house.

"There's a southern egress with two armed guards and by the garage exit, three more." Sarah told both of them. Chuck casually looked up towards the house's roofline.

"I count six SBV54 explosion-protected security cameras with infrared surveillance." He said as the three of them wound their way up towards the house. "And thermal imaging cameras - north and west walls."

"Someone really doesn't want us getting in there." Sarah observed. Carina pulled into the front of their group and pulled out a knife.

"Let's go for a little stroll." Carina used the knife to picked the lock before walking through the sliding door followed by Sarah and Chuck. They made their way through the house and down the stairs. When they reached the door to the vault, Carina plugged in the device one of the DEA techies had given her and hacked the security code.

"There you are." Carina said as she moved towards the central pedestal where the diamond was perched. Chuck and Sarah moved in behind her. Just as Carina began examining the pedestal, she heard guns being cocked behind her. Carina looked over her shoulder and saw Peyman Alahi standing at the door along with two armed men.

"So you like my diamond?" Alahi asked. Sarah automatically shifted to her ditzy girl persona and Carina decided to followed suit.

"Oh, yeah, it's really pretty."

"You're not supposed to be here." Alahi stated.

"Oh, I'm, I'm really sorry, but the door was unlocked, and, and, uh, who are you?" said Sarah in a bubbly voice. Alahi's eyes traced up Carina and Sarah's bodies.

"Pretty girls call me Peyman." He said.

"Hi, Peyman." Carina said with a wave.

"Hey, Peyman." Chuck echoed from behind.

"I'm Carina," Carina said before turning to her side. "This is Sarah and this," she turned and waved, "is our brother Chuckie."

"Yo." Chuck answered. Alahi's mood brightened.

"Brother." He said before nodding to his men to leave. "More good news for me." Alahi put one arm each around Sarah and Carina. Carina reached out her hand as if imagining wearing the ring the diamond could create.

"So, what do I have to do to get this thing on my finger?" Alahi seemed all too happy to talk about his new trinket.

"It is said that he who owns the Nadan-I-Noor rules the world."

"So, what if, like, someone tried to steal it?" Carina cooed. Chuck and Sarah looked slightly uncomfortable at her question, but Alahi took the bait.

"It's impossible to steal, because if touched, the wall would seal itself off, then gas would fill the room and after that my security team would eliminate the threat." He finished by miming shooting himself in the head.

"Ooh." Sarah said with a nervous laugh.

"But me, I'm more of a lover than a fighter." Alahi finished, then leaned back to oogle Sarah. While Alahi's eyes were fixed on Sarah's behind, Chuck and Sarah shared a look. Sarah plastered a smile on her face then addressed Alahi.

"You know, my sister," She said indicating Carina "Really liked some of those cool paintings outside. She would really like a look, but she's a little shy?" She said innocently. Carina mentally snorted.

"Sure. " Alahi said, his eyes now drifting down Carina's own body. Carina glared at Sarah, but Alahi was already pulling Carina towards the exit and it would raise too many suspicions if she didn't follow. Chuck moved around the pedestal towards the side facing away from the vault. Carina pretended to listen to Alahi's attempt at seduction. She attempted to look back towards the vault room but much to her chagrin, the glass's pattern obscured all but the vague shape of her partners. When she guided Alahi back into the room a few minutes later, Chuck looked as if he had just slipped something into his pocket hurriedly, but neither the diamond nor anything else in the room seemed to be missing.

Sarah gave Alahi an excited smile and pointed towards one of the paintings on the wall.

"Wow." Sarah cried, "Is that the painting from that earring movie?" Alahi turned towards the painting in question. From the corner of her eye Carina saw Sarah twist one of her rings and flip open its jewel before placing her palm on Alahi's unclothed back with a small push of force. Alahi's body jerked slightly then went lax, falling heavily on Sarah.

"Tranq ring?" Carina asked, slightly impressed.

"Twilight Tranq ring." Chuck answered, with a small tinge of pride. He moved around Sarah and put his arms underneath Alahi's armpits. Carina moved towards the diamond, only for Sarah to grab her arm.

"We've already switched it out. If you reach for it now you'll be electrocuted by 20 thousand volts of electricity trying to steal a fake."

"And you didn't think to let me in on your little plan?" She asked as Chuck began dragging Alahi towards the vaults entrance.

"It's not a drug diamond," Chuck said, pausing a few feet from the door. "It's collateral for a terrorist group. We didn't want to fight you on jurisdiction." When he began dragging again, Carina opened her mouth to argue but was abruptly interrupted. As soon Chuck dragged the unconscious Alahi across the threshold of the vault the alarm sounded.

Gas began filtering into the room. Looking over toward the entrance, Carina saw the door begin closing. She kicked out a pedestal one of the statues was resting on, causing it to fall in the path of the door and halt its decent. Sarah slide underneath the now immobile glass and Carina followed. As she stood up, Carina saw two of Alahi's security coming towards her.

Sarah moved towards one. Before Carina could move to take out the second, Chuck dumped Alahi to the side, and kicked the guard in the curve of his knee. The man toppled forward slightly and Chuck punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Chuck and Sarah wordlessly headed up the stairs and Carina found herself trailing after them as they raced towards the exit.

"You said you could switch the diamonds without triggering the alarm." Sarah yelled towards Chuck as the three of them spilled out into the backyard.

"There must have been some kind of security on the diamond itself." He yelled back. Two of the guards approached. Chuck and Sarah simultaneously punched them in the face before throwing them towards each other. The guards knocked heads and collapsed like cartoon characters.

Another set of guards came towards them as Sarah contacted Casey and Carina finally had a chance to join the fray. When she looked up after knocking out her guard she saw that Chuck had moved across the pool. One of the guards pointed his gun at Chuck. Carina watched as Chuck wrenched the gun out of the man's hand, and then elbowed him hard enough to send him toppling into the pool. With the last of Alahi's men temporarily incapacitated, the three of them began running away from the compound towards the beach.

When they reached the beach, Carina contemplated simply taking off on the jet ski she had already stashed there. Before she could, however, Casey pulled up in a large black S.U.V. and Sarah threw her into the back seat. As they drove away Carina could see Alahi and his men in the rear view mirror as they rounded the corner to the beach with guns drawn.

**XXX**

Every line of Carina's body spoke of frustration as she walked up to her hotel room. Once Casey had dropped her at her hotel, she had run into Martin in her hotel lobby. She had immediately tried to convince him to drive her to the beach where she had left her car only to find out that he didn't have a car. Once she had shooed him off with some story about an old relationship, she had managed to convince one of the bellhops to drive her. From there she had gone to both the Echo Park apartments that seemed to be the team's base and Sarah's hotel but found neither the team nor the diamond. Carina pushed open the door, making her way into her hotel room. She allowed the door to close on its own and she moved towards the bed. Then she heard the click of a gun being cocked.

**XXX**

Despite knowing what Carina would have done, and knowing she probably had planned something similar in this timeline, Chuck couldn't help but feel a slight stab of guilt over what had happened at the house. That wasn't who he was. While he had kept things secret from a partner before, it has always been to protect someone, usually them. While making sure the Nadan-I-Noor diamond was out of Alahi's hands would save people, he could have told Carina the new plan. It had just been easier not to. The fact that the reason it was easier was because Carina was less likely to spoil a plan she didn't know about didn't change the fact that keeping it a secret had been self-serving.

Even more than that, he felt guilty that his action might have damaged Sarah's friendship with Carina. Despite everything that had happened the first time around, Sarah and Carina had come out of their encounter with the wookie as friends. Sarah had too few friends for him to damage her relationship with those she did have.

After dropping Carina off, Chuck had first attended a short briefing on the mission and told his superiors he had changed the plan at the compound after he had flashed on the diamond and its actual purpose. Casey had then been tasked with bringing the diamond to a CIA substation outside of L.A. while Chuck had returned to the Buymore to cover for both of them.

After he finally clocked out of both his jobs, Chuck decided to call Carina, hoping to explain what had happened and mend some of Carina and Sarah's fences.

"Carina, hey, its Chuck.." Carina abruptly interrupted before he could continue.

"Chuck, I need you to bring me the diamond." He fought down a bit of irritation and remembered why he was doing this before continuing.

"Carina," He began. Then he was interrupted once again.

"Bring her the diamond Chuckie." Alahi ordered over Carina's phone.

**XXX**

Carina was sitting on a chair in the hotel lobby with Alahi's gun pointed at her head when Sarah and Chuck arrived. Casey and the real diamond were already over an hour away by the time Chuck had had the opportunity to call him, so Chuck and Sarah would have to do this without him. Sarah walked up to Alahi, with Chuck trailing slightly.

"Do you have what I want?" Alahi asked.

"No she pawned it for front row tickets to Justin Timberlake." Carina interjected sarcastically. Beside her Alahi cocked his gun.

"Why do you always have to provoke people?" Sarah said with a frustrated sigh.

"Show me the diamond." Alahi reiterated. Sarah looked back towards Chuck and gave him a slight nod.

"I have it, right here." Chuck held up a small drawstring brown bag.

"And how do I know it's not another of your fakes?" Alahi asked.

"Do you think we'd risk our friend's life with a fake?" Chuck responded. After a moment of consideration Alahi held out his hand.

"Fine, now give it to me."

"No." Sarah stated. Alahi let out a huff.

"Look around you. Everyone in the room is with me." Around them the bellhops and a man dinning nearby stood and moved toward Sarah and Chuck. "What are you gonna do? Fight us all? All by yourself?" Sarah simply turned to Carina. Carina gave Sarah a small smile.

"She's not by herself."

"Jeśli rzucę klucze do Ciebie, straci je, gdy?" Sarah asked. Carina smiled.

"Precis som du kastar som din mamma."

The room then exploded into action. Chuck punched one of the bellhops while Sarah took out another of Alahi's goons. Carina grabbed Alahi's gun and kicked him in the face. Sarah then tossed the keys to Carina. Once she had caught them and unlocked her hands, the three of them quickly incapacitated the rest of Alahi's guard. As they looked over the unconscious men, Carina plucked her former handcuffs off the floor and pulled the still unconscious Alahi's arms back and into the cuffs before turning towards Sarah.

"What do you think, boxers or briefs?" Sarah simply rolled her eyes.

**October 17, 2007**

Following the next day's briefing Sarah and Casey said their goodbyes to Carina. She lingered a moment in court yard, before turning to Chuck with a small smirk.

"It was nice to finally meet you Charlie." Chuck's eyes widen slightly with surprise. Her smirk widened into a mischievous smile.

"Don't worry, your secret's too fun to spill. I would like to know how you got around Alahi's security though. ."

"If you do something for me, I'll even throw in a tranq ring." Chuck replied.

**XXX**

After Carina left, Chuck had headed to the Buymore for work. He found a slightly rejected looking Morgan loitering near the Nerd Herd desk.

"What's wrong buddy?" Chuck asked as he moved behind the desk. Morgan let out a dramatic sigh.

"Carina broke up with me man."

"I'm sorry."

"I mean I knew when she told me about her past relationship issues at hotel it was over, but when I saw she had sent me a text message I started to hope, you know."

"Sure, buddy."

"But the message just, destroyed all that, you know?"

"What did she say?" Chuck asked, curiously. Morgan turned his phone screen towards Chuck. On it there were only four words.

"Let's just be friends."


	9. Chuck versus The Sibling

_AN: This was a surprisingly hard chapter for me to write. Partially that's due to the episode it deals with; most of the original plot hinges on an action Chuck had made that had advantageous results but which I still thought Chuck would view as a mistake. Partially that was because I was beginning to question the direction I intended to go with this fiction. I plotted out about 5 different versions that got scrapped before I decided to simply write what I wanted. Then I scrapped that and wrote this._

_To answer "Anon" as well as several others: Yes, there is going be a great deal of reiteration of the actual episodes. There is also going to be times where something Chuck has done differently in this timeline will cause the team to be assigned a different mission or even creates a new mission. In addition, there will be times when I choose to focus on a mission or scene that we heard of but didn't see on the show. I am, in all sincerity, sorry if that bores you, (as well as more than a little curious as to what you had imagined for the story). _

_One of things I wanted to explore in this story is a universe that has only one point of diversion from the original timeline. I tried to write it sort of like a puzzle; every change from the fact the intersect room has a sliding door instead of one on hinges to the differences in relationships can be traced back to something Chuck has done either in the story or during the interim between chapter 1 and 2. Anyway, _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. I also don't own Burn Notice, which I "borrowed" several element of Chuck's plan from._

Chuck versus The Sibling

**October 20, 2007**

Sarah woke up before her alarm. The clock read 6:23 AM placing her uncomfortably within the time when it was too early to get up and worthless to try to fall asleep again. She stared up at the ceiling. Most of the time it seemed like waking up in a hotel room felt far more at home to her than doing so in a house ever would. That didn't mean it was always easy. While Carina had only stayed in her hotel room for one night, the whirlwind of energy she seemed to bring with her had lingered in the room throughout her visit. Now it seemed quiets. Lonely. Her fingers found her phone almost unbidden. She pulled up and flipped through the few pictures she had of Bryce. She had been sincere when she told Carina it had been hard. It had hurt the first time she had looked at them. It hurt less now. She let out a sigh. She hadn't been in love with Bryce. That had been part of the appeal. But that didn't mean she hadn't cared for him. Loved him. He had been in love with her. She hadn't wanted to believe it when he said it. Looking back she could see it was most likely true. She really hoped he hadn't realized he was the only one in love before he died. She placed her phone down and lay back, waiting as she stared up at the ceiling. She felt like it should hurt more. She felt like she shouldn't be comfortable with her cover. She looked back up at the clock. 6:33 AM. Groaning she turned and buried her head in her pillow.

**XXX**

Walking side by side through Chinatown, Chuck couldn't help but smile at Morgan's attempt to initiate Sarah into the ways of "An evening with Morgan."

"An evening of Morgan consists of three acts. Act one Dinner." Morgan began.

"So what are we having?" Sarah asked.

"A little delicacy called sizzling shrimp." He said with a flourish. "That's right we're going to pack our bellies so full of shrimp you're going to make a seal jealous." He continued.

Chuck caught Sarah's eyes and she smiled. Before stating in only a slightly mocking tone,

"Wow, sounds like quite a night." Even Sarah Walker wasn't completely immune to Morgan's enthusiasm.

"Oh, and that's just the beginning, dinner will be followed by a screening over at Chuck's of the greatest Kung Fu film ever made." Morgan stated.

At the cue Chuck joined Morgan in saying " Enter the dragon," in Stereo before making a few purposely clumsy chops that quickly turned into a slapping fight. After a moment, Morgan then straightened himself out to continue.

"And the third act can only be found here in Chinatown,"

"No." Chuck interrupted.

"But." Morgan attempted.

"No. No fireworks."

Morgan gave a slightly incredulous look before continuing.

"Fine, but this evening with Morgan has an asterisk." Morgan wound them towards Bamboo Dragon. Making their way into the kitchen via the back alley Chuck shared a look with Sarah as Morgan compared the sizzling shrimp with a religious experience. While Morgan negotiated for their dinner Chuck started to get a strange feeling he was missing something. Glancing around, his eyes caught on one of the waitresses tattoos.

Since he'd been deposited back in time he'd had to learn how to hide a flash. If he hadn't he would have been forced off active duty a long time ago. After he had uploaded the new old Intersect, he hadn't wanted anyone to realize he could hide flashes, he'd stopped doing so when he flashed simply on information flashes. He decided to camouflage this one. He still must have looked slightly dazed, though, as Sarah rested her hand on his arm and asked if he was alright.

"Yeah, just hungry."

"Well I have the cure for that my friend." Morgan exclaimed as he walked up to them with the bags of shrimp in hand.

**XXX**

Sarah looked like she was enjoying the movie. He didn't remember how Sarah had reacted the first time she watched it before. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. He had been taken by surprise when he saw Mei-Ling. While his first stake out had been indelibly written on his memory, the other dates and details of most of his mission, had begun to blur with the addition of 10 years of memories. If he decided to help Mei-Ling he would have to spend the rest of the night refamiliarizing himself with Mei-Ling, and trying to strategize.

Less than half an hour through the movie he gave up on watching in favor of examining the thought already swirling in his head. He was reasonably certain if he told Beckman or Graham why Mei-Ling was here, they would tell him to back off. They definitely wouldn't offer aide unless Mei-Ling defected. Mei-Ling would not defect unless it was her absolute last option. He suspected that she wouldn't be that desperate until after she had already failed to rescue her brother once. He couldn't just sit back and let that happen, for so many reasons. Catching Ben Lo Pan with a triad hostage was most likely the best opportunity they would have of tying him to the triad, let alone sending him to jail. There were civilians in the clubs that Mei-Ling had shot up. Chuck simply couldn't get himself to allow an innocent man like Lee Cho to be stuffed into a trunk if he could stop it.

He was so focused on his own thoughts he almost jumped when Sarah reached over him. She reached her chopsick into the pail beside him and plucked a shrimp out before depositing it in her mouth with an impish smile. He leaned over and whispered to her.

"Don't tell me you've already finished yours off." She gave a small shrug.

"I'm saving mine. You clearly don't appreciate yours." She said, gesturing to his nearly forgotten dinner. Her smile was bright and she still was slightly leaning into him. He could strategize after the movie.

**October 21, 2007**

"Good Morning." Ellie greeted him a little too cheerily. Chuck had stayed up late planning and would really have preferred not to interact with sentient creatures before drinking a lot of coffee.

"Morning."

"Aren't you chipper. What were you up to last night?" She said, nibbling at her cereal.

"Video Games." He replied while pouring. Taking a nice, long sip of the black liquid he felt slightly more awake. "I thought you should know I'm going to be going out tonight."

"Going on a date with Sarah."

"Yes." He answered, barely hesitating.

"So does that mean you actually plan to be home on Mother's day this year." Ellie gave him a questioning look. It felt odd celebrating the day their mother abandoned them, now that he knew why. He hadn't really given it much thought in the last few years as he hadn't been in California. Somehow it seem appropriate now though that he was back.

"Yes." Ellie smiled and gave a little clap before picking up her bowl and heading towards the sink.

**XXX**

He spent the rest of the day slightly terrified that they would be called on a mission. It was slightly ironic since his plan didn't actually require him there. But he had to be there. He couldn't chance another young man being on his conscious. He had tipped off an acquaintance he had in the FBI that he may have an opportunity to arrest Ben Lo Pan that night. He had also called in a few minor crimes around the club so the local police would hopefully be in the area when the gunfire started. He still wasn't sure he was comfortable with allowing Mei-Ling to shoot up the club. He couldn't think of another way that wouldn't have the possibility of starting an international incident or getting him fired.

Luckily the day passed in ordinary Buymore fashion. Big Mike tried to terrify the Green shirts into actually working. Morgan had freaked out. Despite realizing that Big Mike couldn't fire Morgan, Chuck promised he would help him out the next morning. In the first timeline Morgan and Ellie had finally bonded while commiserating over his absence. In this one they'd have five years to commiserate. They weren't as close as the other Ellie and Morgan were becoming, but Ellie no longer loathed Morgan at least. Plus telling Morgan how hard it would be to fire him could be disastrous.

**XXX**

Stakeouts were less fun alone. He had decided to wait outside the club. It seemed pointless to follow them from Bamboo Dragon, even if it did give him a little more lead time. He was just considering putting on his stake-out mix when his phone began to vibrate. Sarah's picture popped up on the screen. Cautiously he pushed accept.

"Where are you?" Irritation laced her voice.

"I'm out, why?" he replied hesitantly.

"I went over to the apartment and ran into Ellie. She seemed to think we were going on a date." As if sensing his concern she immediately continued. "I told her I was confused about who was picking up who. If I'm going to be your alibi I think I at least deserve to know what I'm covering for." Chuck glanced at the clock. The action probably wouldn't be starting for another half hour or so.

"I'm with Morgan." He lied. He thought he could practically hear her brow furrow. He let out a sigh.

"I'm staking out an FBI bust." There was a short pause.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." She didn't even bother to pretend she needed him to tell her the address.

**XXX**

"What were you thinking Chuck, Do you have any idea how much trouble you'll get in if Beckman or Graham find out you didn't inform them about Mei-Ling?"

"She's not here on an authorized mission. All they would have done was call the local authorities anyway. I just cut out the middle man." Sarah glared at him and turned her gaze back towards the club.

"Why are you here anyway?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Like, why did I tip off the authorities or why am I still sitting here right now?"

"I think I can guess why you want protect Lee Cho." She answered.

"Because if I wasn't and something went wrong I would still blame myself." Sarah reached out and squeezed his arm.

**XXX**

They watched the alley and sat in mostly comfortable silence. Eventually Ben Lo Pan's limo pulled up in front of the club with Mei-Ling trailing behind. Mei-ling scampered up the drainpipe and Sarah wondered if she should follow.

A minute later, she felt Chuck tense momentarily beside her when gunshots began to emanate from the club. A few moments later a member of Ben Lo Pan's security came running out of the club's back door pushing his employer.

"Frak." Chuck uttered under his breath. When Ben Lo Pan and his escort reached the limo, two more guards met them carrying a slender Chinese man Sarah assumed to be Lee Cho. He was bound and gagged with duck tape. Sarah unbuckled her seat belt, preparing to run over towards the car.

"Wait." Chuck asked. Sarah looked at him in disbelief. "We're not supposed to be here, remember?" He asked. She looked at him questioningly but re-buckled herself in. She did kept her hand on her holstered gun. After the doors to the limo closed, Chuck pulled the car out and down the street, so it was slightly in front of the limo on its left side. When the limo's engine turned over, Chuck threw the car into reverse, and turned the steering wheel to the left, pushing the car's back end directly in front of the limo. Despite the lack of speed for either car, there was still a jarring sensation when the larger car hit the back end of theirs.

The limo stopped, and the doors opened. Sarah's hand once again went towards her seatbelt as goons spilled out. But before the first of Ben Lo Pan's men reached their car, Mei-Ling came barreling around the corner, both guns drawn. She shot two of the men, and pistol whipped a third in quick succession. With the exception of Ben Lo Pan, the rest of the limo's occupants, scattered.

Mei-ling reached into the trunk and pulled her brother out and into a hug. Sarah looked over toward Chuck and saw his eyes focus on the two siblings. His focus was shifted a moment later when sirens came whirling around the corner. Chuck pulled away and accelerated into the maze of small streets surrounding the restaurant.

As they began to wind their way through back streets back towards Echo Park, Chuck turned towards her slightly, wearing a small smirk.

"See, no problems. We even stayed in the car."

**October 22, 2007**

Ellie had planned to come home early to start cooking. Since she hadn't actually thought Chuck would agree to celebrate, however, and she had waited until the last minute to try to find someone to switch shifts.

Ellie was surprised to smell food when she walked into her apartment.

"Devon?" She asked, putting her keys down on the table. Chuck popped up from behind the kitchen counter.

"Just me El." He said.

"What's all this." She gestured towards the already set table. Chuck looked at her in surprise.

"It's Mother's day." Ellie's eyes widened.

"And you cooked?" She asked dubiously. Chuck gave a slightly bashful shrug.

"Morgan cooked, actually."

"Morgan." She choked out.

"Give the little bearded man a chance. Food is one thing Morgan actually knows." Ellie gave him a questioning look.

"Here," Chuck lifted up a spoonful of sauce, bringing it towards Ellie's lips. Ellie glared at it with a look she hoped communicated she now thought he was crazy.

"Please." He implored. Ellie took a deep breath and took the spoon, hesitantly bringing it to her lips.

"Oh my God."She said in surprise. "This is, actually good."

"Right." Chuck said with a grin. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"Where's Morgan?" Chuck let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry. I gave him a game demo one of my old frat brothers sent me. He won't be bothering us tonight. Or this week." Ellie couldn't help but smile. She might tolerate Morgan more than when they were teenagers, but tonight she was glad it would be just her and Chuck. She helped Chuck dish out dinner then the two of them brought their well laden plates to the table. After Chuck poured the wine, Ellie lifted up her glass in toast.

"To Mother's day." She said. Chuck brought his glass to touch hers.

"To being together and taking care of each other."

**XXX**

Mary Bartowski stood on a small balcony overlooking the mountains. Rather than taking in the vista in front of her, however, her attention was focused on a silver bracelet around her wrist. Her fingers played with the small charms. She froze when she heard footsteps behind her. Years of training and experience caused her muscles to tense, only to relax again when she heard the voice to whom the footsteps belonged to.

"Is something wrong?" Mary turned around to face her companion, giving him a small smile.

"Of course not." She answered. He looked more than slightly dubious as he moved towards her. Wordlessly he moved his hand to her face, tracing her jaw for a moment before pulling her in for a kiss. He pulled away a moment later, pulling something out of his pocket.

"I have something for you." He brought up a large velvet box, and opened it with a click. Inside lay a silver necklace. The pendant was embedded with two small stones: sapphire and amethyst. She looked up at her companion with a slightly sad smile.

"Oh Stephen."


	10. Han versus The Shot Part I

_AN: I'm once again nervous about this chapter. First, because it's the farthest I've drifted from an episode so far. Second, because it has a "Chuck ramble" toward the end that I wasn't sure about but I ended up including because I thought it was fun. _

_I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favorited this story so far. Especially TSYldChild, DanaPAH, jinxed97, Fire From Above, and PeteroinNJ because their encouragement helped me to push through the slight writer's block I had these last two chapters. _

_For those who were worried, Chuck and Morgan's Sandworm dance will make an appearance in this timeline - I just didn't see why they couldn't have another set of costumes on underneath. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I also do not own , from which I took the information about Duncan. Finally, I do not own DC comics, Star Wars, or The Ultimates, the last of which inspired the second section of this chapter. _

Han versus The Shot Part I

**October 28, 2007**

"There he is, there he is." Morgan raised his hand and waved. Chuck looked up and saw Laszlo walking towards them. Chuck hid the flash that hit him the next moment. He had remembered Laszlo, but it had only been when Morgan had told Chuck he was going to the arcade after work that Chuck had remembered Morgan mentioning he had played against Laszlo earlier in the week.

"You man enough for a rematch?" Morgan asked Laszlo. Chuck fought the urge to toss his friend out of the way and grab Laszlo. It was too busy here and he didn't want to risk Laszlo escaping into the crowd, or worse.

"How much are you ready to lose?" Laszlo asked.

"Ten big ones says you're going to be the loser this time." Morgan boasted. Chuck tried not to roll his eyes.

"Bring it." Laszlo said before they both stepped onto the games platform. Morgan lost. Then he asked for another rematch, followed by best three out of five. Toward the end of Laszlo's seventh victory Chuck noticed his eyes drift toward the other side of the arcade. Following his gaze, Chuck caught a glimpsed of a man in a suit with his back turned towards them. Once he had finished the game, Laszlo grabbed the money from Morgan and made his way towards the man while Morgan squawked in indignation. Chuck stuffed some of his own money into Morgan's hand, and suggested he get them both Churros before carefully following Laszlo.

Sneaking around one of the machines, Chuck caught up to both men arguing. The suited man turned slightly and Chuck finally got a good look at his face. He flashed again, this time with the old Intersect. He hadn't even been sure if he could still do that for information. His surprise was short lived. A moment later, Laszlo pushed away from the man, Jason Duncan, and began threading his way toward the exit. Duncan looked like he was about to follow, but when he turned his eyes caught Chuck. A look of surprise shot over his face and he began running towards the arcade's back door. After a brief moment of indecision, Chuck turned and ran after Laszlo.

**XXX**

Chuck's fist made a thwacking sound against the bag. Strictly speaking he didn't need to spar or train. Each time he flashed, he remembered every move again just as fresh as the first time. It would draw attention if he didn't, however. Training also made sure that the muscles he used when he flashed were up to the challenge. The Intersect could only work with what it was given. If he wanted to use it effectively, and more importantly, without becoming incredibly sore, he had to stay in shape. Ordinarily he stuck to less violent exercises at what Casey referred to as his "girly gym." But even he had come to realize there were times when he found comfort in losing himself to mindless physical repetition and the slight sting of his taped hands against an opponent he didn't have to worry about hurting. Today was one of those times.

Chuck knew he had done the right thing. Laszlo was dangerous and unpredictable and Chuck wouldn't have been able to capture both him and Duncan at the pier. But he still felt like a failure to have a Fulcrum agent now wandering around Los Angeles that knew Chuck's face and possibly recognized him. And that didn't even consider whether Duncan had approached Laszlo in the first timeline, or what were the implications if he hadn't. Various worst case scenarios had already cycled through his mind several times before Chuck was interrupted by Sarah's voice from behind him.

"Hey," he said, sucking in breath. He must have been here longer than he realized. Sarah gave him a slight smile.

"Beckman called for a briefing." She eyed him a moment. "I'm pretty sure she can wait until you've taken a shower, through." Chuck glanced down. His t-shirt was now soaked in sweat. Swallowing another breath he looked back towards her.

"Ten minutes?"

"Make it fifteen. The home theater back room is a bit small."

**XXX**

Sarah was literal when she said that Beckman had called the briefing; Graham didn't attend. After a brief discussion of Laszlo, she turned to the man Chuck had allowed to get away.

"The man who attempted to contact Laszlo's name is Jason Duncan. Duncan is a decorated veteran of the Desert Storm conflict. He was a Marine sharpshooter but following his honorable discharge he fell off the grid. Recent evidence suggests he is now working for Fulcrum."

"He's like a mirror world Casey." Chuck couldn't help but point out. Beside him Casey let out a low growl. Beckman cleared her throat impatiently.

"As oddly phrased as Agent Bartowski's statement may be Major, he is correct. You and Duncan have both a similar background and share the same training. That will be an asset in trying to locate him."

"We know that he's looking for a weapon's designer, why not have an agent pose as one and go in undercover?" Chuck offered. Casey grunted.

"Too obvious. He knows we're on to him, he'll be expecting us to try something like that." He concluded.

"Do we know what Duncan is doing for Fulcrum?" Sarah asked.

"We believe he may be part of the trying to create an Intersect for Fulcrum." Beckman said with some reluctance. Sarah's face showed a flash of surprise.

"Is that even possible?" Beckman's mouth twisted into a sour expression before she answered.

"Several years ago, an anonymous source brought forward evidence that one of the NSA scientists working on the coding for the Intersect had been selling secrets to North Korean intelligence as well as other crimes. Before a full investigation could take place Dr. Zarnow fled the country. Since then he has been associated with several criminal groups as a scientist for hire. It is believed that his latest client is Fulcrum."

"And Duncan is his handler." Chuck surmised.

"Correct, Agent Bartowski."

"So why would he attempt to recruit Laszlo?" Sarah asked.

"It's possible Zarnow is not as knowledgeable about the Intersect as Fulcrum hoped. I'm also sure Fulcrum has more than enough uses for a weapon designer Agent Walker. Whatever the reason, Duncan could lead us back to Zarnow as well as the rest of Fulcrum's team. Unless we can determine a way to draw him out, we may simply have to wait for him to make a mistake."

**XXX**

"What would you do Casey, if you thought you'd been ID'd as by an enemy agent." Chuck asked as the two entered into the Apartment courtyard. Chuck was surprised when rather than let off a sarcastic comment, Casey paused and appeared to think about the question.

"I'd probably go to a safe house. Wait out the heat before trying to leave the area." He finally said.

"And since we have no idea where Fulcrum's safe houses might be, we're pretty much back to waiting for him to screw up." Chuck finished.

"Cheer up." Casey said with a sardonic smile, "Maybe he'll just come after you."

"Ha. Ha." Chuck answered before Casey gave him another smirk and opened the door to his apartment. Chuck walked across the courtyard into his own apartment. Ellie and Devon were sitting on the couch watching TV when he walked in.

"What happened?" Ellie asked, "I got worried when Morgan drove your car home."

"Yeah. Sarah asked for my help with something so I gave Morgan the keys and had her pick me up at the pier." Chuck said as he sat down in one of living room chairs.

"Is everything alright?" Ellie asked

"Oh, yeah, just a minor yogurt emergency. I think I'm just going to head to my room. Its been a long day."

"Goodnight." The couple echoed as Chuck headed towards the hallway. Once inside, Chuck pulled out one of the lists he had begun compiling when he returned to Burbank. Now he just had to figure out how to investigate the Fulcrum hot spots he knew about without it appearing suspicious.

**October 29, 2007**

"Mystery Crisper?" Sarah asked incredulously as Chuck described the goings on at the Buymore earlier today. They were once again in the middle of a stakeout, stuck in a CIA issued van. The higher-ups had come up with a short list of possible Fulcrum safe houses. She and Chuck had taken one of the most promising possibilities, while Casey took the other.

"Trust me; you don't want a better description." He told her. Sarah rolled her eyes, but didn't push.

"I have something for you." He said, after a short pause.

"You don't need to get me anything Chuck."

"It's not a gift really, it more," He thought a moment, "here, I'll show you." He reached into the back of the van and pulled out a cardboard box. She took it from him and opened the flaps revealing a gun that looked like a very odd variation of a Mauser C96 pistol.

"It's a tranq gun made to look like a blaster." He told her. She gave him a look which she hoped communicated that that didn't clarify anything for her.

"Morgan and I decided to dress up like Han Solo and Chewbacca for Halloween. I mentioned it to one of my friends in the CIA's version of the Q department and he made me a couple of those. I thought that if you decided to dress up for Halloween, you might want a weapon that you didn't have to hide for once."

"Thank you Chuck." She said somewhat uncertainly. Chuck looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment after that. He bit his lip before continuing.

"It was supposed to be Bryce's." He finally confessed. Sarah's heart clenched slightly. She turned and gave him a surprised looked.

"We hadn't decided who he would go as. I won the coin toss, so I was going to be Han Solo. He wanted to be Luke, but I thought the characterization was all wrong. I suggested we throw caution to the wind and he dress as Lando. I think he resented the implication that he would turn me over to the Empire. Anyway, one thing we both agreed on was that it would be cool it would be to have a real blaster."

"Chuck, I may have seen Star Wars, but I have no idea what you just said."

"Right." He said with a nod.

"I was actually more surprised at how long ago you must have planned this." She finally told him.

"I didn't get a lot of opportunities to come home for Halloween, much less drag Bryce too. The last time was the great DC disaster of '04 and after that we decided we should have a plan on stand-by." Sarah looked at him curiously, trying to rack her brain for what happened in D.C. three years ago. Chuck seemed to sense her confusion.

"We decided we were going to go as characters from Batman and Superman but we were both so busy we forgot to pin down which ones. I thought he'd want to go as Batman since the first Nolan film was coming out the next year, and I'm not sure what he thought but when we both ended up at my sister's party, Morgan was there dressed as Robin, but Bryce and I had both come as Superman."

"And that's bad?" Sarah ventured.

"You can't have Robin at a party without Batman. And you can't have two Supermen. Unless one's from a different universe or something I suppose." Chuck glanced over towards her and realized he wasn't really clarifying thing for her and gave her a sheepish grin.

"So my gift is a fake weapon for part of a Halloween costume that my late boyfriend didn't want to wear?"

"Yeah." He said, reaching for the blaster "You're right, it's a bit odd." Sarah held the blaster up away from him.

"No, it's sweet. Odd, but sweet. Thank you." They sat for a moment, staring at the building in front of them. After a few minutes Chuck spoke without turning toward her.

"This is a complete waste of time isn't it?" Sarah gave a slight shrug.

A few minutes later they were proven wrong. A shadow moved across the alleyway behind the car. Sarah shared a look with Chuck, and he slipped out of the passenger side to investigate.

**XXX**

Chuck slide along the edge of the building, making his way toward the alley. He was almost there when a bullet whizzed by him, that, had it not been for his slightly Intersect enhanced reflexes, would have splayed his brains across the buildings wall. He ducked and rolled, before hurrying into the alley and taking cover behind a dumpster. In the street he heard Sarah distracted with several adversaries of her own. He looked up, tracing the trajectory of his almost fatal shot to the roof across the street.

Another bullet landed far too close for Chuck's comfort. The only ideas Chuck had were rather crazy, even for him. Luckily, Casey chose that moment to come racing up to them in his own van. While the gunman was temporarily distracted, Chuck ran across the street and around the building the shooter was perched on. He climbed up the fire escape and over the lip of the roof before quietly making his way up to Duncan. At the last minute Duncan turned, setting off a wide shot before Chuck tackled him. They struggled for several minutes, back and forth. Finally Chuck was able to clang Duncan's head into one of the metal exhausts on the roof knocking him out cold.


	11. Han versus The Shot Part II

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. I also don't own Star Wars, or Audrey Hepburn. Or a windmachine._

Han versus The Shot Part II

**October 30, 2007**

Chuck stood side by side with Sarah staring through the two-way mirror into the interrogation room. His arms were crossed and slightly tensed. Sarah turned towards him, deciding to break the slightly awkward silence.

"The gun worked well." She told him. He looked surprised.

"I didn't think you used it." Sarah gave a shrug.

"I thought we would want to interrogate the other agents." They waited a moment, looking towards Casey as he questioned Duncan.

"He's not going to talk is he." Chuck finally voiced what Sarah herself had been thinking. Sarah glanced over to him.

"I don't think so." She finally said. She wasn't quite sure why he was so concerned about Duncan. There didn't seem to be a pressing need for him to talk, but Chuck looked like he was on-edge.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Chuck glanced towards his watch.

"I'm supposed to be at the Buymore." He finally said. Sarah glanced once again towards Duncan before continuing.

"You're right, he isn't going to talk. At least not right now. And Casey doesn't need all of us here." Sarah told him. "Why don't you go."

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked her.

"You need to protect your and Casey's covers anyway. I'll call you if there's a new development." Chuck gave her a smile and headed out the door, leaving once again to watch Casey through the glass.

**XXX**

When Chuck had headed home last night he had hoped that Duncan would lead either to the Fulcrum Intersect team or, in a best case scenario, draw a connection between Fulcrum and Roark. He had left a couple hours early that morning, so he could stop by the CIA substation near L.A. Duncan had been brought to, but when he got there it was clear he should have just gotten a bit more sleep.

He knew Roark was the head of Fulcrum, but given how prominent a person Roark was, not to mention the Bartowski family history, there was no way he could make such an accusation without some proof, and Roark was very good at covering his tracks. Watching Casey unsuccessfully question Duncan, however, didn't help him.

He headed toward the Buymore and walked in right as Morgan was creating a wall of sexual harassment suits waiting to happen. As much as he loved his little buddy, one thing Chuck definitely hoped wouldn't change in this new timeline was Morgan's eventual maturation. Chuck let out a sigh and moved towards the video cameras. At least this time _he_ had enough maturity to be gentler with Morgan.

**XXX**

Ellie had just finished getting ready and was sitting down on the couch when Chuck came home.

"Hey," he greeted her as he put down his keys. "Isn't it supposed to be date night?"

"Devon's still getting ready." Chuck raised his brows slightly at that, and Ellie gave him an amused shrug. "He's having hair issues." She added slightly sarcastically.

"So," she continued, "what are you up to tonight?" Chuck let out a sigh and moved around to sit on a chair next to her.

"I'm probably going to do something with Sarah, and either before or after that Morgan and I still need to practice our Sandworm walk."

"And here I thought you would have grown past that." Chuck gave her a mock serious glare.

"You never get to old for Dune Ellie."

"Fine." She said, putting up her hands in resignation.

"Hey buddy," Devon greeted Chuck he came into the living room. He moved behind Ellie, and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Better get moving babe or we'll miss our reservation." Ellie shared a look with Chuck and rolled her eyes.

"All ready honey."

"Awesome. See Ya latter buddy." Devon gave Chuck a pat on the back and ushered Ellie towards the door.

"Have fun Chuck," Ellie said with a final wave before heading out.

**XXX**

Once Ellie and Awesome had left Chuck exchanged his Buymore uniform for something more "agenty" and headed to the safe house to see if he could find something that the backup team missed. He hadn't expected to find anything. Both Duncan and his men and the clean-up team were professionals. Which is why he did a double take when he did find something.

The house was empty when he arrived. He went through the various rooms and, as he expected, found nothing of interest. Then, in a back bedroom, he noticed some recent scratch marks around the screws of the cable outlet's faceplate. After grabbing a screw driver from the houses laundry room, he screwed off the plate, and reached into the above average hole in the wall to find a USB drive. After staring at the drive in slight surprise for a moment, Chuck reached into his pocket for his phone, only to have it start vibrating in his hand.

"Hey Casey, I was just about to call you." Chuck held the USB drive up examining it a moment. Before he could mention it to Casey, however, he was interrupted.

"Duncan was shot. Meet me at the detention facility." Was all Casey was willing to say before hanging up.

**XXX**

Casey had pulled him aside and filled him in on what had happened once he arrived. Casey had been relieved by one of the agents at the facility for a half-hour dinner break. When he had returned, microwaved hot pocket in hand ten minutes later the guard and Duncan had bullet holes through their hearts and both the video and access card records for the entire day were destroyed. Once Casey had finished, Chuck pulled out the Drive.

"Did you tell anyone about this?" Casey asked.

"I'm not an idiot Casey; I know this has to be an inside job." Chuck retorted. Casey gave a slightly disbelieving grunt before looking over his shoulder towards the operatives currently clustering around Duncan's ex-cell.

"I guess we won't be able to use this substation anymore." Casey turned back to Chuck and told him, "Go back to my place, contact Beckman directly and put the drive in my safe, the combination is,"

"Two Six Eleven." Chuck finished. Casey gave him a surprised and slightly angry glare.

"Regan's birthday Casey. Really?" Casey gave an annoyed grunt, then pointed him towards the exit.

**XXX**

Ellie was sitting in the courtyard, wine glass in hand, when Chuck finally made it back to the apartments.

"Where have you been Chuck? Morgan's been going crazy." Chuck gave her a skeptical look before she dropped her voice and confessed.

"Devon's decided to give him maturity lessons." Chuck let out a sigh. He'd hoped his talk with the General would be the only stress he had left to deal with this evening.

"Where are they?"

"The bedroom. Maybe the living room now." She said still in a slight whisper. Chuck glanced back toward Casey door, and then turned back to Ellie.

"Casey asked me to drop something off for him. After that, I'll talk to them." Ellie puckered her lips a moment, and then nodded for him to go to Casey's.

As it turned out Chuck didn't have to talk to Devon and Morgan as much as simply show up and apologize to Morgan for being late. Half an hour later, Beckman was busy yelling at people within two Agencies, Ellie got her apartment back, and Chuck finally got to brush up on his Shai-Hulud impression.

**October 31, 2007**

Anna walked back into the Buymore from the cage area to find half the customers and three quarters of the staff all staring towards a single figure. Sarah Walker stood by the Nerd Herd desk dressed in a metal bikini. Anna herself could definitely appreciate a beautiful female form, and Sarah most certain was that. But she couldn't believe how some of these guys acted. It was as if they had never seen a woman before. Not to mention she hadn't gotten anywhere near this reaction when she had walked in in her cat costume.

At the center of the store Sarah stood, oblivious to the ruckus she had caused. She was glancing around, presumably looking for Chuck. Anna begun moving towards her, to let her know that Chuck hadn't arrived yet, when Sarah turned toward the entrance and smiled. Anna followed her gaze and froze.

A man's foot encased in black knee-high boot stepped into the soft-lit entrance of the Buymore. It was followed by long lean legs, clad in skin tight blue pants accented with a red Corellian Bloodstrip, and a torso encased in a white long sleeve shirt with just enough of a v-neck to show a bit of the toned chest underneath. Strapped to one leg was a near perfect replica of a blaster. Finally, on top was a black vest open enough to still allow for a good view of both the torso and arms underneath. When the wearer moved forward, it seemed to be almost slow motion, and a wind machine like breeze blew the vest to allow an even better view. When he reached Sarah, Chuck leaned down and gave her a kiss on cheek before whispering something in her ear and taking her arm to steer her towards the home theater room.

Once they were out of sight, the world popped back into place. The phantom wind machine was gone, time returned to normal and people began talking and milling around again. With the exception of a couple of Green Shirts still twitching on the floor from Sarah's entrance it was as if nothing had happened. Anna gave a small sigh and turned, only to run straight into a walking carpet. When She glanced over the furry figure in front of her and noticed Morgan's name tag pinned to his bandelier Strap, she could only think of one thing to say.

"Aren't you a little short for a Wookie?"

**XXX**

Casey was already in the home theater room when Chuck and Sarah arrived. After they locked the door behind them, Casey immediately flicked on the television. Beckman did a double take when she saw what they were wearing, but quickly recovered to greet the team and begin the briefing.

"Unfortunately we have not been able to discover who killed Mr. Duncan. For now we must operate under the assumption that there is still at least one mole working out of the substation."

"What about the Drive?" Chuck asked.

"It's heavily encrypted. Our experts aren't certain when they will be able to access the information on it. We will contact you if it contains pertinent information." She said, before the screen abruptly went blank. Chuck turned toward Sarah, now that they were relatively alone.

"You look, really great." He said. He hadn't been sure she would choose to wear the slave Leia costume in this timeline, and he certainly hadn't expected her to wear it outside of the party tonight. Sarah reached up and straightened his vest.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said with a smile. Casey made a disgusted sound from the corner.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going on my break." He said before exiting out the side door.

"You're coming to the party tonight, right?" Chuck asked Sarah.

"Of course. I invited Alex too, if that's alright."

"Sure. I mean, I don't know how much fun she'll have with her dad right there, but if she wants to come its fine." Chuck paused for a moment, before a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"What is Alex's costume?"

**XXX**

Casey had headed toward the Orange Orange as quickly as possible after he left the home theater room. It hadn't even occurred to him until he had seen Walker that some idiot might be oogling Alex across the parking lot. When he got there, however, he breathed a sigh of relief, upon seeing his daughter well covered in an Audrey Hepburn costume.

**XXX**

Big Mike has tried to avoid this. He'd postponed as long as he could, hoping someone else would step up to the plate. He had even lied to the people in H.R. to get someone to do interviews in hopes that once they saw how horribly ill suited Tang was for management, they would come up with another option. But now, he had no other choice.

"Tang!" He yelled out to the store, "My office, now!" Tang actually looked slightly happy as he walked in in his little cowboy outfit. Mike took a deep breath, and decided to just rip off the band aid.

"You're the new Assistant Manager Tang." Mike closed his eyes so he wouldn't be subjected to at least one part of Tang's animated victory speech.

**XXX**

For the first time in a long time, Ellie felt like her Halloween party was complete. Her brother was here, her boyfriend was here, and as the icing on the cake her brother seemed to finally found someone. A couple of hours into the party, Chuck and Morgan came out in their worm costume, eliciting cheers from the partygoers and a chuckle from Ellie. Looking over towards Sarah, Ellie couldn't help but smile to see Sarah holding back a giggle as well.

**November 1, 2007**

Chuck closed his window and blinds, and locked his door. After doing one final sweep for bugs, he pulled out the copy he had made himself of Duncan's drive, and started trying to hack into it.


	12. Team Bartowski versus The Restless

_AN: I just thought I'd add this interlude. The first part is just a bit of fun I came up with while imagining Casey sitting in his apartment during the party. The second part is a little more pertinent to the plot and was spawned by the fact that love triangles with two male friends as spokes always remind me of two things: the song Layla and the movie Pearl Harbor. Both of the first two sections are slightly racier than I've written so far but I think still fall within the "T" range. If you disagree, please let me know. As I mentioned before, this is my first story and the rating system still sort of worries me. The third section is actually important for the story. It gives a bit of insight into my own thoughts as well as gives a better idea of the timeline I have planned for the Chuck and Sarah relationship. Hopefully it doesn't make people want to throw tomatoes at me._

_Thanks everyone who reviewed. I was nervous that the wind machine scene might be too much, and I'm glad if you enjoyed it. _

_Also Notes: The actual UCLA vs. Stanford Football game in 2007 was the first game of the season and occurred on September 1st. Since that doesn't work with the timeline given in the Chuckverse at all, I chose another game day for the Bruin-Cardinal game on the show. The episode aired on November 5th, in between two different games. I decided to make the game on the later of these two dates (November 10th ) in order to give Chuck plenty of time to obsess over the drive. So don't worry, the equivalent of Alma Mater is still coming. _

Team Bartowski versus The Restless

**October 31, 2007**

Alex had left the party fairly early, and now that he no longer had to scare away male guests, Casey had come back to his apartment, and settled down in his easy chair, scotch to his left, hot pocket to his right intent on forgetting the idiocy going on outside. Flicking through the cable channels, he heard a knock on his door. Annoyance towards whatever moron had decided to bother him flared and he pushed himself out of his chair and towards the door. When he yanked it open his eyes widened and he let out a surprised grunt.

"Bunny?" There, standing on his doorstep was the Buymore's most depressed saleswoman dressed as the non-fluffy version of her namesake.

"Hello Mr. Casey." She said in a voice that somehow managed to mix sultry and bored. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him further into the apartment, then followed, closing the door behind her.

"I've had my eye on you since you helped me move that side loading washer last month." She said, her breath surprisingly less alcoholic smelling than he had originally anticipated

She pushed her body into him, smooshing herself against his chest. Casey began trying to calculate the chances that the eeyore like Green Shirt was actually an enemy agent. He then made the mistake of looking down toward her décolletage. During the millisecond he stood there slightly stunned, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Come on. I promise I won't get clingy. Well, unless you want me too." She said dragging him towards his bedroom. Glancing toward her now eye level fluffy tail, he decided, what the heck. He always was a sucker for brunettes.

**XXX**

Casey sat up with a start. His senses alert he glanced around, then patted himself down making sure there was no Buymorons, female or otherwise in his apartment or, more disturbing even, near his person. Satisfied that he was in fact alone he leaned back in his easy chair and gave a sigh of relief. Just another thing to kill Bartowski for.

**November 1, 2007 (Very Early)**

Sarah was running through a warehouse. Around her hung parachutes, like some kind of monochrome parody of a harem in a child's Arabian Night's storybook. She reached out with her hand, allowing the smooth fabric to run over her fingers as she moved forward. She turned and looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Chuck chasing her. He was wearing a Hawaii shirt of all thing, over a white t-shirt that clung to his chest. Sending him a mischievous smile she peeled back one of the silken draping, and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside the tent like silk. She pulled him down with her to the floor, as his fingers fumbled with the button on her blouse. Sarah reached up to his neck, and grabbed the metal string around it, using it pull him down in to a kiss. As the kiss deepened, the walls of their small sanctuary were pulled aside. Standing there, in the opening was Bryce. He was pale as the parachutes around him, with a small bit of rot on his face. The blue RAF pilots uniform he wore was disheveled and grimy with a brown-red stain along the abdomen.

"Wow." He said. "I guess I should have seen this coming." Then his nose fell off.

**XXX**

Sarah's eyes burst open. She moved forward slightly as she woke, and the movement disturbed Chuck as he leaned against her. He sat up with a yelp which elicited stereo "Shhhhhhs!" from Morgan and Ellie. Sarah took in her surroundings. Devon was out cold cuddled up to Ellie. Chuck looked as drowsy as she felt, and probably had been nodding off for just as long. Ellie and Morgan were watching the telelvion intent.

Sarah turned toward the screen to which they were clued. Squinting slightly she tried to determine exactly how the uniformed people running around were connected with the Movie they had selected to finish out their Halloween celebrations after the party had wrapped up. After a minute she leaned back, turned to Chuck and whispered.

"Is this the zombie movie?" She asked. Chuck blinked then looked to the screen for a moment before replying.

"No, this is Pearl Harbor." Sarah thought a moment before asking,

"Is that a scary movie?" Chuck let out a snort and Ellie sent them a glare. Nonplused, Chuck answered.

"It depends on what you mean by scary." He said sarcastically. Sarah gave a slightly confused look. Chuck shook his head.

"A lot of people think it was poorly done. Just be glad you slept through most of it."

**November 7, 2007**

"Wakey, Wakey."

Chuck woke to someone shaking him. He pulled himself up from his position bent over his computer desk and looked over his shoulder to see Bryce. For most people this might be a clue that something odd was going on, but given his profession and personal experiences, it wasn't until Chuck noticed that Bryce's skin was pale as a sheet and peeling in some places that he recognized what was going on. He pushed himself back, sitting sideways on the chair so he was facing him.

"I'm having another nightmare." Chuck said.

"Yep. You know, I think you've seen more of me in the three months I've been dead than in the last three years I was alive." Zombie-Bryce told him.

"I was busy."

"Right. Saving the world. Changing the timeline. Murdering me. Busy, busy, busy."

"Bryce would never talk to me like that." Chuck said flatly.

"You're right. But he's dead, and I'm just your minds way of reminding you of why that is, so I can say what I want." The zombie told him sarcastically.

"I didn't kill Bryce."

"So Bryce wasn't alive at this point in the other timeline?" Chuck didn't respond. "That's what I thought." The dream zombie pulled up a previously absent chair and sat down facing Chuck.

"Then again, maybe you didn't kill Bryce. Maybe he's laying somewhere in a Fulcrum run hospital waiting for his bestest buddy to come rescue him." He leaned in so that even in the dream Chuck could smell the rot on his breath.

"Of course, you're just a little bit too busy trying to bop the coma patient's girlfriend to go and rescue him." He sat back then, giving Chuck a nasty smile. Chuck screwed up his mouth to retort, only for one rotten finger to be raised, stopping him before a knocking sound came from his door.

"Sounds like my cue to leave. See you tomorrow buddy." The figure then disintegrated before Chuck's eyes.

**XXX**

Chuck sat up with a start. Looking around he realized he had, actually, fallen asleep at his desk during his latest attempt to hack and decode Duncan's USB Drive. He also realized that the knocking was real. Pushing himself to his feet, he wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth and moved to the door, unlocking and opening it. Ellie stood in front of it with her fist raised, preparing to knock again. She put her arm down before she spoke.

"You know Chuck, I'm beginning to regret installing that lock." She said.

"I know I've been spending a lot of time locked in my room lately. I'm sorry El."

"I just worry about you. But if you want to really apologize, why don't you come actually eat dinner with Devon and I tonight."

"Just give me a couple of minutes to clean-up and I'll be right out." Ellie leaned in slightly and took a couple of experimental sniffs.

"I wouldn't object to a shower either." She said, before turning and heading back towards the kitchen. Chuck closed the door, and went to grab the Drive from his computer.

Chuck had always thought it somewhat unbelievable when a character on TV or in books gained a sudden epiphany from a dream. But he could argue that the Zombie Bryce had brought up several points that had been circulating in his head for a while. While he might say he was waiting to pursue Sarah because he wanted her to mourn or because he didn't want her to regret her decision or consider him a rebound, that wasn't the entire reason. Deep down, there was still a small part of him that, even after seeing Bryce's body, both feared and hoped that Bryce was still alive. Fulcrum did fake Bryce's death in the other timeline.

While he never would admit it if asked, the latest in his string of nightmares did crystallize for him one idea. Before he would feel comfortable beginning a relationship with Sarah, he needed to know for certain, one way or the other. Taking a breath, Chuck stood for a moment allowing the full implications of that realization to sink in. Then he hid the Drive in its current hiding spot, grabbed clean clothes and headed toward the bathroom.


	13. The Cardinal versus The Falcon Part I

_AN: The Falcon is the state animal of Iceland._

_The first Call of Duty game was released for PC on October 29, 2003._

_Stanford won at home against UCLA on November 1, 2003. _

_Also, oops? I want to thank dreamer913 for pointing out that I had made a typo on the last chapter. The last section was supposed to take place on November 7__th__, not October 7__th__. As I mentioned before, I don't have a beta (still) and sometimes things slip through. Sorry if this confused anyone. It has since been corrected. _

_Thank you to everyone else who reviewed. Also, never feel like you have to say you're sorry for rambling. When you ramble it means you're excited. When you're excited, I get excited and write more. Then you ramble more. It all starts when you ramble. Now why does that sound familiar?_

The Cardinal versus The Falcon Part I

**November 1, 2003**

"Why, exactly are we going into enemy territory again?" Bryce asked.

"Because Ellie would kill me if I convinced her to drive all the way up here and then didn't come to see her." Chuck answered as he turned his head, looking around the cluster of tailgaters for any sign of his sister.

"Okay, so why are you dragging me here?"

"In case I get jumped by rabid Bruin fans." Chuck answered. Bryce looked at him somewhat incredulously. Chuck didn't think that telling Bryce he wanted him to know what Devon looked like, just in case something happened to Chuck would go over well.

"Because I don't want you sneaking onto my computer and screwing up my scores in Call of Duty." Chuck said. Bryce gave Chuck a slightly hurt expression.

"I don't know how you became so good at that game already." He muttered. A short distance away, Chuck heard Ellie yelling to them.

"Chuck!" Giving each other a wave, Ellie and Chuck waded through the crowd towards each other. When they met in the center, Ellie immediately wrapped Chuck in a hug. "It's so good to see you." She said, stepping back.

"Hi Ellie." Bryce greeted her with a smile. Then, to both boys' surprise, she moved over and wrapped Bryce in a hug as well before stepping back and turning towards her brother.

"Please tell me you're staying. I don't know how much more of Devon's fraternity brothers I can take."

"Chuck!" Devon called as he moved toward the trio. Ellie gave Chuck a pleading expression.

"Hey Devon." Chuck greeted him. He then turned slightly gesturing toward Bryce. "This is my roommate, Bryce."

"Hey." Bryce said with wave. Then Devon reached out and grabbed his hand and gave it a shake.

"Nice to finally meet you man." Devon said. Chuck gave another glance towards Ellie's hopeful smile. He let out a sigh and resigned himself to being stuck in the sea of blue until the game. As they reached the area where Awesome's fraternity brothers had settled, a thought occurred to Chuck and he turned to Devon a with small smile.

"So, Devon, how would you and your friends feel about making a little wager?"

**November 8, 2007**

Chuck was attempting to listen to a customer on the phone when Morgan pulled up to the Nerd Herd desk with the latest example of Harry Tang's tyrannical rule. Chuck wasn't entirely pleased with working for Tang either, however he knew that it was unavoidable and hopefully temporary. He also knew it could be worse. It could be Emmit. As Chuck finished up his call, Casey signaled him on cue to let him know the briefing was starting, and Chuck had to excuse himself while Morgan continued to stew.

Graham had joined the meeting today. Chuck still wasn't sure if that spoke to the importance of the briefing or simply a hole in the Director's schedule. Chuck did suspect, however, that it meant his old professor hadn't followed his advice. His fears were proven accurate when Beckman began the briefing by explaining they an asset that had gone missing two days ago, then pulled up a photograph. Chuck let out a sigh.

"Fleming." He said, somewhat disappointed.

"Did you flash?" Sarah asked beside him.

"No, I didn't need to. Fleming was my professor at Stanford. He's the one that recruited Bryce and I into the CIA." Her eyes softened and Chuck couldn't help but wonder whether she was thinking of Bryce, or of her own recruitment. Beckman then played the tape of Fleming's last communication.

"Do we know what intel he copied?" Sarah asked.

"We don't." Beckman replied. Graham followed by explaining.

"He's handled many sensitive projects for us. Any leak could prove devastating." Chuck decided it would be a good time to interrupt.

"I think I might know." He said. When Graham and Beckman looked at him to continue, he added, "Fleming liked to keep track of us, I think he was trying to create some sort of database of what kind of students became successful agents, but I don't know. If I were to guess what information he would want to copy, I would say it would be the agents contact information."

"If you're correct that would explain why someone would follow him. Countries would pay a great deal of money for that kind of information." Graham stated.

"It also means that its of even more importance to find him," Beckman added " It's not just his life, but also all the Agents he recruited and the operations they are a part of that could be put in jeopardy."

"How can we help?" Casey asked.

"Fleming has contacts in L.A. If we find him, you can extract him." Graham answered before adding "Your personal knowledge of Stanford and Fleming is key here Chuck. We only have his official reports."

"Of course. I'll try to help as best I can."

"We'll contact you when we have more information. Good Luck." Beckman added, before turning off the connection.

**XXX**

When Chuck finally got home he discovered that his courtyard had been invaded by former UCLA frat boys. He wove through them to his sister.

"What's going on?" He asked Ellie.  
"Those are Devon's fraternity brothers. We are all caravanning up to Stanford for the UCLA game this weekend." Ellie said with a smile.

"Hey, Chuck." Chuck heard Devon say from behind him. "Go deep, bro." Chuck turned. When The Intersect saw a projectile being hurtled toward him, it activated, causing Chuck to instinctively reach out and stop the object mid-air. It was only when he looked down that Chuck realized how close that the football had come dangerously close to hitting him in the produce section.

"Awesome catch bro." Devon said appreciatively. Chuck gave him a slightly sheepish smile.

"I knew all those hours playing Madden football would pay off some day."

"Ha." Devon said. "Funny." He walked up to Chuck then, and held up a ticket. "Ellie said you hadn't gotten a chance to see the old Alma Mater play in the last few years, so I got you a ticket to the game."

"Thanks Devon." Chuck plucked the ticket out of Devon's hand. "I actually have something I have to help Sarah with, but hopefully I'll be finished in time to come." As he looked down at the ticket, a thought occurred to him, and he turned back towards Awesome. "Do you think you could get a ticket for Sarah too. I'd kind of like to show her around my old stomping grounds."

"Sure man." Devon said, giving Chuck a slap on the shoulder before heading back towards his friends. When Chuck turned back towards Ellie she was wearing a pleased look on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm just, pleased, that you're taking the idea of returning to Stanford so well."

"Why?" He asked in genuine curiosity. This Ellie, after all, neither knew about the unpleasant experience he had had at Stanford in the original timeline, nor had seen him view Stanford in a negative light. Most of his bitterness toward the place had been washed away after they had belatedly awarded him his degree in the other timeline. What was left had been overwritten by his better experiences this time around.

"I just know that it might be hard for you to go back to a place that holds so many memories of Bryce now that he's gone." Chuck looked at Ellie a moment, now quite sure how to respond.

"I'm fine sis." He finally told her. She gave him a slightly unconvinced smile before Chuck headed into the apartment. Once he reached his bedroom, his eyes were automatically drawn toward one picture resting on the room's mantle. He, Bryce and two more of their fraternity brothers frozen in time as they smiled for the camera. Before he could be pulled into too much self-reflection, however, his phone once again rang, letting him know that they had more intel.

One of Fleming's students had been interviewed as a witness. She had once again ID'd the Icelandic mercenary Magnus Einerson as the man hunting Fleming. Chuck still wondered why he was fascinated with the crossbow.

**November 9, 2007**

Chuck was finding that Harry Tang was no less annoying a second time. He also still missed Wednesday-Friday surf and turf. On the positive side, Anna and Morgan's mutual contempt for Tang, did allow Chuck to watch the growing banter between them. Now that he knew the trajectory of their relationship, Chuck couldn't help but notice that, the signs of mutual attraction between them were already starting to show. Chuck hadn't been entirely sure he should let the relationship go forward when he first got back to Burbank, given that the Anna of the other timeline had ripped Morgan's heart out. But, between the odd admiration Anna held for Morgan's ability to eat anything and Morgan's even odder one for Anna's violent nature, Chuck realized that their relationship may not only be inevitable, but that it was actually surprising how long it had taken them to get together in the original timeline.

A little after noon, Casey pull him from the Nerd Herd desk to extract Fleming.

The first time around, Chuck had startled Fleming as he returned home, and in the process delayed him long enough for Einerson to attack. This time he decided to wait just inside Fleming's door and act as look out. Unfortunately Fleming was even more paranoid then Chuck had anticipated. He realized while he was fishing around for his keys that someone was in the house. From behind the door, Chuck heard the jingling of keys, followed by the metallic clang of them dropping and a bang of something both heavier and softer dropping to the ground. He ripped open the door to find Fleming running away across the street and raced after him. When he had closed the gap between them about by all but a few feet he called out to Fleming.

"Professor." Fleming didn't stop and Chuck ended up grabbing him by the shoulder once he caught up to him. Fleming's muscles tensed as if getting ready to flee until Chuck pulled him around and the professor was able to see who grabbed him. Ironically Fleming had run right toward Chuck's car.

"Professor, are you coming to the toga party?" Chuck said letting out a long breath. Fleming pulled off his hat and replaced his normal glasses.

"Chuck." He smiled in relief. "Are you the one who's going to extract me or,"

"The rest of my team's in your house, but we should get you into the car. Just in case." Chuck said gesturing toward the Nerd Herder.

"Right. Right." Fleming said, before allowing Chuck to help him into the red and white vehicle's back seat. Chuck's rush proved fortunate. Just as Fleming's head slid into the back, an arrow whizzed past Chuck's head and bounced off the Nerd Herder's armored roof. Chuck slammed the door shut behind Fleming and raced over to the driver's side door, pulling it open quickly before diving in so he would have a chance to warn Casey and Sarah.

"I have Fleming in the Herder, Einerson is taking shots at us." He said, before grabbing his tranq pistol from the compartment between the bucket seats, rolling down the driver's window very slightly and opening the car's door. He stood behind the now open door, using it as a shield. The effort proved unnecessary. Before he had a chance to try to tranq Einerson, Casey and Sarah came barreling out of the house guns blazing and Einerson scampered away. The two made their way to the car and jumped in.

"We should go." Sarah said, "Einerson might come back with back-up." Giving her a nod, Chuck started the car and pulled out. They were several blocks away when Chuck heard Fleming mutter from the back.

"Uh, oh."

"Uh, oh?" Chuck asked cautiously.

"I, uh, wrote the location of the intel I copied on a piece of paper for the extraction team to give to Bryce." He confessed nervously.

"And?" Chuck said, already fearing the answer.

"I don't have it. I must of dropping it while we were escaping." Fleming explained. Chuck immediately pulled over.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked. Fleming made a show of patting himself down and pulling out his pockets. Chuck pulled out and made a U-turn, returning back towards the house. Beside and behind him Casey and Sarah prepared in case they had to exit shooting. Luckily when they got back to the house, Einerson was nowhere in sight. Unfortunately, neither was the piece of paper Fleming had been carrying.


	14. The Cardinal versus The Falcon part II

_AN: Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed (or alerted or favorited) the story so far. Getting feedback on a chapter is a great motivator to write more. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or Star Wars. I am also a really bad lookout when playing Gotcha. _

The Cardinal versus The Falcon Part II

**April 11, 2003**

"Has everyone put their names in?" Matt asked, holding up the baseball cap filled with folded papers. There was a general chorus of assents.

"Okay everybody. Everyone takes one name," He held up his index finger to emphasize the point. "And don't tell anyone who you get." Matt held the hat out to each Gamma Delta Phi member as each took a name. Another brother followed behind him giving each one of the guys a dart gun. Matt had taken it upon himself to organize a game of Gotcha! among the fraternity members. Supposedly it was to cultivate fraternity, but how hunting each other down translated into togetherness and brotherhood he wasn't sure. Then again, his family thought good parenting included throwing knives at his face and shooting him in the chest.

At his turn, Chuck reached in and plucked out one of the folded pieces, then grabbed the proffered toy gun. It probably wasn't fair for him or Bryce to play against the other guys. Chuck rationalized that, in the other timeline, they had ended up being the last ones standing anyway. Chuck used his hand to shield the name from view as he unfolded the paper to read it. Bryce bumped him with is shoulder, and leaned up to whisper conspiratorially.

"Who'd you get?" He asked. Chuck gave him a slight glare and stuffed the refolded piece into his pocket.

"No." He whispered back. "We have enough of an advantage; I'm not going to tell you who my target is." Bryce gave a slightly amused shrug and turned his attention towards the front of the room where Matt had returned with the now empty hat.

"Okay guys you know the rules. You have to get a dart to hit your target then yell "Gotcha." After you take their target as your new one. Bedrooms and classrooms are off limits. I'll start posting immunity challenges tomorrow. The game will start exactly at midnight. Good luck!"

**November 9, 2007**

After they had brought Fleming to a Safe house, Sarah had left to grab her own suitcases while Casey had gone to let Alex know he and Sarah would be gone the next day. Chuck had headed back to his apartment to pack and make excuses to Ellie.

"Are you sure you don't want to just drive up with us?" Ellie asked as she watched Chuck finish up his packing.

"If we leave now, we'll be able to have a late dinner with Matt and Brandon." He replied, distractedly.

"And does Sarah know that she's rushing up north to meet with your old fraternity brothers?" She asked.

"Yes." He said as he put one last shirt into his suitcase. Ellie reached in and almost unconsciously began straightening his clothes.

"Well, I guess I could ride with you. Then at least Sarah and I would be able to talk to each other."

"Oh, no," Chuck said, shooing her hand away from his luggage. "This is my first road trip with Sarah. I think we should leave the puking my guts up on the way up to Yosemite stories until a little later in our relationship. Like when we're eighty." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Enjoy your very lonely car ride" She said as she pushed herself up from the bed. "But please, be careful." Chuck zipped up his suitcase and turned to her with a smile.

"Always Sis."

**April 23, 2003**

Chuck rounded the corner of the stacks, dart gun in hand. He and Bryce had, predictably, picked off the other members of their fraternity fairly quickly until they were the only two left in the game. After three days of sneaking out while the other was sleeping and general tension, they had agreed to simply have one final showdown to find the winner in an effort to avoid the game stretching out until graduation. Neither of them would go back to their room until one of them had won. Bryce had unsurprisingly steered the game toward the library. Bryce had run out of darts and made his way to the third floor.

Chuck wound his way through the bookshelves, waiting. Finally Chuck saw Bryce slide over one of the tables in the center and followed, pointing his dart gun towards Bryce.

"Give it up buddy, I know you're out of ammo." Bryce held his hands up.

"You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man would you?" He asked. Chuck hid a smile and played along.

"I don't know, seems rather unsportsmanlike." Bryce gestured towards the shelf with a nod.

"Have you read this?"

"What is it?" Chuck asked. Bryce reached over towards the book, his hand sliding up to the space above it. It stopped for a moment, his fingers retracing back along the shelf's edge as a look of surprise momentarily overtook his face.

"Looking for this?" Chuck said, holding up the orange dart. Bryce's eyes widened. Chuck smirked slightly, before tossing the dart with a small bit of assist from The Intersect. It landed in the center of Bryce's forehead as he stood there slightly in shock.

"Gotcha."

**November 9, 2007**

A slight scattering of debris shot into the air as one of Einerson's men's bullets skimmed the top of the counter Chuck, Sarah and Casey were currently taking cover behind. Sometimes, even when Chuck did manage to change the timeline it still felt like he was trying to create a path through molasses; slow going to begin with and ultimately useless as it simply filled in and reset behind him moment the he moved on. Today had been the exception in that he had been able to save Fleming. But otherwise, he seemed to have simply pushed up the gunfight between Team Bartowski and Team Psycho Archer up a few hours.

In the original timeline Einerson had beaten Team Bartowski, both to an understanding of numbers Fleming had been carrying and to the library itself. Fortunately Einerson had misinterpreted Fleming's clue and grabbed the book identified by the call number rather than the information above it. When he had later realized that the book was worthless he had come back. Chuck had assumed that it had only been a few minutes or perhaps a few hours between the two visits. He apparently was wrong.

When Chuck, Sarah and Casey had arrived at the Stanford library, not only was the information still there, but so was the Gynecology book that the call numbers belonged to. Considering the team had knocked off several hours, both by leaving earlier and flying up this time, that wasn't exactly a surprise. What was more a surprise was that, in a show of true Bartowski luck, Einerson had rounded the corner into the aisle just moments after Chuck pocketed Fleming's disk. Chuck had tossed Casey the book as a decoy and the team had split up. They had soon realized that the campus was still busy, however, and rather than endanger the students milling around, the team had headed towards the unoccupied side of campus and once again ended up hiding behind a counter in an empty science hall.

Palming his tranq gun, Chuck turned and pressed the disk into Sarah's hand.

"There's a computer lab over that way," he said gesturing to the side with a nod, "call all the current students and use the code phrase 'Are you coming to the toga party?', it's Fleming's signal that there's a dangerous situation." Sarah pushed the disk back.

"What, no. You're more valuable and you know the campus better. You go." Chuck thrust the disk back.

"You're faster than I am." Sarah scowled and rammed the disk back towards Chuck.

"You only have a tranq gun." Chuck gave one final shove.

"When have I needed more?" Two shots rang over the counter and they both instinctively ducked further. When they sat back up, Sarah opened her mouth to argue again only to be interrupted by a growl from Casey.

"We don't have time for this idiots. Just take it Walker." Sarah's mouth puckered into a sour expression but she kept the disk.

"Fine." She spat, and then threw her gun into Chuck's hands. She moved farther toward the edge of the cabinet, and Chuck moved back silently passing Sarah's gun to Casey.

"On the count of three?" Chuck said. Sarah nodded in assent. On two Casey shot the beaker resting on the counter creating a distraction. On three Casey provided cover fire while Sarah scampered toward the side door and Chuck tranqed the two mercenaries closest to her exit path.

**XXX**

Sarah made her way through the current students on Fleming's list using the code phrase Chuck had told her. After she hung up on the last of Fleming's recruits that remained in Palo Alto, she leaned over to pull the disk out of the computer. As she did so, a grey bolt flew across the room and smashed into the computer screen she had been using. Ducking down, she grabbed the disk and crawled underneath the desks and along the rows hoping to make herself less of a sitting duck and buy enough time to formulate a plan.

She reached the end of the aisle just as Einerson did. She threw out one of the chairs to distract him then shot up, pushing his crossbow to the side with one hand. The bow went off, shooting a errant arrow into another one of the computers. Sarah kicked high, hitting Einerson in the face. While he was dazed, she yanked the crossbow out of his grasp and used the handle to knock him unconscious.

After handcuffing the unconscious Einerson to the sturdiest desk in the room, she glanced around for a weapon. Her gaze fell on Einerson's crossbow and she rolled her eyes at herself for not immediately picking up the crossbow, and then pulled the two arrows out of their respective computers and headed toward the door leading back to the lecture hall.

**XXX**

They had worked out a system fairly quickly. Chuck and Casey would pop up from behind the counter, and Casey would provide cover fire while Chuck would tranq one or two of the mercenaries before they both ducked back behind cover. When he saw Chuck smile after the second to last pair had been knocked out, Casey let out a growl.

"Don't look so smug Bartowski. I've been letting you take them out so they'd be alive for interrogation." Chuck rolled his eyes but remained silent. He didn't think telling a sharpshooter he seemed to have developed the aiming ability of a storm trooper that day would be good for his own longevity.

"Do you want to take the last two out?" He finally asked. Casey gave an assenting grunt before readying himself.

"On the count of three." Casey stated. "One, two…."

"Freeze and put your weapons down and your hands up!" A female voice shouted from the other side of the room. Chuck and Casey stood up to find four of the CIA's newest Stanford recruits holding the last two mercenaries at gun point. Beside him, Chuck heard Casey muttering about Stanford idiots.

A few minutes later, as they were in the process of handcuffing the conscious and unconscious mercenaries the side door flew open, and the tip of a crossbow emerged. The room was filled with the sound of multiple guns cocking as all of the agents and prospective agents turned their weapons towards the door. Then Sarah's blonde hair appeared.

Chuck jumped between the recruits and Sarah waving his hands.

"No. No, she's with us." He told them. They turned down their weapons with varying degrees of relief and disappointment. Sarah walked fully into the room and placed her stolen crossbow onto the front desk with a clatter. She walked towards Chuck glancing around at the room full of unconscious goons.

"You better not say I told you so." She told him. He gave her a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said as she joined him, and began helping with restraining the last of the men.

The clean-up crew arrived after all of Einerson's men were handcuffed. As they began taking the mercenaries away Chuck glanced towards his watch and swore.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"We are supposed to meet Matt and Brandon in less than 10 minutes." He told her, looking up.

"I thought that was just cover?" She said. Chuck shrugged.

"We are up here anyway." An expression that seemed to convey both annoyance and a bit of panick flashed over Sarah's face.

"So you actually want me to eat dinner with your frat buddies?" She asked. Casey let out an amused grunt.

"I'm going to be delivering this," he said, holding up the disk, "to the San Francisco field office tonight. I'll stay to watch the clean up. I wouldn't want you two to miss your date." He said with a smirk. Sarah gave Casey a glare, but followed Chuck out of the lecture hall.

**November 10, 2007**

"So you survived." At the words, Sarah turned towards Ellie, slightly startled by her question. They were standing in the middle of one of Stanford's lawns watching as Awesome and his friends tried to relive their college years via burgers, beer and face paint. Wearing Chuck's old Stanford t-shirt Sarah felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"What?" Sarah said, raising her voice slightly to be heard over the sound of the other tailgaters.

"Your first roadtrip with Chuck. With Devon, it's usually somewhere around hour five when I usually start wondering if I could walk home from the next rest stop." Ellie confessed. Sarah gave a short chuckle.

"No, it was fine." She replied. It had probably helped that they had actually flown in and only driven the distance from San Jose Airport to Stanford.

"How was dinner? Chuck's friends didn't forget you were there and start talking video games or something did they?" Ellie asked.

"No, they were…nice." Sarah finally said. Ellie gave her a somewhat skeptical look. Dinner had actually gone a lot better than Sarah expected. Both of Chuck's friends seemed to believe she and Chuck were a couple, and had accepted her as well. After a few drinks, they had even begun telling stories of Chuck's time in college. If it was anybody else she would have gotten blackmail for years. However, as good a liar as Chuck could be, he was so honest about who he was, awkward parts and all, that it took a great deal of the sting out of most embarrassing stories.

"Where did you guys end up staying last night?" Ellie asked.

"Brandon's place?" Sarah said. "He let us sleep in his guest room." The room had only had one bed. While Sarah had shared a bed for cover before, she had spent most of her CIA career with either an all girls team or Bryce. Despite her friendship with Chuck, there was still a momentary awkwardness when they woke up staring at each other after unconsciously drifting to the center of the bed during the night.

Beside her Ellie gave a yelp in protest as Awesome picked her up from behind and spun her around. Sarah heard a chuckle and turned to see that Chuck had returned from the Stanford bookstore.

Sarah had returned to their room this morning to find Chuck stuck halfway into the one Stanford shirt he had brought with him. He had explained through the fabric that he had apparently grabbed the shirt he had brought his freshman year, and that he had apparently gained weight since then. Sarah's eyes had unconsciously drifted down his still uncovered torso then, wondering exactly how skinny Chuck had been before he had joined the agency. Eventually Chuck had kneeled down and she had been able to yank the shirt upward over his head. After breakfast Sarah had been left to keep Ellie company while Chuck went to the store.

"I bought you something." Chuck said before reaching into the plastic bag he was carrying and holding up a more feminine version of the shirt he was wearing.

"I don't think that is going to help me fit in." She told him.

"It will where we're going. Here." He handed her the shirt then walked over to Ellie.

"We didn't get a chance to see much of the campus last night, sis." He told her. "I think I'm going to give Sarah the Chuck Bartowski memorial tour."

"Have fun." Ellie said. "I think we're probably going to be sticking around here until the game starts." Chuck gave Ellie a slight wave then reached back, offering Sarah his hand. She grasped it and allowed him to lead her out of the quad. They dropped hands as they made their way back onto the pavement.

"You looked like you could use an escape." Chuck explained when they had moved farther away from the grassy area.

"I wasn't really peppy in school." Sarah confessed. Chuck gave a nod.

"So, we have a few hours to kill. What do you want to do?" He asked. Sarah thought for a moment before turning to him with a smile.

"Well, I was offered a tour." She said. Chuck gave her a large grin before offering her his arm.

**November 11, 2007**

Chuck leaned back in his chair with a frustrated sigh. His trip to Stanford had knocked loose the block he had had in hacking the USB drive. When he had gotten home everything had clicked into place. He had spent the hours waiting for Ellie and Devon to get home going through the files. He had found that it was a complete waste of time.

While he was sure the CIA would be interested in the list of potential recruits Duncan had accumulated on the drive, there was nothing on it that Chuck had hoped for. Nothing to trace back to Zarnow. Nothing on the Fulcrum intersect project or team. Nothing to connect Roark to Fulcrum. Nothing on Bryce. The only thing that could possible help Chuck on any of those fronts, was a few files of information on some of the shell companies Fulcrum had set up.

He had come back to the files this morning, hoping he would be able to see something that had evaded him before. Instead he had just gotten increasingly frustrated. Taking a breath he reached out and yanked the drive from his computer. After staring at it a moment he decided to go to the gym and clear his head. Again.


	15. Chuck versus The Loose Ends Part I

_AN: So, first some things that might be helpful: At the beginning of Chuck versus The Truth, Sarah and Chuck were creating a cover story for the night before. I assumed that means they were on an otherwise unmentioned mission. November 12 was a school holiday in 2007. Yummy Maki Yummy Box is an actually sushi restaurant but it isn't in L.A. I liked the name so much I decided to make it a chain in the Chuckverse. The characters of Brandon and Matt in the last chapter were intended to be the other two Fraternity Brothers pictured with Chuck and Bryce._

_Thank you everyone who reviewed. _

_DanaPAH and TSldChild: Both of you leave such wonderful reviews I feel like I should be writing you back with personal thank you notes. _

_I really wanted to put a flashback in this chapter but it didn't seem to fit. There will be both more flashbacks as well as progress on the Roark/ Fulcrum/ Ring front in the upcoming chapters._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. _

Chuck versus The Loose Ends Part I

**November 11, 2007**

Sarah knelt down beside Chuck as he began cutting through the hinges of the rusted back gate with a high powered laser.

"So what wonderful date does your sister think we're having tonight?" She asked. She couldn't help but be slightly amused at the level of detail Chuck insisted they include for their cover, when it came to his sister.

"A movie." He said before reaching his hand back and handing her the laser. "Could you hand me the pliers?" Sarah handed him the tool then sat back and watched while he used it to finish breaking down the hinges on the stubborn gate before pulling it towards them and placing it to the side. He gestured for her to go first with a large smile. Sarah made her way to the main building's wall, then crouched and took out her lock picks before beginning to work on the next door.

"Speaking of Ellie," Chuck said, "She asked us to go out to dinner with her and Awesome." Sarah allowed the last tumblers to fall into place.

"When?" She said before she turned the handle and opened the door, gesturing now for Chuck to walk through. Chuck pulled out a small handheld device and began hacking into the security panel that was several feet to the side of the door.

"She actually wanted to go tomorrow night, but I told her you were doing inventory." He said while he stared at the device.

"Why?" Sarah asked, surprised. Chuck gave a slight sigh and glanced back at her.

"I might have gotten a few missions behind on my paperwork." He confessed. After a second, his effort with the security system finally resulted in a number of beeps.

"The cameras are looped now. " He told her. As the leaned over to grab their gear, a guard turned around the corner. The guard's eyes opened wide as he saw them and he reached towards his radio. Sarah kicked the radio out of his hand, and then punched him in the face before giving him one final kick to the head, knocking him unconscious.

"What have you been doing? I've barely seen you since Duncan's death." Sarah said, turning back towards Chuck. "I thought you were avoiding me, but Ellie told me you were avoiding everyone." She said.

"I've just been working on a project." Chuck said, as he began walking down the hall opposite the direction the guard had come.

"A project like with Mei-Ling?" Sarah finally said, unable to hide the slight bit of anger and irritation in her voice. Chuck stopped and turned back to look at her.

"No. I won't hide a flash like that from you again, I promise." He said earnestly before confessing, "I've been going over some old files. Neither the CIA nor the NSA took Fulcrum as a serious threat until recently. I thought I might find something that was missed before." Sarah felt her anger melt away. She put her hand on Chuck's shoulder.

"No one knew about Scarlett, Chuck. You can't blame yourself for what happened." Chuck gave her a strained smile.

"Thank you." He said, before adding. "We should probably continue on with the mission."

"Right." Sarah dropped her hand and Chuck turned and walked farther down the hallway while Sarah followed.

"So when are we going to have dinner?" Sarah asked as they walked. At the end of the hallway they turned a corner and found themselves looking down a hallway which was in much better repair then any of the building they had seen so far.

"The day after tomorrow?" Chuck suggested as he pulled a coin out of his pocket and threw it into the hallway. A series of lasers turned on along the path of the coin's trajectory, burning several holes through it. They both grimaced slightly.

"Sounds good." Sarah told him.

"Great." Chuck said, before turning back towards the hallway and putting down his gear. He took a breath and stretched out his shoulders a moment before turning to her with a small smirk and reaching up and performing a series of gymnastic moves perfectly timed to avoid the lasers. When he reached the other side he pushed several buttons on a panel, disengaging the security, before walking back to get his bag. Sarah walked with him down the hallway.

They turned left at the next hallway and walked down to the third large vent on the ceiling.

"Is this it?" Sarah asked. Chuck looked at a blueprint of the building now displayed on the screen of the device he had used to hack into the security system.

"Yeah." He said. They both put the bags containing their gear down then, and began fishing through them. Chuck pulled out the laser again and handed it to her.

"How do you think Casey is doing?" She asked, as she stood up and began cycling through the laser's various strengths for the one they needed.

"I'm expecting him to be calling for extraction any minute." Chuck said, his voice laced with amusement. Sarah turned and looked at him with a smile.

"Then I guess we better finish this quickly. Will you give me a boost?" She asked, and nodded up towards the vent. Chuck nodded yes then kneeled again and threaded his fingers together to form a perch. Sarah placed her foot on his entwined hands and allowed him to push her up. Using the laser she cut away at the edges of the vent before gently removing the grating and lifting it up, placing it down just inside the vent. Chuck gave a slight bit more of a boost and she pulled herself the rest of the way into the vent before moving so Chuck could pull himself up after her.

**XXX**

John Casey tightened his grip, his knuckles turning white. While he had never had a problem with claustrophobia, the small spaces he was now forced into currently felt like the walls were closing in on him. And then there was the giggling.

Casey agreed with Kathleen that he didn't want Alex or one of her friends to drive all the way home from Disneyland by themselves at this hour. He hadn't expected to be signed up for a section of the carpool.

Looking into the rear-view mirror, he saw that Kimberly's idiot boyfriend had decided that Casey was either stupid or negligent and had begun to let his hands wander. Casey let out a low growl and got a certain amount of satisfaction in seeing the boy jump away as if he was burned, despite the glare Alex had given him from the passenger seat.

He tried to concentrate on driving and block out the grating chatter around him. As the conversation began to turn away from some boy band he had never heard of to the event of the day, Casey glanced over to see Alex smiling back at her friends.

He would deny it if anyone asked, especially Bartowski, but the ride suddenly didn't seem quite so tortuous.

**November 12, 2007**

"…And a crab hand-roll with light wasabi please. Like, Light, light. Like you've washed your hands and only the residue of past orders remains." The waiter gave Chuck a slightly annoyed look as he finished up, before heading over to put in Chuck's order.

"Hey man!" Chuck heard Awesome say from behind him. Chuck grimaced slightly, and then put on a smile as he turned towards his future/past brother-in-law.

"Hey, Devon." He said hesitantly.

"I thought you were staying in tonight." Devon asked as he walked up to the take-out area of the sushi bar.

"I just thought I would bring Sarah some dinner to eat while she's working." Chuck answered with a slightly strained smile.

"Great minds think alike buddy. Ellie switched shifts with Dr. Adler so that we could move our double date to tomorrow. I thought I'd bring her some sushi to help her through." Awesome gave Chuck a clap on the back then began to place his order.

Chuck had always planned to keep Ellie and Awesome away the restaurant tonight so that they wouldn't cross paths with Riordan Payne. However, his double date had not made Payne kidnap Whitney, or Whitney walk towards the restaurant. That would still happen even if he kept his sister from being there. Chuck couldn't allow Payne to get a hold of those codes, which meant he would have to engineer a "random" meeting in front of the restaurant with the ill Whitney. He had thought that, since he was there already, he might as well get dinner for himself and Sarah to eat while they filed paperwork. He hadn't even considered a scenario where Ellie or Awesome would come to get sushi without him.

Before he was able to wallow in his own short sightedness, the waiter came back with his order. Chuck then quickly said goodbye to Awesome in hopes he would be able to take care of the situation outside before Awesome left with his food. Just as Chuck had timed it, Whitney came stumbling up as Chuck stepped outside onto the sidewalk.

Chuck placed his order on a nearby table and crouched down to catch Whitney before he fell on the pavement.

"Help me." Whitney said, desperately. Chuck helped Whitney into one of the chairs in front, before whispering in his ear.

"I'm CIA." Whitney looked up at him with a mixture of hope and fear and slipped. Reaching into his pocket , he pulled out a necklace and slipped it into Chuck's hand. Chuck reached up and quietly peeled off the transmitter Payne had placed behind his ear.

"Hey, hey. Make way. I'm a doctor." Chuck heard Devon say as he ran up to them. "Chuck, call 911." He said before turning his full attention to Whitney.

Chuck kept his eyes moving through the crowd as he made the call. He hadn't expected to see Payne wandering around the edge of the growing crowd. After hanging up, Chuck started moving through the crowd. Halfway through Payne's head turned and he and Chuck's eyes met. Payne ran and Chuck found himself pushing past the edge of the crowd to run after him.

Payne ran into an alley next the restaurant. Chuck followed only to find the alley seemingly empty. Chuck turned around and suddenly Payne's feet slammed him in the face as he flipped off of the nearby fire escape. Chuck flashed, rolled Payne off of him, and stood. Payne proceeded to attack Chuck with a complicated sequence of both gymnastic and martial arts moves. Chuck dodged. Then when Payne stood still for a moment, Chuck threw a kick to Payne's injured knee. Payne went down in pain, and Chuck gave him one last punch to knock him out, before pulling out his phone.

"Hey, Casey. I need a clean-up near Yummy Maki Yummy Box." Chuck glanced around a moment, until he saw Payne's transmitter. Picking it up he pushed several buttons until it began tracking the bugs Payne still had back at his apartment. When he saw where the address was compared to the restaurant and the hospital, he frowned.

"And maybe a chopper?" Chuck finally said.

**November 14, 2007**

Lou had just been cleaning up after the lunch rush when the chime above the door rang, letting her know that a customer had entered. When she looked up she saw Chuck walking up to the counter in his Nerd Herd uniform and felt a smile form on her face.

"The usual?" she asked.

"Two, actually." He said with a smile. Chuck had been coming in once or twice a week for the last few months. While occasionally he would come in and create an entirely new sandwich on the spot, most of the time he ordered the same thing: turkey and munster cheese on egg bread, grilled. She even named it "The Chuck" in his honor.

"I brought over your phone." Chuck told her while she put together the sandwich. Laying the sandwich on the grill she turned around, fearing the worst.

"So, what's the verdict." She said hesitantly. Chuck attempted to keep a serious face before breaking out with a large smile.

"Good as new-ish."

"Seriously?" She said hopefully. Chuck nodded. Lou couldn't help but give a little jump of excitement, and ran over and gave Chuck a hug over the counter.

"Thank you so much." She said. Chuck gave a slight shrug.

"Just doing my job."

"Well," Lou said as she turned back to the grill, "your sandwiches are on the house." Placing each "Chuck" into a box, she turned and handed them both to Chuck.

"Thank you." He said with another smiles before heading out the door. Lou wouldn't deny she had a slight crush on the tall Nerd Herder. Chuck had made it very clear, however, that he was not available. All the same, it wouldn't hurt to watch him as he walked out.

He paused slightly before the door, looking at the message board on the wall. After a moment it seemed he hadn't found what he was looking for and moved forward, out the door.

**XXX**

** "**One Chuck, from Chuck." Chuck said as he handed Sarah a sandwich. "Well, from Lou, but delivered by Chuck."

"Thank you." Sarah said, smiling. He pulled up a chair and sat across from her at one of the Orange Orange's booths with his own sandwich. They sat eating in silence for a few minutes.

"I wanted to say I was sorry for last night." Chuck finally said.

"Why? Last night was fine." Sarah asked between bites.

"Mostly, yes. But Devon's comments." Chuck began.

"About our sex life." Sarah interrupted knowingly.

"Yes. That. I'm sorry. I know that one of the main reasons we decided to use the boyfriend/girlfriend cover was because of me and my family, so I can't help feeling responsible." Chuck somewhat haltingly explained.

"Chuck, Carina is one of my best friends. I'm not going to freak out because your sister's boyfriend decided it was appropriate to congratulate us on "consummating" our relationship over the weekend." Sarah said with a touch of amusement.

"Right."

"However, Devon's comments did point out a flaw in our current cover. Now that Devon and Ellie think we've taken the next step in our relationship, we're going to have to sleepover with each other on a fairly regular basis. "Sarah pointed out.

"Fun." Chuck said sarcastically before returning to his sandwich. He and Sarah continued to eat, both seemingly silently contemplating what this new development in their cover relationship would mean for their actual friendship.

**XXX**

Once he came back from lunch, Chuck was treated to the various facts Morgan had learned about their freakish leader while helping Mrs. Tang purchase Harry's birthday gift. Shortly after (re)learning that Harry apparently likes romantic comedies and cries while making love, Chuck felt his phone vibrate. There was a short text message from Beckman stating that there was going to be a briefing in the home theatre room after closing tonight. As Morgan continued discussing the size of the TV Poppy had bought and Harry's love of the Divine Secret's of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood, Chuck racked his brain to try and figure out what the briefing could be about.

**XXX**

Beckman began the briefing by explaining that they would be going on the team's first international mission - and that developments in the situation since she had called the briefing necessitated pushing up the mission's time table. Before Beckman could begin a description of the mission, there was a jingling from the home theater room door. The sound of two guns and one tranq pistol cocking filled the room as Sarah, Chuck and Casey all stood, and pointed their weapons towards the door. Then Harry Tang burst into the room. Harry's eyes grew wide and scared.

"Major Casey, who's infiltrated the home theater room?" Beckman asked from the screen. Tang's wide eyes glanced around the room like a scared rabbit, his hands up.

"I see nothing out of the ordinary here." He said, skittishly. "Carry on, Bartowski." He finished with a nod.

"Stay right where you are." Sarah told Tang, keeping her gun trained at his head. Chuck lowered his tranq gun and put his hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"I think we can take care of this without shooting Buymore's middle management." Chuck said, looking towards Casey. Casey gave a grunt and re-holstered his weapon before placing his hand on Tang's shoulder and guiding him out the door.

"Given the circumstances, I will brief you on the mission details on the plane. " Beckman said. "Wheels up in two hours." There was a click and a slightly bewildered Chuck and Sarah were left staring at a blank screen.


	16. Chuck versus The Loose Ends Part II

_AN: This is another chapter that is a bit different. Constructive criticism is even more welcome because of that. I can only hope that this chapter makes sense in people's brains other than mine. One thing that could be important to keep in mind for future chapters is that, despite his foreknowledge, Chuck doesn't know everything and he sometimes makes assumptions based on what has happened in the other timeline that are not necessarily accurate. Also, who calls Chuck what may, possibly, be important. As a side note, while I wouldn't want to stifle anyone's creativity when reading this chapter, when I wrote the character of Nate, I envisioned him being played by Fran Kranz (Topher on Dollhouse) partially because he is Whedon alum and partially because he has been in two different movies with Zachary Levi. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I also do not own The Time Traveler's Wife from which I paraphrased the term Chrono-Displacement. In addition I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel, DC, Battlestar Galactica or Nintendo. I actually have never owned even one Nintendo, so if I've done something wrong please let me know._

Chuck versus The Loose Ends Part II

**November 14, 2007**

About the time the fasten seat belts signs would have been turned off on a commercial flight, Beckman and Graham popped onto the plane's main screen. They didn't waste much time getting started.

"Amanda Kent was a CIA analyst working out of our Berlin substation. She was found dead early this morning in her apartment. This evening the police arrested her boyfriend, Nathan Wexler, for the murder." Beckman stated.

"There was a list of agency employees Fulcrum would want on the USB Drive found in Duncan's safe house. Wexler was on that list. We cannot allow Fulcrum to use this tragedy as an opportunity to recruit him." She told them. Graham then explained further.

"Nathan was running technical support for an off the books operation last night during the time Ms. Kent was killed. We have not been able to contact him to arrange an alibi, and we cannot take the chance that any details of that operation will be leaked or that those involved might connect him or the Agency to the operation."

"What do you want us to do?" Chuck asked.

"We will be sending you the details of where Wexler is being held electronically." Beckman added.

"You want us to break him out?" Sarah asked somewhat incredulously.

"Break him out, bring him home, and make it look like he wasn't the target. We'll be expecting a list of the equipment you need before you start your descent." Beckman answered before the screen once again went blank.

Chuck glanced over towards Sarah, and they shared a look. His first instinct had been to argue that Nate would never betray the agency, but he realized that if they weren't afraid he would turn or inadvertently reveal information Graham and Beckman might not allow him to stay in jail for who knows how long until they could create a credible cover. Leaning back into his seat Chuck closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Thanks to the speed of the super-sonic CIA jet they only had about four more hours to plan.

**June 2002**

Chuck quietly opened the door and slipped into the room, he ducked slightly as he made his way to the seat next to Bryce and then quietly slide into it.

"Where have you been?" Bryce whispered.

"Testing." Chuck whispered back. More accurately, he had been dealing with the result of testing. All of Fleming's recruits had been evaluated by an instructor before leaving for Camp Peary for the summer. Apparently his performance had warranted him being placed in several different classes than Bryce, as well as Graham feeling he needed to tell Chuck that he was keeping an eye on him. Chuck didn't think he meant it in a good way. The first class of the day, however, they still shared, even if today Chuck had barely made it to his seat on time

As the instructor began the basic first day of class business that was apparently universal regardless of whether you were sitting in an elementary school, University or CIA training facility, Chuck looked around the room, observing the other prospective agents. He recognized a couple from Stanford, flashed on two and thought that at least one of them might have been a non-GRETA agent at the Buymore but he wasn't sure.

Sitting a few feet to Chuck's right was one of the students he didn't recognize. He was shaking his pen as if trying to magically make the ink reproduce. When this didn't work, he reached over towards his bag and pulled out another pen, hitting his head on the seat in front of him in the process.

"Frack." Chuck heard him mutter under his breath as he rubbed the top of his head. For one brief shiny moment Chuck thought he had found another time-traveler. Then he remembered that they had used a differently spelled version of the word on the original Battlestar Galatica as well. Still, while the man next to him might not be one of the chrono-displaced he still sounded like he would have a lot more in common with Chuck and Bryce than most of the other recruits Chuck had met. Chuck gently elbowed Bryce in the side, then tilted his head in the direction of the curser. Bryce raised his brows, seemingly unsure of what Chuck was trying to say. Chuck leaned in and whispered to Bryce the quickest explanation he could think of.

"Nerd."

**XXX**

They caught up with him in the cafeteria. Nathan Wexler was a recent Yale graduate with a degree in Computer Engineering and a weakness for unintentionally campy 1970's science fiction. He concurred that they should circle their wagon's against the multitude of social science and humanities majors that seemed to populate their class of recruits and agreed with Chuck that mayonnaise wouldn't fair well in a tropical climate. Bryce and Chuck knew it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**August 2003**

Chuck stumbled into his apartment. Following the noise towards the living room where he found Bryce and Nate had hooked up the Nintendo 64 and were sitting on the couch playing GoldenEye. Chuck flopped down into the room's one chair.

"I'm so tired." He said.

"That's what you get for being an overachiever." Bryce said, without looking away from the screen. Bryce and Nate eventually agreed to hook up the third controller and restart the game.

"Do you think this is sad?" Nate asked several minutes later.

"This game is a classic." Chuck said.

"I think he meant the fact that we're twenty-something future CIA agents that spend their Friday nights at home playing video and eating take-out." Bryce said. He then quickly added, "and it is not sad. No matter what Kelly says." Chuck juggled his controller into one hand and gave Bryce a quick sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry buddy, there are plenty of fish in the Sea." He told Bryce. "Although you might want to narrow your pool this time to those girls who won't run for the hills when they realize that half of the nerdaphernalia in our apartment is yours."

"I'll take it under consideration." Bryce said dully.

"Actually," Nate cut in, "I was referring to the fact that what we do for fun is essentially a fictional version of our jobs." The three sat there for a moment, the only sounds filling the room from the game and they considered this.

"No."

"Nope."

"Nah." They chorused after a moment. Nonetheless a few minutes later they decided to switch to X-Box to play Halo.

**November 2003**

Chuck began combing through the mission file again as he sat on the plane. Beside him Nate leaned over to read part of a report.

"How did you get yourself assigned to this mission?" Nate said.

"Assigned might be too strong a word." Chuck said distractedly. "Graham didn't really know what to do with me since I've passed or passed out most of the classes at the farm, but am not really supposed to be in the field until I finish the rest. I had a bunch of free time, so I volunteered to do a bit of analysis work. I found some discrepancies in the mission reports of one of the interagency teams, and when I proposed an operation to investigate them, Graham told me I could run it. I'm starting to think he's hoping I get myself killed so he doesn't have to deal with me anymore."

"Huh. Thanks for inviting me along then." Nate said sarcastically.

"Funny." Chuck said.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't request Bryce to come with you."Nate said.

"He's several months behind you in his training." Chuck said, looking down. Nate's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You did ask for Bryce first, didn't you?" He asked.

"Nate," Chuck began, before Nate put up his hand to interrupt him.

"Bryce has been one of your best friends since before you were recruited, it makes sense that you would want him to be you're wingman on your first real mission." To Chuck's surprise, Nate actually appeared earnest. After a slight pause, Chuck decided to clarify.

"You're my friend too."

"Well, yeah." Nate said, amused, "I didn't think you brought me along because of my encyclopedic knowledge of Marvel would be an asset on the mission."

"Bryce and I are more DC guys." Chuck mused.

"So," Nate said after a moment, "what's the plan?"

**XXX**

"So how do we find these Agents?" Nate said over the sounds of the music as they waded through the packed club. As if in answer, the tight cluster of men on the dance floor, suddenly shifted slightly, allowing Zondra, Sarah and Amy to be seen dancing at its center. Both Chuck and Nate froze a moment, watching.

"It's like that scene from Bad Girls, but with two Buffys." Nate finally said, slightly awestruck. Chuck shook off his own daze from seeing Sarah again, and stepped in front of his friend, facing him so that both of their views were obscured. Chuck wanted to keep Nate out of Amy's path as much as possible. He also really wanted to be the one to work with Sarah. Since Carina was in the United States, having already been ruled out as the mole, that left only one, possibly painful option.

"Speaking of which," He explained to Nate, "given you're weakness for kick-butt blondes, maybe you should just focus on investigating Zondra."

"Zondra?" Nate asked. Chuck moved slightly aside, turning so they both could see the one Brunette in the trio. As they watched her dance one of the men dancing around her began to get a bit too friendly, and Zondra gave him a very Faith-like elbow to the face, sending him away clutching his nose.

"I'm cool with that." Nate told Chuck, before swallowing and adding far more quietly, "I think."

**XXX**

Even after returning to D.C. Sarah was still slightly in shock from the revelation that Amy was a traitor. When Director Graham asked her to his office, she half expected a lecture on her obliviousness. Instead she found Charlie sitting at one of the chairs. Sarah gave him a small smile as she slipped into the other chair facing Graham's desk. Graham spoke without further introduction.

"The other agencies' directors and I have decided to disassemble the Clandestine Attack Team, for now. Carina is already back under the direct purview of the DEA and is working on a domestic assignment. Zondra has been reassigned to an undercover operation in Russia. That leaves Sarah without a partner. Given how well you two worked together during this investigation, I have decided to partner you on a trial basis."

"Director Graham," Charlie began cautiously "while I appreciate your confidence in me, I haven't completed all my training." Graham, turned slightly to look straight at Charlie.

"I think we both know that nothing you could learn in the next few months would make you a better Agent, Mr. Charles." Charlie looked slightly uncomfortable, but steadily kept eye contact with Graham until the later once again turned to address both of them.

What followed was a standard speech about partnership, cooperation and watching each other's back with the implication that that included keeping an eye on the other for the Agency as well.

"Are there any questions?" Graham asked, his tone indicating there shouldn't be. Charlie ignored it.

"What about Nate."He asked. Graham frowned slightly before answering.

"Mr. Wexler still needs a few more months of training before being sent into the field." Graham said tersely. "Now, let's discuss your first mission."

**February 2004**

"I can't believe we're stuck in the van." Sarah complained beside him. Chuck turned from the surveillance monitors slightly to look at her.

"It's just a simple drop. If it wasn't Nate's first mission, we wouldn't be here at all." Chuck still wasn't sure they should be there now. As comforting as it was to be close to his friend in case something went wrong, Chuck couldn't help but wonder if a more experienced team should be there as back-up. While he and this Sarah had already developed some rapport as a team, they were still rather green as partners.

Sarah seemed to notice how tense Chuck was and didn't say anything else. Chuck returned his eyes on the footage from the Club's surveillance system and from Nate's lapel-cam that was up on the various monitors in the van. Eventually Sarah did speak again.

"Do you want any of the food you brought?" Sarah asked several minutes later.

"No, but you can have some if you like." He said absentmindedly. When he heard the crinkling of a bag, he couldn't help but smile. Then a chip hit his cheek.

"Hey." He said, turning towards Sarah.

"Don't laugh at me." She said with a smile. Chuck returned it and was about to retort when Sarah's eyes grew wide.

"Chuck." She said abruptly, her gaze stuck on the monitors. Chuck turned and saw that Nate's lapel-cam had gone dark. Chuck clicked on his communicator, but found only static. He started cycling through the various club security cameras' looking for his friend. He finally found him being pushed into something that looked like a freight elevator.

Trying to contain his panic, Chuck reached over to grab his tranq gun, only for Sarah's hand to stop him.

"The club has x-ray machines and metal detectors." She reminded him.

"Then I guess we'll have to find something inside." He told her, before opening the van's back doors and jumping out.

**XXX**

Chuck and Sarah had been forced to split up in order to better search the labyrinth of corridors underneath the club. Unfortunately this was made more difficult by the fact that their earpieces were finicky in the underground halls. Even worse, the only weapon he had found so far had been a gun on one of the guards he had knocked out during his search. After a bit of internal debate he had reluctantly tucked it into his waistband.

Making his way cautiously down a hallway, he heard a muffled scream from behind one of the doors. He pressed his ear against the door and heard scuffling inside. Taking a breath, he took the gun out of his waistband, stepped back and kicked the door in. He stepped into the room, and froze.

Nate was crumpled on the floor on the other side of the room, bloody, broken and barely conscious. Above him stood a man dressed in an expensive suit, holding a gun towards Nate's head.

The man glanced back at him, and Chuck got a look at his face. He flashed. The man apparently thought the pause meant Chuck wasn't a threat and turned back towards Nate. Coming back to his senses, Chuck raised the gun and yelled toward the man.

"Don't." Chuck finally yelled towards him. . The man looked Chuck up and down and let out a snort as his lips formed into a smirk. He cocked his gun preparing to fire. There wasn't a way Chuck could get over to him before he shot Nate, not even with The Intersect. Steadying himself, Chuck aimed towards the man's shoulder and pulled the trigger just before the man pulled his.

The man had leaned down slightly at the last minute, and instead of simply hitting the man's shoulder and knocking his arm away, the larger than Chuck had anticipated ammunition splattered his blood and brains across the wall and Nate. What was left of the man collapsed onto the ground. When his hand hit the floor, the gun skittered across the concrete.

Chuck stood there for a moment in shock. It took him a moment to register when the door opened again. Luckily it was Sarah. As she looked around the room her face turned white. Then a little green.

**XXX**

Chuck took a breath before entering Graham's office. He and Sarah had thrown his jacket over Nate, and dragged him out under the guise of being a drunk, hoping the club's darkness would hide the gore covering Nate face and clothes.

The ride to the safe house had been eerily silent. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her since. After being cleared for travel, Nate had been taken back to the states on a medically equipped plane, and Chuck had gone with him.

Chuck opened the door, and Graham walked around his desk to greet him, before throwing out his hand.

"Congratulation Agent Charles." Chuck's eyes widened in surprise and remained slightly shocked as he shook Graham's hand.

"I don't understand." He finally said.

"What do you mean?" Graham asked as he moved back to his chair.

"What about my red test?" He asked. Graham shook his head slightly.

"I don't know what rumors you might have heard at the Farm, Charles, but red tests aren't the normal way someone becomes an agent. They are given to prospective agents that the agency is worried will not be able to pull the trigger when necessary. Usually only after the agent has already gone through their entire probation period without a kill." Graham explained. Chuck sunk into one of the chairs, taking in what Graham had said, before speaking again.

"What about Sarah?" He finally asked.

"Sarah has been loaned to the Secret Service until the end of the election season. They need help, and she needs a bit of space from the Agency." He said, then upon observing Chuck added, "But that's not what you're asking. " Chuck gave him a slight nod.

"Sarah has never actually killed anyone. She's come close, but she's always hesitated long enough that one of her team members actually make the shot. I had actually been planning to assign her away from the CATs even before the Amy situation developed. Despite how they might initially seem, Zondra and Carina are very protective of her." He explained.

Chuck sat there for a moment absorbing everything he had just learned. Graham seemed to sense he was overwhelmed. Graham leaned forward, his arms resting on his desk.

"Chuck, go home. Get some sleep. I can brief you on your next mission tomorrow." He said with uncharacteristic sympathy. Chuck nodded again and stood up. He said a quick goodbye, and headed towards his car.

**XXX**

Nate looked up when Chuck entered his hospital room.

"Hey, I brought you something to read." Chuck said, holding up the bundle of comic books he had brought in lieu of flowers. He moved towards his friend and sat down in the plastic orange chairs at his bedside. Nate gave him a wan smile as he took the books from Chuck.

"I talked to the doctors. They said you shouldn't have any permanent damage. You could be field ready again in a few months." Chuck told him. Nate kept his gaze on the book.

"No, I won't." He finally told Chuck.

"Nate," Chuck began cautiously, before Nate abruptly interrupted him.

"I'm never going to be field ready Charlie."He said, shaking his head. "I've asked to be transferred to Tech Opts." He added.

Nate turned back to the books. He flipped through the comics for the rest of Chuck's visit, while Chuck silently sat beside him.


	17. Chuck versus The Loose Ends Part III

_AN: You know how they say great minds think alike? I don't know how great my mind is, but I actually thought of this several weeks ago, only to put it on the backburner until the point in the story I thought it was more appropriate. I feel like I should be showing you my notes to prove it. _

_You may notice that there are now section divisions other than dates. That was how I originally wrote all the chapters, but after ate all of my previous attempts to mark the breaks, and no one comment that it was confusing, I decided to leave it be. However, as I was hammering out the details of this chapter, I went back through the previous ones, and decided that some of the changes in point of view and time jumps were confusing without the breaks. I have since gone back and reinserted the original breaks. Please let me know if you think it is or is not an improvement. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. _

Chuck versus The Loose Ends Part III

**November 15, 2007**

The plan that they worked out wasn't particularly original, at least from Chuck's point of view. Given the time limit they had in planning they had ended up cobbling together various previous (and future) missions. It didn't exactly fit the parameters Graham and Beckman had given them. The problem with making it look like they were trying to free someone else is that they actually would have to try to free someone else, most likely someone dangerous. It would be easier to simply plant a trail of breadcrumbs away from the CIA. There were plenty of groups that would want a person with Nate's skills, the fact that he was on Fulcrum's list of possible recruits highlighted that.

Chuck knew he should be spending the time until the plan went into play concentrating on the mission and planning for contingencies. Instead his head was swirling with questions. Foremost among them was what was the mission Nate had been helping with the night of his girlfriend's murder? Chuck suspected Graham would have allowed Nate to rot in prison if it meant keeping it a secret that Nate had been making a sandwich, but Nate also did work for Beckman on occasions and, despite her often dismissive treatment of assets, she generally was far more protective of her analysts and agents.

Chuck still might not appreciate the way she had treated him when he first went looking for Orion, for example, but he now understood her motivation. Beckman had been watching her people die at the hands of Fulcrum for over a year at that point, and Chuck was the only one with the tools to help take them down. Rather than save lives, however, all he had wanted to do was go back to playing video games and having free Friday nights. She had been willing to make one man's life a little harder in order to protect many others. Which made Chuck question what was so important that she and Graham were willing to risk a prison break rather than either telling the police Nate had an alibi, or allowing the investigation to proceed, and, presumably, exonerate him. Somehow Chuck doubted Beckman or Graham would allow him to find out.

**XXX**

Nate was surprised when the warden told him he was receiving a visit from his lawyer, especially since he had never heard of the law firm "Shewe and Hind" but he was far too worn to argue. The room was oddly empty when he arrived. A minute later, the guard with him received a call on the radio. The guard glanced around before apparently determining that Nate would be secure behind the thick room door and exited. A moment later, two loud beeps from the security panel grabbed Nate's attention.

"Lift the paper." Scrolled along the LCD screen on the pad. Nate cautiously looked around, hoping something would reveal what was going on. "Lift the paper." Scrolled again. Nate took a breath and reached over. As his hand hovered over the paper across from him he looked up toward the security camera. To his surprise the camera moved up and down, almost as if it was nodding at him. He lifted the sheet. Underneath was a metal paperclip. There was another short beep and Nate looked up. On the pad the words "Pick the cuffs" now scrolled. He paused slightly, and then Nate picked up the clip and worked on the lock of the cuffs. After he had freed himself of his chains, he looked up again to see another message rolling across the screen.

"Pull off the panel and follow me." After a brief pause Nate decided he really didn't have anything to lose at this point, and pulled off the panel. A moment later there was a pneumatic whoosh and the door slid open. Carefully making his way to the door, Nate looked up and down the apparently empty hallway. Then one of the lights began to flicker on and off. Nate stepped toward the light, only for it to stop flickering, and one slightly farther down the hall to start. He moved toward that light and another started. The process repeated until Nate found himself jogging down the halls. Doors opened and closed around him, letting him through, distracting the guards and, occasionally, trapping them.

Finally he found himself in the guard's lounge, looking at one of the few windows in the prison not reinforced with wire. Just as Nate began to wonder if one of the chairs could break the bullet proof glass, a high pitched squeal filled the room. As the sound raised out of his hearing range, crack's began emanating from the corner along the window. After a moment the cracks stopped and Nate could hear dogs barking outside. He took one of the chairs and threw it, smashing through the now weakened window. He walked to the window and looked down. As he watched, a delivery truck pulled up underneath the window. It's roof slid back, revealing a nest of bread and other soft foodstuffs piled inside. Nate took one last glance around, took a breath and jumped.

Nate's surprise at his sudden escape paled in comparison to what he felt when he saw who opened the back end of the delivery truck when it stopped several minutes later.

"Charlie?" He asked. Charlie nodded, and Nate walked over to him, pulling his old friend into a hug. He felt solid, which was good. Nate had briefly been wondering if the emotional hits of the last 24 hours had finally made him delusional.

"We have to move Nate." Charlie told him.

"Right." Nate said, pulling away. Nate allowed Charlie to lead him towards a van across the parking lot from where they were parked. Once inside he turned to Charlie. "Is Bryce?" He began, only to be cut off when Charlie gave a sharp shake of his head. Nate thought it was probably a good thing he was too numb to really process that right now. Nate glanced over toward the other person in the van. It took him a moment to realize that the brunette women wearing a suit and glasses sitting across from him was Sarah. Nate took a step and grabbed her into a strong hug. He felt her cautiously pat him on the back.

"Nate, you should probably sit back down." She said after a moment. His brain was working slower than normal, but after a second he processed that she was probably right and moved back to where he had been sitting.

**XXX**

The escape had gone surprisingly well, however, once they had made their way back to the safe house, their plan had hit an unforeseen snag.

"I'm not going to leave while Mandy's killer is still out there." Nate firmly reiterated.

"Nate, we're not detectives. The police will handle it." Sarah told him gently.

"Not if they're focusing all their energy on me." Nate pointed out, before turning towards Chuck and pleading, "Charlie, please." After a moment of staring at his friend's desperate face Chuck felt his resolve crumble. He glanced towards Sarah, who looked torn as well. Then he turned towards Casey.

"If Amanda was killed because of her association with the Agency, we have to know." He offered. Casey narrowed his eyes, looking from his two partners to their recent rescuee before finally giving a low growl.

"Fine." He spat. "But you're convincing Beckman."

**XXX**

Convincing Beckman and Graham had been surprisingly easy once they pointed out the possibility that Fulcrum, the Ring or some other enemy organization could have been the cause of Amanda's death. Then they were just left trying to actually investigate.

"Did Amanda have any enemies or anyone who would want to hurt her?" Sarah asked Nate.

"No." Nate said. He was sitting in one of the chairs in the safe house now, his arms crossed and wrapped around his body as if to hold himself together.

"Think hard Nate." Sarah encouraged him. Nate closed his eyes a moment before slowly answering.

"Russell? He's another analyst. He's really competitive and Mandy is always showing him up. But I don't think he'd hurt her, he's more the type to complain to someone behind Mandy's back."

"Anyone else." Chuck asked cautiously.

"She and Max were arguing early this week, over some paperwork." Nate said after a moment.

"Max Richards? That's the substation Director?"

"Yeah."

"What was she working on?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know." Nate said quickly.

"You don't know?" Sarah asked dubiously. Nate paused and licked his lips somewhat anxiously.

"Most of what Mandy did was need to know. I didn't. I knew she couldn't talk about her work and vice versa. Rather than having long lulls in conversation when something particularly confidential was in the pipeline we stayed away from talking about work." He finally explained.

"Okay. So what about what you were working on." Chuck asked.

"Mandy didn't know anything about what I was working on." He said, slightly more animated.

"What if someone assumed she did?" Sarah pointed out.

"I can't tell you." Nate said dully.

"We have higher clearance than you, idiot." Casey grumbled.

"No, I literally can't. Whatever the mission was, it was above my pay-grade. All I was told was the minimum I needed to do my part." Nate jumped up then, in frustration, and began pacing.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." He said. Chuck realized that they were all a bit on edge, and Nate more than a bit, and decided he should probably steer the conversation in a different direction if he didn't want Nate to close up completely. He reached up and gently grabbed Nate's arm the next time he paced by him, then placed both his hand on his shoulders, hoping the physical connection would steady him.

"Let start over, okay? Why don't you tell us about the day before Amanda was found. Start from the beginning." He said, leading Nate back towards the chair. Nate sat down, his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his clasped hands.

"We woke up. We had breakfast. We went to work. We came home. We had dinner. Then Mandy got ready and went out with her friends for some drinks and I went back to the substation to quarterback the mission. I got back about five in the morning, and Mandy was there, and." He stopped, pushing his forehead harder against his hands. Chuck and Sarah shared a glance and gave Nate a moment.

"Which friends did she go out with? Did they work with the Agency?" He asked gently.

"No." He said, shaking his head. "Olivia is British, she's a guest professor at one of the Universities. I don't remember which. Beth is American, she works for a charity based here in Berlin."

"Do they know that Amanda was CIA?" Sarah asked.

"No. No one outside the Agency did. The substation works under the cover of an import-export business." Chuck notice Nate seemed to be getting more and more frayed.

"It will be a few hours until the substation clears out. Why don't we all get some sleep?" Chuck suggested. After a few nods, they all headed off to various soft surfaces in the safe house.

**November 16, 2007**

Ideally they would have searched Amanda's office as soon as possible, before anyone had a chance to remove anything. Unfortunately, whoever had killed Amanda had over a day head start on them even before they landed in Berlin.

They had decided to try to avoid alerting anyone at the substation that they suspected someone in the Agency might have been involved in Amanda's death, and searched her office area after everyone had left. Their actual entry into the substation had been relatively easy. The safe house had had the equipment to make the necessary security cards, and Beckman and Graham had sent them information on the station security systems. The papers on the Amanda's desk were stacked neatly, but a quick review of the various piles revealed they were all out of order and some appeared to be missing. They had taken them anyway, along with her computer. The most promising find was a group of papers Amanda had hidden under a false bottom in her drawer, but those too seemed relatively mundane.

When they had gotten back, they had tried to get a few hours sleep. Eventually, however Nate and Chuck had given up, and done some finagling in order to revive Amanda's inexpertly wiped hard drive, while Sarah and Casey had started going through the papers. At mid-morning Chuck and Sarah left to interview Olivia.

Chuck still didn't deal well with crying girls, which made the entire interview with Olivia extremely uncomfortable for him. In between her sobs they were able to discern several things. Beth had gone home around ten at night, in an attempt to get a couple of hours sleep before an early flight for a business trip. Amanda had been dropped off by a cab she and Olivia had shared around midnight. More importantly, Olivia had given herself an alibi that Casey had discerned checked-out.

Their conversations with Amanda's co-workers later in the afternoon had been slightly more helpful. According to Max, he had not had a disagreement with Amanda, as much as Amanda had been concerned that, as he has not been able to find an assistant, he was taking on too much in trying to do both his job as a substation director and running the cover business. According to the other analysts, in contrast, Max had been so hard on all of his previous assistants, that they had all eventually left, and Amanda felt that Max was so far behind in his paperwork for the base's cover that it would start to attract notice. All of which seemed of little importance once they found out that Russell was missing.

"It didn't strike you as odd that he would take a personal day right after another one of your co-workers was killed?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"You can't think Russell would hurt Amanda? He wouldn't hurt a fly." One of the station's junior analysts told them. "Plus, he left two days before Amanda. Well before Amanda." She continued. Chuck and Sarah shared a glance and quickly ended the interview before searching Russell's office.

**XXX**

Russell's office was completely cleaned out. So was his apartment. His hard drive had been attempted to be wiped by the same inexperienced person as Amanda's. After a bit of research, it seemed as though Russell had fallen off the radar. Their other possible lead, Beth, had not been able to get a flight home from her business trip until the next morning. All of which meant they were left spinning their wheels and waiting.

Frustration was palpable as they all went through papers and files at the safe house that night.

"What does the price of wheat in Kazakhstan have to do with national security?" Sarah asked after reading one of the seemingly innumerable documents from Amanda's desk She thrust offending document towards Chuck.

"It must be paperwork for the cover business. Maybe Amanda decided to pick up some of the slack herself." Chuck answered before putting the paper into one of the "looked at" piles they had established. It continued in much the same way for hours, even as Casey eventually gave up and went to clean some of the safe house's guns. Then they finally received a call from Beckman.

"Russell's been found."

_AN Because I'm geeky: the "Shewe and Hind" is a play on Wolfam and Hart (which is a combination of the words wolf, ram and hart), the law firm that played a major part in the TV series Angel. A female wolf is a She-wolf, the female equivalent of a ram is a ewe and the female equivalent of a hart (is a hind. I thought it would be a subtle way for Chuck to let Nate know that something was a foot. _

_Oh, and Disclaimer: I do not own Angel the Series._


	18. Chuck versus The Loose Ends Part IV

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. _

Chuck versus The Loose Ends Part IV

**November 17, 2007**

Russell Pesce was found floating in one of Berlin's many lakes. He appeared to have been sunk there three days ago. Unfortunately for whoever had tried to hide him, one of the weights attached to his body had popped loose and he had floated to the surface. Just like with Amanda, the only thing the police was able to find was that whoever had killed Russell was very good at hiding his tracks. The team eventually returned to the safe house to wait with Nate for any findings that might surface. In the meantime they began examining more closely those files which they had found on both Russell and Amanda's computers.

Unfortunately, despite Nate's assertion that they tended to compete with each other, Russell and Amanda had also collaborated quite a few times. Tracking down the specific report or file that might have led to both of their deaths seemed increasingly difficult, even that was without considering whatever paperwork might have been stolen from Russell's desk.

They received a call from Beth late in the morning, letting them know that she was back in Berlin. While they were now mostly sure that Amanda had been killed because of something she had been working on for the Agency, given the dead-end they appeared to have hit, Sarah and Chuck decided to meet with her anyway, just in case Amanda may have slipped and mentioned something to her during their night out.

Beth was far more composed than Olivia. Even so, Sarah and Chuck still thought it best to ease her into questioning, starting with how she met Amanda, and her job. As Beth talked about her charity's hunger relief programs, something began tickling the back of his mind but couldn't seem to rise to the surface.

"Was Amanda acting strangely that night? Was she nervous?" Sarah asked her.

"No. She seemed fine." Beth said.

"Did she say anything unusual?" Sarah continued. Beth paused a second, thinking.

"Actually," She began.

"She asked you about wheat." Chuck cut in, causing both Beth and Sarah to look at him curiously.

"She asked you about the price of wheat." He reiterated.

"How did you know that?" Beth finally asked.

**XXX**

"Max Richards wasn't just hard on his assistants. He was running them off before they had time to notice he was doctoring the prices of the imported and exported goods so he could skim money away from the cover business. When Amanda and Russell took some of the account information to help him with the backup of paperwork, he realized they might discover what he was doing. Russell didn't have any family or friends in Berlin, so he killed him first, and waited until a time when he knew Nate wouldn't be home, or have an alibi to kill Amanda." Chuck explained to Beckman and Graham via a video link in the substation.

"Thank you, Agent Bartowski. Now that the authorities have Richards, I'm sure we can smooth out the situation with Mr. Wexler. Hopefully the four of you will be heading home within a few hours." Graham told him. Beckman gave a nod, and then clicked off.

Chuck turned towards Nate, who if anything looked worse than before they had captured Max.

"Are you alright?" Chuck asked, cautiously.

"No." Nate said, swallowing back a lump in his throat. "I guess I have to go pack." He finally said, slightly dazed.

Chuck and Sarah went back with him to his old apartment. Not long after they had begun stuffing things into boxes, however, Nate ran out the door abruptly. Chuck moved to follow him but Sarah put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"I'll go." Sarah told him. Chuck gave her a slightly questioning look, unsure why she thought he shouldn't accompany Nate.

"Please?" She simply asked. Chuck gave her a nod and Sarah headed out after Nate. Looking around the empty and slightly messy apartment, Chuck let out a huge sigh. While he understood that Nate was in pain, Chuck couldn't help but hope he didn't have to pack all of this up himself.

**XXX**

It became obvious not long after Sarah convinced Nate to come back to the apartment that they wouldn't be able to wade through all of the couples things before she and Chuck were expected back in Burbank. After a bit of discussion, they decided to only pack what Nate would need in the short term, and hire movers to pack up the rest and send them to D.C. later. After letting Casey know the new plan, they helped Nate put together a bag and made a final sweep of the apartment to ensure nothing was left in the apartment that might lead back to the CIA before heading outside to wait for a Cab to take them to the private airfield. Sarah and Chuck decided to give Nate a bit of privacy and sat down on a bench just out of earshot. After a brief silence, Chuck turned towards her and spoke.

"What did you say to Nate, to get him back into the apartment?" He asked cautiously. Sarah glanced over towards the now silent Nate a moment, before answering.

"I told him that he would regret it if he didn't deal with her things. That eventually it would get easier and seeing them would bring back the happy memories instead of the pain." She said quietly.

"Does it?" He whispered back.

"I have no idea." She said, turning her head slightly away. She sat staring out at the street for a moment before answering. "It was different with Bryce and I." Looking back towards Chuck she saw his brows raise, encouraging her to continue. She didn't quite know how. After a moment, she turned away again, trying to think of a way to express what she was feeling.

"I cared about Bryce." She finally said. "I don't want you to think that I didn't. I wouldn't have been in a relationship with him for so long unless I did." She looked towards Chuck, hoping he could see her sincerity in her face before continuing.

"I cared about Bryce, but I know that if he had lived, we wouldn't have made it in the long term, and, as guilty it makes me feel saying it, that makes it easier to move on." She searched Chuck face, and was surprised and relieved that there was no reproach in it. He looked into her eyes, then leaned forward, before silently reaching over and tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. Then "Anyway You Want It" starting playing in his pocket.

Chuck gave her a slightly apologetic smile, then stood up and walked a few feet away.

"Hey Morgan," He said into the phone. There was a slight pause, then Sarah heard him tell Morgan "Slow down Morgan, I can't understand you." After another slight pause, Sarah watched Chuck let out a frustrated sigh before speaking.

"Morgan, occasionally, on planet earth, men will consider their feelings for a woman before jumping atop them."

**November 19, 2007**

Chuck had spent most of the last day and a half either in transit or helping Nate get somewhat settled in D.C. Graham had scheduled him to undergo psychological evaluations at Langley before he would be given a temporary leave. Chuck had gotten back to Burbank just in time for Ellie to fuss over him and insist that he and Sarah join her and Awesome for dinner. Casey had narrowly escaped back into his apartment. Chuck was on edge the whole meal. Luckily Sarah had seemed to sense this and plead jet lag from their supposed vacation leaving relatively early. Chuck had similarly told Ellie he was tired and headed to his room. Once he heard the television turn on, he quietly changed into dark clothes, grabbed the bag he had prepared of gear and snuck out the Morgan door.

Chuck had been good with tranq guns, even before he downloaded The Intersect 2.0. Since he'd been in this timeline, he'd made an effort to become even better. It is hard to argue that an Agent must bring or use a gun when he can perform a mission better without it than most agents could with. Especially if you consider how much less mess and paperwork there is for a mission without any bodies.

When Chuck slipped into the Demetrios' dock, he was easily able to incapacitate the guards using his own specially mixed twilight tranqs. He checked the logs, and then wound his way through the crates and containers towards the area he and Sarah had originally found Bryce. Taking a breath he moved toward the largest container and carefully opened it. A mix of guilt, grief, disappointment and, he felt guilty to say, relief flooded through him as he stared at the stacks of guns that filled it.

He quickly moved through the other nearby containers and crates, and found, with the exception of a container of foreign meats and cheeses, that they all had similar contents.

He closed all of the containers, and then slipped back out towards where he had parked. At his car, he pulled out his phone.

"Ron, you know how you said you owed me for that Ben Lo Pan tip? Well I think you're about to owe me a lot more."

He waited then went back and made sure that all of the guards wouldn't be waking up for a while, then waited just outside in the shadows until the first FBI began pulling up. Once he saw his contact, he headed out.

**November 20, 2007 (Before Dawn)**

He knew this was long overdue. This should have been his first step. But a part of him hoped that it wouldn't be necessarily. Another part still really didn't like dead bodies. After several hours of sweaty, dirty digging, his shovel finally hit a hard, hollow surface. Clearing away the last of the dirt, he lowered himself into the small hole he had created, and took a deep breath. Using the shovel, he pried open the cover, bracing himself before looking inside. He stared at the inside of the coffin for only a moment. Then he scrambled out of the hole onto the ground level and heaved onto the grass.

_AN: I'm putting this at the end for obvious reasons. I really didn't want to kill off Bryce. One thing I wanted to explore in this story initially was Chuck and Bryce working together. The farther I plotted out the story, however, the more I realized that I couldn't bring Bryce back. In the original timeline Fulcrum believed Bryce hard been working for them. In this one, they know he isn't. It therefore doesn't make sense for them to try and save him. They know he won't tell them where The Intersect is. _

_More importantly, as time went by, I began trying to develop an arc around Chuck and Sarah moving past Bryce's death. I don't know if I succeeded, but I do think it would have undermined that to bring Bryce back. I also realized that I didn't really know how to deal with Bryce if he came back, or where the man he was in this universe would fit into the team. That said, if there's interest (and I have time) I'm still thinking of writing a prequel so I can play with both writing Chuck and Bryce as friends. _

_And yes, I am enough of a hack to give my major red herring names meaning "little red" and "fish"_


	19. Chuck versus The Tom Part I

_AN: I just want to thank centauri252, Fire From Above, jaytoyz, jinxed07, yvonnefan, Korkman2 and PeterOijNJ for reviewing last chapter and give a special thanks to yvonnefan for being my 100__th__ review (and yes I did give a squeal of geek joy when I realized that.) I'd also like to say thanks, again, to everyone who's reviewed, alerted, or favorite this story so far as well as to the people who chose to put this story into their Communities. I also wanted to thank those of you that took a chance on reading or reviewing my other little stories, Chuck versus The Tuesday and Chuck versus The April Fools._

_So, here are some things you should probably know: A tom is the proper name for a male turkey. _

_I have a rather long, drawn out explanation for which grade Alex is in. However, the bottom line is that while Alex could have graduated in 2007 at age 17 based on cutoff date of the L.A. school district and comment she made during the third and fourth season, I wanted to have a chance to subject Casey to carpools, prom and the other rituals that accompany being a parent to a high school senior. Therefore I have chosen to have her have start Kindergarten in 1995 and graduate from high school in 2008. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I also do not own the Spy Dossier on the nbc website. _

Chuck versus The Tom Part I

**November 21, 2007**

Sarah hung up her phone, frustrated.

"Is that Chuck? Did he call?" Sarah stiffened, as she heard Alex speak from behind her. Sarah turned, looking back at Alex.

"It's just, you've been kind of weird, since you guys have come back from vacation." Alex said, the last word said in a tone that Sarah suspected would have been accompanied by air quotes had Alex been a couple of years younger.

"I'm just concerned." Sarah told her. Alex gave her a dubious look, then turned back to refilling the toppings. Sarah walked back toward the refrigerator and pulled out several pieces of fruit to top off the tubs. They stood there for a few minutes, silently chopping up fruit and shoveling out Oreos and chocolate chips.

Sarah had never been good with talking about relationships and she certainly wasn't going to start with the teenage daughter of her partner, no matter how much she was growing to like the girl. Especially since Alex was right.

Sarah had never been entirely sure how Chuck felt about her. When they had first met, he had been awkwardly flirty. Then, after they were partnered, something shifted. He remained considerate. Nice. Adorable. But a space had developed between them which was even more frustrating because at the time she seemed to be the only person Chuck ever distanced himself from. Long after their partnership had dissolved, and she had begun a relationship with Bryce, she had put together from some of Bryce's stories that Chuck had had some sort of whirlwind romance during his semester off from Stanford that had ended very badly and which he had never seemed to recover from. By that point Sarah had already believed she had packed away her feelings and moved on.

When they had met again, here in Burbank, she'd still been dealing with Bryce's death, and the myriad of feelings it had created. As time went on, they eventually eased into their old pattern. Then there had been that moment. In front of Nate's old apartment he had stared into her eyes with an intensity she hadn't expected, one that stirred flutters in the pit of her stomach; feelings which she suddenly didn't feel she was alone in having. Then the moment had ended and he'd spent the rest of the flight and their time in D.C. trying to support Nate. When they had gotten back, he had virtually disappeared for a day and had yet to answer any of her calls.

After placing the last of the now cut fruit in the bowls, she glanced over at Alex who was watching her with a knowing and amused look.

"You could just go over to the Buymore and talk to him." She suggested, after a moment. Taking a breath Sarah realized that she might as well take the high schooler's advice since she herself had seemed to have reverted back into a middle school girl with a crush.

"I should probably make sure that he isn't in some kind of trouble." She finally said. Alex raised her brows, but continued to fill the tubs in silence as Sarah walked around the counter and out towards the Buymore.

**XXX**

Now that he had discovered that Sarah was ready to move on, and he himself had assuaged some of his concerns and guilt, Chuck had every intention of moving forward towards having a romantic relationship with Sarah. He had hoped, however, to have a couple of days to get his head on straight, and possibly come up with a plan, before speaking with her again.

When he looked up from the Nerd Herd desk and saw her determinedly stride into the Buymore, he suspected that was no longer an option. He jumped over the counter and moved to meet her halfway down an aisle.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked with faux innocence.

"You haven't been answering my calls." She said.

"I turned my phone off." He told her.

"What if there was an emergency. As your partner I need to be able to get a hold of you." She said, irritated.

"Is there a national emergency?" He asked, with feigned innocence.

"No." She said, brusquely. She then added rather defensively, "but you are The Intersect, Chuck, as well as an Agent. There are a lot of people who would want what's in your head. I was concerned." Chuck decided to explain with a half-truth.

"Ellie's in Thanksgiving panic mode a bit early this year, since it's the first time in a while I'm here to celebrate with her." He told her. "I've been trying to avoid her insanity."

"And you thought that she'd, what, steal my phone and trick you into picking up?" She asked, her mood relaxing slightly.

"I wouldn't put it past her. She may not have super-ninja skills, but Ellie's tickling torture is the most effective interrogation technique I've ever dealt with." He said, with a grin. It grew when Sarah smiled back.

"Speaking of Thanksgiving," he said after a moment, "would you want to have dinner with us? I'm sure Ellie would be thrilled, she always makes way too much food. Plus, she's probably expecting you anyway, with our cover." For a brief moment, Sarah looked slightly blindsided before returning to her usual collected self.

"Of course." She said, before adding. "It's good for our cover."

"Bartowski!" Big Mike yelled as he approached them. "Round up your team." Chuck gave Sarah an apologetic smile.

"I better." He said, his thumb pointing back towards the direction Big Mike had stomped off towards. Sarah gave a little nod.

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

"See you then." Sarah told him, before he went off to hear Big Mike's annual Black Friday speech, yet again.

**November 22, 2007**

Ellie was not panicked, despite what her brother or boyfriend might think. She was just busy. And worried. And nervous. But she wasn't panicked. She also was perfectly justified to be a little, anxious. Since Chuck had graduated college his trips home had been sporadic at best. This year, she had pulled strings to ensure that she and Devon could get the holiday off from the hospital, so that they could finally have a real family Thanksgiving again. Then Chuck had gotten the call from his friend.

Ellie fully supported Chuck going to help his friend. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like if something happened to Devon, much less as a result of something as sudden and terrifying as a burglary. But Chuck's unexpected trip meant that Ellie had put her Thanksgiving plans on hold until Chuck knew for certain how long Nathan would need Chuck's support or his help with the funeral and all the other details that follow a death.

When Chuck returned two days ago, Ellie had had to put her plans into overdrive in order to have everything perfect for the family dinner. Now, with only hours to spare, Chuck was forced to go to some stupid meeting at the Buymore, and she had discovered the she had forgotten several ingredients. After weighing what she had left to do, she decided the only solution was to text Chuck and hope that he would actually go to the store and pick up what she needed. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ellie quickly typed out what she needed and sent the message to her brother before hurrying back to the take care of things in the kitchen. Maybe she should call him too, just in case. And possibly Sarah.

**XXX**

Chuck carefully balanced the last minutes supplies he had gotten for Ellie in one hand while he unlocked the apartment door.

"Chuck, get ready for some turkey." Devon called from the kitchen as Chuck walked in. After tossing his keys on the side table, he moved towards the kitchen to put the bags down. Glancing over he was surprised to see Casey standing in the center of the living room holding a cocktail.

"What are you doing here?" He said.

"Well, your sister invited me to dinner." Casey said with what passed on him for a grin.

"Did you find everything?" Ellie asked as she walked up to them and took the groceries.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I did, but I need to talk to you about something. " Chuck told her only for her to begin retreating towards the kitchen. "Later, later." He said. When she walked out of ear shot he turned back to Casey.

"Why aren't you eating with Alex?" Chuck asked.

"While it's none of you business, for some reason faking your own death and abandoning a women while she's pregnant does not endear you to her family. Alex is bringing over left over tomorrow."

"I'm sorry." Chuck said. Casey gave a grunt.

"Don't be. This way I don't have to listen to Kath's cousin give backhanded compliments and whine about the food all night."

"Guys, no shop talk tonight. We've got a bird to eat." Devon announced cheerily. "Hey, John, could you help me stuff this monster?" He added, nodding his head towards the kitchen. Casey handed Chuck his drink with a slight smirk and headed towards the kitchen.

"Thank you, John." Ellie said as he passed, before turning back to Chuck. "He's so sweet." Chuck shook off the now familiar sense of déjà vu and turned towards where Ellie was setting the wine.

"Uh, sis, Morgan is bringing somebody tonight."He warned her.

"A real someone or an imaginary someone?" She asked sarcastically.

"Okay, first, Morgan hasn't brought pretend people to things in a very long time. Years." Ellie gave him a dubious look. "Year." He conceded before continuing, "but second, Anna is very real. And very nice."

"Anna?" Ellie said excitedly.

"Yes. Morgan's girlfriend. But she may be a bit jealous." He said.

"Why?" Ellie said, slightly confused. Chuck was saved from explaining by the doorbell. It was only a very temporary reprieve as when he opened the door, Chuck found Morgan and Anna standing behind Sarah. He greeted Sarah with a smile, and took the flowers she had brought before hurrying them both inside the apartment, out of the range of the heated glare Anna was giving to his slightly confused sister.

**XXX**

The food was unsurprisingly good. So much so that, aside from standard greetings for everyone, and a few snide remarks from Anna, no one began to speak until several minutes into their first helpings.

"I am in heaven." Devon finally announced.

"Yeah, this is so good." Sarah said, turning towards Ellie.

"I'm glad you like it." Ellie told her with a smile.

"Amazing." Devon reiterated as he stuffed another bit into his mouth. Underneath the table Chuck felt his feet brush against Sarah. Briefly he considered playing footsy with her. He then quickly realized that it was probably best not to attack a government trained agent's feet before first letting her know his intentions. Instead he gave her a bright smile across the table, which she mirrored, causing a warm feeling to bubble up in his chest.

"Oh man, oh man, you know what," Morgan announced, "I am ready for my second plate, I need critical side dish number two." He said, pointing excitedly toward the sweet potatoes.

"Oh yeah, there you go." Devon said, handing the dish to him in front of Sarah.

"Okay, here we go," he said ladling a hefty helping of the marshmallow topped orange goop onto his plate. Next to Chuck, Casey reached across the table for another dish, only to have Devon grab his arm. Luckily, despite the sudden panic that rose in Chuck, Casey didn't attack Awesome. Yet.

"Nice and tight, John. I'm impressed." Devon told Casey, cheerily unaware of how close he was to having his own arm ripped off. "You work out?" he asked.

"Yeah," Casey said, with a slight grimace Chuck suspected this was his attempt at a smile. "Work keeps me in shape." As the two began discussing calories and water sports Chuck turned his attention back to the drama unfolding at the other side of the table. Morgan was enjoying his sweet potatoes with a look approaching ecstasy on his face. Glancing over Chuck saw the horror on Anna's. Thankfully it didn't look like she had quite reached the breaking point yet.

"Hey, Chuck, do you still have the rafting brochures in your room?" Devon said, calling Chuck's attention back again towards him and Casey.

"What?" he said, still slightly distracted by worry over what Anna would be doing next.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get them." Devon said. Chuck suddenly had an image of all the various passports, weapons and other CIA artifacts hidden in spots throughout his room.

"No, No, No." He said, suddenly waiving Devon to sit. "I'll get them. Please, you guys keep talking." He really hoped Devon still had all his limbs when he came back. After shifting through one of his drawers, Chuck pulled out the small stack of brochures and headed back towards the table. When he placed them beside Devon, he looked over to see that while everyone appeared to remain uninjured, Anna was wearing an increasingly sour expression.

"So, Thanksgiving. We're all supposed to say what we're thankful for." Devon announced as Chuck took his seat. "I'll start. I am thankful that I'm here with the most beautiful woman in the world, Ellie Bartowski." Before Morgan had an opportunity to put his foot in his mouth Chuck reached his own over and gave him a slight kick.

"Hey, what was that?" Morgan cried indignantly. Ellie ignored the pronouncement, and gave Devon an adoring grin.

"That's sweet honey. I am thankful for my family and friends, and for finally having everyone here, together for Thanksgiving." She said, resting her chin on her hands. Everyone then turned towards Casey.

"I pass." He said. Chuck decided to press his luck and gave Casey a slightly nudge with his foot as well. Casey glared at him letting out a low growl. Not deterred, Chuck simply raised his brows, and tipped his head back towards him expectantly. Casey rolled his eyes, but after glancing around at the other faces around the table answered.

"Fine." He growled slightly under his breath, before saying in a more pleasant tone "I am thankful for my daughter." Chuck gave him a satisfied smile which Casey answered with a glare.

"Chuck." Devon said, oblivious to the exchange.

"I guess, like Ellie, I'm thankful for my family and friends. And to be here, with all of you." Chuck was happy to see Ellie smile at his answer.

"How about you Sarah?" Devon said, causing everyone to once again turn. Sarah seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking around at the faces looking towards her. Then her eyes settled on Chuck.

"The same as Chuck." She said finally. "And Ellie. If there one thing I've learned this last year it's how important it is to spend time with the people you care about, while you have a chance." She said, her eyes focusing, it seemed, a bit more on Chuck. "And all of you have made me feel more at home here then I've felt in a very long time. So, Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome, Sarah." Ellie said, with a big smile. "We're happy you're here too." Chuck heard several assents around the table, but was too focused on Sarah's smile across from him to pinpoint exactly who they had come from. He finally came out of his Sarah induced daze when Devon turned to Morgan.

"What about you Morgan?" He said. Chuck gave Morgan another small kick under the table. Which caused the small bearded man to jump.

"What, why." Morgan said indignantly turning towards Chuck. Chuck raised his brows expectantly and gave a small subtle nod towards Anna.

"Oh. Oh." Morgan said. "I am thankful for my lovely girlfriend." He said, earning him a smile from Anna. Chuck cleared his throat and gave another small nod towards where Anna's dish sat on the table. A movement he repeated when Morgan gave him a confused look. A look or realization then came over Morgan's face, before he continued. "And. And I'm thankful for this wonderful casserole she's made." He glanced over at Chuck who gave him another expectant nod. "Which I'm going to try right now." He finished before reaching over to ladle some of the green beans onto his plate. Morgan looked slightly pained as he took the first bite.

"Do you like it?" Anna asked.

"Mm-hm. Good. It's devastating. Devastatingly good." He said, covering his mouth to hide what Chuck suspected was a grimace. Anna beamed.

"Does anyone else want some?" She asked. The entire table quietly echoed excuses. Luckily any disappointment she might of felt was forgotten when Morgan spoke again.

"Sweetheart, is that, um, tartar sauce?" He said, clearing his throat. Anna smiled at the endearment and his apparent enjoyment of her dish. Chuck relaxed and allowed himself to hope that they would all get through the meal with their limbs and relationships intact.

**XXX**

After dinner, Chuck told Ellie he was walking Sarah to her car and ambled out with her to the patio. Just outside the apartment building, he stopped and turned towards her taking a breath to screw up his courage before speaking.

"Sarah, would you want to go to dinner?" He asked.

"We just ate dinner." She said somewhat confused.

"In a few days." He said, "On a date. A real date." Sarah's eyes widened slightly.

"A date?" she said.

"You know those social gatherings where two people hang out and eat and talk without knives or guns or bomb about to go off." He said, unsuccessfully trying to keep his babble at bay. When she paused, he began to wonder if he had misread her signals.

"Okay." She said, finally.

"Okay?" He reiterated. At her nod, his smile grew so wide he practically split his face.

"Saturday? I don't think Big Mike is going to let any of us out of the Buymore tomorrow until after closing." He told her.

"Saturday." She confirmed, giving him a small smile of her own. She gave him another small nod then headed towards her car, leaving Chuck standing just outside the patio, suddenly wondering when the next shoe would drop. Nothing ever went that smooth for him.

**XXX**

From the rooftop of the adjacent apartment building, Tommy Delgado watched the awkward interaction between the pair in the patio through his binoculars. One of Fulcrum's contacts had reported that a man and woman fitting the descriptions of Agents Charles and Walker had been seen in Berlin.

Tommy was far from convinced that the lanky bumbler he had just watched babble his way through asking for a first date was the illusive Agent Charles. He had no doubt, however, that the blonde who had just exited the patio was Walker. According to his sources, that meant that the server that the Intersect had been transferred to had to be nearby. And with it his chance to redeem himself for Rossi's mistakes.

_AN 2: I thought I should clarify. Chuck didn't have a romance during his time away from Stanford, I just thought that when he returned to Stanford he would have been heartbroken and not wanted to date, and that would have been the best excuse for why. _


	20. Chuck versus The Tom Part II

_AN: I just wanted to once again thank everyone has reviewed (favorited or alerted too)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. _

Chuck versus The Tom Part II

**November 23, 2007**

Chuck woke up and blurrily turned off his alarm. The Buymore needed everyone to come in for Black Friday, which meant that rather than sleeping off the mix of carbohydrates and tryptophan from last night's dinner he was groggily making his way towards the bathroom to get ready for a day of playing traffic control for a mob of deal crazy shoppers. The shower finally woke him up enough to remember that Sarah had agreed to a date tomorrow night. The thought brought a smile to his face and a warm feeling bubbling up into his chest that chased away the residual shadow of guilt. As he finished up his morning ritual, he began trying to formulate a plan.

As he poured himself coffee and a bowl of cereal he started considering where they should go. Should he take Sarah to a nice romantic restaurant or something more low key and "them"? Italian or French? By the time his spoon clinked against the bottom of his bowl he was beginning to wonder if he could convince the CIA they needed to go to Paris for something. As he grabbed his messenger bag and his keys he realized that they probably should wait on something like that.

By the time he was walking out the front door he had begun to wonder whether or not it would be weird, confusing or convenient to go to some of the same place that had been special to him and the other Sarah. He wouldn't want to get mixed up at some point in the future and mention something he had done or talked about with the other universe's Sarah. Then again, since he already knew Sarah (or at least a Sarah) liked certain restaurants and places, wouldn't it be better to choose something that he already knew she would enjoy? All of these thoughts continued to circulate through his head at an exponentially increasing rate as he got into the Herder and began his drive to work. Which was probably one of the reasons he didn't see the van barrel of out of a side street to t-bone him until a fraction of a second too late.

**XXX**

Sarah woke up happier than she had been in a long time. Last night after Chuck's question, she had decided to push back the last little questioning voice in her head. She felt lighter, in many senses of the word. She even had developed a slight bounce in her step by the time she headed down to Maison 23's parking garage for her Porsche. She deflated immediately as she heard the click of a gun cocking behind her. Slowly, she glanced towards one of the park car's side rear mirrors to judge where the sound had come from, and braced herself to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Agent Walker." Said a voice from behind one of the man's vans parked nearby. Sarah grimaced. While she ordinarily wouldn't be concerned about only two men, if he was able to move silently enough for her not to notice, he probably had training.

"And why is that Mr…" She said, hoping for a bit of time.

"Funny, Agent Walker." He said stepping out from his hiding spot. He gave her a slick smile that stretched the scars on his face. "I appreciate funny friends."

"Friends?" She said, forcing a bit of incredulous laughter into her tone.

"Yes. I think we're going to be quite good friends. You see, my men have already acquired your boyfriend. Asset. Whatever you kids are calling it these days. And, if you become my friend he may even get out of this unharmed." Her stomach twisted with a cold twinge. The scarred man smiled at her reaction.

"Now, why don't you get into the car Agent Walker." The man told her in an overly pleasant voice, motioning towards the van. Sarah remained frozen.

"I want proof. That he's alive." She told him. The man starred at her a moment, as if weighing her. His faced twisted momentarily in frustration, before returning to his previous calm.

"Fine." He said, as he pulled out his phone and dialed. He listened for a minute, before his face flashed surprise and anger. He did so again a moment later when Sarah kicked him in the face.

**XXX**

By the time Alex pulled into the parking lot, most of it was full and she could see people were already crowded into and outside the Buymore, Large Mart and even Underpants Etc . When she walked up to the Orange Orange's entrance she was surprised to find the door still locked. Pulling out the key Sarah had given her in case she was called away, Alex unlocked the door and walked in, expecting to find Sarah filling out paper work in the back room or preparing the shop for today's customers. When she realized the store was empty, Alex pulled out her phone to see if she had missed a message from either Sarah or her dad. Finding none, she shrugged and decided she might as well start getting the store ready for opening.

When the store's opening time came and went Alex started to get worried.

**XXX**

Casey was not happy. Scratch that. He was far beyond that. The tiny ball of anger he carried in his stomach was quickly threatening to supernova out and, hopefully kill Jeff in the process. Not only was he stuck at this stupid job, dealing with crazier and stupider than usual customers, but the reason he was here didn't even have the courtesy to show up. And without Bartowski to lead them the Nerdy Buymorons were all either hiding or wandering aimlessly around the store. Plus Grimes was acting more annoying then usually, something Casey had previously thought impossible. He'd already asked Casey three times whether he had seen Bartowksi today.

When his phone began to ring, he actually hoped there was some national emergency just so that he could escape. Still, he was far from disappointed when he looked down and saw it was Alex.

"Hey Dad, did you have a, you know, emergency vacation today?" She said, sounding slightly nervous.

"No. "He told her.

"Its just, Sarah isn't in yet, and it not like her. Is she or Chuck over there?" She asked. Casey's temperature began to rise. If Bartowski had abandoned him to these morons so that he could dip his chocolate in Walker's peanut butter…

"What about peanut butter?" Crap, he had said that aloud.

"Sandwiches, Bartowski has this thing with sandwiches." He said abruptly before clearing his throat. "Look, I'll give Walker a call, are you alright for a bit by yourself?"

"Yes Dad, I think I can swirl yogurt all by my lonesome." She said. He could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Just call me, when you know something, okay?" She then said, in a slightly worried tinged tone.

"Sure. I'll let you know when I can." He said

"Bye Dad." She added, before hanging up the phone. Now where were those two?

**XXX**

Sarah had used the man's distraction to twist the gun away from the man behind her, and then knocked the scarred man out. More men had appeared then, from around the garage and she had been left fighting his surprisingly large group of men. Luckily they were also surprisingly dim. A few more kicks, elbows, and punches and the rest of the men were unconscious. She raced over to the abandoned phone and called back the last dialed number, bracing herself for a different kind of fight. She hadn't expected the voice that greeted her.

"Hello?"

"Chuck?" she said surprised.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" He sounded just as surprised.

"Yeah. I assume you're no longer a prisoner." She asked, her fear finally beginning to recede.

"They're all zip lined and unconscious, but my phone and both cars are totaled and I'm still waiting for the cleaners." He told her. She went to her car and grabbed zip lines of her own, not quite sure how to continue was what a slightly odd conversation even for them. Chuck eventually came to the chat's rescue, speaking in a voice that was a mixture of amusement and relief.

"So, I got four, how about you?"

**XXX**

Casey had called both Bartowski and Walker's phones, only for it to go voice mail. He had then, reluctantly, called Ellie to see if Chuck had left for work that morning or said anything about where he was going. He left her with the impression that her brother may have been playing hooky with his girlfriend, something Casey thought that was probably fair after the idiot had left him to face the extra nutty morons alone. He planned to tell Mike he was taking an early lunch then go check up on the lovebirds. But, before he got the chance, the two finally stumbled into the Buymore.

"Where have you two been?" Casey growled. The two shared a look before turning back towards Casey and saying in creep unison.

"Ask Beckman."

**XXX**

After closing up the Orange Orange Sarah headed over to the Buymore. When he saw her Chuck headed over to her with a sour, slightly guilty look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He gave her a strained smile.

"Big Mike is pretty upset that I missed the morning. He's making me take an extra shift tomorrow night."

"So, I guess we'll have to postpone?" She asked. Chuck frowned a moment.

"We could get together afterward. Most of the fancier restaurants would be closed but we could get take-out somewhere, maybe rent a movie." He said tentatively. He must have seen the slight bit of disappointment on her face, as he then added "Okay, you're right, that is possibly the worst first date ever."

"No." She interrupted. "It's fine."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." She told him earnestly. As much as she might want to go on a real date with Chuck, any time when she got to be with him without a cover or a mission sounded wonderful.

**XXX**

Casey was finishing up setting the table when there was a knock on his door. The person he found on the other side was definitely not who he expected.

"Kath? I didn't think you would come. Where's Alex?" He asked glancing slightly around his ex.

"She's in the car; I thought we should talk a minute alone. Can I come in?"

"Of course." He told her, moving aside. She sat down in on of the living room chair, looking slightly nervous. He sat down one the couch silently. After an awkward moment, she began to speak.

"I don't completely trust you Alex. I don't think I ever fully will again, but, you're Alex's, little Alex's, father and you've been an even bigger part of her life for the last few months. I realized that we should probably bury the hatchet." She told him. He looked at her a moment, not quite sure what to say.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Kath." He finally told her. She gave him a thin smile.

"I know. " She said, quietly. After a moment she stood up. "I should probably go get Alex now." She started to move toward the door.

"Kath, why don't you stay, for dinner?" He asked. She paused, thinking a moment before nodding.

"Alright." She finally answered, before heading out to collect their daughter from the car.

**XXX**

Chuck ached all over. His body still seeming to protest the rattle it had been subjected to during the car accident. At least he hadn't had to really create a cover story. Having his herder totaled was a fair excuse for him being late. Of course Big Mike still seemed to want to punish him for abandoning him to actually interact with the rest of his employees.

Chuck trudged back to his apartment and found Devon and Ellie had already gone to bed. Making his way to his bedroom, he was surprised to see he had gotten an e-mail from Nate. The note itself simply updated Chuck on how he was settling in. Apparently Nate's parents had come down to spend Thanksgiving with him. He had attached a photo of them all together. When Chuck tried to download the attached photo, however, he found it oddly encrypted.

Intrigued, Chuck spent the next twenty minutes playing with the file before eventually being able to decipher it. His suspicions were raised even more when it required a password to actually open the file. Typing in the punch line to an inside joke between him, Bryce, and Nate, what appeared wasn't a family photo. Nate had sent him the information he had been given on the mission that had occurred the night Amanda was murdered.

**November 24, 2007**

Sarah arrived at the Buymore just as it was closing up. When she didn't see Chuck in the showroom, she waved at Morgan to get his attention. He saw her and gave her a wave back before heading back. A few minutes later, Chuck came out from the cage area. He looked exhausted.

"You look, tired." She said after he approached.

"Big Mike has had me moving and loading merchandise all day." He said with a wan smile.

"Should we take a rain check?" She asked, slightly disappointed.

"No. No." He responded quickly. "I'm game. We're doing this. I already put in a delivery order to Bamboo Dragon, and," he continued, pulling something out of his messenger bag, "I have this." He handed her over a DVD case.

"A Romantic Comedy?" She said slightly amused. Chuck gave her a smile and a shrug.

"I've heard those are generally what one watches on a date." He said, before offering her his hand. They walked out towards her car hand in hand.

After they had eaten, she settled beside him, resting her head against the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his hand tracing up and down her arm. Halfway through the movie she put her palm on his chin and turned it towards her. When she tipped her head up and covered his lips with hers she could taste shrimp and felt his arm wrap around her.

_AN 2: Originally I had a large action/ chase scene planned out for this chapter. I was having a lot of problem, however, with where to take the story from there. I then went back and watched Chuck versus The Nemesis and my first thought was that, considering how many men he had with him, Tommy actually seemed to have been taken down fairly easily. Then I thought, wouldn't it be funny if he gave this big sinister speech and then Sarah just kicked him in the face? Anyway, I hope that didn't disappoint anyone._

_Of course, I also really hope no one is going to throw things at me for essentially having Chuck and Sarah's first date a semi-failure. Given their luck, I didn't think they could really pull it off on the first attempt. It was between this or ninjas. Possibly monkey ninjas. I thought a cute scene on the couch would be preferred. As always, constructive criticism is very welcome. _


	21. Chuck versus The Spin Part I

_AN: Actually placing Crown Vic on a calendar was very difficult. It has to be soon enough after Thanksgiving that Chuck hasn't had a chance to talk to Sarah about his fears of her living to be with Bryce but far enough away that it isn't completely unreasonable not only for the Buymore to have its holiday party but for places (including Chuck's apartment building) to be decorated for the holidays. As the icing on the cake, the episode actually aired on December 3__rd__, and takes place over three days, but on the first day Lester appears to already be celebrating Chanukah (which started at sundown on the 4__th__) and the holiday party on the last day is supposed to be on a Friday. After far too much obsessing, I decided to place the events of the episode during the week it aired, which doesn't work perfectly for either storyline but which worked to a degree for both._

_Thank you, so much, everyone who has written reviews. You don't know how much they brighten my day and motivate me to write more. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I also do not own Star Wars, or any dumpling places._

Chuck versus The Spin Part I

**November 28, 2007**

"So, how did hear about this place anyway?" Sarah asked him between bites of noodles.

In the original timeline Chuck had spent the week following Bryce's departure worried that he would wake up to find Sarah had left. This time he and Sarah had spent most of Saturday night making out like teenagers on his couch. Given his track record with dates, he should have simply been happy that they hadn't been attacked. However, he still couldn't help wishing that their first time out as a real couple had actually been special. Or at least out. He had planned on making up for their rather substandard date this week. However, fate, and Ellie, seemed stacked against them.

Last night Ellie had guilted them into going on a double date with her and Devon in order to "bond". Apparently any evening that involved Morgan didn't qualify, which meant the last time they had spent quality time together had been before their mission in Berlin. Tonight they had finally gotten a chance to go out on their own, and Chuck had decided to take her to the restaurant that he had not gotten to enjoy in the other timeline, due to Mr. Colt.

"Morgan, as a matter of fact. The man has a black belt in dumplings. I trust any recommendation for food items he gives me less than dollars." He told her.

"So our first night out is a Morgan recommendation?" She said, brows slightly raised.

Years ago chuck made a promise to himself, that when dealing with relationships, he would push aside what was and what could be and deal with what was before him. People, after all, were a collection of their memories and it would be incorrect to think of the Morgan, Bryce, Ellie, Devon, Casey or Sarah of this world as the same people as in the one he had left. More than that, it would unfair to the people they now were, if he loved or hated them merely because of whom they could have been.

But at times like this, it was hard not to draw comparisons and parallels.

"Chuck?" She said, looking slightly concerned. He shook off his momentary brooding, and gave her a smile.

"I'm just shocked at your lack of faith in the little bearded man." He recovered. "I'll have you know he has been very supportive of our fake relationship."

"Really?" She said, rather dubiously.

"Okay, after the initial jealousy period." He conceded. She smiled again and went back to her bowl.

"So," he said after a slight lull, "where have you had the best dumplings?"

"You aren't seriously asking that." She said.

"What, it's a legitimate question." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Din Tai Fung."

"That's not fair. That's a chain, not a place. Not to mention, what they're famous for isn't, technically, dumplings."

"It's a legitimate answer." She said with a slight smile before returning to her noodles.

**XXX**

After dinner, Sarah drove them back to echo park. In the parking area he leaned over to give her a goodbye kiss that she quickly leaned into, fumbling for the seat belt. It wasn't until after the windows had been fully steamed up, he had hit his back on the gear shift and Sarah had banged her head on the window while attempting to position herself on his lap that they finally separated, both rumpled but mostly clothed, and he headed into his apartment.

Devon and Ellie were zoned out in front of the television when Chuck walked in, and they exchanged a distracted greeting as he walked back towards his room. He had never gone through this phase in his relationship with the other Sarah. They had more or less skipped over the awkward time between a first date and taking the next step when he didn't know where to put his hands or what to ask. It was new territory, and he couldn't help but be relieved by that, even if the stage itself was somewhat frustrating.

Sitting down at his desk, he decided to try his hand at the other conundrum that had been monopolizing his time. Some part of him had expected that whatever super secret mission Nate had participated in would be connected in some way to Fulcrum or the Ring. If this was a television show, or a movie, the technical specs that Nate had sent him would turn out to be the secret puzzle piece that solved his problems. But real life had plot holes. It had people who didn't act rationally and government agencies with many, many different projects, none of which might be connected. If there was a thread connecting the mission with The Ring or any of its subsidiaries, Chuck was increasingly doubtful he could find it.

Nate had been given two sets of information, one for the security system of a building and one for the security surrounding some object that the mission's team was "acquiring". The building security specifications narrowed the location down some. There were only so many buildings that fit that profile. Unfortunately, as Nate had either neglected to include, or never received even the country the mission was to take place in, so "some" didn't mean much. The security around the object was even more difficult. He suspected the various parts had been purchased separately. After staring at his screen for another few minutes, he took a breath, and pulled out a piece of paper. The only way he could think of to find where this had taken place, let alone what might have been its objective, was to create an automated search; a smaller scale version of what had eventually found his dad in the first timeline. This time, however, he wasn't going sacrifice his Tron poster.

**December 5, 2007**

Chuck's memory wasn't perfect. It was good, but it wasn't perfect, especially after nearly 10 years. That was, really, the main reason he had chosen to use the Buymore as his cover again. Quite a few of his early missions had fallen into the team's lap due to something that happened there. The best way to ensure he didn't forget a detail was to ensure that he would once again run across it at his cover job. He had already accidentally caused enough people to get hurt while he was trying to change things. If he found out that someone got hurt either because he had forgotten something, or because his ego had prompted him to work somewhere else, it would have been unbearable. At least, that's what he tells himself as he stands on a small boat in the Marina del Ray while Lester and an eggnog soaked Jeff pretend to be helping him with the Nerd Herd call.

He had remembered Lon Kirk. He had also found that Kirk was just as connected as he remembered, and that to stop him would require more proof. That was something Chuck could only get by tagging along on this Nerd Herd call. No one could drunkenly stumble onto evidence like Jeff, and with Morgan's life possibly on the line, Chuck couldn't afford to risk Kirk's assistance coming up with a viable excuse to stop Chuck from "putting parts of the system" on the lower decks. At least this time he knew ahead of time to put a backdoor into the system while he was installing it.

"Okay. The system checks out and everything's online. Now I just need to install a couple of things below and most on-board function will be controllable from anywhere on the boat." He told the man supervising them.

"No one is allowed below." He said, stepping so as to block Chuck's way. Chuck knew he could get past him, but that doing so would draw unwanted attention.

"Is there a head onboard? I had a lot of eggnog." Jeff asked. Right on cue.

Chuck waited until Jeff and Lester were distracted by the girls, and the assistant was in turn distracted by Jeff and Lester to look at the bill he had picked up from the floor. Just as he'd suspected, he flashed, and confirmed that Kirk was also just as crooked as Chuck remembered too.

**XXX**

"The serial numbers that Chuck flashed on are a strain of counterfeit currency the treasury's been trying to crack." Graham predictably told them. While her eyes stayed on the monitor, Chuck felt Sarah's hand drift so that the back of their hands were lightly touching.

"Lon Kirk now devotes most of his time and Money to aid projects, mostly foreign." Beckman added. Sarah moved slightly closer to Chuck, allowing her hand to slide back so that it, along with his, would be hidden by her body.

"And we think he's the source?" Casey asked. Sarah's fingers began playing with the tip of his.

"Not confirmed." Graham insisted "However, we have intel that a major counterfeiter is in Los Angeles trying to acquire a new set of printing plates." Sarah finally stilled her hand, threading her fingers into his. Her face still stoically watching the monitor. He hoped he was successfully doing the same.

"And how shall we proceed?" She asked.

"As far as Kirk is concerned, very cautiously. He's very well-connected." Graham told.

"He's hosting a charity event tonight at the New Constellation Yacht Club. Sarah and Chuck will go as guests. Casey as staff." Beckman continued. Casey gave quiet grunt.

"Any question?" Beckman asked. They all shook their heads.

"Good luck, then." Graham said before turning off the connection.

"For God's sake you two, this isn't prom. Get a room." Casey said before stumping off towards the door.

**XXX**

Chuck arrived at Sarah's room at eight. He found the door unlocked and Sarah still finishing up her make-up. She was dressed in a long black dress that hugged her curve. When she turned and walked toward him, he saw it also revealed just enough of her décolletage to make Chuck feel like he was choking.

"So, Charles Carmichael. Are you ready for a night of gambling, fun and stopping international criminals." She said as she reached up and straightened his bow tie. He swallowed.

"Always." He said, with a half smile.

**XXX**

When they entered the club, Kirk was sitting at the roulette table. Casey had already secured a place as the dealer. He and Sarah gave Kirk a nodding smile as they sat down and Casey grudgingly gave them chips.

"I don't believe we've met before. I'm Lon Kirk. I'm the host of this evening's event." Kirk said. His eyes remained on Sarah, even as he offered his hand to Chuck. "I know the people of Taiwan are deeply appreciative of your generosity."

"Charles Carmichael. I've heard wonderful things about your organization." Chuck told him.

"Thank you Mr. Carmichael. And your stunning companion?" Kirk asked, reaching over for Sarah's hand. She gave it to him with a slightly strained smile.

"Sarah Walker." She said.

"A pleasure." He said and Sarah stretched her smile slightly. After a moment, Chuck cleared his throat.

"Mr. Kirk, we were both wondering how you came to focus your charitable efforts on Taiwan." Now Kirk gave a slightly strained smile.

"Well, I started doing business there, and I just fell in love with the people." He said, looking over at Sarah as he stood. "Their indefatigable spirit. And I said to myself," he added as he placed down his chips.

"Three on high please." He told Casey before turning back to look at Sarah and continuing. "I said to myself, "Lon, you can help.""

"That's wonderful." Sarah said.

"And I always bet on red. Because it reminds me of the pain and suffering in the world."

"How noble." Chuck really hoped Lon couldn't hear the sarcasm that he could in Sarah's voice.

"Any other bets?" Casey asked. Chuck didn't remember what the actual outcome of this spin was, but he did remember losing, and that he had bet the opposite of Kirk. He thought it was probably best this time around to bet with him, not only to avoid Casey's ribbing for the next week, but hopefully butter him up a bit more.

"I would like to bet on red as well." He said, turning slightly toward Kirk. "In the hopes that Mr. Kirk's noble intention will have karmatic returns." Kirk gave him another fake smile and tipped his glass in Chuck's direction. After the spin, one of Kirk's men came over and whispered into his ear.

"If you'll excuse me." He told them, giving a wink to Sarah. Chuck followed Kirk through the crowd with his eyes, until Kirk met up with Rashan Chen slightly away from the tables. Chuck flashed as he watched their slightly heated discussion.

"Kirk's talking to Rashan Chen. Taiwanese attaché to the Premier. He's dirty. " He told Casey and Sarah. "They're using the charity as a front to launder counterfeit money."

"Something's wrong," Casey pointed out after a moment. Chuck automatically turned toward Sarah, who had remained seated. She watched along with Casey and Chuck as the two men moved back into the crowd.

"What the hell, Walker." Casey said, in a low voice. Chuck felt Sarah tense beside him. She gave Casey a glare, then stood up and moved towards another table.

"Good job idiot, you broke a perfectly good agent." Casey whispered to him irritable. Chuck gave Casey a glare of his own and roughly grabbed his chips before following Sarah.

The CIA had wisely avoided sending either of them out on seduction missions once they were an official couple in the other timeline. That meant that, once again, he was afloat in new waters. He also couldn't help but wonder whether this had to do with them, or was simply something that was different in Sarah. Unfortunately that wasn't an answer he could ever get. They played their parts for a short while longer before heading out. Chuck waited until they were seated in the car before asking Sarah the one question currently bubbling over in his mind that he thought she might answer.

"Are you alright?" he said gently.

"Yes. Why." She said, her body stiffening slightly.

"Look Casey," he began.

"Casey's right." She interrupted in little more than a whisper.

"What do you mean?" He prodded gently.

"I should have gone flirted and gotten onto that yacht."

"Why didn't you?" He asked.

"Do you want me to have?" She said, slightly indignant.

"Honestly, no. But I would have understood." He answered, earnestly.

"I froze." She told him.

"How did you work this with Bryce." He said, tensing slightly himself, hoping he didn't open any recent wound. She swallowed, and then answered in a voice that was barely audible.

"It was different Bryce." After a moment, she turned the key and started the car. As they headed back to his apartment, Chuck turned towards her.

"There are lots of ways to get information Sarah." He pointed out. She kept facing forwards, but her posture relaxed a bit.

"I for one don't mind a stake out. Or being a bit creative with our surveillance."

"I don't know if Beckman or Graham will see it that way Chuck." She finally said.

"Maybe, but I think they'll realize that it may, in fact, be better than sending an agent onto a boat with someone who could cause a lot of trouble for the Agency if he found out." Sarah lips started to form a small smile.

"For someone so earnest, you were always surprising good at lying to our superiors." She finally said.

"I just tell the truth." He told her, before adding with a slight smirk. "From a certain point of view."


	22. Casey versus The Letter: An Interlude

_AN: This technically fits between the parts of the last chapter. However, while I had already begun writing Casey's back story awhile ago, I had planned to actually put the chapter closer to the end of the first season. Now that it appears I'm about to be further "joshed" next week, I decided after a bit of contemplation that it would work here as well. Given that I had already worked out the structure for both this chapter, as well as the previous and subsequent ones, I decided to keep them separate. Hopefully that doesn't confuse or irritate anyone. _

_Things that might be helpful to know with this chapter:_

_I don't know why, but after seeing her in Tic Tac I always had the idea that Kathleen was sort of fiery._

_Silverlake (where Alex says she works) has an actual Ivanhoe Elementary but since neither Chuck's Middle School nor Sarah's High School were real I thought I'd follow suit. _

_I should probably mention as well that Casey is the Chuck character I relate to and understand the least. Hopefully this chapter doesn't hit too far off the mark. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. Or Robin Hood._

Casey versus The Letter: An Interlude

**December (Redacted), 2001**

"Cap? You have a package." He would never admit it, Captain John Casey felt just as surprised by this revelation as the soldier that handed him the brown rectangular box looked. Casey didn't get mail. He didn't have anyone to send it to him.

He took the package slightly away from the other men and cautiously examined it. The box was a generic brown. The mailing labels were typed. The return address was a Virginia PO Box and the postmark was from D.C. There was nothing to suggest who might have sent it or why. Nothing to suggest what might be in it. After a minutes more of examining, he realized he was being idiotic. The thing had probably been scanned or examined half a dozen times already.

He picked up a knife and sliced through the tape on the package's top. Inside there was a large collapsible file folder. Stapled to the top was a typed note simply stating "I thought you should know." He pulled out the pile of folders and loose paper inside the brown folder and picked up the first piece on the very top. It was copy of a birth certificate for Alexandra McHugh. Listed under father was "Alexander Colburn". He stared at it a moment, shocked. It had to be some kind of bad joke. He quickly began scanning the rest of the folder's contents. School photos, report cards, programs for several school productions and for Locksley Elementary Graduation ceremony earlier that year. A flyer advertising a Middle School Holiday concert later this month with Alex McHugh as a featured vocal soloist. Casey didn't know who was screwing with him, but they were in for a world of pain.

**November 27, 2007**

It was coming. Not today. Not tomorrow. But soon, and of all the things Casey had faced, this in many ways, was the one that terrified him the most.

Alex was finishing up her college applications. Soon the acceptance letters would start coming (and they _would_ be acceptance letters, no one better be dumb enough to reject her). He hadn't really thought about it until talking to Kathleen after Thanksgiving. Even once he had connected with Alex, he'd only been able to spend a few days a months, a few of weeks a year with her, when he had leave or if a mission ended early. He had been part time father instead of the more traditional way around. There had been letters, of course, that he had always kept up with. But it wasn't until he'd volunteered for this assignment and moved back to L.A. permanently, that, in many ways, he'd really become a father. And now he was going to lose it. If he did the right thing.

Kath had mentioned at dinner that Alex was planning to attend school locally and live at home for the first couple of years to save money. The thing was, he had money. Most spies did. Not an extravagant amount, but a little nest egg socked away from years of having little to no life outside of work and, in his case an ex that refused support when he offered it. Now that he effectively had two salaries, the entirety of his Buymore pay was being saved too. It would be enough for her to go away to college. Maybe even enough to pay for tuition at a private school if she really wanted to and was careful. If he told her now, it might induce her to apply to schools that had only been a dream before. And then, he would be the one left waiting for her to come and visit. Perhaps it was fitting.

Staring down at the paperwork he'd had drawn up yesterday, he knew what he had to do. This wasn't about him or his failings as a parent. If he was honest, he would be incredibly proud if she chose to go to some fancy school back east. He took a breath and signed. Thinking about what this might mean, he suddenly felt like he had just been shot again. But without the fun part.

**January (redacted), 2002**

Casey had pulled strings to track down the package, but so far the sender remained a mystery. The process had, however, confirmed the verity of its contents. That had brought another issue to the forefront of Casey's mind. Someone had known he had a daughter. Someone had hunted down his daughter's information and sent it to him anonymously. Someone was sending him a threat and despite just learning of her existence, the thought of someone hurting his daughter sent waves of anger and panic through him.

He pulled pretty much every other string he could to get an emergency leave to come back to the states, then headed straight to L.A.. He hadn't quite made it back for the holiday concert. He had spent the last handful of weeks waiting, and watching, at the ready to interfere if someone were to make a move on either Kathleen or Alex. Nothing had happened. From what he could tell, at this point, the package had been just what it had purported to be, an attempt to let him know about Alex. Despite how unbelievable it sounded. There was no evidence that anyone was threatening either of them, or even that anyone other than him was watching them. But he couldn't get himself to look away just yet. Today would be his last day here, he had told himself. Today Alex was having a recital, and that would be the book end to his time here. Then he would go back to his life, and they could go on with theirs.

He sat in the back of the theater, soaking up Alex's performance in silence. Then Kathleen turned around and locked eyes with him. He realized quickly that he'd been made, and slipped out of his seat to head for the exit. He had made it to lobby of the small theater, when he felt a women's purse beam him in the back of the head. Turning around, he saw an irate Kathleen, raising her purse again threateningly.

"Do you think I'm stupid? That I haven't seen you stalking my daughter? I don't know who you are but you are going to be sorry. I'm calling the police." She said, reaching into her bag for her phone. Casey's mind quickly glossed over his concern over Kathleen's apparent lack of concern for her own safety, then he instinctively reached out and grabbed her phone away. This prompted her to begin hitting him with her purse again. Between hits, he tried to explain.

"It's me Kath." He said "It's Alex." She stopped for moment, her face sour.

"I don't know what kind of sick joke you're trying to play," she started, raising the purse again.

"We were supposed to go to Niagara falls before I shipped out but I was an idiot and ended up having to propose at the Buffalo bus station. The first movie I every took you to was a Bond flick and you hated it so much you made a joke of throwing handfuls of your popcorn at me each time Bond did something you thought was stupid. I have a scar, on my leg, from when I didn't quite make it over the gate around your neighbor's pool, I can show you." He said very quickly, the words rushing out of him before he really contemplated what he was doing. He looked up and found Kathleen staring at him, frozen.

"Kath," He began saying. Then she hit him again. This time without the purse.

**November 28, 2007**

Kathleen looked slightly surprised when she met him at the door.

"Alex isn't here." She told him.

"I know, I need to speak with you." She gave him a slightly questioning look before moving aside and ushering him into the living room.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, as they both sat down.

"No. I just wanted you to see this." He said, handing her the papers. "It's a trust I set up for Alex, just in case,"

"You aren't going to disappear again are you. Because I swear, I don't care how high up…"

"I'm not going anywhere." He interrupted. "Not if I have a choice, anyway." She opened her mouth slightly, and he put his hand up, silently asking her to let him finish. "And I'm not going on a dangerous mission. At least not more dangerous than normal. I just wanted her to have it. I thought maybe she could use it for college." Kathleen stared at him a second, as if trying to puzzle out if he was telling the truth. She then looked down at the paper work. As she scanned through it, she spoke again.

"Good. Because if you left Alex now I'd have to kill you."

**January (redacted), 2002**

Kathleen had stopped glaring daggers at him. Now she seemed to be avoiding looking at him all together. She had agreed, however, to let him meet Alex. Insisted, would actually be more accurate. She had told him if he wanted to see Alex, he had to be part of her life. Otherwise she _would_ call the police for stalking. And despite his original intentions, the thought of not being able to see Alex again was not something he could contemplate.

They sat there, Kathleen awkwardly staring at their own hands, and him trying not to stare at Alex as they waited for her to soak in the highly redacted and bowdlerized story they had told her to explain who he was. His stomach tied in knots. Finally, Alex turned towards Kathleen with a frown.

"I'm 11 years old mom. I don't need some story about spies and secret identities. I want the truth." She said, her voice rising slightly with each word. Kathleen frowned.

"It's not a story Alex." He told her quickly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge. He wasn't quite sure why he did it, and he was fairly sure it was a bad idea, but he couldn't stand the idea that she would blame Kathleen for any of this.

Alex took it, staring in surprise, and perhaps a bit of awe at the leather incased proof of what they had just told her.

"If I had known about you," Casey said, trying to keep his feelings out of his voice, "I wouldn't have left."

"So I'm supposed to feel better because you abandoned my mom but not me?" She said, looking back up at him. All he could do was clear his throat.

"I was an idiot." He finally said. They sat there a second, no one quite sure what to say. Finally, after a few minutes, Alex's face relaxed slightly. When she spoke, there was even a slight bit of strained amusement in her voice.

"So, if you told me what you really do would have to kill me?"

**November 29, 2007**

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked him, staring at the paperwork he had just explained to her.

"You deserve to go to the best school you can." He told her.

"Wait, do you want me to go away to school. Is that what you're telling me." She asked cautiously.

"No. God no." He said, before backpedaling. "But you deserve the choice, and I wanted to give you that."

"Did it occur to you that I might want to go to school here? There are some really great schools in the L.A. area. "His expression must have looked slightly like a deer caught in the headlights because she said her next words very cautiously. "Look, maybe I will fall in love with a school far away. Maybe I won't get into one of the schools I want to in the area. But if I do stay here, and you still want me to have the money, then, maybe then we could come up with something. Like getting a place for myself closer to campus. Until then, why don't you hang on to this." She said, handed the papers to him. He put his hand on top of hers and gentlly pushed it back towards her.

"No. No matter what, it's yours. Please." She looked slightly dubious for a moment. Then she smiled.


	23. Chuck versus The Spin Part II

_AN: Thanks again everybody for reviewing or otherwise expressing your interest in my story. I wish I could respond to everyone personally each time, but I thought getting a new chapter out earlier might be a preferred way to say thank you (especially since I tend to babble in responses). _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I also do not own The Princess Bride, although I did wear a Princess Bride costume one year for Halloween._

**December 6, 2007**

Chuck lifted his binoculars, looking out over the water towards Kirk's boat. According to Buymore records he was currently doing an offsite install somewhere in the Valley. The reality was in some ways even more boring. While going on a stakeout with his girlfriend was infinitely more enjoyable than going on a stakeout to watch his girlfriend flirt with another guy, it was still, going on a stakeout. Absent one of his signature Stakeout mixes and some sizzling shrimp it quickly became boring. Or as boring as anything could be with Sarah pressed up against his side in their joint little stalking position.

Beckman and Graham hadn't exactly been pleased that Sarah hadn't used the fundraiser as an opportunity to gain an invitation to Kirk's yacht, but even they couldn't argue that doing surveillance from the shore was more efficient in term of man power. If Sarah was on Kirk's boat, they would need at least three or four other agents there for backup. Now they could get away with only sending the core team. That said, if they couldn't gain the information that Beckman and Graham needed today, Chuck suspected that more pressure would be put on them to find an "alternate" method of surveillance.

Of course, Chuck already knew that having Sarah on the boat would be useless. It had been his and Casey's observation from land the last time that had been crucial to finding the plates. Even if it had taken a picture from Morgan to actually make the information useful.

Luckily, before Chuck either fell asleep or gave into the temptation that having Sarah flush against him represented Kirk's men began loading the familiar crate. Chuck lifted his binoculars up, focusing on the wooden boxes as they surfaced onto the deck. Abruptly he was hit by the expected flash. This time, he had a better sense of what it actually meant. When he blinked it away, he found Sarah looking intently at him.

"So?" She asked.

"Those crates marked as aid medicines? Kirk's going to use them to hid the plates for transfer to his buyer." Casey's voice came over Chuck's earpiece at the announcement.

"This guys important, are you sure?" Chuck shook away the residual of the flash before forming his answer.

"That they're going to use the crates to hide the plates? Yes. That the plates are in the crates now? No."

"So you've got nothing." Casey stated.

"I need to get onto that boat." Sarah said, quietly.

"Too late for that now Walker. Kirk is leaving. Look at the parking lot." Casey told them. Chuck scanned around until he found Kirk, getting into one of his cars.

"Wait, Kirk's not there." He said in realization.

"That's what I just said. Your girlfriend's too late." Casey replied with irritation.

"No. No. This is good." Chuck told them, turning towards Sarah. "I have an idea."

**XXX**

Fifteen minutes later Sarah watched as Chuck made the finishing adjustment to the pile of equipment he had apparently brought in the Herder as a backup precaution. Leaning in towards him as he began to type someone into his CIA issue laptop she couldn't help but comment in amusement.

"So, is installing a way to hack into someone's system a part of Nerd Herd protocol, or was Kirk special." Sarah asked him.

"He seemed smarmy, okay. And his assistant was rude." Chuck said, in a mocking defensive tone. Behind her, Sarah heard Casey give an impatient grunt. "Here we go." Chuck announced.

Over the next few minutes Sarah watched as, according to his own narration, Chuck caused the boats systems to do everything short of turn the boat around in circles. Just as expected, a few minutes later a call was placed to the Nerd Herd that they were able to intercept.

"Hello, Buymore Nerd Herd Desk." He answered. After a pause while Chuck listened to what she suspected was a very angry rant, he continued. "I'm sorry to hear that sir, I'll send someone out there right away. Free of charge." After another slight pause he hung up and turned to them with a triumphant smile.

"Don't get too cocky Bartowski, we haven't gotten the plates yet." Casey warned. Chuck made a face.

"Where are the glasses?" Chuck asked. Casey gave another grunt, and reluctantly produced a pair of what looked like normal, if slightly thick lensed, sunglasses.

"Be careful with those, they're expensive." Casey warned.

"Don't worry Casey, I wouldn't interfere with your budget for new weaponry. I know how you wanted that Minigun for Christmas." He said, putting them on. Sarah couldn't help but smile. The glasses might have been on the cutting edge of thermal vision technology, but the frames looked like something you'd buy at a drugstore, and with them on Chuck looked more like a tourist than a spy.

"Do they work?" She asked.

"Just a minute." Chuck reached up and flipped the switch on the back of the glasses arm, then cleared his throat abruptly, apparently having suddenly realized that he had turned them on while looking straight at her. Chuck paused for perhaps just a second too long, then quickly reached up and flipped the switch again.

"They work." He said brusquely. Sarah bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"So why are you still here?" Casey said, slightly disgruntled.

"Patience, Casey, if I get there too quickly they'll know I wasn't at the Buymore." Chuck pointed out.

"And if you wait, Kirk will come back and blow your fun little cover." Casey rebutted.

"Fine." Chuck finally said, "I'm going." Sarah picked up one of the binoculars, and use them to follow him through the parking lot and onto the boat. She listened through their ear pieces as he greeted the assistant, then as he fixed whatever it was he had done to their system, and finally apologized for the inconvenience and headed back.

"Well?" Casey said, impatiently.

"Nothing. At least not on the decks they let me onto. The plates aren't in the crates yet."

"Perfect." Casey said sarcastically. Sarah gave Casey a small glare.

"They have to have switched the plates out by the time they give them to the attaché? We can catch them there. All we need to do is take some pictures of the boxes labels and serial numbers, to show they match up." Chuck pointed out.

"And how are we going to get onto whatever boats they put the plates on?" Casey rebutted.

"That may actually be easier than we think." Chuck said with a thoughtful smile.

**December 7, 2007**

"So, Chuck, Anna told us that you work with her and Morgan at the Buymore?" Mr. Wu asked.

"For the last few months." Chuck told him, before quickly adding. "But I've known Morgan for years. Since we were in Kindergarten in fact."

"Hmmm." Mrs. Wu said, sounding unsure if that was something either of them should be proud of. Chuck swallowed. "And, what do you do, Sarah?" Mrs. Wu then asked. Sarah stiffened beside him.

"Have you checked out the crates yet?" Casey asked, over Chuck's earpiece. Chuck glanced over at Sarah, who gave him a small pleading look, but nodded that he should be the one to answer. Chuck gave the Wu's an overly large smile before gesturing toward the direction of the boat's restrooms.

"Could you excuse me a minutes?" He said. When he was out of hearing range he answered Casey.

"No, Rashan lashed them to a portion of the ship we can reach without attracting attention. We'll need a distraction if we want to get a look inside of them." Casey gave a slightly anticipatory grunt.

"We have a bigger problem through." Chuck told him. "I saw what looked like a GPS missile tracking device stuck to the side of the ship."

"And you didn't think to say anything before?" Casey grunted.

"I just saw it." Chuck lied. "I think it's alright through. I came prepared."

"You what, brought a Swiss army knife?" Casey said. Chuck bit his lip slightly in irritation.

"I brought my CIA issue laptop onboard. I should be able to hack back into the system and redirect the missile."

"Should?"

"Will." Chuck corrected. "I just need to know when Kirk looks to be heading out. I don't want to do anything too soon or he'll realize something's wrong and come up with a new way to destroy the evidence." Chuck had been wrestling with the exact point he should intervene ever since he had realized he might need to use Morgan's invitation to join him on the yacht to gain access to the crates. Given his the recent upswing in luck in his personal life, Chuck couldn't help but worry it would cause an equal and opposite reaction in his luck in all other arenas. He feared that anything else unanticipated in this timeline would equate to "bad" or "causing him to blown up into little pieces".

Casey grumbled but agreed that Chuck was most likely right. By the time Chuck made it back to the table, Morgan was taking full advantage of the Wus momentary focus on Sarah to stuff as many shrimp into his mouth as possible.

**XXX**

Chuck was beginning to wonder if he was as big an idiot as Casey was asserting over his ear piece. Everything had been going according to plan. He had let Sarah know what was going on. Then he had managed to have an extremely tense lunch with his, girlfriend, best friend and the Wu's, and even gotten a few minutes alone on the bow to discuss logistics and stare at the water. A few minutes after the boat had begun heading back towards the dock Casey had let him know over his ear piece that Kirk had loaded a missile launcher onto his boat and was heading out. Chuck had gone back to the table to collect his laptop and redirect Kirk's missile.

Then he had found Morgan puking into his messenger bag. After quickly helping his little buddy to the side of the ship, Chuck had gingerly picked up the computer and raced to the men's room in hopes of being able to clean and dry it up enough to use. Unfortunately Morgan's stomach contents appeared to be a lot more destructive than Chuck would have anticipated.

"Can you fix it?" Sarah asked him from behind. He had been so preoccupied he hadn't even heard her enter the restroom.

"Not in time." He said quickly, before turning to face her. "Time for Plan B." He left the laptop on the counter and hurried back onto the deck. Sarah fell into position behind him as he walked over to where the hook and net tipped poles that were seemingly required on all of these boats were hung. He heard Sarah smooth out his removal of both items with the crew, while he waded through the crowd on deck.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." He repeated until reaching the edge of the deck directly above where the GPS device was stuck. "I lost my sunglasses over board." He explained to the people around him loudly, before leaning both the hook and net over the edge. He concentrated on the two tools hoping to force a useful flash of some kind. After something came up, he leaned forward, placing the net directly under the device, and using the hook begin dislodging it. After a few tugs and pulls, it popped loose and, thankfully, landed in the net. Sarah stopped beside him, and took the hook off his hands as he pulled up the net and plucked out the device.

Chuck then hurried to the side of the boat that was currently closest to land. Ideally he would have simply thrown the tracker into the water a safe distance from anything the missile might harm. He wasn't sure however, how deep into the water the tracker would sink before the missile was fired, and he didn't particularly want to contemplate what might happen if the signal suddenly disappeared while the missile was halfway to it's target, especially since it would still most likely be pointed in the direction of their boat. Instead he concentrated on the tracker again, envisioning it at a projectile. He then used the calculations The Intersect produced to throw the device as far towards land as possible. When it bounced off of the edge of the grass and rolled onto the narrow walkway separating the docks from the parking lot, he breathed a sigh of relief. A moment later Sarah slid up beside him.

"See. No problem. I didn't even have to resort to Plan C." He told her, hoping his voice didn't betray how shaken he was feeling.

"You didn't tell me about a Plan C." She said.

"It mostly involved grabbing you and Morgan and jumping over board." He told her. She gave him a look that suggested that she wasn't quite sure if he were joking. He reached over and threaded his fingers into hers, giving her hand a slightly squeeze.

They stood there for a few minutes, eyes drifting between the sky and where the tracker lay. Then Chuck heard Morgan say something about fireworks, and looked back just in time to see the missile fly towards, then over, their boat. He followed it until it exploded onto the blacktop. All at once, everyone on boat seemed to shift towards their side of the boat.

"I think that's enough of a distraction." He said, turning towards Sarah. She gave a small snort. He nodded towards the area he and Sarah found the crates before. Keeping their hands entwined, they wove through the increasing crowd towards the boxes.

While they were opening and cataloguing the crates, Casey's voice came back over Chuck's ear piece.

"We got Kirk." He said abruptly. Casey then added. "If that explosion scratched the Vic, Bartowski, you are going to be sorry."

**XXX**

Sarah had volunteered to stay with the crates so that Chuck could help Anna clean Morgan up. After they docked, Anna had driven Morgan back to the Buymore while Chuck and Sarah had waited for Casey's back-up to arrest Rashan and confiscate the crates before heading back to the mall. Chuck then finished his shift at the Buymore, staying until closing.

Big Mike scheduled the Buymore Christmas/ Holiday, party early in December based on the theory that it would ramp up his employees for their busiest season, as well as in an attempt to avoid having all of the staff be hung over on the same day during the more critical period closer to Christmas. Mostly it ended up just giving Jeff an excuse to switch from beer to eggnog peppered rum as his breakfast alcohol of choice. The party itself was fun, however, and Chuck was glad when Sarah decided to attend. Especially since she arrived after he had finished dancing the robot.

"Hey, You." Chuck greeted her, leaning down and giving her a small peck on the lips. After they separated he added, "I'm glad you came."

"Me too." She said, giving him a smile. "I have something for you, actually." She then reached into the overly large bag she was carrying.

"Actually, I was kind hoping we could exchange presents on Christmas. With my family." Chuck told her nervously. He had hoped that their first Christmas together could actually be together. He was even willing to give up some of his Twilight Zone marathon if it would convince her to come.

"It's not a gift Chuck." She said, slightly amused "It's from one of the CIA suppliers." She then handed him over a thin black, folded, laptop that he was fairly sure wasn't supposed to be going on sale until next year. "I did, however, have to call in a few favors to get that particular model. And a few more to get it by tonight."

"Thank you." He said, examining his "gift" more closely before adding "Although, as far as I'm concerned, filling out all those requisition forms for me most definitely qualifies as a gift." She gave a small chuckle. Just then, Jeff wobbled over to them, raising a twig of greenish wilting leaves.

"Mistletoe." He slurred in explanation. Chuck looked towards Sarah. She looked at Chuck, then Jeff. She then leaned in to and gave Chuck a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Lame." Jeff said, before stumbling off. Sarah gave him an almost embarrassed shrug then turned to watch the dancing.

Chuck thought a moment, sucking on his lips in concentration. He gently placed the laptop on the ground and reached out to Sarah, grabbing her hand. She looked back at him, curious. He used the movement to lead her into a spin, and then dipped her before giving her his best attempt at a kiss which would leave behind all five (or six) of the kisses rated the most passionate, the most pure since the invention of kissing. When they finally separated, both slightly out of breath, the catcall from the other Buymorians continued even once he had tipped Sarah back onto her feet.

"So," Chuck said, swallowing in a breath. "Would you want to dance?" She smiled mischievously, then grabbed his hand again, and dragged him onto make-shift dance floor.

**XXX**

Aside from a rather awkward run in with Morgan and Anna in the break room he was still trying to scrub out of his mind, the rest of the party had been a success. Even Casey had looked slightly less grumpy than normal.

The apartment was dark when Chuck arrived home, and he moved quietly to get ready for bed, careful not to wake Ellie or Awesome. After slipping into his pajamas, he crashed down on the bed, the stress of the day finally catching up to him. His attempts at dozing off were soon interrupted, however, by a beeping sound. After rolling out of bed to try to track down the annoyance, he realized it was coming from his desk top. His automatic search had finally come up with some matches. Intrigued, he sat down, and looked at what had been found.

There were a handful of companies or organizations that both owned or rented a building that matched the specifications given to Nate, and which had purchased all the equipment needed for the security system Nate had been told to prepare for. Three were within the countries Chuck had already determined were the most likely places the mission could have occurred. Only one of those had made all of the purchases within the last year: Leeryder Industries. Chuck couldn't help but feel disappointed when neither skimming the company website nor saying the name aloud induced a flash.


	24. Chuck versus The Nice

_AN: Thank you (again) everyone who has reviewed. The traffic counter on my fics seems to be broken, so my paranoia that I'm writing something that causes people to stop reading has been dialed up to 11, so pretty much any comment is very very welcome._

_Anyway, here are some things that might make this Chapter make a bit more sense:_

_It takes place during the break between Crown Vic and Undercover Lover._

_Bryce's first mission after he returned to the CIA was at a consulate dinner on the night after Thanksgiving. I'm also going to guess that Chuck was a bit too distracted at that time by the Omaha comment to have that fact register._

_Akbar Energy Resources was listed as a subsidiary of Fulcrum in Chuck versus The Suburbs_

_Admirial Ackbar is a Mon Calamari commander of the Alliance to Restore the Republic during The Return of the Jedi._

_My French is extremely rusty (and was never very good to begin with). _

_My memory of the Griffith Park Light Show is even rustier._

_Kevin Mock is one of the Chuck editors listed as an NSA Agent on the Intersect update chip from Chuck versus the Break-Up._

_After all the hubbub I still screwed up my dates in the last chapter (again). The first day is the 5__th__ not the 4__th__ and so forth so that the Holiday Party is on a Friday (I've since correct them in the chapter itself.)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I also do not own Star Wars or the Alias episode that partially inspired this chapter._

**December 16, 2007**

They were about a third of the way down Crystal Spring's Drive when Chuck realized he was in love with her. It seemed strange to think that. He had loved "Sarah" for so long, it didn't seem like it should be a revelation, but somehow it was. She wasn't the other Sarah. That had been a concept that he thought he had conquered. Accepted. He had mourned his Sarah for years, both before and after meeting this one. This Sarah had been young, when he first met her, and he had no doubt that at first she was who the other Sarah had been at that age. On some level he had expected her to become the other Sarah. When he met with her again, in Burbank, he had thought that was exactly what had happened. The more time he spent with her with however, the more he realized that wasn't the case. He had changed her. Or, more likely, something he had done had rippled out and changed her. The differences were subtle, but impossible for him not to notice. Some part of him felt like he should be mourning again, but all he could feel was warmth suffusing him.

Coming to the Griffith Park Light Show had been Ellie's idea. Sarah had been slightly skeptical. Her less than pleasant childhood memories associated with the Holidays weren't something that change. Ellie, however, was very hard to say no to once she set her mind at something like this. So, they found themselves walking hands entwined away from Los Angeles Zoo parking lot behind Ellie and Devon, headed toward the mile long street that Chuck suspected was something of a recurring nightmare come to life for several of the park's maintenance crew. Tens of thousands of glittering colored and crystal lights shown down all along the street. Sarah's eyes had gone slightly larger at the sight, and despite her initial reluctance she seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself. Ellie had stolen her away a few minutes into their walk, and he watched the two of them talking, arm in arm, the bulbs illuminating their faces with small pools of color. Sarah looked relaxed. Happy. Then Sarah had made a face, scrunching up her nose at whatever Ellie had said. That, oddly, was when it hit him. He stopped, watching them walk slightly ahead. Allowing the realization to settle in. He wasn't able to pause long. A few seconds after he had stopped, Devon came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Worried about what they're talking about bro?" He said with a sly smile. Chuck blinked his way down from the cloud he had just temporarily taken residence on.

"Uh, no. No." He said, before the full implication of what Devon had just asked, and the sheer number of embarrassing stories Sarah didn't know yet sunk in. "You know, on second thought, I think I'll just go catch up." Devon gently grabbed onto his arm to stop him.

"Uh-uh Bro. Let them talk." Devon told him. Before Chuck could ask him why, exactly, he shouldn't try to intervene, Devon gave him a curious look. Then he tenuously squeezed Chuck's bicep with his fingers.

"You been working out, buddy?" Devon asked.

"Umm, yes?" Chuck said tentatively.

"Outstanding." Devon said, then launched into a long ramble which Chuck was fairly sure was intended to take his mind off of the fact that his sister and girlfriend were currently gossiping like school girls, most likely about him. He could see glimpses of Sarah's face each time she turned slightly and tried to determine whether or not it would be a bad idea to try to flash on reading lips.

Thankfully, just as Devon was beginning to wax on about the benefits of protein shakes, the girls unlocked stepped back and returned to their respective guy. Sarah slid her hand into his and they put a few feet between them and Devon and Ellie, giving them the illusion of privacy and the reality of being slightly out of hearing range.

"What did you two talk about?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said with a sly smile, her eyes glowed with could only properly be called, at least during this season of the year, a mischievous twinkle. Instead of the dread he might have anticipated, all he still felt was the fluttering warmth in his chest spread.

**December 18, 2007**

It wasn't even dawn when the vibration of his phone against the wood of his bedside table woke him up, letting him know that he had a message from "Beckraham".

Dragging himself out of bed, he threw on clothes then headed over to Casey's. Casey looked even grumpier than normal. Sarah arrived a few minutes later, looking just as drowsy as he felt. Once she had settled in beside him, they turned on the monitor and hurried through greetings before they jumped into the briefing.

"Three weeks ago Agent Kevin Mock disappeared while on a mission at a consulate dinner." Beckman told them.

"Mock was attempting to ingratiate himself with two men we believed are associated with Fulcrum." Graham added.

"Two days ago we received his final spy will. An additional line was added as a post-script. Our analysts have concluded that it is a vault number at a heavily secured private storage facility located near Nice. The vault is leased to Akbar Energy Resources." Beckman continued.

"Ackbar?" Chuck asked, slightly amused.

"Did you flash Agent Bartowski?" Graham asked him. For him he looked almost excited at the prospect. Which pretty much meant not glaring quite as much. Chuck cleared his throat, realizing that no one in the room would probably either enjoy or get the joke.

"No sir. Please continue." Beckman gave him a slight glare, before doing so.

"Information on A.E.R. was found on the USB drive recovered from Duncan and is believed to be a shell company created by Fulcrum. However, all of these companies have proved to appear legitimate on the surface and both the NSA and CIA have been unable to build a case against then thus far." Beckman stated.

"Ma'am, given the circumstances through which we got this information, I can't help but worry that it's a trap." Sarah pointed out. Beside her, Chuck bit the inside of his cheek but managed to keep silent.

"We understand your concerns Agent Walker. However we also cannot afford to ignore this information if it is, in fact, genuine. If this storage facility included information that would tie A.E.R. with either Fulcrum or any other criminal activity it might be the crack in Fulcrum's armor we need." Graham responded. "I'm afraid you will just have to remain aware and prepared."

"The three of you will be going to France to infiltrate the facility and document, and copy what is stored within A.E.R.'s vault. Preferably without alerting either Fulcrum or the local authorities to your presence." Beckman continued.

"Taking the contents from the vault should be viewed as a last resort. We don't want Fulcrum to realize we've gained access to this information." Graham added.

"Do we have any idea what is in the vault?" Sarah asked.

"Not entirely." Graham answered. "There is some evidence that it may be a server."

"If that's the case, it would be extremely difficult to copy all of the information it contains before we're noticed." Chuck pointed out. "Are there specific files or programs we're going to look for to copy?"

"One of our research teams believes they have created a solution, if that is the case. Given Agent Bartowski's, expertise," Beckman said, pausing for the last word, "we thought it would be best if he spoke with team's leader directly to develop a feasible plan. We will be connecting you to him following the briefing." Beckman told them.

"Wheels are up in two hours." Graham finished.

"Good luck." Beckman added, before she reached down and pressed a button slightly off screen which replaced the view of their office with that a stereotypical lab in front of which sat a familiar figure.

"So look who's alive." Declared the man facing them, a slight angry tinge to his words.  
"Manoosh?" Chuck said.

"You let me think you dead, man."

"Umm," Chuck started, slightly flustered before Casey let out a slightly amused grunt.

"I'm going to prep for the mission. I'll leave you to your little tiff." He said, before exiting the room. Chuck glanced over towards Sarah, who gave him a sympathetic smile and a squeeze on the shoulder before heading out as well and leaving Chuck alone to deal with Manoosh as he glared at him from the screen

**XXX**

"Great. Not only am I stuck in this country, but I'm stuck in the van." Casey muttered under his breath. Casey's baseline level of grumbling had been elevated ever since Beckman and Graham had announced the location of the mission. Sarah hadn't been particularly sympathetic until Chuck had told her the more personal reason for Casey's irritation at having to operate in France. Even that sympathy, however, was beginning to wear thin.

"You were the one that always told me to have someone watching my back Casey." Chuck pointed out. Casey let out a grunt.

"I'm mostly there as backup too, Casey." Sarah added.

"So this entire mission hinges on Bartowski? That makes me feel so much better." He rejoined. Sarah gritted her teeth to keep any more comments in.

Unlike Casey, she didn't particularly mind being more or less backup for Chuck during this mission. She wasn't as computer savvy as Chuck or even Casey and she was perfectly fine letting Chuck handle the technical aspects of the mission. There were plenty of other times where her skills had placed her in the lead. Rather than further engage her grumpier partner, however, Sarah finished the last of her prep for the mission and turned to Chuck.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and he reached over and opened the door for her.

As with most of the shell companies presumed to have been created by Fulcrum, A.E.R.'s main defense was to hide in plain sight as a seemingly legitimate business. While this strategy could be very effective, one of its main flaws was that it also limited other security measures that could be taken. It might have been safer for them to rent an entire floor of the facility, but it would also raise a few eyebrows, and might cause someone to start looking at other irregular practices by the business. It was still surprisingly easy for one of the CIA's shell companies to rent a storage facility near A.E.R.'s.

They had timed their visit to be late enough that the facility was already a few hours into its lighter swing shift. As clients they had practically been waived through at the reception area. Sarah wandered towards the guard's station, supposedly to consult with them over some additional security measure she planned to place in her unit. While they were distracted by her purposely chosen neckline, she shot each once with a specially designed tranq dart. If all went according to plan they would never remember her, and think they had simply dosed off.

She then joined Chuck at the CIA's unit, and made a show of looking around and talking about their plans. When Casey gave the signal that he had looped the video, they headed towards the A.E.R's vault. There was a standard lock on the outermost door, and Chuck stepped aside without argument. Sarah had been picking locks long before she joined the CIA, and even Casey knew that she was the best of the three of them. Of course, unlike Chuck, she suspected it would take pentothal to get Casey to admit it. That was one of the things that had struck her about Chuck during their initial partnership. He had no problem admitting when someone else's skill set was a better fit for a job.

The unit contained another, smaller, vault stacked inside like a nesting doll. That had an electronic lock, and this time Sarah was the one that stepped aside. Chuck had an almost uncanny ability to decipher electronic locks, even if the equipment he had available was lacking. This time, they had come prepared, and there was quickly a beep letting them know that they had reached the right combination. This was followed a minute, and a bit of Chuck magic, later by another beep signally that the internal security system had been disengaged. Inside, just as they anticipated, was a server. Chuck gave a nod that it was all clear, and began going to work.

Sarah slipped quietly out of the room, keeping her eye out for any stray guards.

"A guard's heading your way Walker." Casey stated over the comms after a few minutes.

"From what direction?"

"North East." She slid along the corridor, tranq gun at the ready. Just before the intersection of three hallways she waited, plastering herself against one of the walls. As the guard turned, she held her breath. When he distractedly turned down another corridor, she waited a moment, then slowly let out her breath. She quietly backed her way back down the hallway towards Chuck.

"Is anyone else close?" She whispered through her watch.

"Look's like you're clear." He told her. Despite this she turned quickly when she heard footfalls behind her.

"Just me." Chuck said, with a slight smile. She heard Casey actually laugh for a second over her earpiece.

"I thought you said it would take some time?" she asked him, quietly.

"It will, but we don't have to be here." He gestured toward the hallway leading to "their" unit. As they walked towards it, he went on to explain whatever plan he had created with his friend from research and development. She understood that it involved the supplies he had brought with him to the CIA's unit, but not much else, and decided the best course of action would be to smile and nod.

Once they had returned, Casey gave them the signal that they were no longer looped. Chuck finished up what he needed to do under the guise of setting up the equipment they had rented the space for. When they headed out the receptionist actually wished them bon soir.

**XXX**

Casey radiated irritation when they returned to the van.

"Another team needed an emergency extraction. Apparently our reward for actually doing our job and not getting caught is that we are no longer first priority for a jet. Looks like we're either going to have to wait until morning for another CIA plane to be available or fly commercial." Casey told them in a grumble.

"So our choices are spending a night on France's Mediterranean coast before flying for five hours on a private jet or being crammed for over eleven hours onto a flying nursery. I don't know, but I think I'm going to have vote for the former. Sarah?" Chuck told him.

"I'm going to have to second that." She said. Casey let out a growl but started the car and began heading towards one of the CIA safe houses. Chuck moved to sit next to Sarah before speaking to her in a low voice.

"I think we should take advantage of this impromptu vacation." He told her.

"Really?" She said, amused.

"Yep. There's a restaurant here in Nice that one of my instructors at the Farm always talked about. I thought maybe we could try it?" He asked.

"I could eat." She said with a smile. Chuck smiled back and moved towards the front of the van.

"Hey, Casey, could you drop us off somewhere?" Casey let out a grunt that could best be interpreted as "I want to spend as little time around you lovebird anyway" and turned at Chuck's direction.

**XXX **

After a mission, Sarah usually just felt tightly wound and tired. While this mission hadn't been as physical as most, she still felt the drain caused by her adrenaline level ebbing as they left the complex. When Chuck had suggested going out to dinner, she had anticipated a short meal followed by a long night's sleep.

The restaurant, however, was just as wonderful as Chuck had been told. The local wine and the romantic atmosphere quickly began to relax her and her exhaustion began to recede. The food was delicious and Sarah's faith in Chuck was reinforced when he opted to buy two desserts instead of insisting on sharing.

After they paid the check Chuck wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to lean into him as they navigated the narrow curving streets towards the safe house. When he leaned down and gave her a kiss, she found herself eagerly deepening it.

When they arrived at the safe house they stumbled slightly at the door, attempting to open it without separating their lips. Casey was, as Chuck had guessed, already asleep. Chuck carefully led her around the furniture as they made their way through the living room area, pausing only slightly to turn off the Neil Diamond music Casey had left playing. Chuck slid off both his jack and hers along the way to the bedrooms leaving them on the floor where they lay so as to not break their kiss. She backed into the bedroom. Chuck pulled back slightly a few inches from the bed. He lifted her up then gently tossed her onto the mattress with a mischievous smile before peeling off his shirt and kneeling down on the bed. Her eyes traced the shifting lines of muscle under his skin as he crawled up the length of her body. He pulled her lips into a deep kiss as both of their fingers began pulling at buttons and zippers.

**December 19, 2007**

Sarah woke up feeling warm. Not the sticky, sweaty heat that sometimes followed sleeping too close to another person for a night, but a comfortable, relaxed, warmth. Her head was pillowed on Chuck's chest, and his arms were wrapped around her. She stayed there a moment, shifting slightly as she debated going back to sleep. Then she felt Chuck's fingers begin to play with the end of her hair. She leaned her head to look up towards him

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She echoed. After a moment he spoke again.

"Do you think we moved too fast?" She felt the words rumble in his chest more as much as heard them.

"Maybe."

"Do you regret it?" Sarah pushed herself up slightly, looking at his face a moment before answering.

"No." He smiled in answer, and Sarah lowered herself down again to rest on Chuck's chest. They lay there in comfortable silence, Sarah's fingers drowsily tracing the hills and valleys of Chuck's arms and chest as they drifted back to sleep. Then they both shot up, alert, when three loud thumps came from the door.

"Get your clothes on, the planes ready." Casey said in a muffled growl. When Sarah turned towards Chuck, he looked as if he was holding back laughter, and wore a large, slightly embarrassed smile that she quickly found herself echoing.

_AN2: _

_I wasn't sure if it this was a good point for Chuck and Sarah to take the next step in their relationship. However, I realized that while it might not exactly perfect for them, the readers seemed to be ready for it and, given various other scenes I hope to include soon (if the story doesn't once again take on a mind of its own) the story was too. I also wasn't sure how much to show, I settled on what I thought they'd stop at on the show. _

_As always, constructive criticism on this or any other part of the chapter or story is always welcome._

_Also, don't worry. Neither I nor Chuck has forgotten the information Nate sent him. He's just been a bit … distracted. _


	25. Chuck versus The Subdivision Part I

_Thank you everyone who reviewed. I thought I'd let you know that the traffic on my page is working again, so my paranoia is back down to its usually high level. I still really appreciate any and all comments. Constructive criticism is, as always, welcome. _

_This chapter also takes place between Crown Vic and Undercover Lover. _

_Things that might be helpful to know:_

_In Suburbs Beckman states that Jim Yager has been missing for over a year, presumably on a covert domestic assignment of which there is no record. I'm assuming that's because Graham sent him, and we all know how well he keeps records._

_Volkoff mentions Alias in First Fight as a fictional show in the Chuckverse There are, after all, many nice restaurants in Nice for my homage last chapter to take place in, so I don't feel too unjustified in mentioning it. Maybe._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I do not own Alias, or any version of the Stepford Wives. _

Sarah versus The Subdivision Part I

**December 23, 2007**

Chuck rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on what he was attempting to read. He wondered if Sarah was already asleep. While he and Sarah had technically known each other longer in this timeline than in the last, they had actually spent less time getting to know each other here. In deference to this, and so as to not trigger Sarah's commitment issues, Chuck had decided they should continue to move relatively slowly. He had restricted the times he had spent the night at Sarah's hotel room to a handful of times since their time in Nice, and Christmas Eve would be the first time she would be sleeping over at his apartment. Of course, having some nights to himself also allowed him time to research the information Nate sent him.

He had first gone through Duncan's USB Drive again. Leeryder Industries wasn't listed among the companies associated with Fulcrum, or anywhere else. He had spent every night he was sans Sarah since going through his father's records stored under his old home in Encino. So far, he'd found no references to Leeryder. He wasn't really very surprised.

His father was the only person in this timeline he had confided in regarding his anachronistic situation. He hadn't been able to help him. He hadn't really even known where to look to help him, despite all of his research and brain power. After they had finally conceded that Chuck was most likely struck in this world, they had a difference of opinion as to what Chuck should do next, both with his life and with his foreknowledge. They had argued, and his father had left. Chuck had thought it had been simply to cool off. Unfortunately, unlike the man he would become, this Stephen had yet to have learned some of the lessons he would have in the years leading up to Ellie's wedding, and when he ran, he really ran. Chuck's contact since had been, sporadic, at best and the Encino Orioncave had not been added to in years.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Chuck took a breath, and once again turned to the boxes and boxes of outdated paperwork in front of him, in hopes that something would connect to this mysterious company. Despite the increasing lack of evidence, he just couldn't shake the thought that something was off about it, or the nagging thought that he should recognize it somehow.

**December 31, 2007**

Chuck wound through the crowded courtyard towards Sarah, balancing a glass of champagne in each hand. A few feet away he paused, taking her in. She was wearing a silver dress with far more sequins than he had anticipated, and a far lower neckline than he thought was entirely a good idea to be worn around some of Devon's buddies when they were drunk. She was talking with one of Ellie's friends. The muscles in her back and neck muscles were currently beginning to stiffen and coil suggesting he should interrupt the conversation.

"Hey honey." Chuck said in an overly cheerful voice before leaning in and giving Sarah a kiss that lingered a few seconds longer than strictly necessarily before handing her one of the glasses. He then turned towards the women who had conversation ambushed his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, ummm," He said, drifting off towards the end.  
"Amber."

"Right. I'm sorry Amber, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Sarah away. I want to find the perfect spot for that New Years kiss." Amber gave a slightly too wide smile, and Chuck placed his hand on Sarah's elbow, leading her away.

"Thank you." Sarah said, leaning in towards him.

"I'm pretty sure there's a clause in my man-card about rescuing damsels in distress, and its not like I have a chance to fulfill it in situation that are actually dangerous. You usually are neither a damsel nor distressed."

"That was about to become a dangerous situation if you hadn't stepped in." Sarah told him

"Really."

"Uh, huh. She just kept waxing on about this cute guy she met at a birthday party a few months ago that she was hoping to hook up with tonight. Talk, dark hair, handsome. A little nerdy. Maybe you know him?" Chuck put on a show of thinking a minute before replying.

"Nope. Can't say that I do. Must be one of Awesome's friends."

"Right." She said, an amused smile spreading along her face along with the word. Chuck leaned over and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Well, I came bearing alcohol, so that has to count for something." He told her. She gave him a slight shrug, her grin still warmly in place before she gave a slight involuntary shiver. Chuck shifted his glass to his other hand, and then wrapped his arm around Sarah's shoulder, rubbing her bare arms.

"Better?" He asked. She leaned into him, resting her head as close to the crook of his neck as her height allowed.

"Uh huh." They stood there a moment, watching the party as they cuddled. As midnight approached, so did a slightly frantic Ellie.

"Do you have something to drink?" She asked, glancing around. Chuck put on his most comforting smile.

"We're fine Ellie. Everyone's fine. Go and enjoy the party." He told her. Ellie gave them one more once over, as if to ensure that he was telling the truth before glancing out at the other guests.

"Have you seen Devon?" She said, still turned away towards the other party goers. Chuck looked around himself. Right as he opened his mouth to speak, however, Ellie answered her own question.

"Oh, he's right over there." She said, then jettisoned off towards her boyfriend. Chuck followed her somewhat frenzied path towards Devon with his eyes, unsure whether it was simply his time away that made her seem slightly more anxious then he remembered, or if she really was slightly more anxious.

"Is something wrong?" Sarah asked. He looked down, and gave her a smile.

"No." He said, giving her arm a slight squeeze. The countdown started, and the entire courtyard joined in in unison. When they reached zero, Sarah leaned up on her toes and pulled him into a champagne flavored kiss that made him forget his own name, much less why he would be anything other than happy.

**January 1, 2008**

There was an annoying buzzing. Sarah reached instinctively towards the night stand, eyes still closed, only for her hand to come into contact with a lamp and various other bric-a-brac that didn't seem to be the cause of the buzzing. Peeling her eyes opened she realized that she was in Chuck's bed. That explained the disorientation. She had only spent the night at Chuck's apartment twice: Christmas Eve and last night. Sitting up and getting her bearings, she noticed the source of the buzzing was sitting beside Chuck's now empty side of the bed. Reaching over the still rumpled sheets, she grabbed the phone and let out an audible groan. She threw on the pajamas Chuck had given her to wear on Christmas and headed to find her boyfriend.

She found Chuck at the table, chomping away on a bowl of cereal in his pajamas. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Good morning," He told her with a smile. "I thought you'd want to sleep in, since the Orange Orange is closed." Sarah scrunched up her nose, slightly and held up his phone.

"That isn't really an option." Chuck gave a slight grimace back.

"I guess I better put on real pants."

**XXX**

"Our analysts have been combing through the information your team collected in Nice. We've come across several disturbing discoveries. It appears that a Fulcrum shell company has built a housing complex in the Valley." Beckman told them.

"Why is that disturbing ma'am?" Sarah asked. Behind her she heard Casey mutter that anyone choosing to build in the Valley was disturbing.

"Its disturbing, Agent Walker, because of who they have placed in the complex." Beckman said rather pointedly. "While we first believed it was simply another investment, a search into the home buys within the complex revealed many were former CIA, several of whom Director Graham's records indicated were deceased or suspected to be working with Fulcrum." She told them. Her tone, suggested that Graham hadn't shared the last information bit with Beckman until forced to. Which was probably why he wasn't included in this particular briefing.

"We need to find out what Fulcrum is doing in this complex." Beckman continued. "We've taken the liberty of purchasing a home there to serve as a base of operations. Agents Bartowski and Walker will be live there under the cover of a married couple while we attempt to uncover Fulrcum's plans."

**XXX**

The CIA could be incredibly efficient at times. Despite the holiday, by the time Sarah had arrived at the house in Meadow Branch, the furniture was nearly all put into place, and the movers were beginning to add the smaller pieces.

Sarah moved upstairs, shifting through the suitably suburban clothing the Agency had already placed into the drawers and closet before changing into one of the sundresses and a sweater. When she returned downstairs, several of her cul-de-sac's residents were taking an interest in their new neighbors. Sarah mingled, inviting them all to a housewarming barbeque that evening, before making the rounds around the neighbor to ensure each of the individuals Beckman suspected as a Fulcrum received a similar invitation.

She came back to find the Carmichaels now completely moved in. Photo-shopped pictures and fake keepsakes lined the shelves and walls. All the touches that should make a cover house appear to be a home. Despite how full it was, however, the house didn't feel nearly as homey as Ellie's apartment, or even the Chuck's apartment in D.C. This place had nothing of either her or Chuck. No comic books, no games, none of the black and white photography she preferred to decorate with as an adult or even , thankfully, the pink explosion décor she had chosen for her one permanent home as a child - although some of the dresses she had found upstairs did remind her a bit too much of her Grandmother's attempts to make her into a real little lady. It made it very easy to remember that they weren't Chuck and Sarah here, they were the Carmichaels. No matter how uncomfortably comfortable it felt. And the Carmichaels were planning a housewarming party tonight that required her to attempt to create a great deal of potato salad.

**XXX**

Ellie woke up late that morning. When she saw that Chuck's door was open, she decided to peek in. She was surprised to find Chuck sifting through one of the boxes of clothes he had placed in the apartment's storage cage when he had moved back from D.C.

"Breaking out some of your old work clothes, huh?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." He said, before standing and holding up a light blue button-up shirt to his chest. "What do you think?"

"Well, it makes you look very grown-up." Chuck gave her a slightly ironic smile.

"Oh, Good. That's the idea."

"Why, do you have an interview?" She asked, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"No. Sorry. Sarah and I are just going house-sitting." Ellie suddenly felt an unpleasant twist in her stomach.

"Really." She said, cautiously.

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing. It's just it seems kind of soon."

"To be house sitting?" He said with a confused frown.

"Well, you know, it's seems like a dry run. For living together. That's all."

"Sarah and I have been dating for Months Sis." He pointed out, still visibly confused.

"And Devon and I took years before taking that step." She said, slightly strained. Chuck looked back at her blinking as if he no longer understood the words coming out of her mouth. Ellie sighed.

"It's just, so much has happened in your life recently. You quit your job, you moved back to L.A.. You started this whole new relationship." She said, gesturing around his still not quite unpacked room. "I just think that maybe you should give yourself some time to breathe before you make any more major changes in your life." Chuck continued to stare at her a moment before responding.

"Okay." He said, still looking slightly shocked. She gave him a slightly strained smile.

"Great." She told him, before heading out. The rest of the day she couldn't stop thinking about Chuck possibly leaving again, or untwist the knot that was slowly moving from her stomach to her chest.

**XXX**

Chuck arrived just before the guests. After assuring him that potato salad was close enough to regular salad that she wasn't going to shorten their mission by giving all their neighbors food poisoning he had headed out to face the grill. Sarah had always felt the comfortable fitting in someone else's skin, and sliding behind the role of Mrs. Carmichael had been expectedly easy. By the time she pulled away from the cluster residence from Fulcrum's answer to Stepford, to speak to Chuck, she had gained a number of invitations to neighborhood get together and clubs.

"Well?" she asked him quietly once they had rounded into the side yard.

"No. No flashes. Siljak's wife did make a pass at me, through."

"Wait, what?" Sarah said, turning slightly towards him. She was surprised at the unaccustomed heat rising inside of her. They were soon interrupted, however, by the sound of Casey signaling them through the window.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael, come inside please. There's just a slight problem with your cable."

**XXX**

Ellie looked up from the couch at the sound of keys in the door.

"Hey babe," Devon said as he walked in. After taking her in, he put down his keys and walked over to sit next to her on the couch. "Is something wrong?" Ellie grimaced.

"I think I made a mistake." Ellie told Devon apprehensively.

"What do you mean?" Ellie let out a long breath.

"Chuck told me that he and Sarah were house sitting together." Then said with a slightly strained smile, "I may have freaked out. Just a bit."

"Why?" Devon asked, genuinely perplexed.

"I don't know." Ellie said, putting her head in her hand in frustration. "I like Sarah. I want Chuck to get a real job, and move on with his life. But as soon as I imagined them going off and living together, I realized that other than needing a place to live, neither Chuck nor Sarah really have a reason to stay here. It's not like either of them have a job that really ties them here. And then all I could think was that I just got my brother back." She said looking up again. "Then about halfway through my shift I realized that I was sounding like Morgan." Beside her Devon let out an amused sigh, causing Ellie to look up to glare at him.

"It's not funny." She told him. Devon gave her a knowing smile.

"First, you are way too sexy to ever sound like Morgan." Devon told her, prompting Ellie to roll her eyes. "Second, El, it's just house sitting. Plus, even if Chuck does move out, he has plenty of reasons to stick around. He didn't move back to L.A. just because we had a free bed. He moved because he missed you too." Ellie gave a small nod and let out a sigh before Devon reached over and turned her face towards him. "And Ellie, no matter where Chuck goes, I'll be here. I'm always going to be here, for you." Ellie couldn't help but smile. His word might be a bit too sugary, but his eyes were earnest, and the knot inside of her finally began to untangle. Then Devon's own smile began to widen.

"And, I can think of a few pros of having Chuck not here." He said, his grin turning mischievous. Before she had a chance to question him, she felt his arms slide underneath her. In one smooth move, he stood up and pulled her into his arms, causing her to let out a surprised squeak. It evolved into a giggle, as he carried back towards their bedroom.

**XXX**

Sarah pulled back the covers of the master bedroom's large king bed, and slid in next to Chuck. The CIA had apparently decided that long sleeve button down pajamas were required for living in the suburbs, and Chuck looked slightly uncomfortable as he sat and adjusted the unfamiliar top. He gave her a smile as she entered the bed, and lay down with her when she rested her head immediately on the pillow. They lay there a second, facing each other, before Chuck reached over and smoothed back a bit of her hair.

"Hey." He said, just above a whisper.

"Hey." She said with a smile. He reached over, and pulled her towards him, and Sarah adjusted herself to cuddle up next to him.

"I liked the dog. Although how, exactly did you get it to answer to Peaches III?" Sarah let out an amused snort.

"A girl has to have some secrets." She said, with a smirk.

He pulled back a little and looked back at her face. After a moment he whispered to her.

"Did Casey sweep the house for bugs?" Sarah gave him a questioning look, and a slight shrug.

"As much as possible." Looking up she saw him suck in his lips, the way he did when he was thinking.

"Have you ever watched Alias?" Sarah's brows wrinkled in confusion.

"What?" she asked confused. Chuck's mouth turned up into a small smirk.

"Never mind." He disentangled himself from her, and then pushed himself out of bed, walking around toward her side. He offered her his hand, and she took it, curious, and allowed herself to be led into the master bath. Chuck turned on the shower full blast, and began stripping off his pajamas with a slight grin.

Catching his intention, Sarah wriggled out of the peach silk nightgown she chosen to wear, allowing it pool on the floor before stepping into the shower behind him. The water made his skin slick, and the spay kept filling her nose and mouth. But with Chuck's arms wrapped securely around her, she didn't fear she would slip, and found that as long as their mouths remained pressed together, she didn't choke.


	26. Chuck versus The Subdivision Part II

_AN: Thank you, once again, to everyone who reviewed, and to everyone who alerted or favorited. _

_I should also make note that I made an error in dating last chapter. The main part of the chapter happened on January 1, 2008 not 2007. Thanks to __centauri252000's sharp eye it has now been correct._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. _

Sarah versus The Subdivision Part II

**January 4, 2008**

For the third day in a row Sarah was woken with a kiss. Unfortunately it wasn't from her boyfriend. Peaches III, as the dog was currently dubbed, had apparently decided that she was her primary caregiver. As such, P3 had started each of Sarah's days at Meadow Branch by covering Sarah's face with her tongue. The first two days, Sarah quietly slipped out of Chuck's arms, washed her face in the downstairs bathroom, and given the golden retriever her breakfast, then slipped back into bed with Chuck. Chuck had ended up running late to work both days.

Today they both had a morning meeting with Beckman, so she decided to work on breakfast instead of heading back to bed. Eggs were one food she could cook without issue; you could make them on a hot plate. Halfway through cooking an omelet, she heard Chuck's footstep on the stairs. She fought her spy-honed instincts to react as his arms reached around and encircled her waist.

"I missed you this Morning." He told her, leaning over slightly and planting a kiss on her temple.

"We can't be late." She reminded him before giving him a gentle push back.

"Sit." She told him. He pulled away and walked around the kitchen's island to sit at the breakfast bar. Turning around herself, Sarah began chopping up green onions. Glancing up she noticed his amused smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just I'm trying to wrap my head around how much you seem to be enjoying this Martha Stewart thing." She gave him a teasing glare.

"You do realize how quickly I can turn this frying pan into a weapon, right?" Chuck held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Fine. You are very un-domestic. Especially with your frying pan ninja skills." Sarah took the pan off the heat, sliding the omelet out onto Chuck's plate before adding some of the chopped up greens on top.

"Eat your breakfast." She told him. "I'm going to go upstairs and get ready so we can carpool in."

"You sure you don't want me to join you?" He asked. "I could make this into some sort of hand held egg wrap thing? " He pointed down towards her omelet.

"Eat." She told him. "That may very well be the only breakfast I'm ever going to make you, so you should at least eat it hot." Chuck rolled his eyes, but she could hear the scrap of silverware as she turned around to head upstairs. At the foot of the stairs, she glanced back towards the kitchen. The smile that had pulled across his face when he took his first bite was almost enough to make the early morning wake-up call worth it. Almost.

**XXX**

Originally the CIA had believed that one terrorist had chosen to live in Meadow Branch subdivision. When they had found the fingerprint of the man then going by the name Cliff Arculin on the bug and identified him as former CIA PsyOps member Cliff Siljak, they had assumed they had their man and gone directly after him. This time, they were all aware that Meadow Branch and its inhabitants were far from the normal and Team Bartowski's goal was not to trap one terrorist, but investigate why Fulcrum had created this enclave of former government scientists and spies. That involved more than just invading one house.

Chuck and Sarah had spent the last few days ingratiating themselves with the Meadow Branch residents as much as possible. Sarah had managed to get into half of the street's houses through clubs and other social invitations, and planted bugs in each that were far more discrete than the one Siljak had used. She had also been able to let Casey know when an activity had left a particular house empty so he could go in as a cable guy to plant bugs and sweep for evidence there. Despite covering a surprisingly large amount of ground over the last three days, they had yet to find what they were looking for.

"Nothing?" Beckman asked them incredulously. "You've found no evidence of what Fulcrum is planning here?"

"No ma'am." Sarah said. "But we have yet to be able to search Siljak's house. Sylvia doesn't seem to participate in the neighborhood activities and there's always someone home."

"Which would suggest it should have been the first place to check." Beckman pointed out, a sour expression taking over her face. "What option do we have to enter Siljak's home? Would it be possible to do so without compromising Agents Walker and Bartowski?" Casey let out a snort.

"Do you have something to add Major?" Beckman asked. Chuck bit his lip to keep from smiling as Casey squirmed slightly and cleared his throat.

"Siljak's wife had expressed a romantic interest in Agent Bartowski which we might be able to exploit, General." On the screen Beckman's frown deepened.

"Are you telling me that Cliff Siljak's wife propositioned Agent Bartowski?" Chuck, Sarah and Casey all shared a look before answering in staggered unison.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Beckman asked brusquely. Sarah and Chuck shared another look before Casey appeared to grimace and stepped forward to answer.

"We didn't believe it would be of interest, Ma'am." Chuck hadn't thought it was possible, but Beckman's expression turned even more sour.

"Major, did it not occur to you that the woman pretending to be Sylvia Arculin is, most likely, a trained Fulcrum agent, or that the only reason she would proposition someone such as Mr. Carmichael was because she had already deduced he was an agent." She said, anger and irritation rising in her voice.

"Hey." Chuck cried slightly indignantly. The twin glares from Beckman and Sarah quickly caused him to bite his lip and swallow the General's slight without further complaint.

"Given this new information, I'm afraid we simply cannot risk continuing this operation. I'm pulling your team out immediately."

"No." Chuck called out, almost reflexively. They needed to uncover Fulcrum's Intersect. More importantly they needed to obtain a copy of the Fulcrum Intersect so that Chuck could use the information it contained to find a link connecting the organization with Roark.

"Agent Bartowski, despite whatever charms you, may possess," Beckman began, clearly still considering his previous indignation. Chuck took a breath and interrupted her.

"No, General." He said, earning a glare from both Beckman and Casey. "I'm not going to argue that our cover hasn't been compromised. I can't guarantee it hasn't . But even if has been, no one in Meadow Branch has taken any actions against us yet. I think they don't know that we know that they know who we are." Beckman's forehead began to wrinkle.

"What exactly are you trying to say Agent Bartowski?"

"I don't think they know what our operation is exactly and I don't think that they will chance making a move against us until they determine what our goals are and how much we know. We can use that to our advantage. Just give us one more day, General. We can still get the information we need."

"And how do you suppose to do that, seduce Sylvia and fall directly into her trap?" Chuck sucked in his lips a moment thinking before suddenly the answer materialized in his mind.

"Charade night." He told them.

"Excuse me?" Beckman asked. Casey and even Sarah also looked slightly dubious.

"Sarah and I weren't invited to Charade's Night this week. Brad mentioned it but we were never invited." Beside him Chuck heard Casey grumble too low for the General to hear.

"What does your getting your feeling hurt have to do with our mission?" Sarah, however, caught on to what Chuck was leading towards.

"We've been invited to everything else this week. If they were really playing Charades, we would have been invited to that too."

"And even if they are, it's in the evening when Cliff is at home. He went to our Barbeque, he most likely will go to this. And he'll most likely bring Sylvia with him. The house will finally be empty and we can do a sweep and plant bugs. " On screen Beckman let out a slightly frustrated sigh.

"Very well. You have tonight to gain access to Sijak's house and glean whatever information you can about Fulcrum's operation at Meadow Branch. But the Carmichaels are moving Saturday morning, regardless." She said brusquely before reminding them, "You aren't the only Agents we have that can play house." Then clicked off.

**XXX**

Sylvia and Cliff "Arculin" left for Charade night slightly after eight. Sarah was, somewhat surprised. It wasn't that she didn't trust in Chuck's instincts. She simply didn't trust in their luck.

"What do you think they're really doing?" Chuck spoke and as they began disengaging the house's security system. Putting up her binoculars, Sarah tried to see through the shades into the Dennis and Trudy's house. All she could see was some frantic movements between the window slates.

"Looks like Charades." She said, slightly doubtfully. When she turned back and looked at the boys, all three gave a slight involuntary shudder at the apparent suburbanization of the Fulcrum agents. Chuck worked his way through the Siljak security system, until a series of beeps announced as its various levels and components were disengaged. Sarah then stepped in to pick the lock on the back door. The house, like all of the houses Sarah had been able to see on the block, looked remarkably normal. As their time was limited, the three of them split up. Chuck volunteered to go upstairs, and Casey took the back of the house leaving her essentially with the guest areas in front. After she had performed a sweep of the area, and planted a few bugs, Casey appeared in the doorway between the kitchen and living and waived for her to follow him.

Casey had found a hidden door. Behind it was a stairway leading down to a long hallway, down which Infiniband Data Line stretched inside a cage strapped to the ceiling. Sarah signaled to Casey that she was going to go to tell Chuck, then hurried upstairs. As she reached the final landing at the top, she heard a thud. Her heart rate spiked as she ran down the hall towards the noise, gun in hand. Cautiously she peered around the slightly ajar door into Cliff's office. She had to swallow to push her heart out of her throat. Chuck was lying, seemingly unconscious, on the office floor. She dove towards him, pulling his head into her lap.

"Wake up. Please Chuck. Wake up." She said, her voice shaking slightly as her terror rose. She fought off the urge to simply shake him until he woke. Finally, his eyes fluttered open. She felt her own eyes begin to water as her fear and tension were released. She was so relieved, in fact, that she didn't notice as his eyes then grew wide, and didn't realize someone else was in the house until she felt the press of cold against her neck and the electric charge of a taser pulse through her body.

**XXX**

Chuck woke up strapped to a chair, his head secured inside a metal and plastic contraption that looked like the worlds least effective headgear.. He reviewed in his mind what he last remembered. He had gone upstairs, hoping to download Fulcrum's test Intersect onto a USB drive for the CIA. He hadn't anticipated Siljak using the Intersect itself as a safety device. The computer had automatically begun the series of Intersect pictures the moment he tried to hack into it. The next thing he remembered was looking up at Sarah's face, then seeing Sylvia move up behind her with a taser. Someone had tasered him from the other side followed by blackness. Moving his head as much as he could on both sides, he felt a rush of relief when he saw Sarah, also strapped to a chair, but looking relatively unharmed on the other side of one of the glass panels.

Chuck liked to have plans. He had learned that the only way to avoid complications in a plan, was to have several others waiting in the wings. Unfortunately, this was one situation in which he had run out of plans. Chuck had planned for contingency on this mission, but while he may have created plans for if Siljak returned, he hadn't anticipated being knocked unconscious, or that Siljak would return at the exact moment when he couldn't defend himself. He definitely didn't anticipate Sarah being taken by surprise as well. Now the only plan he could think of, was to hope that everything went exactly as it had in the other timeline. That placed his and Sarah's survival almost completely out of his hands. The lack of control made him feel more than a little sick. He already didn't know if Casey was still alive, much less in a position to break free and make his way towards the download room before Chuck or Sarah were killed.

More troubling, relying on the events of the original timeline meant that for Sarah to survive Chuck had to not only survive the download of Fulcrum's Intersect but be conscious almost immediately after. At the moment his head was aching, and he wasn't entirely sure that it was due to the taser rather than the test Intersect. Their team's mission to Nice had landed Team Bartowski in Meadow Branch a little over a year ahead of schedule. Fulcrum's Intersect had still been flawed when Chuck downloaded it in the original timeline. He had no idea how many more potentially fatal flaws might have been corrected in the year before he had downloaded it. As Sylvia and Brad began their recruitment spiel, however, he somehow doubted they cared about his concerns.

**XXX**

"Close your eyes." In that particular moment, those words had metamorphosized into her favorite in the English language. They meant that Fulcrum's machine hadn't damaged or programmed Chuck. They also meant Chuck had a plan. And that meant they had a chance of getting out of here alive.

The fear and grief that had clogged her throat since Siljak had pushed the button, subjecting Chuck to Fulcrum's nascent version of the Intersect began to recede. Following Chuck's slight eye twitch she saw Casey quietly slink into the room. She looked back up into Chuck's eyes, one last time, then followed his whispered directions. A moment later, she felt Chuck's arms wrap around her head, pulling her towards his body to further shield her from the flickering lights bright enough to still be partially visible through her eyelids. The Fulcrum agents were screaming. The room was filled with clattering as knocked over equipment hit the ground and the thud of human bodies falling. Chuck's hand tightened around hers. Then it was over. Chuck let go of her and she opened her eyes. He placed his hands in either side of her face and turned it upwards.

"Are you okay?" he asked frantically. She nodded yes and he reached down, pulling at the straps at her wrists. Once she was free she jumped up, attacking his lips and pulling him into an enthusiastic kiss which He reciprocated. She channeled all of the fear and adrenaline that had begun humming through her body when she first saw him laying unconscious in the bedroom into her lips. Then he pulled away.

She blinked in surprise until she realized that Casey had been making increasingly loud noises to get their attentions.

"We need to call up a cleaner." Casey pointed out through gritted teeth. She took a breath to steady herself.

"Right." She said, somewhat sheepishly. "Maybe you could?" She asked hopefully. He let out a grumble.

"Fine. But some of these need to be handcuffed." Casey said, gesturing toward he still unconscious Fulcrum agents before heading towards the room's entrance.

"Wait." Chuck called. He crossed the room towards where Brad lay. Brad's eyes were still open and cloudy in the first stages of death. Sarah watched curiously as Chuck hesitated a moment before reaching down and taking off Brad's belts. Chuck turned to them with a grimace, pulling at the buckle until he pulled out something clear and card-like.

"He was recording their experiments." Chuck said grimly, holding up the card. Casey gave a nod and turned back towards the door. As he left, Chuck walked over towards her and leaned in. As much as she wanted to continue their previous activities, Sarah still put her hand up before he could kiss her.

"Not in the room with a dead body. Or until you wash off your hands."

**XXX**

Chuck was standing over the sink, following Sarah's instructions to, when a thought suddenly occurred to him. Rushing out of the bathroom, and towards the secret lab, he nearly smacked right into Casey in the Arculin's former living room. Casey gave an annoyed grunt that Chuck quickly ignored.

"Have you called the cleaners?" Chuck asked quickly. Casey's eyes narrowed.

"Just now." He said cautiously.

"We have to delay them."

"What?" Chuck held up his hand, asking Casey to let him explain.

"I need a bit of time to make a mock up of that card. Something we can track."

"And you need to do this before the cleaners arrive?" Chuck nodded.

"I have a plan." He told Casey. Casey let out a grunt.

"I'm really starting to hate it when you say that." He grumbled.

**XXX**

Luckily for Casey, Chuck was not the only experiment victim the Fulcrum group had planned to record. Chuck and Sarah had fanned out in the White's house and found a similar secret door. Rather than a whole hidden lab, it contained weapons, equipment and a few blank recording cards. Chuck already knew that the cards couldn't be read without a special reader, which meant that whoever would attempt to retrieve it, wouldn't be able to tell if it was blank. He had jimmied the card open and nestled a tiny GPS tracker inside its circuitry. Slipping it back into the belt was relatively easy. Slipping the belt back onto the now beginning to smell Brad was less so, especially given Chuck's dislike of bodies.

Despite the relatively short period Casey had to delay the cleaners, the look Casey had given Chuck when they were finally allowed to sit back and simply watch the scene be processed suggested Chuck was going to make it up to his grumpier partners, or possibly deal with a few extra bruises after the next time they sparred.

**January 5, 2008**

Sarah felt her pillow try to slip away.

"No." She mumbled, tightening her grip around Chuck's mid-section. Eyes still closed, she felt the muscles under her fingers flex and tighten as he turned and attempted to peel off her fingers.

"I have to go home and change before my shift at the Buymore." He told her quietly. Letting out a sigh, she opened her eyes and begrudgingly let go. She watched and he slipped away and slid off the bed before beginning to pick through the trail of mission gear strewn out along the path from the door to her bed, pulling on the rumbled clothes as he went. Sarah pulled herself up to lean back against the pillow at the head of the bed.

"I'll see you tonight then?" She asked.

"Ellie wanted to talk to me." He said distractedly, before pulling his shirt on over his head. He turned around as he poked his head through the top. "I'm pretty sure it was brother sister stuff."

"Oh." She said, forcing a small smile. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started lacing up his boots.

"How about tomorrow night? We can go out on a real date, someplace nice?" He asked.

"Yeah. That sounds good." He turned around and smiled at her before leaning in and giving her a small kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. She gave him a smile and a small nod, and he headed out. After the door closed behind him she lay back down on her pillow, but she found herself staring at the ceiling unable to fall back asleep.

**XXX**

Ellie wasn't exactly silent when he came home. She spoke. But it was all small talk. She hadn't even asked him how house sitting had gone. Chuck found himself pushing his favorite foods around on his plate as he tried not to stare across the table at her. Finally she gave a sigh and he braced himself for whatever news she was about to share. Even so he had trouble disguising his surprise.

"I'm sorry." She said, with a slightly resigned smile. Racking his brain, he tried to figure out what she could possibly be sorry for. He decided to chance asking.

"Why?" He said, cautiously.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted when you said you were house sitting with Sarah. I was worried that your moving out would mean you, leaving me behind again and I sort of freaked out. But those are my issues, not yours, and I shouldn't have put them on you. So, I'm sorry." Chuck stared at her a second, trying to process what she had just said. He suspected he looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Ellie's brow furrowed a bit, then her eyes grew wide.

"You didn't even realize I was freaking out, did you?" She said. There was no anger in her voice, only surprise. Chuck could see blood rush to her cheeks, and she looked slightly away. "You know what, let forget it, okay?" She said, glancing around the table as if trying to find a distraction. Her eyes, and hands, finally landed on a one of the side dishes. "Do you want some cheese? Why don't you have some cheese." She said, standing slightly to reach the bowl. The movement cause Chuck to finally find his tongue. He reached over and put his hand on her out stretched one.

"No, Ellie." He said, she seemed to retract slightly, sitting back down in her chair and pulling her hand with her. "Ellie, I'm sorry. I never wanted you to feel like I was leaving you behind. If anything I was always worried I was holding you back." He told her.

"Chuck," She began to argue, but he pushed forwards and interrupted her.

"El, you raised me." He told, emotion raising in his throat. "I'm so sorry I haven't been here the last few years. I missed you so much. And I promise no matter what happens, I'm going to try to be here and be better Brother, Okay?" Ellie nodded and he felt a sort of relief. For all the times he had tried to protect his sister, and all the times he had needed her, she had always been the one that he leaned on. He hadn't really considered that she might need him to be there too. Which, made him feel more or less like a dunce at the moment. Glancing across at Ellie she seemed slightly relieved too.

"Plus, I don't really think you were wrong. As wonderful as house sitting was with Sarah, I think we need a bit more time before it becomes permanent." He said, giving her another slight smile as he reached over for the glass of wine Ellie had poured for him at the beginning of the meal. After a moment a dam seemed to break in Ellie and her words poured through with enthusiasm.

"So, how was it? Was the house nice? Did you have any problems?"


	27. Chuck versus The Queen

_AN: Another round of thank yous to everyone who reviewed. This is the last of the chapters that will take place between Crown Vic and Undercover Lover. My plan has always been to finish off this story with the first season (or up through what would have been the first season if not for the writer's strike). Then have one new story cover the comics (and perhaps a bit more of the summer between seasons), and another that covers the second season etc. That way the summary and character listed can better reflect the changes the story has gone through by those points. If anyone has any thoughts on this plan, or any other part of the story, please let me know. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I do not own Buffy, whose characteristic style of speech I borrowed and gave to Nate, as it's already been established he was a Whedon fan. I also do not own The Simon Canderous Books from which I took a quote about paperwork that was too perfect not to use. Except I switched "hitting squishy things with bats" for"world save-age". Because living people aren't as squishy as zombies._

Chuck versus The Queen

**January 14, 2008**

Chuck kept his eyes trained across the street at the outdoor cafe they had traced his make-shift tracking card to. When the surveillance footage of the dump site revealed a Fulcrum Agent exhuming Brad's body Chuck only recognized from the resulting flash, he had been relieved, if not particularly surprised. In the other timeline, Cole hadn't started his undercover involvement with Fulcrum's Intersect protect for another month. Chuck didn't know what mission Agent Barker was currently on, but he had been fairly certain that it wouldn't involve the plum assignment of digging up dead bodies at a CIA dump site. He wasn't sure what he would have done had that not been the case. He couldn't risk Fulcrum or anyone else finding out he was the Intersect. Doing so would put not just him, but everyone he cared for in danger. But substituting a false card into the belt placed whoever handed the card over to Fulcrum under suspicion and in harm's way. That wasn't something he was willing to do to someone he considered an ally, such as Agent Barker. At least not without their consent. Luckily he hadn't had to test that conviction.

Chuck was also relieved when his hunch that because of Fulcrum's own tracking beacon in the card, the Agent wouldn't bother to check the card for a tracker also, luckily, proved correct. Team Bartowski had monitored the movements of the card, comparing them to what they knew about Fulcrum and what chatter was intercepted by the NSA and CIA.

The results had been even more promising, so far, then Chuck had expected. The Fulcrum agent, unlike Cole, liked to socialize with his other agents and Chuck had flashed on several of the people caught on the hotel surveillance. Another team had been tasked with picking up each of their trails as they left, although that team weren't told precisely why.

On their end, Team Bartowski had followed the card and the Fulcrum agent to a restaurant, and set up for a stake-out in a van across the street. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

"I think I see his contact." Sarah said, eyes still looking intently through her set of binoculars.

"Which one?" Casey asked from the driver's seat. "They all look the same."

"Woman. Coming in from the right. Her clothes are a bit too expensive for the office complexes in the area." Sarah said. Chuck picked up his own binoculars, watching as the woman Sarah referred to sat down across from the Fulcrum agent. It wasn't who he expected.

Alexis White had been the head of the Fulcrum team that had collected the card before. Of the many things Chuck might have forgotten, the woman who hung him up by his wrist and tortured someone in front of him for the first time wasn't one of them. Glancing around with his binoculars, he found Alexis off to the side, clearly acting as backup this time around. Apparently Team Bartowski's gradual whittling away at Fulcrum's Intersect project in the first timeline around had been what had paved Alexis' path to the top, or however close to it she had come. This time, front and center, was another woman he recognized. The psycho elf queen. Chuck supposed that made sense in a way. She had been the head of a similar retrieval in the first timeline.

They hadn't been able to bug the café, so they watched the meeting as a silent movie. The agent said something. Psycho elf queen replied. The agent slid his napkin, containing the card within its fold, across the table. Then the Agent said something else and psycho elf queen's expression turned sour. She grabbed the napkin, and cocked her gun under the table. The agent looked angry, then scared, then resentful, but he eventually got up and left. Creepy elf queen waited a moment, moved her gun back into her purse, and headed to a car with the card. Two other agents, including Alexis White, followed a minute after.

"I'll go get the grave robber." Sarah said, scooting out towards the back of the van. "You two keep an eye on the card." After another brief check to ensure that a) they still had the signal and b) the elves and their queen weren't returning to the café, Sarah slipped outside. Chuck kept his eyes on the tracker and his ears open to Sarah's mike as he listened to her take the guy down. Then the signal from the tracker stopped. Then it disappeared.

"Sarah, you need to get back to the van. The tracker's disappeared. We need to head out."

"This guys already cuffed, just go and I'll meet you once I've handed him off to the police." She said. Chuck glanced over toward Casey, who looked irritated at Chuck's hesitation.

"Fine, but if you get hurt then we're going to have some strong words." He told her. Beside him Casey snorted, and took them off into traffic. A block down Casey tossed him his phone.

"Call Colonel Sanders. Tell him we need tactical support at the location the tracker disappeared. And don't, "

"Make fun of his name." Chuck interrupted. "I know the drill." Casey let out a slightly pleased grunt, but otherwise kept silent as they approached where they had lost the signal.

As they pulled up to the address, Chuck realized why the coordinates had sounded so familiar, and that his plan may have worked a bit too well. Chuck had to braced himself when the door to the office building opened. Blinking away the multiple flashes that the building's exiting occupants had fostered he turned to Casey.

"Casey, we need to call Beckman." He said, quickly. Casey gave a disbelieving grunt. Chuck gritted his teeth.

"The whole office building's a Fulcrum base." Chuck told him.

"You flashed?" Casey.

"Not on the building, but on pretty much everyone who's come in or out." He explained. "Those aren't pencil pushers, Casey. They're all ex-military and CIA." Beside him Casey let out a muttered string of curses. Then he called the General.

As they were gearing up and wait for backup, they were interrupted by a knock on the van's back door. They both immediately turned, weapons up, only to find themselves facing a slightly irritated Sarah.

"What did I miss?" She asked as she climbed in.

"Apparently Bartowski's plan led us straight into an entire building filled with cubicle caged Fulcrum Assassins." Sarah looked between him and Casey for a moment as if to see if they were joking.

"Fun." She finally deadpanned.

**XXX**

Chuck had taken a team to the entrance in the underground parking garage, while Sarah had taken a second to the back entrance Chuck had found during his the quick search he had made of the building's blueprints while they were waiting for back-up. Casey took the front.

The actual raid proved somewhat anti-climatic. Fulcrum's policy seemed to be shoot first, then run. That meant that when Casey walked into the front door of Strength Leadership Corporation stating that he was in hot pursuit of a suspect, the receptionist had drawn a gun on him. Casey, and a third of the tactical team they had received via Colonel Sanders then were able to kindly return the favor. The receptionist had also set off the alarm to evacuate, sending the entire building downwards towards the exits and straight into his and Sarah's own teams. By the time any of the Fulcrum agents realized what was happening, the building's out-going communication had already been cut off as well as the power to the elevator. The remaining agents had been bottle necked between the three advancing teams, and forced to surrender. Most of them anyway.

As they corralled the prisoners into one area, Chuck realized someone was missing.

"Where's Alexis White?" He asked, still glancing around the area where they had contained the prisoners.

"Who?" Sarah asked walking up beside him.

"The other women that helped retrieve the card." He explained.

"Check the roof." Chuck turned towards the voice, and found himself looking at the now slightly bloody elf queen. "She's dating one of the helicopter team's pilots." She said, rolling her eyes. Chuck gave her a disbelieving look. Psycho Elf Queen only shrugged. "She's been working behind my back, trying to get my job for months. I'd rather anyone have it than her." Chuck turned to Sarah and shared a look. Then Sarah gave a nod.

"Go." She told him. As he ran towards the stairs, he heard Sarah behind him explain to Elf-vira in rather graphic detail exactly what would happen to her if she had sent Chuck into a trap.

**XXX**

He found Alexis White on the roof, waiting for a helicopter.

"Freeze." He called out, pointing his tranq pistol at her. She fired at him, forcing him to seek cover behind one of the air conditioning vents on the roof. He didn't want to give away that he only had a tranq pistol, and she wasn't giving him a clear enough shot to simply tranq her, so he kept down and waited until she had run out of ammunition. Standing up, he kept his tranq pistol steady and walked towards her. She took a step back for each of his forward until she hit the roof's ledge. She kept her eyes up, looking for the expected helicopter.

"Surrender." He told her, finally closing the ground between them. After one final glance upward, she turned to him and gave him a smirk. Then she pulled herself onto the ledge. Chuck rushed forward, but by the time he reached the roof's edge, she was already pancaked on the sidewalk below.

**XXX**

Sarah sat in her chosen seat at Casey's, and stared at the small mountain of paperwork their latest mission had generated. Beside her Chuck gave a groan which echoed her own feelings.

"You know, for as much action, adventure and world save-age as we get to do, I end up stuck at this desk, writing out the details, an awful lot." Sarah gave him a curious look. "I've officially spent too many night listen to Nate, haven't I?" Sarah gave him a slightly shrug and a nod. Casey gave a grunt that she suspected meant he thought either they were both morons or just wimps, but she was never as good at Casey translation as Chuck was.

Already slightly bruised and more than a little tired, Sarah had wanted only to cuddle up with her equally bruised and tired boyfriend and fall asleep. But their mission had been far more expensive and visible than what either of their bosses had anticipated or authorized. That somehow translated into even more paperwork than normal. Just as she was about to reach for another pen, as hers at seemed to run out of ink, music came blasting out of Chuck's pocket. Giving a slightly apologetic look towards Casey, Chuck answered his phone.

"Hey sis. No, no, I didn't forget. Of course. Yeah. See you." After hanging up, he turned towards Sarah, clearly trying to repress a smile. "It seems we made plans with Ellie for a date night tonight."

"Really. You know, it wouldn't be good for our cover to cancel. There are only so many possible yogurt emergencies." She said, her own amusement, and relief rising.

"You, Sarah, are absolutely right." They both turned towards Casey anxiously. As much as Sarah would like to get out of paperwork, doing so would leave Casey holding the bag, so to speak. Casey let out a grumble, then gave a wave to shoo them off, assuaging their guilt. They both put their papers back and took off toward Ellie's apartment before he could change his mind.

Ellie was her normal cheerful self, despite having just come off of a long shift and Sarah couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Ellie gave them a once over. After she decided they were fit to go to wherever she had made plans she herded them toward the door, with Devon trailing behind them. Sarah was relieved she and Chuck had decided to change after the raid into normal clothes. She wasn't sure what Ellie would think if she saw some of the bruises her Orange Orange uniform would have left partially exposed, or perhaps even worse, if ushered them both into Chuck's bedroom to change only to find that Sarah didn't have a change of clothes there.

"I have such a fun night planned." Ellie gushed as they all loaded into the car. From the driver's seat Devon gave a slightly nervous laugh.

"Exactly how much coffee have you had hon?" He asked. She gave him a slight glare and a light slap on the shoulder.

"Stop it, Devon, you're scaring them." Ellie said. As the two began joking back and forth, Sarah turned to her own boyfriend, who now seemed to be looking off into space. Reaching over, she gave his shoulder a slight squeeze. His muscles were tense under her hand, like a rubber band pulled taut.

"Are you okay?" She asked, now slightly concerned. Chuck blinked, seeming to shake off, whatever was bothering him and turned to her with a smile.

"Yeah. Of course." He told her. At her disbelieving look he let out a sigh and leaned towards her, speaking low. "It just seems like everything went a little too well today, you know? I keep wondering when the other shoe is going to drop." Sarah gave a reassuring smile.

"Sometimes things do go our way Chuck." She told him, "And, if there is another shoe, even if its one of those hideous sandal things, we will just pick ourselves up and kick its heel." Chuck gave her a slightly confused look. "You know, because the heel is the behind part of a shoe." She explained, now feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I was actually more shocked you were making a joke." She made a slightly offended sound, then followed Ellie's example and gave him light slap to the shoulder. He gave a slight chuckle and continued to play along. But when they got to the restaurant and Sarah leaned against him in their side of the booth, his muscled were still stiff and coiled.


	28. Chuck versus The Lover Part I

_AN: During one of his commentaries Joss Whedon said that one of his mentors had told him that sometimes if a story doesn't work, you should try to take out the part of a story you love the most. This chapter is sort of an exercise in the opposite of that. There were several things that I had always planned on putting in this chapter, but once I wrote it, it didn't seem quite right. So I started from scratch and rewrote the chapter. And that didn't seem quite right either. And in the end I just decided that if I thought a scene was interesting, then maybe someone else would too, so I ended up knitting all of the scenes I had taken out of the two previous versions in with new material and wrote this version. Hopefully it's not too disappointing._

_Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I also do not own Jake 2.0 from which I "borrowed" a few characters._

Chuck versus The Lover Part I

**(Redacted) 2004**

John Casey stared down into his scotch. He swirled the amber liquid and watched as the grimy wooden bar peaked in and out of view through the clear bottom of the glass. He tried to ignore the click of her heels as she walked in, and the smell of her perfume as she walked passed. She became impossible to ignore when she sat down on the stool beside him.

"If you're here to apologize, you can forget it." He told her, finally taking a gulp of his drink.

"I'm not here to apologize." She said. It still seemed disconcerting to hear her speak without the thick eastern European accent.

"Of course not. Are you here to make an even bigger fool of me, because I think you've already reached the limit." He told her.

"You're not a fool, Sugar Bear." Casey threw back his drink and slammed the glass down on the bar, motioning to the bartender for another.

"Don't call me that. Not now."

"I'm not the only one who kept secrets, Mr. Energy consultant."

"I didn't know." He spat out. She shifted slightly uncomfortably on the stool.

"This isn't why I came." She said, staring slightly beyond him. "I have a new assignment. Deep undercover." She finally said. "I thought you should know." She slid off the stool, then and started walking towards the door. When she reached halfway, he spoke. He kept his face steadily looking ahead, but watched as she froze in the bar's mirror.

"That day in the flower market, was it ever real? Or was I just a mark?" He said. She looked down, keeping her eyes on her shoes.

"It was real." She said, softly. Then she headed towards the door. After he heard the wood slam shut, he nursed the last of his drink then asked the bartender for his tab.

**January 20, 2008**

Sarah knocked on the one of the panes of the Morgan Door, and watched in amusement as Chuck attempted to maneuver to open the window while still keeping his eyes firmly locked on his televisions and his controller in his hand. Stepping over into Chuck room, she sat down beside Chuck on his bed, staring a moment at the simulated violence on the screen.

"I thought you were going to see some old friends. I came over to ask if you needed back-up." Chuck's brows raised in surprise, but his eyes stayed on the television. "In case they were the work kind of friends." She explained. Chuck reached over and lifted the microphone on his headset away from his mouth.

"They are, actually. But, I'm fairly certain the only dangers I'm going to face are virtual."

"What?" Chuck turned slightly to explain as he continued to play, but apparently saw the beginnings of the glazed look she usually took on when he talked about video games and decided to simplify his explanation.

"Bryce, Nate and I started a group of NSA and CIA gamers when we were at the farm. Now, twice a month, anyone who can make it meets online. Sometimes its CIA versus NSA, sometimes its something else. Most of the field agents only make it on once in a blue moon. You have to be invited to join, and it's secured the way only government nerds can. So when Irving Charles was supposed to be dead,"

"You couldn't play." Sarah finished.

"Exactly. But now that Nate and Manoosh know I'm alive, I couldn't come back as Agent Charles, but they were able to invite me in as analyst Chuck Bartowski. With a bit of voice modification on a microphone of course."

"So this is the first time in months you've been able to talk to most of your friends." Sara finished, understanding a bit more why her boyfriend had decided to stay in tonight. Chuck nodded. Sarah sat and watched Chuck play for a few minutes before speaking to him again.

"So, who are these people that are more interesting than a date with me?" Chuck paused a second biting his lip.

"Ahhh, okay. So that one, there,"

"The Nacho something guy?"

"Yeah, that's Manoosh. I read about some of his research when he was at MIT and showed it to Fleming. He ended up helping him get a position as a Company Scientist." Chuck said, flushing out his friendship with the researcher.

"Right."

"And that, there, that's Nate. Yori is a NSA hacker named Rachel." He said, slightly distracted.

"She's actually called a NSA hacker." Sarah asked somewhat disbelievingly.

"I'm pretty sure that's not her official title, but it might as well be. I don't know many of the other NSA people, but that one's an NSA Tech Agent, and over there is her husband." He said, gesturing toward the screen.

"And your team?"

"Umm, that one's a Tech Op and field agent name Lewis. There's also another field agent named Brody that plays with us, but he didn't make it this time. Most of the others are analysts or other non-field agents I don't know." He explained before bringing his microphone back down. Sarah settled down beside him, and watched him play again. It was slightly odd seeing the level of concentration she usually only attributed to Chuck as having on an actual mission on his face while he was sitting in the middle of his bedroom in Ellie's apartment. The novelty wore off rather quickly. After a few minutes of watching her boyfriend stare at a screen, she scooted back slightly on the bed and began kissing him along his neck, right above the collar of his t-shirt. He stiffened slightly.

"I told you I was busy tonight, you can't complain I'm not being entertaining enough." He told her. She responded by leaning over and placing a kiss on that spot on his neck that always made him moan.

**XXX**

Chuck bit his lip to keep from making an inappropriate sound through his headset. Yes, he realized that some might think it odd to try to ignore his girlfriend as she lifted up the back of his shirt and trailed kisses up his spine, however this wasn't simply about the game or his friends. This group was more than just his old friends, many of them were also some of Agent's Charles old contacts. Ones that he hadn't been able to contact in any way since his "death". He still couldn't tell them he was alive, but that didn't mean he couldn't rebuild the connections.

When Chuck had re-joined the group, he had found that Seymour, being Seymour, had already discovered that Chuck Bartowski was Irving Charles. Chuck wouldn't have been surprised if he knew exactly where Chuck was at the moment either. That didn't mean that Seymour's feeling were hurt somewhat that he had been left out of the loop. But while Chuck's reconciliation with Manoosh had been paved with a highly (highly) redacted explanation of why he had faked his death, and a small vat of Two and a Half Amigos guacamole sent overnight to his apartment in Massachusetts, Seymour was going to require something a bit different. Especially since Chuck wanted to ask him for a favor. Which is why Chuck was currently attempting not to notice that Sarah was now tracing the ridges of his back muscles with her tongue.

Seymour wasn't a computer guy. He had been brought into their little group by his then girlfriend, now wife. Seymour's job was to know everyone. Despite virtually living in Ft. Meade's basement, he could get information that was all but impossible to get using a telephone, a few e-mails and a network of contacts far more fast than anything Chuck, Sarah or even Casey had accumulated. Not only would Seymour be a good resource for Team Bartowski to have, Chuck was hoping to ask him to dig up information on Leeryder. In order to do that, however, Seymour had asked him to win back his friendship on the field of virtual battle. Virtual field of battle? Anyway, he would have to watch Seymour's back today. Something that was becoming increasingly difficult as Sarah decided to start stripping off articles of clothing behind him and tossing them just shy of his television screen.

Just as Chuck was about to throw in the towel he was saved by a sound he had hoped never, ever to hear. Seymour's wife's team was losing. Judging by said sound, she had decided to cut her loses, and was attempting to distract Seymour using a method similar to Sarah. Which meant that a) Chuck now needed brain bleach and b) Seymour very quickly signed off to do thing Chuck really, really didn't want to contemplate. It also meant that Chuck could sign off, while still fulfilling Seymour's requested task to get back in his good graces.

As quickly as possible, Chuck gently tossed his controller away from the bed. Then he began peeling off his shirt as he turned to see exactly how little Sarah had left in her clothing projectile arsenal.

**January 21, 2008**

This time he made sure to be the one who fixed the Grand Seville's server. Once he had collected the list of baddies, and shaken off the slight headache the multitude of flashes had given him despite his governor, he headed to the Orange Orange to contact Beckman and Graham. And to talk to Sarah.

Chuck wasn't quite sure what it was, but something he had done had created a ripple in Casey and Ilsa's lives. Someone had alerted Casey's superiors to his relationship with Ilsa. They had then contacted him because he had not mentioned any contact with a foreign agent in his reports. Somehow Chuck doubted Casey had taken it well. It also meant that Ilsa and Casey's relationship ended almost a month early. Given the lack in Casey's love life, Chuck couldn't help but feel guilty about making one of his few relationships shorter.

When Chuck got to the Orange Orange, he was surprised to find Alex there along with Sarah. Because asking Sarah how best to approach a mission involving Casey's ex just wouldn't be awkward enough if his daughter wasn't on the other side of the door.

"Hey Chuck." She greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, Alex. I thought you'd be in school."

"Holiday."

"Right." He said, looking towards his girlfriend, "I need to talk to you. In the back." Sarah gave a glance towards Alex, than put down the towel she had been using to wipe the counter.

"You guys do realize I know what your real job is, don't you?" Alex said. Chuck cleared his throat.

"Yeah. Sorry. Old habits." He told her. There was a short slightly awkward pause before he turned to Sarah. "We should go."

**XXX**

Morgan would be the first to admit he wasn't the best with women. Okay, not the first, but pretty close to the top. But even he suspected that when a woman says to surprise her, it doesn't mean to buy what you want. Nonetheless, if there's one thing he's learned during his many many years of Ellie obsession, its that when it comes down to him and Awesome in pretty much anything, Awesome is always right. So, despite his doubts, he helped Devon fill out the paperwork to buy and deliver the washer and dryer.

All the same, Morgan decided it's probably best to warn Chuck about of the possible disagreement he might be coming home to tonight. And that if he wants clean clothes, he maybe should hurry before Awesome and his washer are sent to the doghouse.

When he couldn't find Chuck anywhere, he realized the most likely place his friend had gone was the Orange Orange. Morgan approached the glass door of the yogurt shop warily. The Orange Orange had become something of a no-buy zone for Buy More employees since it was revealed that Sarah's assistant was Casey's teenage daughter. Even Jeff and Lester weren't dumb enough to chance an encounter with a protective Papa Casey. If Morgan were honest, a fair number amount of Buymorians had been afraid to visit even before that. While Morgan new that his best buddy was just as gentle and clumsy as the rest of them, the fact that he was about half a foot taller than most of his compatriots and looked like he actually knew what a gym was had scared many of the male members of Buy More from being anywhere that Chuck might consider too close to Sarah.

Taking a breath Morgan eased open the door and walked into the sunny shop. Unfortunately Chuck was nowhere in sight.

"May I help you?" asked the girl behind the counter. Morgan paused a second.

"I was just looking for my buddy. His girlfriend owns this place." He explained.

"Chuck and Sarah? Yeah, they had to leave to pick up a new topping." She told him with a wink. Morgan stared at her, slightly confused. She then let out a slightly frustrated sigh. "I think it was called Afternoon Delight." Morgan's eyes grew wide and his face immediately turned red. He glanced around him quickly, trying to determine if Casey had magically appeared to kill him for being in the same room as his daughter while she alluded to sex. Not seeing his imminent death at hand at that precise moment, he decided to cut and run while he could.

"Oh. Thanks. I'll just talk to him later." Morgan said, nearly sprinting out the door.

"Bye." He heard her say cheerfully as he left. She seemed like a nice kid. She must take after her mother.

**XXX**

They were stuck in the van. Beckman had apparently made contact with the French this time and while they weren't as forthwith with her as she no doubt wanted they had told her enough about Agent Trichina's mission that Team Bartowski had been able to skip right over pressing Russian flesh into surveillance. Beckman's superiors had gotten her to agree not to interfere with the French operation in exchange for any and all information found on Federov's activities in the States through Ilsa's investigation.

That didn't preclude surveillance however. In fact, as Chuck had readily pointed out to a somewhat pleased Beckman, given the sheer number of baddies at the Hotel and as Ilsa was without backup it was their responsibility, their duty even, to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't run into trouble as long as she was on U.S. soil. And if that meant catching her faux-fiance or one of his comrades doing something that would force Team Bartowski to arrest him while he was on their soil, well, so be it.

Thus, he and Sarah found themselves in a surveillance van parked as discretely as possible across the street from the Grand Seville. They had managed to slip a few bugs around the hotel's bar before the party started, and had piggybacked onto the hotel's surveillance feed. Casey had volunteered to stay inside the hotel lobby to monitor one of the camera's main blind spots. Chuck didn't think that was a particularly good idea, but he really didn't want to be the one to tell Casey that at this juncture. It wouldn't be until tomorrow that they would be able to set up any other surveillance inside the hotel.

Looking at the screens, Chuck's head was already starting to ache again from the sheer number of flashes he had already had on the party guests. Reaching up, he began to massage his temple with his free hand.

"Wait." Sarah said next to him. She turned her chair slightly, then pulled his into alignment, reaching over and rubbing his temples for him. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"I really don't need to hear this Bartowski." Casey abruptly stated over his ear piece. Chuck and Sarah shared a slightly sheepish smile. No use rubbing their own happiness in his face.

"Sorry Casey. Just a massage." Casey let out a grunt which roughly translated to "I didn't ask and I don't want to know."

Turning back towards the monitors, Chuck watched as Federov stood and made a toast to his future bride, tossing back a shot of vodka. Then he started to gag. One by one, each of party guests began to cough, and choke. Over the bugs the hacking became accompanied by the tinkling of smashed glass and the thud of bodies as Federov and his business associates collapsed onto the floor, pinkish foam gurgling out of their mouths. Whatever had caused it seemed localized at the bar.

Biting back a curse Chuck ripped off the headset he had been using and reached back for his tranq gun. Chuck looked at Sarah, a silent understanding passing between them. Sarah grabbed a phone and called for a hazmat team. Chuck took off towards the hotel, hoping he would be able to stop Casey from doing anything stupid.


	29. Chuck versus The Lover Part II

_AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed (or favorite or alerted). Sorry for the delay, I had a bit of writers block when it came to the actual "getting the bad guys" part of this chapter. _

_I'm tentatively placing Chuck's return back in time to take place prior to Chuck versus Agent X. Which means that Chuck has a rather large piece missing in the puzzle of his parent's lives. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. Or the Hulk. _

Chuck versus The Lover Part II

**January 21, 2008**

Ilsa played the grieving not quite widow until the Hazmat team had cleared her. She was surprised to see John, but gratefully when, he asked if he could escort her somewhere safe. She dropped the act and the accent in the car. They didn't talk as they drove back to his apartment. He showed her the bathroom and guest room and gave her a set of sweats that were too large. She took a very very long, very hot shower, scrapping at her skin as if it would wash away the feel of Victor's fingers.

After, she had curled up on the guest bed. She had hated Victor and been infinitely glad that part of her cover had included being a "good girl" who wanted to wait for the wedding night. But this investigation had been her life for over three years now, and now that it was over, now that she had watched Victor die without being publicly brought to justice she couldn't help but feel a bit hollow. Looking up at the nightstand, she pulled the picture sitting there towards her, staring at the two faces in the frame.

When John had initially told her about his daughter, she had thought it was part of his cover. It wasn't unusual. Having a child made you seem more trustworthy to some. It gave you a vulnerability they thought they could exploit. But while John never told her his daughter's real name or, judging by the picture, her real age, she was very real. And she had his eyes.

John may not have a wife, or a minivan but he had a family here. It was probably for the best she and John had ended before things had gotten more serious. Ilsa, or whoever she would be now, placed the picture back and turned away onto her side to try to sleep.

**XXX**

Chuck let out a frustrated sigh as he stared at yet another angle of surveillance footage. His run into the hotel had proved to be both futile and unnecessary. By the time Chuck had reached Casey he had already been in the bar, with Ilsa. Chuck's initial assessment that everyone was chocking and falling had been incorrect. While almost everyone had been screaming, panicking, and a more than a few had been tripping over each other, only Federov and his more loyal associates had actually been poisoned.

It was still a fair number of people in the room, but no one that could be truly be considered innocent, and, importantly, not Ilsa. And he had caused it. While watching Alexis White take that leap off the building may have been hard to stomach, he had least known she would have made the same choice regardless of his interference, even if it wouldn't have been until almost a year later. Here something he had done had killed people, and despite the fact that Federov and his comrades had been truly horrible, he couldn't help feel some of the weight of their deaths. He also couldn't help but fear what else he might have inadvertently stirred up.

"How are you doing?" Chuck turned to see Sarah standing at the doorway of the Orange Orange backroom. She walked up to him and perched herself on the armrest of his chair, wrapping her arm around his neck as she settled in.

"Okay. Have they identified the poison?" He asked, pausing the video.

"No." She said, sounding frustrated. "Not yet. Whatever it was seems especially hard to isolate." She paused for a moment, looking at him, then reached over, smoothing the hair above his ears.

"Have you found anything on the footage?" she asked.

"Sort of." Sarah raised her brows, asking for explanation. "These waitresses," he said, pointing at the screen, "were the ones that passed out the tainted vodka. The problem is that they avoided all of the hotel's cameras. I can't find a single clear shot of them."

"Do you think they worked for the hotel and knew where the cameras were?"

"Yes to the later, no to the former. I already checked with the hotel, none of their waitresses were supposed to be working the bar that night and all of their female employees that fit what little of a description we could gather from the tapes have alibis." He told her.

"Wonderful." She said, squinty at the grainy footage of the top of one of the women's heads. Chuck let out a sigh, and reached to turn the footage back on, hoping he might have missed something. Then Sarah gently slapped his hand away.

"I think it's time for a break." She said. Chuck glanced towards the door.

"I really don't know if here's the best place honey." He said, in a low voice. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Not that kind of break." She said, standing and offering him her hand. Letting out a sigh, he took it, standing himself. Sarah led him out of the room, then out the Orange Orange's glass door.

"Come on." She said, pulling him along. "I called Lou. She said she'd stay open for us to get a late dinner. Maybe a Chuck will cheer you up." Halfway through the parking lot he froze, staring up toward one of the now lit lights.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Those waitresses, they left before the Hazmat team got there."

"Yeah." Sarah said.

"I've been looking for footage of them, what if I just looked through the footage from the hotel's parking garage for a car that disappeared about that time? We could maybe get a license plate." He pondered aloud.

"It's a hotel, Chuck. A lot of cars would have left about that time." Sarah pointed out.

"How many could there be between the toast and the Hazmat team arriving? Especially since we were trying to keep everyone inside." Sarah gave a slightly reluctant nod. Chuck started walking back toward the Orange Orange.

Half an hour later she wordlessly handed him a sandwich and ate with him while he continued to go through the tapes.

**January 22, 2008**

By a stroke of luck, the hotel kept a record of each guests and employee's license plate for security and insurance reasons. After surfing through the footage, there ended up being surprisingly few unaccounted for cars that disappeared during their window. Fewer still whose drivers could possibly be their waitresses. They had got lucky at a traffic cam a few blocks away and whittled it down to only one car before alerting Beckman and Graham and heading back to Ellie's apartment for the night.

They weren't asleep more than a few hours when Chuck's phone woke them. While they'd never official told their superiors about their relationship, one of them had apparently figured out they no longer had to place two calls to get them both to a briefing. While Chuck threw on some clothes, she made her way to the small pile of her own things that had begun to accumulate in the apartment. They were spending more nights at his place recently. She didn't always have a chance to get back to her place to dump her laundry and Ellie had a habit of grabbing up all the dirty clothes in the place each time she went to the laundry-mat, regardless of who's they were.

They made their way through the Morgan door and across to Casey's. Casey looked even grumpier than normal when they arrived. Beckman was already on the monitor.

"Good, you're here. I have just finished telling Major Casey and Agent Trinchina about Agent Bartowski's discovery. We have been able to trace the name registered to the car Agent Bartowski identified as the assassin's to a private air field. It appears that the assassins boarded a private plane two hours ago that is expected land in Madrid, Spain in this evening, local time." Beside her Sarah saw the edges of Chuck's mouth flick into a smile.

"Why are you smiling, you've lost them?" Ilsa asked, slightly bewildered. Chuck nodded to Sarah to elaborate.

"Because if they're expected in this evening, that suggests they're using a normal jet. The earliest they could arrive in Madrid is nine hours." She told Ilsa.

"And a CIA plane can get us there in five." Chuck finished. On the screen, even Beckman looked a little smug.

"Wheels up in an hour." She said quickly, before the screen went black.

**XXX**

For Chuck, the plan was eerily similar to the one used during the apple juice incident. Beckman had already cleared the way for them to make the arrest and extradite the assassin back to the states before they landed. Ilsa and Casey dressed as ground crew while he and Sarah waited in the wings as back-up. The plane landed right on time. Once the passengers started to disembark it became clear that they had underestimated how many people were on the plane. Along with the two Waitress-assassins there were a number of men who looked like they belonged next to the word "body guard" or possibly "henchman" in the dictionary. As soon as Ilsa and Casey pulled up their weapons, chaos broke loose. The brunette wait-sassin went after Ilsa, while two of the men directed themselves towards Casey. With a nod he and Sarah came out of hiding, running into the fray.

While Sarah went directly towards the blonde suspect, Chuck focused on helping Casey. He got one tranq shot off before they realized he was there. Given the size of man it hit, however, it only slowed him down. Another one of the men quickly kicked away Chuck's tranq pistol, simultaneously causing Chuck the flash. Chuck kicked his knees, causing him to inadvertently dip low enough for Chuck to first elbow than punched him in the face until he fell over unconscious.

The victory was short lived as another one of the guard then attacked him from behind. Chuck dug his elbows into the man's ribs, losing his grip enough that he was able turn slightly and elbow his attacker in the face. The man dropped his hold but stayed upright. Chuck punch him, then kicked him in the stomach, finally pushing him down. Taking a breath he looked around to see the last of the airplane's passengers were either on the ground or being handcuffed. Beside Chuck Casey stared towards Ilsa as she stood over her opponent and let off an appreciative grunt. Chuck wondered if he and Sarah should catch their own plane back to the states to avoid being scarred for life. There wouldn't be enough brain bleach in the world to scrub the sounds of Casey joining the mile high club out of his brain.

**January 23, 2008**

Sarah woke cuddled up against Chuck. Glancing over towards her boyfriend, she saw he was looking out the plane's window and realized that she must have become woken by the motion of their descent into Los Angeles. Chuck always liked to watch as they landed. Stretching slightly she wondered how Casey had faired with the prisoners. Or maybe it should be how the prisoners had faired with Casey. Ilsa had been requested back to Paris. Sarah and Chuck had gone to explore the city for a few hours while Casey and Ilsa said their goodbyes, and then tried not to think about what may have occurred in the plane in their absence. Despite Beckman's intervention while they were flying in, it still had taken a while to get all the paperwork squared away for the prison's extradition, and Ilsa and Casey had had plenty of time to say goodbye. Afterwards, Casey had volunteered to guard the prisoners during the flight and both she and Chuck were slightly relieved. They had both silently agreed it would be best to stay out of his way for a few days.

After they had landed, they had barely handed over the prisoners when their phones all rang. They were asked to return to Casey's for a briefing. Both Beckman and Graham appeared on the screen once they turned on the television. It wasn't quite what the team had been expecting.

"We're afraid a new player may have emerged." Graham told them.

"We were able to identify the poison used on Federov and his associates." Beckman stated. "It was a designer cocktail created a by a chemist apprehended two years ago. The only sample still unaccounted for was given to Volkoff Industries as part of a sales pitch by the chemist three years ago." Beckman stated, disgust coloring her voice. Sarah was surprised to feel Chuck stiffen beside her.

"Since Alexei Volkoff's disappearance in 2005, his lieutenants have been scrambling and fighting over his empire. We believe one of them used such a traceable poison on Federov not only to take out a potential rival but to act as a warning, and possible advertisement, that they had gained access to Volkoff's most dangerous weapons." Graham stated.

"We now have to be extra vigilant. The CIA and NSA were unable to ascertain the extent of Volkoff's reach prior to his presumed death. We therefore have little information as to who this new adversary is or what they may have access to." Beckman said. The two then signed off. Beside her, Chuck remained silent afterwards, staring at the screen.

"Chuck." Sarah said, squeezing his arm in concern. The motion seemed to snap him out of whatever had captured his thoughts and he turned to her with a smile. Despite his considerable acting skills it looked entirely fake.

"I think I'm going to go to my shift at the Buymore. Even Big Mike is going to be suspicious if I'm never there." He said quickly, then gave her a peck on the forehead and quickly headed out. Sarah stood there a second, staring after him slightly in shock. Casey gave a grunt she couldn't interpret, then headed up towards his bedroom, leaving her alone in front of the screen.

**XXX**

Sarah stepped through the Morgan door into Chuck's bedroom. Even if he stayed until the Buymore's closing he should have been back by now. Instead all she found was a small note on his bed stating "Gone to the gym." Realistically she knew she shouldn't be bothered. It wasn't something unusual per se. Their jobs required them to stay in shape and over the course of her relationship with Chuck so far she had had plenty of opportunity to admire and take advantage of the fruits of that requirement. He had even left a note so as not to worry her. But she couldn't help but worry that his late night workout had less to do with the demands of their job and more to do with whatever had caused his anxiety during the briefing. Letting out a sigh, she moved out of Chuck's bedroom to head out the front door, and all but ran into a pajama and robe clad Ellie.

"Oh, Sarah. Chuck's not here." She said, slightly surprised. Despite the glass of wine in her hand, she still seemed mostly sober.

"I know." Sarah told her. "He left a note." She said weakly, holding up the piece of paper. "I should probably go; I don't want to intrude on you and Devon."

"It's just me tonight. Alone" Ellie said, holding back a frown. Sarah paused, biting her lip at Ellie's obvious distress. "I was going to have a little wine, would you want to join me?" Sarah glanced back towards her boyfriend's empty room before turning back to Ellie.

"Sure."

**XXX**

"I'm pretty sure the bag's dead Bartowksi." Chuck paused from his workout and looked up to see Casey standing next to his current cylindrical shaped victim.

"What are you doing here Casey." He asked, slightly out of breath.

"I haven't had the best day. From the fact you're here rather than at your girly gym, I'm guessing you haven't either, through I can't tell why. Thought it might help us both if you try punching something that can hit back." He stated, nodding towards the worn ring at the center of the room.

"Casey," Chuck began to argue.

"Don't make me repeat myself moron. It will just make me angry. Believe me, you don't want to spar me when I'm angry." Despite his current fear and guilt over the revelation Beckman and Graham had made earlier today, Chuck couldn't help but give a slight smile.

"Did you just make a comic reference Casey?" He asked.

"Just get in the ring." Casey told him with a glare.

**XXX**

Morgan was terrified. After Devon had left the poker game, he had headed to Casa Bartowski-Awesome to talk to Chuck. Instead he found his best friend's two best ladies drunk off their backsides in the living room and no Chuck in sight. Before he had been able to retreat, Sarah had made a slurred exclamation that sounding something like "bearded man-boy" and suddenly he had found himself sandwiched between her and Ellie on the couch.

So now he sat, with a blonde valkyrie dressed only in a worn Stanford shirt and what he's fairly sure are his best friend's boxers to his right, and the sugar-cookie scented woman of his dreams to his left listening to them complain about their respective relationships and waiting for one of their boyfriends to come home.

"It's like, I have two feet in, and Devon only had one foot in. So its me, taking care of three feet when it want it to be us taking care of four feet, you know?" Ellie said. Sarah gave a slightly overly exaggerated nod.

"Sometimes it seems like I have grab Chuck's feet out from under him in order to get him to let me take of them. Or even get him into the shower to wash them. Which is bad. I really like shower time." Sarah told in an overly serious tone. Oh, God Morgan thought. He needed to get out of here.

**XXX**

Chuck trudged home after his bout with Casey. It didn't erase the myriad of feeling he had over the most recent consequence of his meddling, but it did make him so exhausted that he felt numb. He had known Volkoff had disappeared. He had even suspected his father or mother may have killed him. He had even feared what that might cause. But he hadn't really been confronted before the extent of the damage. He was lucky this time no real innocent had gotten caught in the crossfire his decision to confide in his father had created.

When he opened to door into his apartment he was surprised to find Morgan pinned in place by the sleeping bodies of his girlfriend and his sister. Several empty wine bottles littered the room.

"Help me." Morgan mouthed to him. With a sigh, he moved to the couch. He dipped down, pulling Sarah into his arms. She stirred slightly, tensing and blinking up at him.

"You smell." She said.

"Casey and I sparred. He had some issue to work out, so I had to run. A lot." At the explanation, the slight tension she had been holding onto until that point seemed to be released and she snuggled up against him. He carried her into his bedroom, laying her down on the bed and pulling the blankets up around her.

"Love you." She said softly as he finished tucking her in. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the top of her head and she nestled farther into the blankets.

"Chuck?" He heard Morgan yell from the living room. Letting out a sigh he went back to rescue his friend.


	30. Chuck versus The Basement Part I

_AN: Both Undercover Lover and Marlin were shown on January 24. I chose to put Lover as occurring around the time it should have showed, had it not been preempted. I chose to put the events of Marlin as occurring a week later. Specifically I timed it so that the last scene would occur on the 31__st__ as it's the date that the 13__th __episode of the 4__th__ season aired and that would mean that Clara was born on her parents anniversary - and that Chuck and Sarah got engaged exactly three years after Ellie and Devon._

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, Spider-man or James Bond. _

Chuck versus The Basement Part I

**January 29, 2008**

In the first timeline it seemed like every week a new bad guy, or a new set of Fulcrum agents tracked them down at the Buymore. That had not only tipped Fulcrum off that there was CIA activity there, but had eventually led to the Christmas eve stand-off that had placed virtually everyone he cared about in danger. This time he had been very careful that while he might run across a mission at the Buymore, the villains themselves would not track the team back to the store. He had been, in his mind, remarkably successful.

As a result, Fulcrum had not known to target the shop. Their agent, Lizzie, had never gone undercover at Pita Parlour. She had never had a reason to plant bugs along with each order, and Jeff and Lester had eaten a lot less schwarma. It never hurt to be thorough in his business, however, and Chuck had spent the morning so far scouring the Buymore, double checking that there were no bugs. Just as he was about to head over to home appliances, his phone rang. It was Graham. Slightly relieved, he headed out towards the Orange Orange. As he walked by he plucked the mammary camera out of Jeff's hands.

"That's not fair Charles. Not fair." Lester yelled as Chuck walked away from them. Chuck swung around and placed the camera down with the other then dropped the disk and purposely smashed it with his shoe. The sound of Jeff and Lester keening over lost tape could be heard even after he left the store.

Once at the Orange Orange, he joined Sarah and Casey in the backroom. As Chuck couldn't think of anything other than Lizzie or more fallout from Volkoff that might have necessitated the briefing he immediately asked about the suspects arrested on their last mission.

"No, Agent Bartowski we have not yet found who was behind the poisoning at the Grand Seville, nor have the prisoners mentioned anything that might lead us to their employer." Graham said, sounding frustrated. Whether it was because they didn't have any information, or because Chuck was reminding him of that, he wasn't sure. Given the tone and the odd look Sarah was shooting his way, however, he realized he would have to be more patient and subtle in the future.

"Your efforts against Fulcrum, have borne fruit, however." Beckman stated, far more happily. "Not only have we been able to track down several additional shell companies Fulcrum has been using, but it appears the arrests earlier this month have caused Dr. Zarnow to go into hiding. Chatter seems to indicate that Fulcrum is now looking for him."

"Your team is to be considered on alert. You are to be ready to leave as soon as we have information on his whereabouts. We cannot allow Zarnow to fall back into Fulcrum's hands." Graham finished. They signed off abruptly, leaving Team Bartowski to return to their regularly scheduled drudgery.

**XXX**

Devon was terrified. Not of Chuck exactly, the guy wouldn't hurt a fly. But of his reaction. Devon didn't know what he'd do if Chuck didn't give him his blessing to marry Ellie. It wasn't like he thought Chuck wouldn't give his blessing. But he couldn't help but have some lingering doubt. Despite dating Ellie for over seven years, he had really only gotten to know the guy over the last few months. What if Chuck thought he wasn't good enough for Ellie? Or if Chuck thought he hadn't taken good enough care of Ellie when he was gone? He supposed it shouldn't matter, Chuck had left Ellie, and he had stayed. That should be what was important, right? But Ellie thought so much of her brother. And he wanted to do this right.

Devon made his way into the Buymore. After circling around the sales floor without finding Chuck, he settled into one of the chairs near the wall of screens. Staring into space his doubts and fear bounced around in his head at ever more frantic speed as he waited for Chuck. Suddenly a hand rested on his should and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Devon, are you alright?" Chuck asked, looking down at him in concern. Devon swallowed.

"Yeah. Yes." He said. "I just, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Chuck said, sitting down into one of the other chairs.

"This is one of those rare moments when things are not Kosher, Chuck." He started, taking a deep breath. "Oh man. This is harder than I thought."

"Go one. I'm listening." Chuck said. Looking up Devon notice that a small smile had developed on Chuck's face. Did he know what was going on? Or did he expect something else and be upset? Devon took another breath to steady himself.

"Right. Well, I've been thinking a lot about the way things are between me and your sister." Devon said, swallowing again. "And you're the man, in Ellie's family, so I wondering , can I have your permission." He paused and reached into his pocket for the ring. "Can I marry Ellie?" To Devon's surprise Chuck let out a chuckle. "Is that a yes?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Yes. Yes, of course you have my blessing." Chuck told him. Devon finally relaxed a bit.

"Thank you." He said. Glancing toward the ring, he realized he probably should ask a couple more questions. "Do you think she'll like it?" He said, holding up the box.

"I think she'll love it." Chuck said earnestly before taking on a more joking tone. "I don't know if she'll be able to lift her hand, but she'll love it."

"Great." Devon said, closing the box. "One more thing. Ellie is a bloodhound when it comes to these kind of things. If I keep this in the apartment, she will smell diamond. Can you hold onto this just for a day or so man? Just till I figure out how to pop the question?"  
"Of course." Chuck said with a smile.

"Oh thank you." Devon pulled his soon to be brother-in-law into a hug out of relief. "Thank you so much, bro." He said, as he pulled away. "Hey, pretty sure I'm going to mean that literally." Chuck gave him another grin. Devon handed him the ring. "Here you go."

"All right." Chuck told him, taking the ring. Devon let out a sigh of relief as he headed out to of the store. Now he just had to plan how to ask Ellie. Just outside the Buymore door he paused, his eyes going wide. Now he had to plan how he was going to ask Ellie. Hurrying towards his car the thoughts suddenly began to speed up again as they circled around in his brain.

**XXX**

The first thing they did when they got up to her room was to put Ellie's ring into the room's small safe. The second thing they did was begin stripping off each other's clothes. Being on call meant they didn't know how much time they would have until their next mission, or how long the mission would be. She did not want to get stuck for two days on a plane with Casey in the back again.

As soon as his annoying undershirt was off, Sarah pushed Chuck back onto the bed. With smile she moved up towards him and began kissing her way down his chest. At his waist she pulled back slightly, to remove his belt and help him shuck off his pants. He grabbed her then, pulling her into a kiss. The both laughed slightly as he flipped them, so that he was now hovering above her, his arms supporting him on either side of her as she stared up at him. Sliding her hands up his bare arms, she reached up to his neck and pulled him towards her into a kiss, and felt as he shifted his weight to one arm so that he could reach down to help her out of her capris.

They were still sweaty and riding out the afterglow when her phone rang.

**January 30, 2008 (Local Time)**

"Why do bad guys put lairs under clubs?" Chuck asked aloud. "I can understand the bad guys whose parties we crash, you don't necessarily stop having guests over just because you have a safe or even a lab in your house. But putting something under a club seems like just asking for trouble." Chuck said, Staring out at the club they had pinpointed as the most likely location of Zarnow's new base of operations. Beside him Casey growled.

"Let's not try to give the enemy any ideas moron. And stop calling it a lair. This isn't Bond." He grumbled.

"And what would you call it Casey?" Chuck retorted. Casey let out another grumble but had nothing to argue back with.

Zarnow loved two things: cutting edge technology and money. And not in that order. Zarnow was on the run not just from the U.S. and virtually any other U.S. friendly government, but also Fulcrum, its parent organization and the many companies and organizations associated with it. Finding a disreputable organization that not only had the money, equipment and research needs that would entice Zarnow, but also would not give Zarnow up to a government or Fulcrum associate for loyalty or personal gain had been, not easy exactly, but manageable for the analyst attached to Beckman and Graham's offices. It had helped that Zarnow had used an alias they knew about to fly out of the country. Unfortunately the reason they knew about the alias was because they had found it on a Fulcrum database that would probably best be titled "things we know about our employees that they don't think we know." So they had to move on their hunch quickly.

Glancing out the window, Chuck shifted slightly, uncomfortable. He felt like he was half naked. After reviewing the information they had found on the club Casey had all too readily agreed he didn't have a chance at fitting in with the crowd that frequented it. Chuck and Sarah, on the other hand, only needed a bit of CIA make-over magic.

Looking out at the patrons gathering in front of the club above the lab-lair he did have to admit that they had hit the theme. Which probably was the answer to his earlier question. Most federal agents or police would stick out like a sore thumb at a clubs like this, or, really, most of the clubs he had infiltrated. Placing the lab beneath it meant that it would be easier to pick off anyone trying to break-in.

He just wished that fitting in included a shirt with sleeves and a pair of jeans that didn't feel two sizes too small. Perhaps a few less pieces of jewelry poking into him would have been nice too. At least the costume had enabled him to test out his latest gadget. In an attempt to create a tranq pistol that would pass through airport security should they ever need to fly commercial, , he was not ashamed to say he took inspiration from Peter Parker's traditional web-shooters. While he had intended for the devices to be hidden underneath a long sleeve shirt, the fact that they could pass through a metal detector and looked like thick bracelets meant they were more or less perfect for this mission.

There was also another advantage to the current dress-code. Sarah, of course, looked distractingly good in her own ensemble. While he would be hard pressed to think of any piece of clothing that would look bad on her, the fishnet stockings, leather boots and leather mini-skirt she wore had all but sent him into a coma when she had first walked out of her room at the safe house. Luckily he had eventually been able to restart his brain and focus on the mission.

After doing one less check that everything was in place, he looked back towards Sarah. He reached over and tucked a stray strand of gold hair back into the blue-black wig she had donned for the mission.

"Tell me the truth. You just wanted to break-out the wigs, didn't you?" He asked, smiling.

"Sometimes a girl just likes to dress-up." She told. Casey let out a grunt.

"You two ladies ready?" He asked. Chuck simply turned to him with a big grin.

"Have fun in the van." He said, before heading out of the back door. He locked his fingers with Sarah's as she headed straight for the bouncer at the door. Unsurprisingly, Sarah got into the club easily and then dragged him in behind her as her guest.

The club was filled pulsating lights and pulsing bodies. Sarah kept hold of his hand as she threaded through the crowd towards the employees only door behind which their info suggested was the entrance to downstairs work area. Halfway through, Chuck caught a man in a suit out of the corner of his eye. When he turned slightly, Chuck flashed. Chuck stopped and pulled Sarah back towards him. Pressing himself against her in a mimic of the surrounding couples he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Fulcrum at two o'clock. And Eleven. And seven." He said with increasing frustration.

"And four." Sarah added. "It doesn't look like they know which way to go."

"Do you think they followed us?" He asked as they continued to play at dancing.

"I don't know. But if they did, I don't want to give away anything more."

"What do you suggest?" He asked. Sarah gave him a wicked smile.

"Let's dance." She said, pulling him farther onto the dance floor. Chuck couldn't help but remember the first time he had danced with Sarah as she spun around him in time with the music. This time he noticed that as she leaned down against him, she pulled out one of the knives she had somehow managed to hide in her boots and threw it towards one of the suits. For his part he spun her back towards him, pulling her close as he placed one of his hands on her back and steadied his other arm on top of it to target and use his tranq-shooter to knock out one of the men coming up towards then. He loosened his grip as Sarah gyrated away from him slightly and leaned down again to reach for her other knife. Chuck noticed that the suit closest to them was distracted by the display and fired two tranqs at him. Sarah straightened up and threw her second knife at the last suit winding his way towards them.

With the last Fulcrum agent down, they quickly wound their way to the door. Carefully making sure they weren't spotted, they pushed past the curtain in front of it. They played at being the drunk affectionate couple for a moment until Casey signaled that the video was looped. Chuck used another of his tranq darts on the bouncer-like guard in front of the door, and gave Sarah his keycard before dragging him with them behind the door. Sneaking down the corridors, Chuck tried not to remember another underground mission with Sarah, years before.

It was easier, when, after a couple punched out guards and few of narrow misses he kicked down a door to find Zarnow blinking up at them in surprise from a computer terminal. The scientist scrambled out of his chair, but Sarah quickly kicked his legs out from under him, sending him sprawling. Chuck pulled out a zip line from his pocket and secured Zarnow's hands. Then, of course, the alarm started blaring. Chuck might not have been so concerned if the sound hadn't made Zarnow so nervous.

"We have to go." Zarnow said frantically. "That alarm signals that the bunker's self-destruct sequence has been triggered." Chuck couldn't help but stare at the man a second.

"You actually have a self-destruct sequence in your lair?" He said disbelievingly.

"Yes." He was practically hysterical. At that Chuck looked to Sarah with a little shrug, and pulled the man to his feet, and both began tugging, then pulling him behind them. Luckily once his life was on the line Zarnow was more than willing to direct them to a closer exit. When they spilled out into the street, Sarah immediately called Casey as they began moving away from the building. Once they were reasonably far enough away, Chuck took off towards the front of the club. He ended up punching out the bouncer who apparently didn't think he was quality enough to get back in, then pulling the fire alarm before running back to Sarah and Zarnow who were now sitting in the van, hoping there would be enough time for the club to empty out.

When the alarms stopped as he was running, he feared the worst, but was somewhat relieved when he didn't hear the expected explosion. When he reached the van he found they were waiting for him to leave, and that they were still tapped into the security feed. On the screens he saw what looked like long pipes had sprouted from the underground area's sprinklers and were spewing foam throughout the complex. Chuck glanced towards Zarnow who was surprisingly unsurprised.

"It's a special foam." He said in a monotone voice, answering Chuck's silent question. "It suppresses any fire or chemical reaction ongoing in the facility then expands and hardens into something close to concrete so no one else can access any of the projects." After a moment Chuck turned towards Casey who was watching the scene with a slightly something between disbelief and a scowl on his face.

"You're know, you're right Casey, our lives are nothing like Bond." Chuck told him with a grin. Casey let out a grunt and punched the button to end the video feed before starting the van.


	31. Chuck versus The Basement Part II

_AN: All of your reviews are so nice, I can't thank all of you that sent them enough. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. _

Chuck versus The Basement Part II

**January 30, 2008**

Shortly after they had handed over Zarnow Chuck got a call from Morgan.

"Dude, where are you?" Morgan asked. Chuck glanced down at his watch and bit back a curse.

"I'm running a little late buddy, why?"

"Big Mike is going nuts here. Someone stole his Marlin." Chuck let out a sigh.

"Did you steal the Marlin Morgan?" He asked

"No." Morgan said, sounding slightly offended.

"Right. Let me re-phrase that. Did you move the Marlin after finding it somewhere? Say when you went to test out the new pre-release demo of the next Call of Duty game."

"I'm offended that you'd even suggest that." Morgan said indignantly. "Wait, you have a new demo for the next Call of Duty Game?" Chuck couldn't help but sigh again. Chuck had been careful to throw away the mailer where Morgan wouldn't find it this time. Without the game, Morgan didn't go over to his apartment and that meant that the fish was most likely still in his room.

"I'm sorry Morgan. I just thought I'd cover all my bases in case Big Mike calls." Chuck said. Chuck looked around a moment. It seemed like the handover had gone smoothly. He should be able to make it to Buymore reasonably soon. Sarah finished up talking with the other Agents, and began to walk towards him.

"Look, Morgan, I spent the night at Sarah last night, so I still need to go back to my apartment to get ready, do you think you can cover for me?"

"Way to go buddy. No problem. I'll handle the big man." Chuck let out a long breath.

"Thanks. I'll be in in about an hour or so." He said, before hanging up.

"You're going to the Buymore this morning?" Sarah asked. Chuck gave a shrug.

"Looks like."

"You hardly slept on the plane." She sounded concerned. Chuck couldn't help but give her a smile.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I actually need my brain to be functional for a Buymore shift." He said, before leaning in and giving her a kiss. "I'll see you later? I'm pretty sure Devon's going to end up doing his proposal tonight. I'd rather not be in the apartment for the aftermath." She rolled her eyes and gave him a smile.

"Of course." He leaned in for another kiss then headed back towards Echo park. Now all he had to figure out was how to get Big Mike's Marlin back without getting caught.

**XXX**

When Chuck got back to the apartment he found Ellie in the Kitchen doing something with a Chicken he probably didn't want to think about and Devon doing an upside down sit-up in a state of clothing he definitely didn't want to see. Stepping into his room he found that Lester and Jeff had indeed left the Marlin there. He decided to put off thinking about his fishy dilemma until he had washed the smell of night club off his skin and drunk about a gallon of coffee. As he set about grabbing his uniform he heard a thump from the corridor and stilled. There was a quiet knock on his door. Chuck put down the small pile of clothes he had collected and quickly hid the Marlin under his bed. When he opened his door Devon was standing there sweaty and slightly out of breath.

"Can I come in?" He asked just above a whisper. Chuck nodded and stood back, gesturing for him to enter. Chuck closed the door and turned towards his future brother in law.

"So, what's up Devon?" He asked, already suspecting the answer.

"Listen, dude, I figured out how I'm gonna pop the Q." Devon told him.

"How's that?" Chuck asked knowingly.

"I'm gonna do it while we're skydiving." He said, looking just a bit overly enthusiastic. Chuck took a breath. Why Devon thought one of his extreme sports adventures would be an ideal proposal to the woman who complained about each and every one of them Chuck wasn't quite sure, but he couldn't fault the guy for enthusiasm.

"Devon, while I admire you're creativity, I don't really think my sister likes it when you go skydiving."

"She doesn't?" Devon said, sounding genuinely confused and surprised.

"Yes. And that's when she isn't the one diving out a plane. Also, isn't that a little risky, I mean you could drop the ring?" Devon's eyes went wide.

"Whoa," he said, before pointing his finger at Chuck, "hot call, Dude. Hate to lose my Great-Granny's Ring. She gave it to me right before she passed." Devon gave Chuck a slight smile. "You know, she knew Ellie was the one before I did." Chuck couldn't help but smile back.

"You'll think of something great." He told Devon. "And just let me know when you do. I'll get the ring from Sarah's."

"Okay." Devon said. Just before he turned back towards the door, Devon looked back at him curiously. "You gave the ring to Sarah?"

"She had a vault in her hotel room. Is that a problem?" Chuck asked. Neither Devon had ever expressed any distrust in Sarah before.

"Yeah. I mean, no problem. But wasn't that a bit awkward, when you brought it over?" Devon said.

"No." Chuck answered slowly.

"Never mind. I'm sure its fine." Devon told him before giving him a slap on the shoulder. "Thanks brother." He said before heading back out into the hall. Chuck vaguely remembered that the other Ellie had originally thought the ring was for Sarah. But Chuck knew that he and Sarah were nowhere near ready for that. They hadn't even moved in yet. Plus, he thought with a twinge of guilt, there were some rather big secrets he had to find a way to share with Sarah before they could even take that step.

As much as he might have rationalized his reluctance to have Sarah move in as stemming from her own commitment issues, it was becoming more and more evident that Sarah might not be a reluctant to take that leap as he had anticipated. It was also becoming more evident that he himself had developed some issues. Sarah had already gotten suspicious of some of his activities. While she now seemed to have put those doubts to bed, he wasn't sure if he could continue to hide all of his extra-curricular activities if Sarah were to live with him full time. And, of course, he had no idea how he could tell her without sounding crazy.

His minor brood was interrupted by a beep from his phone. Big Mike had texted him asking where he was. Picking his clothes back up, he headed towards the shower and put aside his self-reflection for a time he was less sleep deprived.

**XXX**

Big Mike hadn't called the police this time, or, perhaps more likely, they hadn't sent an officer out to investigate a missing four foot long fish.

"Bartowski." Big Mike yelled at him almost as soon as he walked in the door.

"Sorry sir. Just running a big late." Chuck told his angry manager as he walked up him.

"Yeah, well, someone might find that suspicious." He said. Giving Chuck a flare. "Where's Casey? Don't you two usually carpool together?" Big Mike asked. Chuck sighed. After cooking up a story to explain Casey's absence, Chuck ended up suggesting to Big Mike that he check the security footage. Since Lizzie hadn't broken in to plant a receiver in the fish, the cameras were turned off when Jeff and Lester went back to the Buymore for their nightcap and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb had actually managed have the camera turn off when they played around with the alarm. However, as the soon the two of them actually taped while shutting off the alarm, it didn't really matter. Big Mike went yelling after them and Chuck wondered if he could catch a nap in the cage.

**XXX**

Sarah had hoped to catch up on her sleep after the mission. Unfortunately, since Chuck had to deal with something at the Buymore, she and Casey had to deal with the paperwork. She was working on forms at Casey's when Beckman and Graham texted her that there was a briefing. Chuck arrived a few minutes later. After the initial greetings their superiors cut right to the meat of the matter.

"When faced with the potential penalties for treason Zarnow demonstrated the continued flexibility of his loyalties." Beckman said. "He agreed to tell us the location he was given to build Fulcrum's Intersect in exchange for a reduced sentence and admission into witness protection." Sarah stilled for a second, not quite sure if she had heard correctly. She wasn't the only one.

"He actually agreed to tell us where he was building Fulcrum's Intersect?" Chuck said, shocked.

"The deal has already gone through. Zarnow identified Roark Industry's R campus in Los Angeles as the Intersect's location." Graham answered. All three members of the team seemed to freeze for a moment.

"What's our next step Genera?." Casey asked.

"Roark Instruments is a multi-billion dollar company. It has already been under investigation for almost four months in connection with another case, and we have yet to demonstrate they are anything other than a legitimate business. We have no idea how important either Ted Roark or his company is to Fulcrum as a whole. Before we can contemplate making a move against Roark we have to get a better idea of its place in Fulcrum and we need more than a slippery scientist's word." Beckman said.

"We need a smoking gun." Graham added.

"And how do you propose we obtain that information sir?" Sarah asked.

"We need someone to go undercover into Roark Instruments. Either in their financial department to gain access to their records, or ideally, someone who can obtain a copy of their in-development software, particularly their new operating system RIOS" Beckman stepped to tell them.

"The prototype Fulcrum Intersect at Meadow Branch only contained information from Fulcrum. We believe Fulcrum hopes to create an Intersect which includes far more information. Zarnow claims not to have been part of the team working on data collection, but he suggested that Roark may be using a worm in his own software to do it." Graham added.

"I can do that." Chuck said, finally finding his voice.

"Agent Bartowksi?" Graham asked.

"I can go work for Roark. My cover background would make me a perfect candidate." Chuck pointed out.

"Your actual background with long term undercover assignments, however, does not, Agent Bartowski." Graham said rather poignantly. He didn't elaborate, however, so Sarah would have to satisfy her curiosity later. "This isn't an in and out operation like most of the work you've been doing against Fulcrum. It may take weeks or months to gain the level of trust you would need to gain clearance to RIOS We also cannot spare the entire Intersect team for that amount of time."

"Sir, If you were to put someone else inside of Roark, you would need to read them into the Fulcrum aspect of our operation. Given that we do not know the extent to which Fulcrum or it parent organization has infiltrated into the CIA and NSA, that might jeopardize everything we've discovered so far." Chuck pointed out. On screen, Sarah thought she saw a slight smirk flicker across Beckman's face.

"If you were to go undercover in Roark, Agent Walker and Major Casey would need to continue to go on a mission in the field. Without you." Graham told him.

"I'm not leaving Burbank." Casey interrupted. Sarah couldn't help but be surprised. She did however echo the sentiment.

"I would prefer to stay based in Burbank as well." She said, deciding that a more diplomatic approach might be a smarter option.

"We anticipated as such. You would continue to be based out of Los Angeles. You would still be operating as you have been, just without Agent Bartowski. You would also be called upon should Agent Bartowski require back-up. And, once the operation was over, Agent Bartowski would return to the team." Beckman said, a fraction of a smirk once again starting to spread on her face. Chuck looked towards her, silently asking Sarah her decision. She had seen the determination in his face when he asked for the assignment. She didn't know precisely why. Perhaps it was because Fulcrum had been connected to Bryce's death. But she knew this was important to him. She reached over and slid her hand into his before giving it a slight squeeze. Chuck turned back towards the screen.

"We can do this." Chuck told them. Graham glanced towards the now smug looking Beckman. He looked like he had sucked on a lemon, but he still answered.

"Very well. We will arrange for you to have an interview with Roark as soon as your cover history is in order." Graham said, then abruptly signed off. Chuck turned to her, looking slightly concerned.

"Are you okay with this?" She nodded and he gave her a smile.

"I should get back over to the Buymore. I have to figure out a way to sneak a four foot Marlin into Big Mike's office without him noticing." He told her, with a half smile.

Chuck gave her a kiss and headed out. A few minutes later she saw him heading towards his car, with the Marlin in tow. Tired, and now more than a little concerned about their upcoming mission, Sarah decided to put off working on the rest of her paper work and finish recovering from her jet lag at Ellie's apartment. She went through the Morgan door then headed towards Chuck's closet to try to find something she could sleep in.

After picking out one of his t-shirt she turned to head out to look through his drawers. When she faced the closed door, however, she noticed there was something slightly off in the door frame. Curious she looked closer and realized it was some sort of hiding spot. Pulling with her nails, she opened the small slip and pulled out what it contained. She stared at it a minute, silently. Trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for why Chuck would go through such elaborate measure to hide a flash drive.

**XXX**

Chuck balanced himself on the beams supporting the false ceiling. He had entered through the loading dock, then popped up one of the ceiling tiles, then crawled along the top of the false ceiling toward Big Mike's office. While Big Mike knew that Jeff and Lester took the Marlin, Chuck wouldn't put it past either of the future members of Jeffster to claim he was the mastermind of the plan, then use the fact he brought the fish back as proof. Chuck had called Morgan when he arrived at the Buymore and asked him to act as a distraction. Morgan, being the buddy he was, had been more than willing. Chuck had missed that kind of loyalty while he was away. Looking through the vent, he waited until Big Mike had left his office, then carefully let himself down and replaced the fish before pulling himself back up and heading towards the employees' only area. Once there, he lowered himself down and, then made his way towards the cage. After sending Morgan a brief text message that he was in the clear he settled into a small nest of old packing material hidden in the back area and pretended like he had actually been taking the nap he had hoped for earlier.

That proved to be an unnecessary step when Devon called him.

"Hello." Chuck answered.

"After careful consideration of all potential proposals I have made a decision." Devon told him.

"And what is that?" Chuck asked. Despite it being a seemingly forgone conclusion what Devon would say, Chuck still could not help but make sure that he hadn't somehow caused Devon to come up with another crazy scheme for his proposal.

"Dinner, Chuck. Romantic, candlelit dinner. Just the two of us." Chuck couldn't help but smile into the phone.

"That's good." He told Devon.

"The coup de grace: A Molten lava cake with a two-carat diamond ring filing."

"That sounds perfect Devon, Ellie will really love that." He told him

"Thanks. Oh, cake hits the oven in two hours. Don't be late." Devon told him before hanging up. Chuck began heading out through the front of the store. As he passed through the display floor he heard Big Mike's exclamations of joy and confusion over finding his fish back in his office. As Chuck passed by Morgan, his friend gave him a small thumbs up and Chuck mouthed "thank you" to him before heading out the door.

When he reached his car, a sudden realization over took him, and he called Devon back.

"Devon? Maybe you shouldn't put the ring actually in the cake. Having to use the Heimlich maneuver to retrieve the ring may not be the best way to start a proposal."

**XXX**

Chuck turned once again, attempting to get comfortable in his empty bed. When he had gone over to Sarah's to retrieve the ring, she had told him that the agency had arranged for his interview tomorrow. She had also pointed out that that meant he should probably sleep in his own bed and dig out one of his suits to prepare for the interview tonight. He had been more than a little surprised when she didn't come back with him.

He had hung around at Casey's, until after dinner. He had tried to appease his partner by helping him clean his guns despite Casey's grumbling about sharing Chuck's company in his off time, Chuck could not help but notice that the Marine seemed a bit more relaxed and content, if not happy, after Chuck had lost a few rounds of "who can clean and reassemble such and such gun the fastest" to him. Chuck had kept an eye towards Ellie's apartment, and managed to sneak a peek through the window at the actual proposal then waited until they had made their way to their bedroom to celebrate before coming in the Morgan door.

He had quietly cleaned up the detritus from their meal, then laid out his clothes for tomorrow and headed to bed. He'd been tossing and turning ever since. Just as he was flipping over for what felt like the hundredth time, he saw the web-cam attached to his computer turn on. Curious he got out of bed and walked towards the machine. Just as he began tapping on the camera, the computer itself turned on. The address of his old house in Encino was slowly typed across the screen in very familiar font. He blinked a second, staring. Then the word "Now" flashed on the screen, replacing the address. Chuck threw on clothes, grabbed his tranq gun and headed out the Morgan door again.

**XXX**

Chuck entered the house cautiously. While he was reasonably sure it was his father that had called him here, after not hearing more than a couple of cryptic sentences from the man in more than six years, he couldn't help but fear that this new attempt at contact was some sort of trap by one of his or his father's enemies. After making sure the house was clear, Chuck headed to his father's study and flicked the light switch in the required sequence to open the hidden door. As he stepped down into the basement he heard a clang and automatically took off towards the noise, tranq pistol raised. A few rows in he found his father picking up something that had apparently been knocked onto the floor.

"Dad?" He said. Stephen Bartowski looked up at him for the first time in more than half a decade. Realizing that he was still holding the pistol, Chuck quickly tucked it away into the back waist of his pants and leaned down, helping his father pick up the last of the upturned boxes contents.

"What's going on? Why did you contact me?" He asked, as they placed the box back on the shelf.

"Do we have to have a reason to come and see our son?" Came a very familiar voice from behind him. Chuck turned around and found his Mother standing in front of him.

"You don't look surprised to see me." She said.

"No." He stated. "After I found out about Volkoff's disappearance I put two and two together." He said before adding with more bitterness than he hoped. "I was surprised you didn't just have a predator bomb his ship." His Mom looked slightly chagrined. Chuck saw her share a look with his father that he couldn't read. His Dad then scooted passed him to stand next to his mother.

"That's complicated sweety." Mary told him. "and that's not why we're here."

"Right." He said. He knew all too well that there was little chance of gaining more information on Volkoff now. "So why are you here?" He asked, swallowing down the residual disappointment or frustration in his voice. Mary looked to Stephen and his father turned to face him.

"Your search for information about Leeryder Industries caught our attention. You need to leave them alone Charles. It's dangerous." His dad told him

"Right, because I'm never in danger in my everyday life." He retorted, unable to reign in his sarcasm.

"Not like this." His mother cut in. She reached into her bag and pulled out something that looked suspiciously like the hologram iPad the other her had used during their encounter at the playground, despite the fact that it shouldn't exist for another two years. After pushing something on screen, she lay the tablet flat and a spinning hologram of a globe popped up above it. There were little pinpricks of light scattered across the sphere.

"What are those?" Chuck asked, in slight trepidation.

"Bleedovers." His father told him. "Intrusions."

"Of what?"

"Things from other universes." Stephen answered quickly. Chuck gaped at him. "They've been happening since you created this timeline. I think. We think. That the way this timeline was created made it more permeable to other universes, realities, timelines, and what have you. Not less stable, just easier to get into." He finally said. Chuck couldn't do anything but stare at him. His father cleared his throat and continued. "Mostly its been small things. A wave of light. A thought. A memory perhaps. Sometimes a few lines of computer code. A particle or two every once in a while. But about a year ago Leeryder Industries seemed to appeared out of the blue. Shortly after their facility, the one that your friend Nate help lead a mission into, lit up like a Christmas tree with activity."

"So, what, bigger things are coming through?" Chuck wasn't even sure where the words had come from before they left his mouth.

" Just more little things. I think." His father told him.

"And what do you know? And Why? Are you involved with them?" Chuck asked.

"No." His mother answered abruptly.

"I," his father stated, before correcting "We have been investigating the intrusions. Studying them." He said.

"We've been trying to help you get home baby." His mother finally said, gently.

Chuck took an involuntary step back, his head was spinning. His mind had seemed to have temporarily stopped processing. Then he heard a crick in the floorboards. Chuck's parents shared a look and rushed out of the aisle towards the door. Instinct overriding his confusion, Chuck ran after them. Looking up, he realized that in his rush to investigate the sound, he had left the basement door open.

When the first foot of the intruder appeared on the steps, Chuck quickly held up his hand, silently telling his mother not to do anything. Inch by Inch Sarah Walker appeared with each step down the basement staircase, gun in hand. When she saw him with his parents, her grip waivered. Just for a second. She looked angry, confused, and hurt.

"Chuck?" She said. Her voice was uncertain, almost pleading, even as her hold on her weapon grew steadier. Chuck froze for a second, before holding his hands up in surrender. He swallowed.

"Don't Charles." His father told him quickly. Chuck took a breath, and ignored him.

"Honey, there's something I need to tell you."


	32. Chuck versus The Questions

_AN: Given the cliff hanger in the last chapter, I decided to post another chapter as quickly as possible, unfortunately that means it's slightly shorter than normal. Hopefully neither that, nor the actual resolution of the cliffhanger is a disappointment. I also hope it's not a disappointment that, despite the recent introduction of Volkoff Industries and a Chuck Multi-verse the next few chapters are going to be focused on Team Bartowski's efforts to bring down Fulcrum (with a bit of Sarah and Chuck coming to terms with both the elder Bartowskis' and Chuck's revelations) _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. As usual I appreciate any kind of constructive criticism. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. I also do not own DC. I do however own several shelves filled with their comics. _

Chuck versus The Questions

**January 30, 2008**

Sarah wanted to believe him. Good God she wanted to believe him. But the story her b-, her Chuck had just spit out was just too crazy. She wasn't sure what she had expected, or even what she had wanted to find when she followed Chuck after seeing that he had left his apartment so late. She had just known she needed answers, finally. For all of Chuck's odd behavior. For the even odder things she had found on the flash drive. She definitely hadn't been expecting this. She supposed she should at least be relieved on some level. It squashed any fear she might have had that Chuck might be a double agent. She doubted anyone who actually had something to hide would make up such a ridiculous story. Mostly. So he either was actually crazy, mislead or very bad at creating cover stories. Or, she supposed very good at creating cover stories since what he had just told her had made her immediately believe he wasn't a traitor. She cursed internally. Her thoughts were spinning and twisting to the point she didn't even know what she thought at this point.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Chuck started again.

"It's insane, Chuck." She told him simply.

"I know." He said, looking slight exasperated. His eyes then got wide. "I think I might know a way to prove it." He said. Before she could respond, however, he began staring off into space, as if concentrating on something she couldn't see. Then he showed the tell-tale signs of a flash. Most of the time when he flashed on information, Chuck would experience a short flash, then paraphrase whatever information he had received. Now, however, he just seemed to keep going, and he began reciting information, facts, and mission specs in an almost robotic voice while still in its throws. Sarah even had time to grab the pen and paper Mary held out for her and start writing of few of the things down before Chuck stopped. All of the things he said had happened today or early tomorrow.

"Make some calls. Call your contacts. Check on what I just said. That, that will prove it." He told her, now sounding slightly uncertain himself

"Chuck, you just flashed. You didn't see the future." She pointed out.

"The Intersect is a computer Sarah, it only has the information that has been fed into it. It can't see the future either, only extrapolate from the data its been given. If I only had this timeline's Intersect the only information I should have in my head is what would have been available on August tenth of last year." He told her, begging slightly. "Please Sarah."

"There's something else." Mary Bartowski finally interjected. She sent her husband to fetch a computer, then pulled out a small flash drive. Once Stephen had set-up that lap top, Mary put the drive into the computer and pulled up a handful of pictures of her and Chuck. Pictures she had never posed for in places she had never been with Chuck and outfits she had never worn.

"They're not altered, Mary told her. I'm sure if you sent it to one of your analysts they will be able to tell you that. They showed up on a server three years ago." Mary allowed her to study the photos for a second, then removed the drive and handed it to her. Sarah took it cautiously.

"Please, Sarah. Just check." Chuck asked her again.

"Fine. Where can I make a phone call in private." She said with a sigh.

"Eleanor's old room is down the hall to the left." Stephen finally chimed in. Sarah took one last look at their anxious, pleading faces. Then she headed down the hall, unsure of what she hoped to discover.

**January 31, 2008 (Just Barely)**

The waiting seemed to be lasting forever. Chuck was so frantic, he wondered if there would be a groove in the floor from his pacing by the time Sarah emerged. He hadn't known what to do. When he decided to try and flash on the date, he hadn't even been sure it would work. When it did he was slightly shocked and allowed a deluge of information to flow straight out. At least Sarah had been willing to give them the benefit of the doubt.

His parents, of course, had a different idea of what private meant and had immediately begun to monitor Sarah's calls once she had left the room. After finding, much to his relief, that the first one wasn't to either Graham or a mental health professional, he had headed back to his own old room, not wanting to hear anymore. Unfortunately, there wasn't really anything to distract him in his room anymore, hence the pacing. Eventually there was a knock on the door. Chuck rushed to open it and found his mother on the other side.

"She's finishing up. I think you should come back to the family room." She told him. Chuck nodded and followed after her.

When Sarah returned to the family room she was holding herself, stiffly. She looked confused and a bit dazed.

"Some of the details were wrong." She finally said, "On the missions. On their results." Her voice was almost monotone. Chuck didn't know what to say. He had known that was possible, after all he had had already changed the universe some himself, and, if what his parents said was correct, there had been other changes he knew nothing about as well.

"Sarah, " He started, hoping, somehow to give him more of a chance to explain.

"I believe you." She said, suddenly. Chuck blinked, not sure if he really had gone crazy and just hallucinated. Then she turned and looked straight at him, and began to explain. "If you were crazy you wouldn't have known that information. And if you were a double agent you wouldn't have told me the wrong information." She took a breath, steadying herself.

"I may be crazy myself. But I love you Chuck, and I trust you." Her voice was beginning to choke up with emotion. "So I believe you." She held her hand up then, and shook her head, stopping him from making any response. "But I need some time. To wrap my head around…everything." Chuck stood silent for a moment, then nodded. She gave him a slightly stiff nod back, then a smile. "Good luck on your interview." She said finally, and then rushed out the door.

Chuck took a step to follow her, but his mother gently grabbed his arm.

"Let her have some time Chuck." She told him gently. He glanced back towards where the door Sarah had left from, then turned to talk to his parents.

**XXX**

When his alarm went off, Chuck began seriously reconsidering his policy of keeping knives out of arms reach of his bed. Last night had gone better than he had feared and worse than he hoped. Sarah hadn't shot him, or thrown him into an insane asylum. She hadn't even really yelled at him. But he still feared what the fallout for them would be.

His parents, being who they were, had insisted on tracking her phone and making sure she didn't make a call that would lead to trouble. He was still too numb to really disagree. Eventually even they were satisfied that his revelation to Sarah wouldn't be putting him in danger that night.

He had tried to convince his parents to come in from the cold. He told them he would rather have them in his and Ellie's life than off on some wild goose chase after something he wasn't even sure he wanted anymore. They had said it was more complicated than that, that they had a lot of enemies. That they had work to do. All his father's usual paranoid excuses. He had, eventually, convinced them to contact Ellie, although only after they had "tied up some loose ends". He had also gotten his Mother to take an encrypted cell phone with them so that he could actually contact them. Chuck suspected that his dad would chuck it at the first opportunity, but it was progress. In the end, they had kissed him goodbye, and left him with a few extra gadgets, a dozen or so new boxes of information for the Orion-cave, and some rather unsettling news about the world at large and Leeryder Industries in particular.

By the time he had eventually gotten back to his apartment he barely had time for a few hours of sleep before he had to peel himself off his sheets and get ready for his interview. He really hoped the CIA had made his resume look good, because he looked and felt like he was half-dead. When he groggily walked into the kitchen wearing his suit he was greeted by an extremely excited Ellie, who hugged him and almost immediately began gushing about Devon's proposal. Even in his zombie-like state he couldn't help but smile. Eventually Ellie came out of her engagement euphoria enough to notice he was wearing a suit.

"Why are you dressed up? Are you house sitting again?" He decided to go with something approaching the truth as he had no idea how long he would have to be working at Roark.

"Uh, no." He said, shaking his head. "I have an interview today. At Roark Instruments." Chuck was fairly certain the squeal his sister let out had left the glasses on Mrs. Heditsian's shelves shaking. She pulled him in hugging him so tight he could hardly breathe. He coughed pointedly and she let him go.

"That's amazing. Roark is a wonderful company." She told him.

"It's also based in L.A." He said, with a knowing smile. Ellie's grin turned slightly sheepish but she didn't argue.

"Do you have time for breakfast?" She asked.

"As long as it includes coffee." He told her. "Lots of coffee."

**XXX**

The interview went better than he had thought it would. He was somewhat relieved to find that Drew was not his interviewer, and that the man whose office the 2007 Stanford Alum would inherit sometime in the next year did not use exercise balls as chairs. They talked for a few minutes about his fake job in D.C. with the Bank. He had confessed what he'd been doing since. Despite the fact that the interviewer wasn't a Cardinal, he still gave Chuck the job. This time, Chuck didn't embarrass himself on the tour with his enthusiasm, although that probably had more to do with knowing the companies true nature than actually being better able to control his tendency to nerd out. He had been able to feign excitement when he was introduced to Roark, despite the fact that the handshake they shared made his skin crawl.

Eventually the interview had led him back to the door, and given him a pat on the back, a new employee ID and a thick binder of information to read before coming into work the next day. As he walked back to the car, he realized that he should probably stop by Buymore before he collapsed from exhaustion, and tell Big Mike he was leaving. And find a way to tell Morgan.

**XXX**

Chuck dropped off his pocket protector, and arranged to turn in his herder before heading home. Morgan had taken the news better than Chuck had thought, although he suspected that had to do with the fact that Chuck had reminded him that he would still be living in Echo Park. Ellie was literally humming when we got back.

"How did it go?" She asked as soon as he walked in the door.

"I got the job." He told her simply. She let out another squeal and came over to give him a hug.

"You know what?" She said, once she finally let go. "We are going to have a celebratory dinner. For the engagement and for your new job. You and I and Sarah and Devon. I'll even invite Morgan. If you want."

"Actually, I don't know if that's such a good idea?" He said tentatively.

"Inviting Morgan? Why, what did he swallow this time?" She asked.

"Nothing. No. I mean inviting Sarah. We sort of had a fight." Ellie's smile immediately turned down. "But, we could still have the dinner. For you and Devon. You guys deserve that." He corrected.

"Oh, Chuck." She said sympathetically. "You know what, I'm sure everything will be fine, okay." She said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. He gave her a wane smile. "How about a night in with just the three of us?"

"Thank you. That sounds great." He said, giving her arm a squeeze back before pointing towards the hallway. "I think I'm going to go take a nap. I couldn't really get much sleep last night." Ellie gave him a little nod, and he walked back towards his room. After hanging up his suit and throwing on a t-shirt he lay down on his bed. So far he had been able to restrain himself from calling Sarah in an effort to give her some time to come to terms with everything, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before his dialing finger became as itchy as Casey's trigger finger was between missions.

Staring up at the ceiling as he drifted to sleep, Chuck suddenly realized why the name Leeryder had sounded so familiar. It was only out of exhaustion that he didn't slap himself on the forehead. Liri Lee and Matthew Ryder were two of the Linear Men, a group that policed time in the DC universe. They had also ended up locked up because they refused to follow Rip Hunter's rules about protecting the timeline. Chuck supposed, that meant he now knew two more things about Leeryder Industries: 1) It's founders were nerds and 2) they had a sense of humor. That still left the question of whether the name reflected the desire to police time travel or, change the timeline.


	33. Chuck versus The Wait

_AN: Thanks once again for all the wonderful reviews. I'm not ashamed to admit I often become inspired by some of your comments and ideas. _

_This chapter has a section from Casey's point of view, which, as I've said before, I'm never sure if I actually am able to capture. Please let me know if something is off. Hopefully this chapter makes sense outside of my own head._

_You should probably also know: The Fulcrum Agent referred to as the Schwarmas girl on the show was called "Lizzie" by Lester during the Marlin episode. According to 's spy files her full name is Lizzie Shafari._

_The Fulcrum agent (played by the same man that played Rita's ex-boyfriend on Dexter) which "kidnapped" Jill was named Winterbourne on Chuck's chart. The FBI agents guarding the crime scene talk to him as if he's one of their colleagues._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, or Chuck's page at . Or Star Wars._

Chuck versus The Wait

**February 8, 2008**

Sarah's phone was ringing. Sarah twisted the arm of Fulcrum Agent Lizzie Shafari, and wrenched the gun away, sending it clattering along the ground. She threw the heel of her palm out, striking Lizzie in the face.

Chuck was calling. Lizzie grabbed Sarah's hand, and twisted it away before kicking her thigh, sending her to the ground. Sarah kicked up hitting her hard in the chest, sending Lizzie back and giving Sarah time stand and give Lizzie another vicious kick to the face.

She hadn't exactly had time to check the caller I.D., but that wasn't really needed. Lizzie recovered from the kick and gave one of her own, straight to Sarah's gut. Sarah let out a groan, instinctively curling inwards. She pulled herself up again just as Lizzie had retrieved her gun and kicked, knocking the weapon out of Lizzie's hand, before delivering another kick to Lizzie's stomach.

Chuck had called her at least fifteen times in the last week. She hadn't answered. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't even sure what she was feeling at the moment, let alone what she would want to tell him to him. She and Lizzie traded two or three and blocks before Sarah was able to keep hold of Lizzie's arm and pull forwards, forcing her to lean down and before kneeing Lizzie in the face.

Sarah couldn't help but feel a bit relieved when the ringing stopped. What could you say when you're boyfriend expects you to accept the impossible? Lizzie leaned slightly away, kicking Sarah once just above the knee before elbowing her in the face, sending her backwards. Lizzie had finally had enough, apparently, and used the distraction to run.

She had told him she believed him. It was Chuck. He was sincere, he was loving, he was smart. Genius smart, for goodness sake. And no matter how good a liar he was in the field, he was so honest about who was at his core, it showed in everything he did. What else could she believe? Sarah embraced the momentum from Lizzie's hit, and turned all the way around, then ran towards the fleeing agent. Jumping slightly, Sarah dove towards Lizzie tackling her down to the ground.

Sarah's heart believed Chuck, just for being himself. Her head was a different matter. Lizzie threw her elbow back, trying to throw Sarah off, but Sarah held firm, moving her knees to pin Lizzie down before sending her own elbow towards Lizzie's face for one last hit. The Fulcrum agent sent out a gasp of pain, and Sarah took the opportunity to pull her arms back and begin putting on handcuffs.

The phone rang again. Sarah moved her body up slightly to keep Lizzie pinned, then pulled the phone out of her back pocket. Just as she expected it was Chuck. After a moment, Sarah pressed ignore then replaced the phone to her pocket.

"Someone's in the dog house." Lizzie said. Her head was angled up just enough that Sarah knew Lizzie hadn't been able to see the caller I.D., but most likely had been able to tell that she had pressed ignore. And she was smirking. Sarah glared at Lizzie and stood up.

"Is it another woman?" Lizzie asked mockingly. "Because really," she said, giving her a disapproving once over, "it's understandable. You are starting to look a little worn around the edges." Sarah gritted her teeth, and yanked Lizzie to her feet, causing the girl to give another gasp of pain.

**XXX**

Chuck pushed the phone away. Staring at it a moment. He had known it would take some time. This wasn't an easy thing to come to terms with, even for someone like him who had grown up immersed in stories where the impossible was possible, let along someone like Sarah. But he couldn't help himself. He felt like he had to explain. Not just what had happened, but why he hadn't told her.

It would probably be best if he went into a bit more details at some point too. So far he had given her the basic outline of his time-traveling adventure, and just the broad brushstrokes of his life before. He had told himself it was to ease her into everything. It was somewhat cowardly he realized, after she had left. He had said that he and the Other Sarah had been in a serious relationship. It wasn't like she couldn't piece it together that they had been engaged, but somehow he hadn't been able to actually say those words. Which was ridiculous as it was only a matter of time before she started asking questions. If she ever talked to him again, that is.

He told himself that it would be alright. Sarah would forgive him. She might be different from the Other Sarah, but if anything those differences had only made her more likely to forgive, and the other Sarah had forgiven him for keeping his search for his father, his suspicion about Shaw, his deteriorating brain conditions and his search for his mother from her. Chuck paused. When he said it all together like that, it sort of made it sound like he expected her to be a push-over, but that wasn't the case at all. He just hoped that she'd give him another chance. Chuck let out a very quiet growl and tried to push away all of these thoughts as he did with the phone.

Being able to do so might have been easier if he had been able to make more progress on his mission. Roark was paranoid. He divided up work on all of his programs into small chunks so that no one person would have access to the code for an entire one. So far, Chuck hadn't even been able to do any work on RIOS. At this rate, it felt like the first time he'd be able to get his hands on it would be when it was given out to the public.

The security around Roark's programs was also incredibly tight. Even he hadn't been able to make any headway past it. He did have one advantage, however. Someone needed access. To make sure that the various bits of code were put together correctly, to check them. To create the security. Chuck knew for a fact that Roark didn't do it himself. The more he looked into his father's research, the more it became clear that his father had been right. Roark had stolen from him. Chuck wouldn't be surprised if everything Roark had produced had some element of design or code taken from his father. Roark was an incredible business man. He wasn't actually very good with the technology aspect of his own business. Which meant he had to trust someone with it. The key was to figure out which of Roark's ever rotating group of cronies that was, and find away to use their access. Until then he was spinning his wheels. Which unfortunately left a whole lot of time to ponder his current relationship troubles.

**February 14, 2008**

Greg from accounting was a jerk. This wasn't, strictly speaking, important to his mission. However, it was more important that Greg wasn't his real name, and that not- Greg's jerkiness included a record for fraud and money laundering. None of that was in the system. None of the background checks he had asked to be performed on the higher level accountants at RI had pulled up anything. Chuck had discovered not- Greg through a flash.

During his time at RI Chuck had discovered that the protection around the software code was nearly impenetrable, but those around the financial information were less so. The problem was finding someone who had access not just to the basic information or day to day finances, but to those parts of the books which might connect Roark with Fulcrum or other illegal activity. Chuck was willing to guess that Roark wouldn't hire someone with a criminal record and make sure that they wouldn't be linked to their past persona if he wasn't using their skills.

It wasn't unusual for those working on coding to stay long hours. Not so much so with accountants. Greg left everyday at five, and was heading past the coffee cart on the ground floor by 5:06. Chuck had observed him for the last three days to get the timing right. Chuck timed a coffee break to intercept the former con.

As Greg passed the cart, Chuck stepped back and bumped into him, spilling slightly. As he apologized for the stain, he reached into Greg's pocket and pulled out his card-key. The man gave him some harsh words and stormed off towards the exit. Chuck took was what left of his coffee and headed back towards his desk, the key now in his own pocket.

Chuck waited until the office had mostly cleared out. He set up one his self-made programs to make it look like he was still working and headed towards Greg's workstation. He kept his head down and passed through the door before heading to Greg's computer. Hacking into it wasn't as easy as an average company's records might be, but it was still quite a bit easier than the system around the actual products. He left his own carefully crafted worm in place in the financial records, and hoped that it would go long enough before being discovered to gather what the CIA needed. Then he wiped Greg's card down and left it on the floor by his desk, where he would hopefully believe that he had dropped it the day before. Finally Chuck headed back to his own workstation, to finish creating his alibi, before heading home.

**February 18, 2008**

Casey watched as his partner delivered another brutal kick to Winterbourne's face, sending him to the ground unconscious. While Casey didn't particularly see a need to be gentle with a man who had worked for both the CIA and the FBI as a Fulcrum mole, Sarah's increasing level of violence was beginning to worry him. As much as he was loathed to interfere with Walker's relationship with Bartowski, it was becoming clear he didn't have a choice. Whatever had her in a tizzy was beginning to effect her work. It seemed with each agent or Fulcrum company she was getting more and more reckless and violent. Something which not only added to his paperwork but put both their lives in jeopardy.

He waited until they were back on the plane to begin the inevitable discussion.

"What did he do?" He asked, with a sigh.

"What?" Walker asked.

"What did Bartowski do? You've got some bee up your bonnet and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why."

"Nothing."

"Is it about another woman?"

"What, no. Why does everyone think that?" She said. Casey decided to ignore the later part of the retort.

"You wouldn't have allowed him to go undercover at Roark if he had done anything work related that could get you this riled up. So it's personal."

"Why do you care?" Walker asked indignantly.

"Because you're my only partner out here right now. I'm counting on you to watch my back. And if you're so focused on whatever it is that's keeping Bartowski's chocolate out of your peanut butter, you're going to mess up, and either I'm going to get caught up in the mess, or I'm going to have to be the one to tell your little boytoy what happened. I figured it was worth hearing more about your girly feelings, if it saves all of us a trip to the emergency room and a lot of paperwork." Sarah rolled her eyes slightly before answering.

"Fine. Chuck." She paused, as if considering what to say. Whatever Bartowski had done, she thought she had to cover for him even to Casey. That wasn't exactly a good sign for Bartowski. "Chuck told me something happened to him. Something that's impossible."

"Like downloading an entire government database into his brain." Casey said, deadpanned.

"No." Walker said, her voice slightly strained. "Something else."

"Do you think he's lying?"

"No." She said quietly.

"Do you think he made a mistake?"

"No." She sighed, slightly more frustrated.

"Do you think he cracked?"

"No." She spat.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you think he hasn't flipped out. Or worse, been flipped? It's not as if the boy couldn't make a lot of money off of what's in his head." Just as Casey intended, Sarah quickly, and indignantly responded.

"It's Chuck."

"You're going to have to give me more than that. From what you just told him we might have a Agent in the midst of Fulcrum's base and given access to some of the government's most confidential secrets that might either be trying to play both sides or who's simply one round short of a clip. I'm going to need more reassurance than the fact he's your boyfriend."

"He had evidence. Evidence that checked out." She spat again.

"Well, then. That's that."

"That's that?" She said, disbelievingly. Casey smiled internally at the consternation on her face. What were they teaching at the farm these days that these kids were so easily led?

"Look, Walker. You're dating a walking, talking supercomputer. Our company cars include an options package with an ejector seat, a remote control feature and missile launcher. There's a section of my armory that looks like it belongs in one of Bartowski's nerd movies. I've been in the spy game for over two decades, and during that time I've seen more than a few impossible things happen, and done a couple of them myself. It seems to me that you've already decided to believe whatever it was Bartowski told you. Now you just have to figure out what's really bothering you, and deal with it." He let that sink in a minute before adding. "And do it quick. There's only so many stories I can concoct to explain why all the Fulcrum agents we've been capturing have to get patched up before they can be interrogated."

He gave a final grunt and turned towards the planes windows to try to sleep, before she had a chance to retort. Hopefully his little pep talk would work and she'd fix whatever it was that was making her bonkers, so she'd stop driving him crazy.

**February 24, 2008**

Chuck leaned his neck back, trying to work out the kinks from sitting over boxes in Orion-cave for the last few hours. He'd spent most of the weekend going through the new files his parents had left him. They had yet to find a way to send him back to the other timeline. The permeability of this timeline seemed to be one way. It might be easier for small things to sift into, but getting out of was another matter. His parents were nothing if not persistent, however. The question was whether he wanted them to be.

Going back would mean going back to a world which would be just as foreign as this one was when he first arrived. He had changed things here. Not all of them were for the better. But his parents were both alive and together. He had made some people's lives better. And He changed himself. As much as he might like to think of himself as the same guy he was when he last told the Other Sarah he loved her at the beginning of that last mission, he wasn't. Not just because he had lived the last five years as an agent, or because he has lived the last five years as someone with a secret, but also, simply, because he had lived the last five years at all. He had mourned that timeline. He had moved on.

There were other people to consider as well. This timeline had broken off when he had been downloaded, for lack of a better word, into his old body. He was the Chuck of this timeline. If he left this timeline, he would be leaving it without a Chuck. And leaving Sarah alone.

He also didn't know what exactly that machine had done. It could have simply sent him back. It could have essentially copied him. Depending on how accurate his parents were if they sent him back, he could end up invading another version of himself. One that was native to that timeline and done who knows what in the meantime. He could also be attempting to download into a dead body.

And those were, perhaps the better options. He was, after all, a nerd, he had seen all the different way things that could go wrong with actually being sent back, if a way could be found, from getting lost in the time stream to becoming a paradox or becoming divorced from time itself. Yes, most of those were from comics, movies and television, but it wasn't as if the thick files his parents had given him didn't suggest more than a few similar consequences.

The one consequence their research did point to as the most likely possibility was even worse in his mind. He had created this timeline by his intrusion. He was the wedge that cleaved it off and possibly the doorstop to keep it open. If he left, it may very well collapse in on itself. Everything he had done. All the friend and family that he had found would simply disappear, never created. The Sarah of this universe with all her quirks and differences would cease to exist. The very thought made his heart clench. He had loved the other Sarah. But he loved this one too. Loved this one now. If he chose to go back, he might end up essentially killing her. Worse than killing her. He couldn't chance that. Whether or not she ever forgave him or took it back, living without her here, would be better than going back and destroying her.

**March 3, 2008**

Once upon a time, Chuck had anticipated spending his life behind a computer. His first time at Stanford and during the long years afterwards when he was thinking of what his life could have been, he's always imaged his ideal job would be programming video games. A month of playing a code monkey for Roark had disabused him of that notion. Each day in his tiny little cubicle, working at his desk was leaving his muscles cramped, and his eyes burning. And for someone who had once played Golden Eye for three months straight that was saying something. It was also leaving him bored out of his mind.

He started heading to the gym after work. It helped unbend him from his day crammed into his tiny work space and took the edge off the need for the adrenaline rush of a mission, something he hadn't really believed he'd become used to until now. But between the long hours working for Roark, and the longer hours trying to make some progress in bringing Roark down, he was still tired, and spread out to thin. And lonely.

He tried to buck himself up by remembering that he had made some progress. The financial information he had "borrowed" from Greg had proven useful. It couldn't tie Roark to Fulcrum, the money had been washed so many times it was practically bleached, but checking the various transactions against the ever increasing amount of information gathered from Fulcrum's shell companies demonstrated that while The Ring may be the parent organization of Fulcrum, Roark and his millions were the pillar holding the smaller group up. Take away RI, and the entire thing should collapse. Not that what Sarah and Casey were doing was unimportant. There was always a chance Roark could divert his assets somewhere if he knew they were close. The rest of the team was essentially cutting off all of his avenues of escape. They were also making sure there was not one left to try to rebuild Fulcrum, or to be absorbed into the Ring.

The reality was their most important function at this point was as a diversion. If Fulcrum was looking outwards towards their tumbling shell companies they might not be as focused on what was happening right underneath their noses at RI. The thought gave Chuck a twinge of guilt, but he couldn't deny it was a sound plan.

Trudging across the courtyard, he quietly opened the door to his apartment and made his way towards his room, then stilled. While he might be slightly numbed by his current assignment, he wasn't so rusty that he didn't notice the slight aura of light escaping out from under his door. Setting his bag down, he quietly made his way back to the family room. While placing a set of weapons in the couch wasn't practical as long as he was living with his frequently cleaning sister, he still had learned to honor the thirty foot rule. Whatever differences their might be between Ellie and Devon in this universe, they still were inept when it came to electronics. Neither one of them was going to touch any gadget he brought with him. As much as it had pained him to do, he had hollowed out an old gaming consol, and stored one of his tranq guns inside, just in case. Pulling it out, he made his way over to his room, carefully turning the knob and listening a moment before quickly opening the door, weapon first. Sarah was sitting on his bed. He quickly closed the door and placed the pistol on his bed stand.

"Sarah?" He couldn't disguise the fact that his voice was full of relief and a bit of hope. He walked towards her, but she put her hand up as he approached.

"Sit." She said, gesturing towards the spot on his bed next her. Once he had taken a seat, he turned to her, worried.

"Are you angry at me?" He asked, anxious.

"I was angry." She said, her face unreadable. "I was angry, and I was hurt." She looked away slightly. "But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that you were in an impossible situation. It wouldn't have mattered when you told me, I still would have been angry and hurt. And if you told me too early I probably wouldn't have believed you."

"Do you believe me now?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yes." His relief was tempered by the fact that she seemed to be building up to something.

"Is something wrong still?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I need you to answer a few questions." She said, finally looking him in the eye again. "And I need you to answer them truthfully." He nodded.

"Of course." She let out a large sigh.

"You were in a relationship with the Sarah in other dimension?"

"Yes."

"How serious was it?" Chuck swallowed. Then took a breath. If he wanted to pursue a relationship with this Sarah, now that so much was out in the open, everything needed to be out in the open.

"We were engaged." Chuck thought her whole body seemed to flinch. Finally she turned to him again.

"Are you in love with her?" Chuck paused again, biting his lip. The simply answer would be yes. A part of him would always love the other Sarah. But that wasn't really what she was asking.

"I was in love with her." He said. Sarah's lips pursed. "When I came over here, I wanted to get back to her. When I realized I couldn't, I grieved. Then, when I first met you, it was hard. You were so much the same, and so different at the same time. Then, over time, I stopped seeing the different lists of characteristics, and just saw you. And I fell in love with you. I am in love with you. Sarah-" Any further fancy speeches on his part were cut off as Sarah smashed her lips into his. He pulled her in, and tried to channel all the loneliness and fear he had been feeling over her possible reaction into his kiss, showing her just how much he had missed her this last month. Eventually their need for oxygen forced them to pull away.

"I love you." Sarah said, slightly out of breath. Chuck couldn't help but give her a slightly lopsided smile.

"I know." Seeing her lack of recognition he couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle.

"What?" She asked. He gave her a grin.

"I really need to get you to watch more movies."

"Not really my priority right now." She said with her own smirk, then pounced on him again, pulling him back onto the bed as kissed him.


	34. Chuck versus The Balancing Point Part I

_AN: This is (most likely) the second to last Chapter of my first "season" of Chuck. I'm sorry for the delay. I had plotted out about three different ways for Chuck to take down Roark, before I decided on this one. Hopefully it was the right choice._

_Some things that might be helpful to know: In Chuck versus the Dream Job Roark plans to leave via his helicopter. _

_I confess I'm not really a computer person, so if I have something terribly wrong, please let me know. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed (or alert or favorite.)_

_As always constructive criticism is very welcome._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I also do not own T.S. Eliot's The Hollow Men, or Alias. _

Chuck versus the Balancing Point Part I

**March 3, 2008**

It was late. Nearly so late it was early. Sarah leaned over trailing kisses up the side of Chuck's neck in anticipation of another round of their reunion. She had to make this last. She had no idea when Beckman would call and she would have to leave. Unfortunately Chuck groaned and reluctantly pushed some space between them.

"What?" Sarah asked, pushing herself up on her elbows.

"As much as I really, really want to continue this, I have to go to work in the morning." He said, Sarah let out a frustrated groan, rolling her eyes. "The more evidence I can collect on Roark, the quicker we can bring him and Fulcrum down, and the sooner we'll be able to go on mission together again." He leaned down, giving her a kiss on her neck causing her to shiver. "We can have a real reunion then too. Maybe even take off a few days." Sarah couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Why did you wait so long to bring down Roark? You already knew he was Fulcrum. Why didn't you start there?" She asked, curious.

"It was complicated." Sarah raised her brow, letting him know there was no way she was taking that answer. Chuck let out a sigh. "I've learned that time is a tricky thing to work against. You have to be careful." He told her.

He leaned back onto the pillow and stared off slightly. "When I first came back I tried to change things. I tried to get the CIA to move against Fulcrum when I first was recruited. Fulcrum was still a small group then, but its members were all well connected and the CIA didn't find anything. If anything, Instead of speeding up Fulcrum's destruction, it made the Agency more skeptical that they were a threat." He shook his head slightly, turning to look at her again. "There have been other things too. Times I've acted too quickly. I've learned to wait until I can find proof before pursuing things."

"How did you take down Fulcrum in the other timeline?"

"Again, complicated."

"Right. I seemed to remember you mentioning something earlier about answering all my questions."

"And that's what you're starting with?" He said, somewhat incredulously. "I really thought you'd be more curious about a few other things."

"Don't worry, those questions are coming." She said, poking him slightly in the chest. "But you're right. If we're going to really have time to discuss them, we need to first take care of Fulcrum. Maybe there's something in the old timeline that could help."

"Don't you think I've thought it over, trying to find something?" Chuck pointed out.

"Again and again and again I bet. Which is why a new perspective might be just what is needed." She leaned forward, resting her head on this chest. She felt the air released as he sighed.

"My father punched Roark out at my sister's first attempt at a wedding after we bombed the drive-in movie theater where he was trying to create an army of Intersects." Sarah leaned her head up to look up and frowned.

"You cannot think that is the place to start that story." She said, skeptically. Chuck shrugged.

"Fine." She pushed herself up and pulled her knee under her on the bed. "How about I get some paper and a pen, and you get us some food, and then you can start that story a bit closer to the beginning. Maybe with how the CIA realized something was going on with Roark." Chuck looked at her blinking. "Go." She said, shooing him off. Realizing she was serious, Chuck somewhat disbelievingly slipped out of bed and pulled on his boxers, pajama pants and a t-shirt. As he opened the door, she called out to him again.

"Chuck." He stopped and turned towards her. "You should probably make some coffee, too. I have a feeling we're going to up a while."

**March 4, 2008**

She woke up to an empty bed. They had fallen asleep on top the various papers she had used to try and create a timeline of Fulcrum's demise. She vaguely remembered being woken up by Chuck and finding herself drooling all over some of the papers spread out on the bed, and Chuck easing her under the covers before he had to head to work.

Now there was only an envelope lying on the pillow next her with the words "Gone to Work. Brought papers to the house. Meet me there tonight if you can," written on it. He signed off with a heart before his name. Despite his absence she couldn't help but smile at that. Inside was a key she assumed was for the house in Encino.

The doorknob turned and Sarah tensed slightly before the door swung open. Ellie let out a slight shriek when she saw her.

"Oh God, Sarah. I'm sorry." Her voice a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. "I was about to do laundry and I thought," Ellie paused, as the realization of what Sarah's presence in Chuck's room indicated suddenly overtook her. "Oh my God, Sarah." She said, now sporting an increasingly large grin on her face. "You're back together?" Ellie asked hopefully. Sarah nodded.

"Yeah. We're back together." Ellie let out another shriek, this time of joy, and wrapped Sarah in a hug.

"Chuck missed you so much." Ellie told her before correcting herself. "We all missed you."

"I missed you guys too." She told Ellie.

**XXX**

By some lucky chance, Beckman and Graham didn't call her about another mission that day. Chuck had called, and told what time he should be able to get to the house in Encino. She brought take- out from Bamboo Palace. Chuck brought more paper and some index cards. They're chopsticks battled over sizzling shrimp as they laid out page after page of dates and information, and made up cards for all of the Fulcrum agents Chuck could remember encountering the first time around that might be connected to Roark.

"What about him?" She asked, pulling up a card marked "Bernie Ominsky" Chuck leaned over slightly to look at the name, and shook his head.

"He's high up in Fulcrum, but the only way we were able to draw him out was through another Fulcrum Agent we had already captured." He told her. Sarah gave him a slight glare. And he quickly added, "Which is a story I will tell you all about. Later. But all that's important now is that I don't know where that Agent is, or even if she's working for Fulcrum." Sarah gave Chuck a disbelieving look but didn't push. She trusted he would keep his promise. For now at least. She picked up another card.

"What about Javier Diaz. You wrote he works with Roark?" She said, handing him over the card.

"He's a cyber-terrorist. He was at NextExpo 09 last time." He explained. "I think he helped Roark develop the worm in RIOS, but I'm not sure."

"We could bring him in. If he's that involved in Fulcrum and RI he might have the information we need." She pointed out.

"He's not a mercenary like Zarnow. He's a trained agent and a true believer in Fulcrum's caused. I doubt he'll talk." Chuck responded, turning his attention back towards the timeline they had taped up along the wall.

"Everyone talks." She reminded him.

"True. But not everyone tells the truth. And not everyone talks quickly. By the time he did, I have a feeling Roark would know something was up and go underground like he did in the last timeline. We can't afford that."

"We also can't afford to wait much longer." She said, pulling herself up from the floor and walking up beside him. She pointed to the line they had marked earlier on the line of paper reserved for their own reality. "According to your timeline Roark is starting his around the world balloon trip at the end of April. If we don't have the evidence by then, we're going to have to wait to make our move against him until he gets back."

"I know." He said, sounding frustrated. "Unfortunately the CIA put me undercover the month before the NextExpo. With all of Roark Instrument's new products about to be released, his security is at its tightest. He updated all of it just a week before I went under so he could work out all the kinks." Sarah looked up at the timeline again, thinking.

"And Roark is at his most paranoid I bet." She added. She looked back towards the sea of cards that they had lain out along the floor, thinking. Suddenly an idea began to form. "What if we used that?"

"Used the fact that Roark is on high alert? How exactly?" He asked.

"According to your resume you did computer security for a bank for five years."

"Roark isn't going to choose a brand new employee to help him with security, even if we convinced him that he needed more." Chuck said, shaking his head.

"He might if you're the one that found the flaw in his current system." She said, her certainty in the plan growing.

"What flaw?"

"What about the virus you put in the financial department, you said yourself that they haven't been able to connect Roark to anything."

"It's not my department. It would look suspicious." Chuck told her. Sarah bit the corner of her lip.

"What if you created a new virus? Is it possible to make it look like is been there longer than it has? Maybe make it look like it was placed there when the new security system was, so that Roark would suspect them?" Sarah was rewarded with Chuck's eyes growing slightly wide. She could practically see the light bulb forming above his head.

"I think I may be able to do just that." He said, suddenly excited. He leaned over, and gave her a big kiss. "You are a genius." He said, before scurrying towards his father's den.

**March 10, 2008**

When he had taken down Volkoff in the other timeline, he had placed a virus in his system that not only downloaded Volkoff's database to his father's computer, but had placed a series of messages seemingly from his father into Volkoff's server in such a way that it would appear that his parents had been communicating back and forth for years. To do that he created a program, based on one of his fathers, that would make it look like the messages had been saved onto the server long before Chuck had had access to it.

Sarah had been right. He had needed a new set of eyes. He was so focused on how to get through the computer and electronic security Roark had put in place he had forgotten that often the weakest link in a security system was the people who used them.

It took him a couple days to work up the program to fit his current need. A few more to let it run. By the time he approached Roark, Sarah was unfortunately chasing after another group of Fulcrum agents, and it wouldn't be able to hear of the success or failure of her plan until at least few days afterwards.

"I'm sorry sir, to bother you with something like this. I just didn't know who else I could trust." He told Roark after explaining what he had "found". He tried to infuse his voice with as much naïveté and hero worship as possible. Pushing himself up from his desk, Roark gave Chuck an understanding look. Chuck wondered if he was the only one to see the darkness hiding underneath that veneer.

"No , son, don't be sorry. You did the right thing." Roark walked up to him, and gave his shoulder a squeeze. Chuck managed not to flinch. "Thank you." Roark told him, before shaking his finger at him with his opposite hand. "And remember, there are no sirs here." Chuck gave him what he hoped looked like a nervous and awed smile.

"Of course sir. I mean Mr. Roark."

"Ted." Roark correct.

"Of course, Ted." Chuck paused for a second, hoping his plan had worked. He bit his lip a moment. Roark walked back behind his desk and sat down, before beginning to look over the paperwork in front of him. Chuck swallowed down his disappointment.

"I should probably get back to work. Thank you again for hearing me out." Chuck said with an awkwardness that was only partially purposeful. Then he turned and headed towards the door. Right before he reached it, Roark called out from behind him.

"What would you do about the leak, Mr. Bartowski?" Chuck turned to see Roark look up from his desk. He had to bite his cheek to stop himself from smiling.

**April 21, 2008**

It wasn't quite as quick as Chuck would have wished. At first Roark simply fed him bits and pieces of small problems to help fix. But as time went on, and he fixed those problems, Roark gave him larger ones, and bigger pieces of the puzzle that was RI's security as a whole. It helped that Sarah and Casey were eating away at Fulcrum, removing one by one many of Roark's previous confidants.

Unfortunately, it also meant he and Sarah had to be extra careful. The little time they had together had to be spent where there wasn't a chance that someone would see them and report back. They mostly kept to his apartment, or, occasionally, the house in Encino. It made the already difficult separation feel endless and he was getting more and more frustrated.

There were also times when Chuck was afraid Roark suspected something. When he worried that either he had been recognized as an agent or when he feared that Roark had finally put two and two together and realized he was Steven Bartowski's son, and was slowly leading him into a trap. Then, just a week before Roark left for his trip, two unexpected things happened. The second, actually, was Roark let him to look over the largest section of the RIOS code Chuck had been able to get his hands on so far. The first was Roark asking Chuck if he would consider working in Roark's "Government Projects Division".

XXX

"Did he actually say Fulcrum?" Beckman asked as Sarah and the rest of the team gathered in front of Casey's television screen.

"No ma'am, but what else could it be? Roark Instruments doesn't have any government contracts." Chuck replied. When Chuck had told her about his recent conversation with Roark, Sarah had hoped it would signal the end of this mission and their time apart. Now she was beginning to worry that Graham and Beckman would use this as an avenue to discover what Roark had been working on, or even to gather information about his superiors in the Ring.

"What if he were to wear a wire?" She asked, drawing at straws to find a way to shorten the investigation. "If he could catch Roark actually asking him to join Fulcrum, it along with what we've gathered about RIOS, would be enough. Wouldn't it?" Sarah was surprised to see that Beckman seemed almost torn. Perhaps the General wanted to wrap up the investigation before Roark floated off into international air space. The longer the mission ran, the more chance there was that they would be discovered and any chance they had of getting Roark disappear. Sarah just wanted Chuck back with her. Unfortunately Chuck himself apparently had some objections.

"As much as I hope to finish this operation, Roark has equipment to check for bugs. He'd notice if I wore a wire." He said, giving her an apologetic look. Both Beckman and Graham appeared to take in this, mulling it over.

"Ideally we would ask you to infiltrate the division and gather whatever information you could. However given the length of your assignment already and Roark's upcoming international trip, perhaps it would be best to follow Agent Walker's suggestion. What type of scanners does Roark use? Would it be possible bring in a recording device, if it wasn't transmitting?" Beckman finally asked. Now it was Chuck's turn to think.

"Maybe." He finally said slowly, before warming up to the subject. "Yes. Actually. I think that could work."

"Very well. Agent Bartowski, please create a list of specifications you will need for the bug. Hopefully our researchers will be able to accommodate." Graham finally concluded, before he reached over her to turnoff the connection.

**April 28, 2008**

Between his ego and his dwindling number of qualified possible confidants, Roark fell into their trap almost too easily. The arrest was planned for the day before he was leaving. If everything went according to plan, RI would be going "Not with a bang but a whimper." While the team was taking tactical back-up, the point-man would be carrying a warrant in his hand rather than a gun. Well, a warrant and a gun really, but that wasn't the point.

Chuck wouldn't be a part of it. Chuck knew better than anyone that they needed a plan B, and that meant that he couldn't break his cover until the last possible minute. Unlike the Strength Leadership Corporation most of RI's employees had no idea who they were working for, and weren't expected to put up a fight. Roark did have a group of agents acting as security however, and they fought back.

Chuck was at his desk when he heard the gunfire. Everyone around him began to panic. He wasn't surprised by either. He was surprised when Casey contacted him over his com watch he had worn that day as a precaution. Between the Roark security forces and the panicked mob of RI employees now running around virtually every floor, the team was stuck, and Roark was heading towards his helipad on the roof. Since Chuck was above most of the commotion he had the most chance of catching him.

Chuck had had déjà vu a lot since his return. It was odd having it while he was doing something he hadn't actually done before. Really, going upwards to cut off Roark wasn't that similar to going after Alexis White. Instead of Fulcrum Agents shooting at him as he ran through the office, there were just nerd and nerdettes hiding behind their desks. And when he got to the roof there was a helicopter. Taking off at a sprint, Chuck threw himself through the closing door just as machine took off. Roark looked at him in shocked surprise.

"Charles, I admire the support but," Roark stopped. Chuck followed his gaze to the tranq gun Chuck had brought that day, then looked back up to Roark's face. Roark's usually artificially pleasant face had morphed into an angry scowl.

"Kill him." Roark ordered the Fulcrum Agent next to him. Chuck was able to elbow the man in the face, knocking the Agent out. Unfortunately he was still balanced precariously on the unconscious man's lap. Roark grabbed the tranq gun attempting to wrestle it out of Chuck's hands. From Chuck precarious position he couldn't get the leverage to successfully pull it away. Luckily Roark wasn't used to having to get his own hands dirty, and could not get control of the gun either. Unluckily in the course of the struggle, a spray of darts filled the small compartment, hitting both the pilot and co-pilot. The Helicopter swayed dangerously in the air. Using the distraction of the movement, Chuck managed to push his feet up underneath him, finally putting himself in a better position. He yanked the pistol away from Roark, and then punched his father's former partner in the face, knocking him unconscious as well.

Chuck quickly eased the pilot over from his chair, then used the seats to hurdle over him before sitting down at the controls. Despite the situation he couldn't help but smile at the memory of how the other Casey and Sarah had both tried, in their own way, to talk him down the first time he'd been forced into a similar position. Even with the assistance of The Intersect, he still felt the same mixture of relief and exhilaration when he managed to placed the helicopter down on the small helipad.

"Casey. I've got him. He's unconscious on the roof. " He said over his watch. Casey gave a grunt, that Chuck interpreted as "we're sending someone up." Chuck pulled Roark and the others out of the helicopter, then started using zip ties to secure them. Once someone had come to take them back downstairs, Chuck headed down himself.

He found Sarah with two of the support team, unsuccessfully trying to calm down a group of RI employees. It probably didn't help that she was wearing black body armor and still had a gun in her hand. She turned, her eyes locking on his from across the room, and he couldn't help but smile. His modern day warrior woman. They both moved towards the center of the room, and he pulled her into a kiss. When they finally broke apart she looked up at him curiously.

"You have that look." She said, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What look?"

"That look you get when we're fulfilling one of your television or movie based fantasies." Chuck looked around at the battered office cubicles and quickly evacuating employees that seemed to be all that was left of Roark Instruments and, hopefully, Fulcrum, then back towards Sarah.

"Don't worry. It's a television show I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind being compared with." He told her. She rolled her eyes, then reached her hand up around the back of neck and pulled him into another kiss.


	35. Chuck versus The Balancing Point Part II

_AN: I'm sorry for the delay. Since this is mostly a chapter to tie up loose ends and tell you what the name for the next installment is, I wanted to try to have the first chapter of the sequel ready to post the day after this. I also had to figure out what to title the sequel. Both of which proved a lot more difficult than I anticipated. _

_And the title of the sequel is… _Chuck versus the Fish Out of Temporal Water_ (the delay may have been partially due to how addictive is as well)._

_As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you, everyone who has reviewed. Not only have your comments brightened my day, but also motivated me to write, and gotten me to consider ideas I would never have thought of on my own. Thanks also to everyone who favorite and alert, and, last but definitely not least, everyone who read my story. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and that you'll continue to enjoy the next installment. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. _

Chuck versus The Balancing Point Part II

April 30, 2008

"Roark's dead?" Chuck wasn't entirely surprised, just a tad disappointed.

"He was found dead in his cell earlier today." Beckman said. She was looking slightly away from the camera, her mouth screwed up in a sour expression.

"It appears that we have not been as thorough in weeding out the mole that killed Duncan as we believed." Graham cut in.

"The good news is that, without Roark, Fulcrum has, as predicted, crumbled." Beckman countered.

"Unfortunately, Fulcrum parent organization, The Ring is attempting to fill the vacuum more quickly than we anticipated." Graham added. "They also appear to be cleaning up loose ends. Several of the teams sent to arrest the remaining Fulcrum agents and clear out their remaining bases of operation found their target were already dead when they arrived."

"What does that mean for our team?" Sarah asked. Casey began to scowl towards the screen. Sarah reached back slightly, and reached for Chuck's hand, a subtle reminder, Chuck guessed, that they were now a packaged deal.

"Given the success of this operation, we believe it is best if you remain based in Burbank. Together." Beckman told them. Judging by the slight twitch on Graham's face, Chuck had to wonder how much of the "we" was Beckman and her superiors.

"Thank you for that reassurance Ma'am. But I was actually wondering whether we would still be given our time off?" Sarah asked cautiously.

"With The Ring still scrambling to deal with the loss of its largest domestic cell, it does seem like it would be the best time to take a bit of time to rest and recuperate." Chuck pointed out hopefully. Even Casey gave a grunt of agreement. While Beckman seemed slightly annoyed at his suggestion, she couldn't argue with them that they were valid. Jobs as stressful as theirs required downtime. Otherwise agents burned out. Beckman and Graham knew that all too well.

"Very well." Graham said sourly. "Agent Bartowski and Walker, you may have the two weeks off you requested."

"And you may have your requested leave Major." Beckman added, with perhaps a tad more enthusiasm.

"We will contact you if you are needed." Graham then added quickly, before signing off. Chuck couldn't help but let out a sarcastic huff at that. The Team slowly turned and headed out of the Orange Orange's back room.

During Chuck's time at Roark Instruments, Sarah had spent the majority of her time out of town. So much so that the CIA had realized that even the people in the strip mall would think it was odd if the store was simply closed. Much to Chuck's surprise, rather than closing down the store entirely and simply having a grand re-opening when, and if, Sarah needed the cover again, they actually placed a young analysis from the main L.A. substation on staff. Chuck suspected it was someone's attempt to discourage her from applying for field work. She certainly was pleased this morning when she had been told she was reassigned. Apparently with both Chuck and Casey gone, the Buymorons had begun thinking of the Orange Orange as fair game again. At least until Alex had "accidently" left Lester with a bloody nose after he tried to place a small camera at bust level on the Orange Orange counter.

"I guess I should probably let Big Mike know I'd like my job back in a couple of weeks." Casey gave a reluctant grunt that he would join him. While no one knew the full extent of Roark's schemes, his arrest had been very public. RI was currently undergoing restructuring. No one would be suspicious if he said he had been laid off and in need of a job again, and with Roark and Fulcrum gone, there was no need for him to continue at RI. Chuck also wanted to make sure he was at the Buymore, as in the previous timeline it had seemed a magnet for his enemies.

"I'll see you back at the Apartment?" Chuck asked, turning towards Sarah.

"The Hotel." She told him. "There are some things I need to do there." Chuck leaned in, giving her a kiss.

"I love you." He told her. Sarah beamed back at him, causing him to melt a little.

"I love you too." Casey gave a slightly disgusted grunt, then hurriedly headed out towards the Buymore. Chuck suspected it was the first time his partner had actually wanted to rush to the big box store. After another kiss Chuck headed out as well.

**XXX**

Ellie yawned as she walked up through the archway entrance to the courtyard of the apartment building. Her shift at the hospital had seemed endless, and all she wanted was to take nice hot bath and slip into bed. Making her way to the mailboxes, she unlocked the box for her apartment and pulled out the mail, flipping through the various envelopes as she walked across the courtyard. Several feet from the door, she stopped, her grip loosening so that the letters fell, spreading out along the courtyard. The sound of paper hitting stone broke her out of her short trance, and she cursed herself for doing something so cliché. She hurriedly gathered up the various pieces of mail, leaving the suspect letter for last.

Warily she reached out, bringing the envelope closer. It had no return address and the only words written on it was her name. It was only one line, but even so, she recognized the handwriting. It was her mother's.

**XXX**

"Alex."

It took him a minute to realize that he was being called. When he turned, he saw Kath waving at him from across the small diner. Winding his way between the tables, he slipped into the booth across from her.

"I was surprised when you called." Kathleen told him. "I thought you were out of town."

"The person we were investigating was arrested." He told her. She nodded. She had learned over the years not to ask too many questions, but there was still an awkward pause.

"I have some time off." He finally told her.

"You wanted to work out something with Alex." Kathleen said.

"Yes." He said, grateful that she had understood his intention. "And, for the summer. I know it's your last summer with her before college but,"

"It's your last summer with her too." Kathleen finished.

"Yes."

"I'm sure Alex would like that." They sat there a moment, staring at the menu, and everything but each other.

"So, do you know what's good here?" Kathleen finally ventured.

"I've heard they have good pie."

**XXX**

"There." Sarah said, making one last adjustment to the picture frame. She stepped back as far as the small room allowed, before deciding that it was as perfect as she could hope for.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We could still call the hotel and tell them you want to keep the room reserved?" Chuck said from where he lay behind her on the bed. Sarah turned to face him.

"It seems kind of wasteful considering I haven't spent a single night there since we got back together." She pointed out.

"Well, it's not like you're paying for it." He said lightly.

"I'm not her Chuck." She told him bluntly. Chuck froze momentarily, then let out a deep sigh. Pushing himself up onto his knees he crawled over towards the edge of the bed right in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know that. Believe me. But, at the risk of being made to sleep on the couch our first official night together, you haven't exactly had the best experiences with permanence and commitment yourself. I just don't want to push you into something you're not ready for."

"Chuck, you're not pushing me into anything. In fact, I'm pretty sure your sister thinks I already live here." She leaned over slightly to kiss him, then allowed him to pull her back onto the bed. She lay down next to him, cuddling up to his side as his arm wrapped around her. Sarah reached under his shirt, walking her fingers up Chuck's chest under the fabric. Then, as if having some sort of radar, Chuck's computer beeped. While he tried to hide it, she saw Chuck's eyes dart slightly over to read what had popped up. Letting out a sigh, she turned slightly and flopped back onto the bed.

"What is it?" Chuck gave her an apologetic smile then scooted over and headed towards the screen.

"It's from my father." Chuck told her a moment later, sounding slightly confused. Now curious, she pulled herself up and moved behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"He's warning me that my mom sent Ellie a letter." Chuck said, staring at the message. His brows dipped into a frown.

"What is it?"

"He also thought I should know there was some sort of surge at Leeryder Industries tonight." He said.

"Does he think it's something dangerous?" She asked, instinctively tensing up at the thought.

"He doesn't know." Chuck said plainly.

"Well," she said with more confidence than she was feeling. "You did say that they'd only been able to bring over little bits of information. Maybe we shouldn't worry. What's the worst that could happen?" Chuck abruptly turned, simply staring at her incredulously.

_AN: I thought I should include the summary the sequel, if only to get people's opinions on it. If you have an opinion, comment or criticism of the title, this chapter or any part of the story please let me know. Anyway, Thank you, everybody, once again. _

_The first sequel to Chuck versus The Do Over: During the Summer of 2008 in the new Chuckverse, Chuck is hoping the end of Fulcrum will mean a slow summer that gives him plenty of time to acclimate to living with his girlfriend Sarah, and to answer all of her many many questions about his previous timeline. But he's smart enough to realize that isn't likely. Especially since someone else seems to be splashing around in the time stream._


End file.
